My universe will never be the same
by Thomas Roche
Summary: Peeta Mellark is reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. This year, the gamemakers have something interesting in mind... two tributes can win, but only if they're on the same team. But team does not mean district... Cato/Peeta Slash. Full summary inside.
1. The sun goes down

Summary : Peeta finds himself launched in the Hunger Games. This year, the gamemakers have something interesting in mind : duos can win. Peeta has the hope he will be in the same team as Katniss, but Cato happens to be his teammate.

Warning : Peeta/Cato slash, so if you don't like M/M, don't read. Rated T, maybe M for a few chapters, but not sure yet.

I do not own anything.

Peeta's P.O.V

My universe will never be the same

Chapter 1 : The sun goes down

"Peeta, just get ready already." my brother Lethe says as I get out of my room.  
Yes, I have to get ready. Today is the day of the reaping, and everyone has to come. I'm afraid.  
Who isn't, though ? My name is in the bowl five times. It's only five, yes, but that's enough to get me reaped.  
I get dressed, then I follow my brothers to the front of the justice building, where the Reaping is taking place.  
The place is full of Peacekeepers. They scare me. They always have.  
Soon after we arrive, Effie Trinket, the escort lady from the Capitol appears on the stage. I have nothing against her, but she seems so happy about leading two of us to our deaths, it sickens me. Because that's what the games are about, right ?  
She replaced her green wig from last year with a pink one. She looks like cotton candy. She's scary, and ridiculous at the same time, which is rare but not in the Capitol. They are all ridiculous and ugly, they are all like her. But they have the power. We don't.  
"Welcome, welcome !" she starts. "Happy Hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor !"  
There she goes. She starts her usual useless and hypocritical speech, like it was some kind of honor honor for us to fight to the death in an arena for the Capitols entertainment.  
"Ladies first." she says. She is so excited it's almost disgusting.  
She takes one of the pieces of papers out of the bowl. I can tell everyone is stressed.  
"Primrose Everdeen !" she announces.  
I know her. She's a healer. Her father died a while ago... It's awful, she's only twelve, how can they expect her to fight ? But then, I remember that this is the Games, nothing is fair.  
Soon, the Peacekeepers find her and lead her on the stage.  
"Prim !" Katniss yells in a desperate tone.  
Katniss is a hunter and Primrose's sister. I gave her some bread once, she looked so starving...  
I can't look at her. I know that if I do, I will crush myself up. I care so much about Katniss to see her family destroyed. Her father, then her little sister. But then she squeals :  
"I volunteer !" I look at her now. Did she just say that ? "I volunteer as tribute." she confirms.  
What ? Everyone is in shock, even me. People never volunteered in District 12.  
"Oh, that's so brave of you !" Effie congratulates. "Come on stage, come ! Don't be afraid !"  
Katniss slowly gets up on stage. "So, what's your name ?"  
"Katniss Everdeen."  
As they talk, I sigh. Every year, it's the same. Families broken, just for the Capitol's pleasure. Katniss' volunteering won't change a thing : her mother will only end up with one daughter. I don't know how Katniss could survive this...  
"And now, the boys !" she puts her hand in the bowl and takes a sheet. "Peeta Mellark !"  
No, no, it can't be. I must have heard wrong, it can't be me. Everyone around me starts looking at me with what could be called disgust and they move away from me.  
Silently, I look up to Effie, who is waiting on stage with a huge smile.  
" Come !"  
I find myself slowly walking towards the stage. Everyone is looking at me. I realize I'm really calm, but how ? I feel like I'm gonna die.  
"Congratulations on your reaping ! Hold hands !" Effie says, still so excited.  
I slowly turn my head to see Katniss. She and I silently hold hands.

OoO

My brothers, my father and even my mother come to see me in the justice building. Lethe pulls me into a hug. I think that it's okay to let my expressions go now. I'm not on tv anymore. So I start sobbing against Lethe's shoulder. He pats me on the back. Lethe has always been there for me. Cahier, our older brother, bites his lip. He hasn't been there for me for all of my childhood, considering he is my elder by 7 years and we don't have as much in common than Lethe and me.  
Cahier takes me into his arms. His warm embrace comforts me. Even after all these years, he's here.  
Quickly, my father puts his hand on my shoulder. "Be strong, Peet'. You can win this."  
I dry a tear on my cheek. "No.. YOU, be strong. For every one. Please."  
My mother only gives me a look. I know she's mad. She always is.  
Before I can even think any more about her, Lethe takes my hand and puts something in it before closing my fingers against it. "Win this, Peeta. Please."  
"You have to go now" a peacekeeper says.  
My family gets out of the room. I can't believe it was the last time I will ever them.  
I open my hand. Lethe gave me his necklace. The jewel is a celtic cross. I know what it represents, because Lethe told me once. It symbolizes the body, the mind, and the earth. I think I know why he gave it to me. More than just a gift and a symbol of him, it's a way for him to tell me : "Little brother, do what you have to do to win, but I beg you, do what you can to keep being yourself. Don't let them change you."  
So I hold the necklace tight and close my eyes. I make that promise to myself and to my brother : I will stay the same, even if I look different on screen.

OoO

The journey to the Capitol is a nightmare. Our mentor, Haymitch Abernathy, isn't helpful at all, even if I try to make him talk.  
Katniss isn't very talkative either, I don't know why but she just won't talk.  
The only good thing is the food. I thought that working in a bakery gave me the privilege of knowing a lot of food, but reluctantly, I realize that the Capitol's is a lot better. Hot chocolate is particularly good. That's all I drink. Katniss won't touch a thing though, just some bread and jam.  
At night, in my room, I watch the reapings in the other Districts.  
I know that the tributes from the careers Districts are the most dangerous, so I think to myself that I will pay attention to Districts 1, 2 and 4.  
The two District 1 tributes seem... I don't know, stupid ? Mostly the girl, though. Why is she even smiling when her name is called ? The boy, Marvel, looks like a tosser. But maybe they're only acting, maybe they're playing their strategy even from the start. I must not underestimate them.  
As I think about it, I realize the other tributes must have seen my reaping, just like I'm watching theirs. I feel a chill down my neck. It's not comforting at all.  
I take the remote and switch of District 1.  
Wow, I'm amazed by how beautiful District 2 is. The mountains look amazing. I even see a river. Back in District 12, the only river we have is in the forest, according to the peacekeepers. I've never seen it. It's beautiful. I surprise myself wanting to go there, once at least.  
There, the District 2 girl looks so young and innocent! It is so weird that she actually volunteered. She goes by the name of Clove.  
The boy volunteered too. He seems... tall. He walks towards the sage. He looks confident, like everyone knows that he's going to win. His name is Cato. This is what I feared. The careers. I'm dead, I know it. Cato scares me... I feel like he's a monster.  
The District 3 tributes don't seem any more dangerous than they should. Not more than the careers. Same, I'm surprised that the District 4 tributes look so weak and young. I sigh, I'm relieved. There are only 4 careers this year.  
I watch the next ones. No one seems really impressive, except the boy from 11, Thresh. He scares me too.  
Then, it's Katniss and me. I realize that my determination as I walk towards the stage and the lack of expression of my face – no sadness, no happiness – can only be turned at my advantage. On screen, I appear to be a lot more confident and muscular than what I thought. It reassures me a little. Maybe the other tributes fear me, as I fear the careers.  
Maybe I actually stand a chance.  
For the first time since my reaping, I start thinking that I could win.

Hello guys !

I have 2 other chapters already written, I'm only waiting for your reviews to see when I need to post it. As soon as I can I guess. I happen to have a big part of the plot in mind though.

Also for the ones that read my other fanfics, especially 'A different kind of Hunger', let me tell you that I'm gonna finish the story soon.

Feel free to look at my profile to read 'Another kind of Hunger' and 'Our cabin in the woods', if you want :)

xx

AC


	2. The stars come out

As promised, this is the second chapter.

Thanks to GeekWithHeart, im-ur-mirage, Forever Wolfy, sakuradrops141 and LabRat3000 and for reviewing :)

* * *

Chapter 2 : The stars come out

As soon as we arrive to the station, I can see through the glass that people from the Capitol are exactly like Effie, if not even more ridiculous – I didn't even think it was possible. I look at Effie. She's excited. Now, I don't find her that ugly, actually. Compared to all that world of colors and weird clothes, she seems almost... normal.

Maybe she is the most normal person from the Capitol. It wouldn't surprise me though, because even if she has her weird Capitol manners, she's very nice to Katniss and me. Besides Katniss, she's the only person that reminds me of my District, now that I'm here.

As I walk out of the train, leaded by Peacekeepers, I see all the men and women go crazy at our sight. I remember what I realized earlier... I need to make everyone think that I'm confident. So, just like I'm happy to be here, I wave at them, and even put a smile on my face. Everyone goes crazy, I see that a lot of Peacekeepers have to hold the people back because they all want to see us from closer.

Katniss and I are leaded into a room. Three people come to look for me, same goes for her. They make me lay down on a bed. I turn my head. Katniss is laying down too.

A woman with a weird blue hair comes and pulls the curtains. I sigh, I can't see Katniss anymore...

"Hello, Peeta." the blue haired woman says. "I'm Gadget, it's nice to meet you. We're your prep team, this is Mavalle and this is Manty." I turn my head. Said Mavalle was a woman with green all over her face – her eyes, her eye-liner, her hair, her lipstick. Only her skin was white. She looked like a giant cucumber. Manty was a man with purple in his hair. "Hi Peeta" he says, and I notice even his tongue is purple. This is so weird.

"You being my prep team..." I say. "does it mean I'm gonna look like you ?"

Gadget laughs. "Oh no, dearie. We're only gonna clean you and make you look presentable for Portia. She's your stylist."

I find myself getting undressed. This is something I've never done before, being naked in public, but I guess that I have to get used to change my habits now.

During half an hour, my prep team rips off every single hair of my body – it hurts. After that, they make me wear a blouse – I'm actually glad I'm finally wearing something – and Mavalle washes my dirty blond hair. It's actually starting to feel nice. I was so dirty, now I feel clean.

A few moments later, said Portia comes in the room. She's weird, but not more than the other ones. She has a dark skin. Her hair is naturally blonde, even though she has green spots in it. I kinda like her style, it's odd.

Soon, my prep team leaves, and Portia and me start to talk. "So what are you going to do to me ?" I ask her.

She smirks. "Are you afraid of fire ?"

OoO

We're now in a big hall. The chars are ready. I know they're going to open the big gates, and that we'll be showed in our outfits in front of all Panem. Ours is a black leather suit.

As discretely as I can, I take a look at the other tributes. The ones from District 11 are in shiny silver suits. The girl, Rue, looks cute, but Thresh, that used to scare me, now looks ridiculous. I look at the other ones, Yes, of course all of us are ridiculous : we're dressed as the capitol fashion wants us to be.

My eyes catch District 2 tributes. They shine. If I had to say who had the best outfit, I would say them. They're dressed as greek gods, in their gold armor. The girl, Clove, and I, make eye contact. She has an icy stare, that gives me a shiver. I don't dare breaking eye contact, because I know it would make her think that I'm weak and afraid, so I keep my chin up. Suddenly, I see her smirking. I sigh on the inside. She noticed me. She breaks eye contact, and I feel relieved. The boy, Cato, looks so strong and brutal in his armor. He won't look at me, I know that. He's staring at the gates. I guess he's waiting for them to open, like all of us. As I'm glancing at him, I can't help but finding him attractive. I guess that he's used to have that effect on everyone : men and women both.

And suddenly he looks right at me. Oh my god, what can I do ? I don't have any more time. He looks away. I sigh, on the outside this time. He scares me.

The gates open, and we all get on our chars. The horses start to run. Katniss and I are at the end of the line. Glimmer and Marvel, in their weird pink outfit that represents luxury very well, are the first to go out. I hear the Capitol's citizens screaming and it gives me chills. Soon, it's our turn to go out. We follow the other chars. I look up the see the people. They're all freaky monsters...

And suddenly, suddenly, the crowd cheers louder and louder. I look up to see Katniss' and I' faces on the huge screens. We're on fire. But it does not burn. We're beautiful. I can tell that all the other tributes are jealous because since they saw us, the crowd is out of control. I look behind me and wave at Portia, to thank her. This is awesome.

I look at Katniss, then I got an idea. I softly take her hand.

"Get off of me" she mumbles.

"It's for the show, Katniss." I insist. She sighs and lets me take her hand this time.

I put our hands up, tied together. The people are going crazy. I put a winner smile on my face. Now the Capitol likes us.

All the chars stop in front of a huge balcony. It's very high. President Snow gives us his speech, just like he does every year. As he talks, since I know it by heart, now, I don't even pay attention to him. I let my look slide to Cato. Even though I'm scared, I'm just so curious about this boy.

I realize he was already looking at me. I look at him, terrified. He puts his index towards me, then he puts his thumb and slide it down. I get the message : he's acting like he's cutting off his head. He raises his eyebrows in defiance, just like to say : "Get it ?"

I realize my hold on Katniss' hand has become stronger and stronger, because she gets off mine and says "are you stupid ?" while stroking her wrist.

"So-Sorry" I apologize.

She raises her eyebrows and sighs. "Whatever."

God, why does she have to be so whiny and distasteful ? She's supposed to be my first ally in this. In the Games. The first person you usually can trust more than anyone else is the person that came with you to the Games, that was reaped with you. I used to care about Katniss, because she used to be nice, even if she was kind of feral, I liked her. When did she change so much ? Even if I don't like the way she acts, I can't bring myself to think that I could actually kill her. I couldn't. But one week ago, I also thought that I would kill anyone if I was reaped. Of course I didn't think about it too seriously though, I had no idea I was actually going to be picked.

We get back to the huge room. When we finally got there, the big doors slam behind us.

"That... was... amazing !" Effie squeals. "Good job, Cinna, good job, Portia ! With that, if we don't win the Games, I..."

"You're not the one that is going to fight, Effie." Katniss interrupts her with a mean and aggressive tone.

"You know what she meant, Katniss..." Haymitch says. "She was just trying to be nice." Wow, did Haymitch actually said something clever ?

"Was she ?" the brunette adds.

"That's enough, Katniss." I tell her. Everyone is surprised, even me. "Just... let's go to our rooms, please." I say.

Effie silently nods. As we're leaving the building, I turn my head and see Cato and Clove looking at me. Clove smirks... Cato doesn't.

I made myself an enemy... But I guess we're all enemies to each other here.

* * *

Next chapter : The training. Peeta actually meets the careers. Waiting for your reviews !


	3. All that counts

Hey.

To Anla'shok - and others, maybe. One thing I want to say.

If I said precisely : "Slash", yes, that means that the main character of the fanfic is going to be involved in a gay relationship. Saying that Peeta is OOC because I wrote he felt like Cato was attractive to everyone... don't you think you're pushing things a little too far ?

Peeta is not sarcastic, he is afraid and tries to reassures himself by seeing everyone from the Capitol ridiculous. Moreover, if you want to leave an objective critic, please do, but you should have checked my profile because I say specifically that I'm not english so it explains the mistakes, and my difficulties to express everything I would like to. I see that you're french too, so you can understand what it is I think.

This is precisely a Cato/Peeta fanfic, so how can you blame me for not making Peeta want to date Katniss ? this is beyond me.

Again, if you're a homophobic person - I'm not saying you are one, but if you are: - don't read slash, for god's sake...

Sorry I got carried away. That's not something I usually do, but when I have something to say I say it.

Anyway. Thanks to : Crazyllamapersonlol, LetItBe-atles , Smiles and LyttleSynyster for the nice reviews and ib messages :)

And if you have remarks and critics about grammar, or other stuff that I can actually arrange... let me know ! :D

This is, I think, the longest chapter I ever wrote for a fanfiction... I had no idea when to stop. I'm gonna try to have the same number of words for the next chapters. :)

Peeta's POV

Chapter 3 : All that counts...

The penthouse is huge. Katniss and I have such big rooms, that's almost insane. Mine is bigger than my whole house back in District Twelve. That makes me think about my family. Lethe, Cahier, my father... I miss them so much. It's only been a day since I left, yet it feels like it has been an eternity. I don't miss my mother so much though. Portia gave me back my necklace. I won't lose it this time. I have to keep it to remind me of my family.

I hate Avoxes. I mean, I don't hate them, but I most certainly hate what they represent. Another way for the Capitol to show everyone that they have the power. Yet, I ask one of them to bring me hot chocolate – this will be the only thing I'll ask of them. Hot chocolate is the only thing I like about the Capitol, and I probably will be dead in a few days or so, so I think I can enjoy it while I still can. The warmth of the drink makes me feel so good... If I survive the games, I will find a way to produce it back home. But it's hopeless, I think. How could I win ? I must be Cato's main target now. I will probably be dead as soon as I get in the arena. I sigh. Why did I have to look at him ?

Later in the evening, Haymitch tells us to avoid the archery and weight lifting stations tomorrow during the training, in order to hide our skills. I have no idea what I'm going to do, but I nod anyway. When Katniss leaves – without saying goodnight or goodbye – Haymitch tells me : "I've noticed the way those guys from District 1 and 2 look at you."

I shake my head. "What can I do, Haymitch ? It's almost like they hate me already."

"Well, from tomorrow on, you will start to convince them that you're better alive than death to them, that you can actually be useful. And I can tell you : they don't hate you. Aside from the District 2 boy, they looked interested."

"Interested ? I ask. "How even ?"

"Well, that outfit gave you everyone's attention, even theirs."

"And... what about that District 2 guy ?" I ask.

My mentor shrugs. "Sorry, kiddo. That boy doesn't seem to like you that much, I couldn't tell you what was in his eyes but it was something between desire and hate at the same time. I guess he's also interested by what your skills could be, but he will show you only hate because it's his role. He's kind of the alpha of the career pack. He has to be hateful to everyone."

"That doesn't surprise me" I answer. I yawn. "I think I'm gonna sleep now. Goodbye, Haymitch."

He nods. "' night."

I go in my room. I get undressed, and lay down on my bed. As tired as I am, I don't find sleep for 2 hours.

OoO

Today is the first day of training. I see the weight lifting station completely empty. That's a shame, I would love to go there and throw some weights. But Haymitch told me not to, and I know he's right. I awkwardly walk towards the camouflage station and start painting on my hand. I try to make it look like a tree. I discretely look up to see the Careers. Cato is at the sword station, fighting against the trainer, and I can tell that the man is having difficulty. The career is completely dominating him.

Marvel walks away and starts training with the spears. Just like I thought, he's really good at throwing them. Glimmer is practicing with a bow. She misses her target. I don't know what she's trying to do. She's a career, she's supposed to be good at fighting. Maybe she's still playing the dumb girl card. I bet that's it, she must be hiding something.

Clove, on the other hand, reveals her talent, throwing knives. She's so good, I wouldn't like to stand in her way. I quickly glance at Katniss, who is currently training at the endurance station.

I got back to my painting.

"Hello there." a voice says. I look up to see Clove who obviously left the station, to find me.

"Hello" I answer, trying to look confident.

"Nice outfit yesterday. Good job with the holding hand thing." she smiles. She actually seems sincere.

"Thanks... I guess." I answer. "Your costumes really amazed me though, you know." I answer honestly.

She smiles and looks at my arm without answering. "Nice. How did you do that ?" she asks, indicating my arm.

"Well, I was a baker back in District 12, and I used to decorate the cakes."

"Show me how to do it" she asks me.

I open my eyes wide and look at her in shock. Aren't the tributes supposed not to share their personal skills ?

"Oh, come on, don't give me that look. I'm not gonna kill you by painting you to death." she jokes. It actually makes me laugh. "I just want to impress Cato" she explains.

I shrug. "Sure, okay, erm, yes." I mumble.

She sits next to me. For half an hour, I teach her to paint her arm to make it look like wood. She kind of sucks at painting though, and I end up painting her arm for her. When it's done, she puts her arm on a tree. From a distance, you couldn't tell that it's her arm against it.

She looks up and yells : "Cato, come over here ! I have something to show you."

I feel the shiver down my neck once again and look at the boy. He seems pretty uninterested. "Later" I hear him say.

"Come on, you lazy ass !" Clove insists, making me giggle. "If you don't, don't complain if I rip off that oh so beautiful face of yours as soon as we enter in the arena." He sighs and lets his sword fall on ground. I see that the other careers, without stopping their activities, look at him walk towards us. He doesn't even give me a single look.

"What do you want to show me ?" he asks, faking interest.

"Look !" she says, and shows her arm against the tree. "It's amazing ! Peeta did all this."

He shakes his head and looks at her like she's retarded. "Clove, why are you even here ? We won't need to hide in the arena. Go wash this and go training." He quickly looks at me before turning back and swags towards the other Careers, who I see are smiling. Why are those two always smiling ?

"Sorry" Clove mumbles before leaving the station.

I'm done with it. Cato's words kind of disgusted me. I go wash my arm and start thinking about what I could do next.

I see Katniss looking at the bow station with envy. She's currently trying to light a fire, but she's obviously having difficulty. I know how to start a fire because in District 12 I sometimes had to do it myself for my parents. Maybe I can help her, I would like to. Even if we're not on the best terms, I want to show her that I'm not her enemy.

I walk towards her. "Hey" I say.

"What do you want ?" she asks, her voice cold as ice.

"What ? Nothing, just-"

She sighs. "Yeah, whatever."

I roll my eyes and leave her. What is up with her ? The least she could do is be nice to me.

I head towards the the endurance station. There's only one guy, from District 8. I wait for him to run, then it's my turn. I start running, avoiding obstacles. The two trainers hit the platforms with sticks to make me fall. Luckily, I manage not to touch them. I proudly make it to the end of the platform without falling once.

I get down of the platform. "Great performance there." I hear someone say. I turn my head and I see Marvel smiling at me. "Would you mind if we did that at the same time ? Cato's busy with his... swords. Glimmer won't leave the bow station before she hits her target, which won't happen for quite awhile, I think; and Clove doesn't really feel like it."

I shrug. I already trained with Clove, so... since I have started, why wouldn't I keep it like that?

"Sure" I say. "Come on."

We quickly get up on the platforms once again. It's big enough for us both. A trainer ties up our wrists with a string, to make us practice as a team.  
I glance at Marvel before we start. "At my signal, run as fast as me. Coordinate your moves to mine. Three. Two. One. Now !"

We both start running and try not to touch the trainer's sticks. It's hard since we both have to move at the same time yet we have to avoid the two different trainers. Everything works perfectly, until the 3rd quarter of the platform, Marvel falls on the ground. Quickly, in less than a second, I look to analyze my trainer's move, then Marvel's. He's not far away, I know he won't hit him or anything, but I'm about to be hit by my trainer and my only solution is to help my partner to get up. I jump without moving forward, staying on the spot, in order to avoid the stick. When I fall back down on the platform, I see that Marvel got up. I grab his hand to move faster. We quickly finish the running.

I let go his hand as soon as it's over.

"Thanks for helping me." he says.

"You're welcome. If I can help..."

"Want to do that again ?" he asks.

I silently nod. I understand the point of the exercise : as a 'team', we really have to coordinate our moves, so we move hands held. We do the exercise six times before we stop. I can't breathe anymore, I have to catch my breath. I crouch, putting my hands on my knees. Marvel pats my back as he tries to catch his own breath at the same time.

"Thanks, dude." He moves towards me. "Hey, I was actually wondering... do you know how to fight ? What weapon do you use ?"

I don't know how to answer. I don't really know how to fight, no... Except for the weight lifting part, that's true. He asks me that because I'm stronger, much stronger than he. But I don't know how to answer to that, because either I tell him no, so he will lose his interest in me, or I tell him yes and I reveal my one and only skill, that Haymitch specifically told me to hide.

So I decide to do something else. "How about, YOU show me how to throw spears ?"

"Sure" he accepts. After all, I helped him with the endurance thing. We head towards the spears station. A young boy is trying to throw one but misses miserably.

"Go away" Marvel says in a scary tone. The boy doesn't make Marvel tell him twice and leaves the station. I feel bad for the boy, but I can't say anything.

For twenty minutes, Marvel teaches me how to throw a spear. He tells me that my handling is good, but that I have to work on my aim if I want to use that weapon during the Games. I nod, not telling him that to me, it doesn't matter what I want to do, but what I NEED to do if I want to make it back home.

Marvel leaves the station a few moments later. "See you at lunch." At lunch ? Are we like, friends now ?

I practice a little longer, then I notice Clove looking at me. She waves at me. I discretely wave back. I put my spear down, and look at Glimmer. She has left the bow station and is now trying to light a fire. I smile : now this is my chance to make myself useful. Katniss isn't here anymore, and I don't even bother to look where she might have gone.

"Hey there."

She blanches and looks at me. "Oh hey" she says. "Gosh, you scared me !"

I don't know what he deal is ? I am certain that she's acting like the dumb girl.

"Why are you here ?" she smiles. "Except to, of course, enjoying my beauty." she adds, seriously. She puts her hand in her hair. I can't deny she is really, really beautiful.

"I don't know, I thought I could help you with the fire."

She laughs. "Haha, yeah, I can do it."

I sit next to her and start trying to light the fire. After two minutes, I finally get a flame.

She laughs and claps her hand. "Good job ! Me, I can't do a damn thing !" she says while waving her hand and rolling her eyes.

"Stop acting like that." I hear myself saying.

She stares at me. "Like what ?"

"Like you're stupid. You're not. You're hiding your strengths – and don't tell me you don't have any because I'm sure you do. I'm also sure you're even pretty smart."

Her gaze becomes angrier. She seems to be analyzing me. "Who told you I'm acting ?"

I shake my head. "No one had to." She's about to say something, but I tell her "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

She doesn't say anything, she only stares at me. "You know what ? I like you." She turns her head. I follow her gaze and see that she's looking at Cato. I sigh : he's trying the weight lifting station. She turns her head back to me. "What would you think about joining our group ? I saw that you've been hanging with Clove and Marvel, I'm sure they would be okay with it."

Joining their group ? I wanted them not to hate me. But now that I think about it, it could be my best chance of survival in the Games. And I could run away at night before they turn on each other. Yes, yes, that could do it.

"Yes, sure, why not ? But would Cato agree ?"

She smiles. "Indeed, that's gonna be hard, but... If we all want it, he will just have to agree."

"Won't that make him hate me ?"

"Not if you impress him" she says. "Listen, I've seen how you look at the weight lifting station, yet you've been avoiding it since you're here." I bit my lip : she knows. "You're basically doing the same thing as me. But now is your chance. Show him what you can do with those strong arms of yours. If you succeed, you're on our team."

I silently nod. I know she's right. Forgive me Haymitch, but I'm gonna have to disobey you. I slowly walk towards the station where Cato is currently practicing. The boy may be strong and all, but I can tell that he's not as good as me. He's practicing with two small weights. He tries to throw one at the target, but he misses. He seems to be in rage and throw the other one at the ground.

"I can show you how to throw them if you want." I hear myself saying.

He turns back and seems almost surprised to see me. But he doesn't answer and walks away. I look at him. He stops walking a few meters away, then looks back at me.

"Sure, show me. I'm sure you're gonna impress me." he says with an ironic smile.

I glance at Glimmer. She's with Marvel and Clove. I think she explained to them what I was going to do. Clove is giving me a thumbs up and Marvel gives me a reassuring smile. I walk towards the weights and take the heaviest I can find. It's no big deal for me, I am sure I could carry heavier.

I hear Cato sneer behind me. I don't look at him. He must be certain that I'm gonna fail. I take the weight in both hands and swing it back and forth in order to gather speed. After a few moves, I swing it strongly and let the weight go. I see it fly to the end of the room, then crash on the grounds, destroying two dummies. I'm proud I did it, and I smile. The noise it made caught everyone's attention.

The only person I look at is Cato. He stares at the dummies. He looks upset. He looks back at me and says : "See you around."

I'm a bit disappointed. I thought he was going to tell me something nice or congratulate me. Am I stupid or what ? It's his role, as the alpha. He's the leader. I now look at Clove who's talking with Glimmer. Marvel winks at me. I smile back. Cato walks towards them and they all start talking.  
I pretend to pick up another weight but I discretely look at them. They're all looking at me. And, even if I'm sure it takes a lot, Cato gestures for me to join them.


	4. Is here and now

My beautiful readers : there's nothing better than waking up, checking up my phone... and have twenty emails from ff . net. Really, thank you for that, it was so nice :D

One thing I wanted to precise... I both read and write fanfiction at work since I spend more than half of my weeks there and there's often nothing to do. So... forgive me if some things seems strange like the quotation mostly. ^^

FYI I think there will be around 20 chapters – as big as the third one. I have so many ideas in mind.

Shout out time !

- LabRat3000 : The Wanted are my favorite band. And 'glad you came'... Haha, I'm so glad you know this song. :D

- fadi25402702 : Thank you for your reviews ! You're so nice, on each of my fanfics :D really, thank you. This is true - I won't hide it – that for the first two chapters I wanted to make it quick so I didn't explain a lot. It changed from the chapter 3. I wanted to be more specific about Peeta's point of view when he's in the Capitol... Because we all know what the reaping is and how it happened. I guess it didn't really seemed important to me to write as much as I wrote for chapters 3 and 4.

And yeah for the record, I like to make Cato a little reluctant (a lot ?) with Peeta. Because you'll see, when the relation changes, how 'satisfying' it will feel.

- WholeWheatWaffles : I really liked to develop the careers and their personalities. Mostly Glimmer and Marvel though. Even if I generally prefer Cato and Clove, I felt like... giving a reason for Glimmer to be like that. And one for Marvel to act normal, not like an assh*le. ^^ I don't know if you know what I mean though

- YoungArtist77 : Haha yeah. Really sorry I got carried away, but I think that that person didn't read a lot of fanfictions because Peeta isn't OOC there. She can read a lot of fanfics and see how different he is than in the original book. And yeah I live in France since I was born there but I'm from Italy though – sadly the only italian words I know are from Assassin's creed : bene, mi amigo, dios mio (or something) etc. Where will you be in your trip ?

So this chapter is even longer than the third one. Hope you like it. Review if you do :)

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 4 : ...is here and now

I put my hand on my training shirt to feel my necklace. Lethe, you're going to be proud of me. I slowly walk towards the group of careers. Cato won't stop staring at me all my way to them.

Once I'm here, I look at him defiantly. "What ?"

Reluctantly, he says "We wanted to ask you if you would want to be with us during the games. Like, join the career group." he adds, and I see it's difficult for him to admit that I'm good at something, because I'm almost sure he hates me.

"I would, yes." I answer, holding my excitation. Yes, I'm actually excited because I managed to make them invite me. My plan is still the same. I will stay with them until things get out of control, then I will discretely run away just before they turn on each other.

"We'll see what score you get and we'll decide right after." he announces. "You'd better get to training, because if you don't get at least a ten, I won't even considerate it." And he walks away.

"Did he just say that I had to get an ten ?" I ask.

Clove nods. She seems upset – well, so am I

"You will do just fine." Glimmer says, trying to be nice.

I look at Marvel. "Just chat up Cato. Do what you've done with me, show him that you're willing to be part of our team."

I sigh. Marvel is right. I turn my head and see the big career a few feet away. I walk towards him. I guess he wants to go to try another station.

"Hey, Cato !" I say. Oops, I guess that I sounded kind of aggressive.

"What ?" he says in an annoyed tone, rolling his eyes.

"I just thought we could..." I didn't realize how imposing he is. "I am going to get that ten, so I thought we could practice together since we are going to be a team."

He smirks. "You sound pretty sure of yourself."

I feel the necklace against my chest. It's as if Lethe is carrying me. "Well I could say the same to you, but I don't question your skills."

He laughs. "Whatever. Where do you want to go ?"

He doesn't like me, I see he's making an effort to please the other careers. I don't like him either, he is so self sufficient and arrogant... "Wherever you want." I answer.

He moves towards me. "Let's see that weight lifting station you were practicing at earlier."

Ah, I'm glad. It's actually something I can help him with. I helped every other career so far, except him. We move towards said station and he picks a weight, that I find ridiculously little.

"Oh come on. I'm sure you can lift a lot heavier." I tell him.

He looks at me with rage. "Don't tell me what to do." Yet he puts back the object and picks a heavier weight.

I smile. Why, I have no idea, maybe just because he's following my advices.  
For an hour, we work at his aim. He doesn't talk any more than he has to, and neither do I : it's easier that way. He's the one who is going to decide if I'm going to be part of the career group – even if I likely will – so I have to do that. I don't like being around him, I'm constantly afraid that he's going to jump at me and and hit my face with the weights. Even if it's forbidden to hurt another tribute before the games... he doesn't look like someone who cares about the rules.

A huge noise rings. It's time for lunch. I remember Marvel kind of invited me to eat with him, but I can't really leave Katniss alone. We're leaded to the dining room. There are tables, and I see Katniss and move towards her.

"Hey" I smile. She doesn't answer. "Are you serious ? Are you, like, ignoring me ?"

She looks at me. "What do you want, Peeta ? We have nothing to tell each other."

"Wow, why are you so aggressive ? I haven't done anything to you, I just thought you'd like some company."

She looks right at me and says, really loud : "Not yours." I open my eyes wide. What ? What, Katniss, what are you doing ? "Give me some space already" she adds before turning back. I see her walking with the little girl, Rue, from District 11. They seat on a table.

"That was tough." a voice says. I turn my head and see Cato.

"Like if you cared." I answer. He raises his eyebrows and sighs. "I'm sorry, it's not what I meant." I say.

He shrugs. "Whatever." He sits at a table. Clove, Marvel and Glimmer follow him and take a seat. Since Marvel invited me, I approach them to take a seat too.

"Wow, what do you think you're doing ?" Cato asks.

"Come on, Cato, you guys have been practicing together for like an hour and yet you don't accept him to our table ? I invited him, for the record." says Marvel.

"Whatever." Cato repeats. "I see that you guys don't care about my opinion anymore. We all know how it's gonna end if you keep on ignoring what I say."

"Well I don't want to get inbetween you guys and be the reason you fight." I sigh. I get up, leaving my seat empty. Behind me, I hear Clove, shocked, saying something to him.  
I sit alone at a table, waiting for avoxes to ask me what I want. Truth is, I don't want anything. Cato's last words had been hard on me. I didn't know he hated me that much. I've never thought that someone could actually hate me. Maybe he's just teasing me, to see if I still want to be part of their group despite his aggressiveness. Yes, I think that's it, it could explain why he was acting like this earlier. Still, he was being almost mean...

Avoxes come in with trays and start giving us our food.

I quickly glance at Cato. He doesn't look at me.

I eat alone the whole meal, like most of the tributes. I give up trying to be nice to Katniss, because she obviously hates me as much as Cato does, or maybe even more. If trying to keep the ones I care about close to me is a crime then yes I am guilty, because I don't see what she can blame me for.

That afternoon, I get back to the training. I train with Clove : she shows me how to throw knives. Marvel sneaks up to us. He and Glimmer had been training for one hour and half now, and he wants to share the good news : Glimmer finally hit the target with her bow. She catches my eye. I nod silently, telling her without a word that her secret is safe.

I must admit that I have an odd liking for the knives I throw. It's the same as the spears : my aim is not good yet, but I can fix it.

Clove spends the rest of the afternoon with me. I manage to actually throw the knives where I want them to go, which is felicitated by Clove who is clapping her hands at my achievement.

Just before we leave the training room at 7 pm, Marvel comes to me. "Come tonight, at the edge of the building. 9 pm." he tells me.

I nod and silently look at him go.

During the dinner, Haymitch asks us about the training. Katniss, without even looking at him, turns her spoon in her bowl of soup and mumbles "It went fine."

"Did it ?" he asks. He sees clear into her.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of Peeta." she says.

"What the hell did I do to you ?" I ask, getting angry. "Since the first day we were reaped you've been nothing but mean to me, can I at least know why ?"

She plants her fork in the table and walks away, heading towards her room, and ignoring Effie who is complaining about the wood the table is made of.

I sigh. "Don't blame yourself, kiddo, that kind of thing –" Haymitch starts before interrupting himself to burp, causing Effie to open her mouth wide in shock "I was saying that that kind of thing happens a lot. She thinks she's not going to make it when you actually seem to have more chances to."

I look at him, not sure what I can say.

"So, did you make them like you ? The careers, I mean."

"Kinda. The ones from District 1, Marvel and Glimmer, plus the girl from District 2 seem to like me."

"What about the boy ?"

I raise my eyebrows to show him how obvious the answer is. "What do you think ?"

He sighs. "Yeah, no doubt about it. He' s a true career, that's for sure."

I look at him, hesitating. "They... they invited me to be part of their group. To be part of the careers."

Haymitch stares at me in shock. "Really ? What did you say?"

I shrug. "I told them yes. But Cato won't accept me if I get less than a ten as a score."

My mentor seems to be pondering the choice I had. "Well, I think you did the right thing. It's your best chance to survive the games."

"I know, I already came up with a strategy, but..."

He frowns. "What's the matter?

I sigh. "It's Katniss... I would like to find a way to protect her. Even though she's acting like a real cunt, I still care about her, I can't go in this arena and kill her or watch her die. I want to protect her." I repeat. "I won't give my life for her... but I want to keep her safe the longest I can."

Haymitch sighs. "You're very brave. And care way too much."

"That's what I am, and it will never change. I promised this to someone." I say without hesitation. Sure, I didn't actually promise this to Lethe, but he giving me his necklace that he liked so much made me want to keep being myself on the inside despite what I do to get through the Games.

"Well, I have an idea. I'll tell you tomorrow, before the evaluations."

I don't know what he has in mind. I trust him anyway.

A few moments later, the avoxes come to serve us the dinner. No one talks, except Effie who is all excited about everything – like always.

After, I go into my room and prepare for the night, just before remembering Marvel told me to come to see him at 9. I look at the clock : it's 8.15 pm. I guess I just have to get ready. I'm not looking forward to a hang out with the careers, but I have to do it if I want to be part of their group.

I shower, then I brush my teeth. I dry my hair so it's not too messy. Then, I put some new clothes on, without forgetting my necklace. Luckily, there's no one in the living room except the avoxes. I head towards the elevator and put my finger on the button.

Wow, the sight of the Capitol at night is quite beautiful - I would never have guessed that.

"Beautiful, isn't it ?" Glimmer says behind me.

I turn my head. She's with Marvel.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." I answer.

It's strange to see them out of their training suits, really. They don't look like the monsters I think they are. Because it's the truth, right ? I still doubt it. But they volunteered to come here. Who actually volunteers for the Hunger Games ? Monsters, sick people that want blood. Cato.

Marvel asks me if I want to train with him tomorrow. I say yes. We talk about anything for about twenty minutes, then Cato and Clove come to join us.

I quickly feel uncomfortable with Cato around me. They're all making jokes about how weak the other tributes look this year – except Thresh, they don't mention him.

Around 10 pm, I say goodbye to them. They're surprised that I leave so early and I don't answer why. I can't make something up to justify my leaving so I just smile and leave. I feel Cato's stare on me. Fast, I leave them. Back in the penthouse, I go into my room and go straight to bed.

I get up after a sleepless night. Actually I slept, but everytime I would fall asleep I would have a nightmare involving the careers, particularly Cato. So, tired, I shower. The warmth of the water makes me feel better. When I feel clean, I dry my body with a towel, then I step back into my room. In my boxers, I put my necklace on. Lethe, be with me today, please. Covering my brother's celtic cross with my training shirt, I start getting dressed. The suit fits my body so well, I could possibly believe that they have been made right after the reapings for each one's exact body size.  
I go into the dining room. Effie is already dressed and seems as excited as always, or maybe even more.

"Oh, Peeta, there you are !" she says while clapping her hands.

"Good morning to you too, Effie." I answer as I take a seat.

An avox pours hot chocolate in a mug. I give her a smile : she has to understand that it was everything that I wanted.

"Oh, where are my manners ?" Effie blames herself. "Good morning, Peeta. It's just that I'm so excited !"

"You don't say" Katniss mumbles.

Effie obviously doesn't care about what the brunette just said. "There are rumors... that the Game makers have something special planned for you this year !" she applauds herself, a huge grin on her face.  
"Won't you tell us more about it ?" I ask.

"Of course sweetheart. I hear that... there can be more than one victor this year. But like I said, RUMORS !" she says before leaving the room.

I can't believe it : is there a chance for both Katniss and me to win the games and go back home ? I smile at the girl. She shakes her head with an expression of disgust on her face. I sigh. I can't help her if she doesn't let me.

After breakfast, we silently head to the elevator. It goes down and stops at floor 6. A girl enters, remaining silent. The lift stops at floor 4, and a little curly haired boy enters. His hair makes me want to laugh, but his age makes me not. He's only twelve, like Rue. We all know he doesn't stand a chance, and it's horrible. The elevator stops – again – at floor 2, precisely what I wanted not to happen. Of course, Cato, the subject of my nightmares, enters with Clove, who gives me a smile and say hello – of course, Cato doesn't. He doesn't even look at me, and I sigh. The nightmares I had last night, where he killed me over and over again... Just the thought of it gives me a shiver.

The elevator stops one more time to take Glimmer and Marvel, then we all head to the training room. I start training with Marvel, as we planned it yesterday. At the count of two hours, I start thinking I'm not that bad at throwing spears. I realize I'm sweating. For the next exercise, I'm gonna find something less exhausting.

Marvel asks me if I want to do the course on the platforms again, like yesterday. I nod, then head towards the station with him. We do the exercise twice, then I notice Cato looking at me for the first time of the day. Or maybe not, just the first time we make eye contact today, at least. I raise my chin up, defiantly. He smirks, like it amuses him, then walks towards Marvel and me.

"My turn." he decides, pushing Marvel away.

I sigh, then we both go to the start of the platform. I reach up with my hand to take his. even though I'd rather not to, it's what we have to do for the exercise.

"What are you doing ?" he says, and looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Taking your hand." I answer. "Didn't you see it while we were up there ? That's what Marvel and I did. It's a team exercise, we have to hold hands to coordinate our movements, you will see, it's a lot easier."

"Yeah, uh. I don't know what you think but I'm not taking your hand." he tells me like I'm retarded. "And I don't need things to be easy, I get them done no matter the difficulty."

"Whatever. As you want." I say as I pull my hand back. I'm a little relieved though, I don't think I would have liked holding hands with him. Marvel's hand is soft and strong at the same time, it was nice touching it, but I don't think Cato's would have been the same.

At the count of three, we start running. I'm used to this exercise, I avoid the obstacles of the trainers' sticks more than easily. Cato, on the other hand, falls after 8 meters. I can't hold my laughter.

"You did not see that coming, did you ?" I joke.

I instantly realize how dumb I sound, and how much of a career I must look like. I don't know how I manage not to look scared when he looks at me angrily from the ground, because deep inside I'm terrified. I shouldn't have laughed at him. First it was incorrect, and two, I'm now sure that he's gonna cut me into pieces as soon as the games begin.

"I'm sorry" I apologize as he's getting back up. "I shouldn't have..."

"Whatever, Twelve. We're going to do it your way."

I look at him in shock : he basically admitted someone could do something better than him.

We get back to the start. I reach up to take his hand once again. Instead of taking it, he puts his hand around my wrist.

"My hand, Cato."

He rolls his eyes and slowly lets his grip slide to finally hold my hand.

I can't move. His fingers are so warm and comforting. His hand is strong and masculine... I'm hypnotized and I lose myself in the thought.

"Let's just get started, shall we ?" he says in an annoyed tone, tearing me away from my thoughts.

Whatever I just felt, I would have to figure it out later because now it's time to practice. With Marvel, he had practiced a lot so we have been able to increase our speed. I forgot to adjust mine to Cato, who was barely starting. I could tell he was trying his best to stay as fast as me but it was obvious he had a hard time.

"Want to slow down ?" I ask him.

At that moment, his leg is caught in the trainer's stick and he falls down, his grip making me fall too. If I have ever lived a situation that I could call "awkward", it was nothing compared to what I was living now. He was on his belly, face against the platform. I had let go his hand, so luckily his arm wasn't broken or anything. The awkward thing was me, totally in the same position as him... except that I'm on him. I could feel all his body warm up my own. Also I was feeling something getting hard down there.

Before he could feel it too, I got off of him.

"I give up" I say.

He looks at me, surprised.

"What ? Why ?"

"Because you suck" I lie, hiding my blushing face. I don't look at him and head towards the daggers station.

I follow the instructions of the trainer without really listening to him. Daggers didn't interest me, I was only trying to get away from Cato. That boy scared me, not only because of his strength and his brutality, but also because of the things his contact did to me. It felt so wrong, I know it.

I rub Lethe's necklace. Lethe, I promise you I won't change. If this is part of what you were trying to protect me from, please know that I will keep my mind. I won't change, I tell you.

"I won't change." I say out loud, more for myself than for anyone.

I see Katniss who is looking at me. "Weirdo" she says. She must have seen me, talking to myself.

"Shut up." I answer.

If I personally try not to change, I can't say the same for Katniss, because she obviously doesn't know who she should count on the most anymore – me. She's not even training, she's two meters away for me talking with Rue.

I let the dagger I had in my hand drop on the table, then I go to see Glimmer at the bow station. I think she has managed to do several hits on the target she was aiming at. She shows me how to use the bow. I give up quickly : this is not something I like to do.

"Hey, you." a voice says. I turn my head and roll my eyes when I see Cato, only a few meters away.

"What do you want ?" I ask.

"We have some unfinished business, Twelve."

"Stop calling me Twelve, it's annoying. My name is Peeta."

He smirks and moves towards me. I step back.

"Yes, I think we're done with the course station, Two." I say, putting the accent to the number of the district he is from, so he knows how unpleasant it is.

"I was actually thinking I could show you the sword station."

I look at him with hesitation. "Really ? Are you sure ?" He nods. "Fine" I sigh.

We head towards said station. The trainer doesn't bother saying a word, he knows that Cato knows more than anyone on swords, even more than him, so he prefers to let him talk.

"Here" Cato says, handing me a small sword. He comes close to me and shows me how to place my fingers, moving each one to the spot that seems to him to be the best. It's strange to have him touching my fingers. It reminds me of what happened earlier, when our hands were held. I sigh.

"What's the matter ?" he asks.

"No- Nothing." I blush.

"Good." he takes a bigger sword than mine – I'm sure it's mostly to show to me who is the more experienced in sword fight. "Let's get training." he decides.

We move towards the dummies. He decapitates one like it's nothing. "Your turn." he says with a smirk.

I try to hit the second dummy and I miss. I guess Cato must be enjoying the moment and laughing his ass off. I turn to see him. He's looking at me with a serious face and it cheers me up a bit. "Again" he commands.

I try again. This time, my sword is jabbed into the dummy's shoulder. "Oops" I let out.

"It's not that bad." he tells me. "If it was a tribute, then he would be pretty fucked up right now."

"True that." I agree.

I take back the sword and try again. This time, I cut the dummy in half from the head to the chest.

"Pretty impressive." Cato smirks once again. "But you need to aim right at the chest if you want the target not to suffer.

"What makes you think I want it not to ?" I ask, even if he's right. If I kill – but likely I will – I don't want it to be painful, I want it to be quick.

"Because I see how you are inside." he softly answers. He lets his sword fall on the floor – the trainer jumps to us, picks up the sword then leaves. Cato comes behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Wha-" I start, thinking he's trying to hug me or something, but why would Cato try to hug me ?

He's actually showing me how to manipulate my sword. Yet our embrace is warm and comforting. He's not completely touching me. I find myself moving back so my back is all against him. From behind me, he puts his right hand on mine to show me exactly how to handle the weapon. He might be seeing the situation like an exercise, but... I can't help but feeling like there's something else.

Something... nasty.

Something... that I happen to enjoy.

* * *

Leave your reviews !

Thank you so much for Collie4Life for all his hard work as a beta, without him that would be totally different.

I'm already almost done with the next chapter. Keep reviewing, it's really appreciated and it gives me courage to write :3


	5. My universe will never be the same

Hello !

First I wanted to say something... This story and the names of the chapters are based on a song that I recommend to you : Glad you came, by The Wanted. They're my favorite band honestly. But I won't go fangirl like a directioner or a belieber – well I'm a 18 y.o dude, trust me I don't do all that crazy stuff around the singers I like. I just say that these guys are awesome. Though their music video are lame sometimes. So yeah if you'd like to see it you definitely should check it out.

Shout out time !

Shinigami : I don't think I'm going to stuck on the books storyline. Maybe. Some of it. But it's a fanfiction in the first place so I'm gonna change things, that's for sure.

Anonanon : Well I think you're going to be happy with chapter 5 and 6. Mostly 6.

ateatowel123 : Glad you like ! It's not gonna change a lot, at least not in the few next chapters.

LabRat3000 : I'm going to put some sentences from their songs in the fanfic. Like one of the most inspirational ones : "A good day for love to die". It's one of the best ones of The Wanted.

London : Thank you for reading the story day after day. There's nothing nicer than seeing recurrent readers :D

SakuraDrops141 : this won't take long, don't worry ;)

DemonicAngelGREED : I might have been a little too excited when I saw you reviewed xD Things are about to go chaotic, I hope you'll like it.

debbie : Thank you, I hope you will like the next chapters as well !

Shinigami : I don't think I'm going to stuck on the books storyline. Maybe. Some of it. But it's a fanfiction in the first place so I'm gonna change things, that's for sure.

Anonanon : Well I think you're going to be happy with chapter 5 and 6. Mostly 6.

* * *

Chapter 5 : My universe will never be the same

We've been training for one hour. I haven't seen how fast the time ran because before I even know it, we hear a ringing, telling us it's lunch time.

Cato backs off. I sigh, all the magic of the moment is gone.

Thanks to him, I now know how to use my sword. Did I just think 'my sword' ? Haha, that's weird. It's like if the sword is mine now.

I look at him. I guess he is going to tell me to eat alone again, today. It makes me sigh once again.

He starts heading towards the dining room, like all the other tributes. He turns and shouts at me : "You coming or what ?"

I open my eyes wide and let the weapon drop on the floor. "What ?" I ask. I can't believe it.

He rolls his eyes. "You understood perfectly."

I run to catch up to him. As we walk side by side, I quickly glance at him. He won't look at me. I guess he's annoyed by me, but he has stopped teasing me, at least. That's a good thing.

I sit between Marvel and Glimmer. We talk a lot. I don't understand how my feelings changed so fast. Yesterday, I was avoiding Marvel, Clove and Cato – Glimmer too, but only because she is with Marvel all the time. Yet, today, I feel kind of happy to sit here at their table. We talk about some random stuff, like normal friends, just like if we're absolutely not going to have to kill each other in a few days. It hurts. It hurts, yes, because I can't really befriend them.

I think about what Effie told me. If I have the choice for a person that I want to bring back home, I have no hesitation. It will be Katniss. But I wonder if she thinks the same.

Just like if she's reading my mind, Clove says : "I've heard something about the games this morning. Seems like the Gamemakers want to set up a new rule : two can win if they're from the same team."

"Team ? Don't you mean District ?" Glimmer asks.

"Well, I think they're going to create teams after the bloodbath."

"How many in each team ?" Cato asks.

"I don't know, two or three, maybe."

Cato and I meet eyes. I instantly look elsewhere.

I could save more than one person, if it was true... But the problem was, I was not going to chose who was going to be in my team.

"That makes sense" Marvel says. Everyone looks at him. "I mean, that might be what the trainers wanted : train us as a team. That's why the platforms were large enough for Peeta and me at the course station. We'll probably have a lot of team work to do once we'll be in the arena."

I silently nod. I don't say anything, I prefer to stay out of the conversation.

I eat quietly while Cato and Glimmer talk. She's playing her role perfectly. She plays the pretty girl – she is pretty, that's for sure. She's all seductive, and it seems to work on Cato because he answers to all her questions. I can't help but feeling a little irritated. I guess it's because it's fake. Glimmer only pretends to be the dumb and pretty girl, because I can tell there's a lot more in her head. I think I wouldn't be pissed if I didn't know she was acting. Yet I am, because the two of them are starting to get a little too much flirtatious. She even touches him on the arm, on the hand, on the shoulder, and it doesn't seem to bother him. Clove coughs.

I leave the table. I'm not in prison, I don't need to justify why I leave or not. Clove and Marvel follow me.

"That was awkward" Marvel says.

"Tell me about it." Clove sighs.

We're heading back to the training room. Seeing Cato responding to Glimmer's advances kind of depressed me. I'm not in the mood to do anything that requires a physical effort. I go to the camouflage station, and start doing what I do the best.

Marvel comes to see me.

"Pretty arm you have here. It really looks like peel."

"Thanks" I mumble.

He frowns.

"You okay ?"

I shrug. "I don't know." I answer.

He takes a seat next to me and pats my shoulder. "Does it have anything to do with the auditions ?"

I don't know if it does, but it's easier to make him believe so instead of telling him something that I don't even understand. I nod.

"Look... I don't care what score you get. To me, you're part of our group. Try not to worry to much about it, okay ?"

I sigh : he's so protective and caring. I smile at him. "Thank you, Marvel. I'll try not to."

He smirks, pats me in the back and leaves.

If I could actually save one of the careers, I would pick him. He reminds me so much of Lethe it's disturbing. He is like another big brother of mine. Lethe, I miss you so much. I'm glad I met Marvel, because he kind of replaces him here.

I have been painting on my arm for one hour now, and Glimmer comes to see me. "Oh, what a crazy day !" she yells.

I shake my head. "What are you even talking about ?" I ask. I'm not mad at her, I'm just... a little reluctant at the idea of talking to her now.

"Can I tell you a secret ?" she asks.

I shrug. "I guess you can." I answer, not really looking forward to it though. I get back to my painting.

"I think Cato likes me." she announces proudly. Of surprise, I accidentally break my brush.

She frowns. "What's up ?"

"No-nothing." I stutter. "I just... think that it's a little bit rushed, don't you ?"

She rolls her eyes in amusement. "Of course I do, but I might die in three days, don't you think THIS is rushed too ?"

I pout. She's right. "Yes, I guess."

"Do you want to know why I think he likes me ?" she asks. I'm not even answering yet that she starts talking again : "Well we were in the dining room, but you were all gone, and he said..."

"Glimmer, please, I'm trying to focus." I interrupt her. I really don't want to know what happened between them. "You'll tell me later, okay ?" I say, trying not to offend her.

"Oh." she says. "Okay." she leaves.

Why does she have to be so annoying and acting dumb around me ? I thought that since I know her 'secret' I would be spared of all this bullsh*t.

One hour passes. I decide to wash my arm. Today, my camouflage is a little bit failed... I see Cato moving towards me.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey" I answer coldly. "What do you want ?"

He pouts. "I thought we could... practice together again."

I raise an eyebrow. "What for ? Aren't you going to kill me as soon as you'll be allowed to anyway ?"

His weird flirting moment with Glimmer kind of pissed me off, I have to admit it.

He looks at me confused, like if I said something incomprehensible. Truth is, I'm sure he does want to kill me but like he wants to kill every one else. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You're unbelievable, Peeta." he says and he turns back.

I suddenly feel bad about it, and sorry for him. What if he really wanted to train with me, and not just feeling like he has to ?

"Wait, Cato." I hear myself stattering.

He stops walking and turns. He looks at me, frowning. "What, are you going to tell me to go away once again ?"

I swallow and look elsewhere, blushing. "I was about to... apologize." I say, looking back at him. His face immediately relaxes.

"Okay." he says. "But don't expect from me to practice with you."

"You say that because you're afraid you could lose." I say, looking at him defiantly.

His eyes open wider. He seems to be analyzing me. "Haha, really ? Let's go wrestle, you'll see who's going to be afraid." he says, chin up.

I freeze. I have no chance, but I can't say no now. I nod and we head to the wrestle station. As we get closer and closer, I feel my heart beating faster. I glance at him. He's smirking. He is sure he is going to win this, as well as he's sure he is going to win the Games.

We arrive to said station. Quickly, we rub oil on our muscles, as the trainers demands. We sit on our knees. I look at him. In his eyes, there is a spark. I fear it. This park is just going to grow when the games begin. He is totally in need of blood. My blood. I feel a shiver. He wants to kill me.

Just like I didn't know that already. But this time, it confirms what I was thinking. He wants me. He's going to chase me. He is going to kill me. That wrestling session that is about to begin... he just wants to show me who the best is. Meaning him. And if I want to survive, to escape, I have to show him that I'm not another tribute. Not "Two". I'm Peeta Mellark, and I'm going to be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games.

"3... 2... 1... Go" the trainer says.

He only finished the counting that Cato is already moving over me. I jump on my left side to avoid him. He falls on the floor but gets on his knees in no time. And now he looks back at me, and that spark in his eyes has grown, just like I thought. I can't bear this any longer and rush over him to make him fall. He sidesteps easily my attack, surrounds me with his way bigger arms from behind, tackles me on the ground and before I even know it, he's on me.

And he's sitting on the single worst spot he could ever sit on.

I try to make him go away and start hitting him with my first, but he puts each of my arms on the floor, with his hands, definitely preventing me from getting up. He's grinning. It's awful. And I stop trying to fight back.

The spark in his eyes has changed. It's till there, but it's something else now. He's still hungry of something, but... not of blood anymore. Suddenly he seems to realize how awkward our position is. But he doesn't move. He's here, on me, and I look deep into his eyes. His gray eyes. Have I ever mentioned how beautiful and deep they are ? If not, I realize it now.

He frowns and try to say something, but before he can, I tell him : "Let me go !"

He looks confused. "Get off of me !" I yell.

It's so awkward, people could misjudge the situation. I myself can't tell what it was exactly.

He finally loses his grip on my arms. He's putting himself back together, because he tells me : "See ? I won."

"Sure you have." I say sarcastically.

I still have no idea what just happened, but I know for sure that it was a lot like this morning. I walk away shyly.

"So what ?" he tells me. "You're going to run away like a little girl, Twelve ?"

This is it, it's what I can't hear anymore. Twelve. I thought we passed that. I thought he was actually going to be nice and call me by my name.

"Shut up !" I yell as I turn back to him.

Everyone in the huge room is quiet, even Cato. They're all staring at us. Cato looks stunned that someone actually told him to stop talking. I can't believe I just did, myself.

"The next person who I see is looking at me is a dead man : as soon as the games begin I will cut off your throat" Cato threatens to get us some privacy.

Once everyone gets back to their business, he looks back at me with a serious expression on his face.

I'm feeling really angry at him. "I don't have anything to tell you, Cato. Whatever if I'm not part of your group. Congrats, you just lost someone who could actually have been useful to you."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, please, quit the drama !"

I laugh at him. "Whatever, Cato. I'm not talking to you anymore, don't worry about the drama."

I've already seen some tributes leaving the room early so I do it too.

So much for the plan I had... I'll find another way to survive and to save Katniss. I head towards the elevator outside of the room. I'm all sweating my muscles are still oiled but I don't care. I'm really mad.

I arrive in my room and get undressed. I throw Lethe's necklace on my bed, I'll get it back later.

I start showering to get all that oil off of me. Someone knocks on the door.

"What ?" I ask. No answer, just another knock. "What ?" I yell, not in the mood, before thinking it must be an Avox. "Oh, uh... enter."

I get out of the shower and tie a towel around my waist.

"You must be kidding me" I say. Cato is standing here, in my room, next to my bed. "What the fuck are you doing here ?"

"We have to talk." he says.

"Don't you mind that I'm half naked ?" I yell. "Just get out of my room already !"

He takes a step towards me. I step back.

"We clearly have a problem with communication, because I'm sure there is something you're not telling me."

"And what the hell could it be ? Just go to see Glimmer, she must be waiting for you to do some nasty stuff."

His eyes open wide. "Oh, that's what it is about ? How is that even your business, who I walk out with ?"

"My real problem is that you won't stop calling me names, why can't you just be a little more respectful ?" I yell. Oh dear, the Avoxes must be laughing their asses off right now...

"Why do you want my respect ?" he yells more than he asks, taking a step forward to me. I step back again but I reach the wall. "Why is that so important to you ?"

My blood is boiling. "Because I want you to remember my fucking name when you will rip my throat with your sword !" I yell.

He looks totally confused. He frowns. His face might be more peaceful than just a few seconds ago, but I'm still scared as hell. He can't tell a word, and neither can I. I know he can't say anything because he knows I'm right. He's going to kill me.

"Please..." he says. I don't know what he's trying to tell me.

I feel like I'm going to cry and I close my eyes. It's the end for me. I feel like his gray eyes won't stop looking at me, and soon they will be haunted by that spark I saw earlier. I feel his thumb stroke my cheek. It's so sweet, but I turn my head because it hurts too much on the inside that the person who makes me feel like that is going to kill me in a few days.

I hear a few footsteps. I slowly open my eyes. Cato is gone.

I let myself fall on my couch. I close my eyes and I start sobbing. I lied to myself. I'm never going to see Lethe back. I reach up to find his necklace.

I can't find it. Suddenly I open my eyes and get up to see the bed. No, no, where is the necklace ? Where is my brother's celtic cross ? Where is it, for god's sake ? …

"Noooooo !" I let out as I start crying. "Lethe, where are you ?"

Cato must have taken the necklace. He must be at his floor now, and I can't afford to see him again right now. I'm so lost. What am I going to become without your presence, big brother ?

I curl onto my bed, and cry myself out of sleep.

Effie wakes me up a while after. She has lost her smile and looks worried. "What ?" I mumble, with a thick voice.

"It's close to nine pm... We didn't want to wake you up but you'd better eat something. And Haymitch wants to tell you something about the auditions tomorrow."

"Fine." I sigh.

I get ready, sighing again at the lack of the jewel around my neck.

"Oh there you are kiddo" my mentor says as I get out of my room. "Tomorrow are the auditions : do you have any idea about what you're going to do ?" he asks.

I take a slice of bread. I bite it. Ew, it's not as good as mine. I put it back on the table. "I thought I could throw some spears and some weights, and doing a little camouflage. Not to mention the running part."

"I see that you have everything already planned. It seems really good though. There's something I wanted to tell you. During the interviews, if you still want to protect Katniss, you'll have to... say you're in love with her."

"What ?" I jump, eyes widened.

He silently nods. "It's the only thing I could think of if you want to guarantee sponsors to both of you. Everybody likes lovers. You think you can do that ?"

I sit back on the table. "I- I guess." I stutter.

"Good. Oh, however. What Effie was talking about earlier was partially true. We'll know everything after the bloodbath. Seneca Crane in person will explain the rules of the new game."

I nod. There's nothing to say. I'm not hungry. I just want...

"Avox, could I have some hot chocolate, please ?" I ask my avox with a smile.

She takes a bow and disappears in the kitchen. She come back a few minutes later with what I asked.

"Thanks." I tell her.

Haymitch doesn't ask me any more question, and I'm glad he doesn't, because honestly I feel like I'm going to explode.

Instead, I take a sip of the liquid. It warms up my body. I move towards the window.

The view is better at the edge. With my bowl, I slowly walk towards the elevator. I reach up the edge.

I'm glad no one is here. I'm emotionally not able to deal with any other tribute right now.

I sit in front of the window. The view is so beautiful. Even though I hate the Capitol, I must admit that the architecture and the buildings at night – or even during the day – are magnificent.

I put my back on the wall and flex my legs, keeping my bowl close to me. I drink a little.

I'm going to die. Tomorrow are the auditions, then the interviews. So the day after... I'm going to have to fight for my life. But is it worth fighting ? I know that I'm not gonna make it. I should just stay here when the bell rings and let myself die.

I lost the necklace. I lost myself. I can't go through this, I know I'm not able to.

I hear a few footsteps behind me. Oh, no... I wanted to be alone.

I close my eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here ?" Marvel asks me.

I look up to him. He's with Glimmer. He's looking at me with a small smile. I realize how much miserable I must look like, all curled up in my pajamas with a bowl of hot chocolate.

I shrug. "Nothing. Just... enjoying the view." I say before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going ?" Glimmer asks me. "Don't you want to see Cato and Clove ?"

"Haha, certainly not." I reach the elevator and get down.

Quickly, I arrive to my floor. The elevator goes down as soon as I get out. I guess the District 2 careers are willing to go up.

I put the bowl still unfinished on the table and go into my room.

I lay myself on my bed.

I don't know what I want anymore. If I make it through the bloodbath, winning with my teammate would please me. But how ? ...

I really want Marvel to be that person though. He's caring and protective, really like a brother.

Glimmer starts to piss me off. Just because I'm the only one that sees clear in her little game doesn't mean that I have to like her. Well, I really don't, so far.

I don't know Clove that much. We only talked a few times and had lunch together once. Yet she seems nice. I wish I could know her better.

The only one I really don't want as teammate is Cato. I hate him. He took everything I had to remind me of my District.

I know what I'm going to do.

I'm going to find him... and get my necklace back.

* * *

Wow, badass Peeta is badass … I guess.

Don't kill me just yet. I wanted a love/hate relationship between Peeta and Cato, so here it is. I have to make the story last, I can't just... make them have intercourse like that, that would ruin the story. I'm willing to make this a mature fanfic, in the sense that it has to seem real. IDK if I'm being clear about that xD

Oh my god, I just wrote all that after a very long and tiring day at work. I don't know for you but the music I listen to while writing influences a lot what I write. Peeta may have seem depressed there... I was listening to Mozart's Requiem... Not good for the mood especially how tired I am xD

But classic music is life, I think. I mean, I love pop/rock and others but classic is the best I think. :D

Anyway, review if you liked, that's always very nice :3

Next chapter : Peeta's confrontation with Cato, the auditions and maybe the interviews.


	6. I'm glad you came

Forgive me if the chronology of the few days in the capitol is messed up, and if the names are changed (like with "auditions") because, being french I have no idea what the true names are.

Shout out time !

Shinigami : the thing is, I've planned that already. Yeah, I don't know either how Peeta convinced them in the book because you have to be really stupid to believe that he could help you to kill his love. Yet I kind of did something so it sorta justifies why the careers would accept him. Wait and see :D Although I totally agree if what you wrote. But do you think he still wants to save Katniss ? Do you ? ^^

Anonanon : haha, none taken. Thanks for all your reviews :P

Ironically I can't be a french grammar nazi because I think people call it grammar collaborator. (how ironic, really.)

London : yeah but... that might, or might not happen. You'll see ! :D

DemonicAngelGREED : well i'm glad to hear that, I hope you like this chapter as well.

* * *

Chapter 6 : I'm glad you came

Rushing towards the elevator, I press on the button for floor 2. When I'm there, I walk towards the room to the left, ignoring the questioning looks from the avoxes. I guess it's Cato's room because mine is to the left side too.

I believe it's empty. The careers must still be on the edge of the building.

I enter the room and turn the light on. It's definitely Cato's room, I can tell because of the big clothes and how messy the room is. As I thought, Cato is not here. Now where is my goddamn necklace ?

I walk towards the cupboard. I search for a few seconds, but the jewel obviously isn't here. I turn and reach for his bedside table. Nothing either.

I bend over to look in his commode.

"What do you think you're doing ?" Cato's voice says behind me, making me shiver. I turn back to find him, looking worried.

"The necklace." I say. "Give it back to me."

He smirks. "Why do you care so much about it ? It's just a cross."

"It's NOT just a cross !" I answer angrily.

"However, you're gonna have to take it back yourself." he says.

My blood is boiling : how dare he ?

He puts a hand in his pocket and pulls the medallion by its chain. "Give it back. Now !" I yell.

"I'm waiting for you." he says, a defiant smile on his face.

I shout and jump on him. He seems surprised by my aggressiveness. Yet he barely moves. I tackle him on the wall. He grunts and tries to free himself, but I put my hands on his wrists to block them on the wall, so he can't go from where he is.

His face is tensed, he looks at me like he's going to bite me. I then realize how much close we are. But suddenly his face relaxes. His gaze is focused on mine, and he seems confused. I feel like he stops trying to push me away. He lets the necklace fall on the ground, but I don't even look at it, because I'm lost into his eyes. He seems lost too.

He slowly moves his face towards me. I don't step back. I feel my heart beating faster and faster. I blink a lot, I feel like I'm going to faint. He is so close to me.

And suddenly he does it. He puts his lips on mine. It feels so good, oh lord. My grip on his arms relaxes, and I finally let my hands fall.

His lips are like him, strong, wild and fierce. It's like what I felt earlier today, but better. It starts to warm up my body. This is feeling so good, and I'm about to kiss him back, but before I can enjoy it any longer, he pushes me away.

"Don't you say a word about this to anyone, Twelve, or you're the first person I kill in the arena !" he yells.

I try to catch my breath and nod several times, not looking at him. I leave the room without glancing at him, and I meet Clove on the doorstep.

"What were you doing in here ?" she asks.

I don't even answer and rush to the elevator. I feel like I'm going to cry.

The worst thing is... I didn't even got my necklace back. It's still in his room.

OoO

Cato and I kissed... And I don't know how I feel about it just yet.

Today, before the auditions, we can practice for one hour.

But I don't want to. I feel like crap today, and certainly not like training.

I feel exhausted. Yet, Clove wants us to practice one last time together. For thirty minutes, we throw knives. I imagine Cato being the target. I thought it could help me feeling less angry, or relax, but no. I let Clove with her knives and walk a bit. Then my heart stops. On a bench, I see Cato and Glimmer, kissing passionately. Cato open his eyes and looks at me. He smirks and puts his hand on Glimmer's cheek.

My blood is boiling. I can't move. I just stare at them, until someone pats my shoulder. I turn my head.

Marvel is smiling at me. "You okay ?" he asks. I start to nod, but my head moves horizontally.

"What's up ?" he frowns.

As much as I would like to, I can't tell him anything, because if Cato learns it, he will kill me.

Marvel turns his head and sees the couple kissing. "Oh, I see."

"What ?" I blush.

"Glimmer. You like her."

What ? Hell no ! I'm about to answer I don't, but I realize it's pointless. "Kinda." I lie.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders. "That sucks." he says. He moves closer to me. "Listen, Peeta. If we're on the same team in the Games, you'll be able to get as many girls as you want, because we will get through it."

He has misjudged what I really want, but the way he cares about me reminds me so much of how Lethe did.

"I want to be in your team, Marvel." I say, and I feel my tears coming.

He shakes his head and looks at me with a smile, mouth opened wide, like he can't believe I just said that. "So do I, Peeta" he grins.

Without thinking about it, I hug him. He's taller than me, and by two years older : both things Lethe is too. He seems surprised, but he wraps his arms around me. He strokes my hair affectionately, just like Lethe used to do when I was little. I start sobbing against his chest.

"Aw, chht, chht." Marvel whispers while patting my back gently.

The more he acts like my brother, the more I cry. I'm a hot mess. I'm a wreck. But at least, I have him. When I finally calm down, he slowly backs off and send me a smile.

"I'm here, don't forget it."

I sigh, and smile back. "Thank you, Marvel." I realize how weird it must have seemed that I was in his arms, and I'm glad that Marvel doesn't care about it.

"You want to go training before the auditions ?" he asks. "We still have twenty minutes left."

I nod. "Let's go running."

He smiles. We train, like we're used to, now. I catch Cato's eyes a few times. But most of the time, he looks at Marvel. I start fearing that he might want to hurt him.

A robotic voice announces : "To all the tributes : go to the room to your left and wait for your name to be called."

We all head to the room there. We sit on the metallic benches. This room is creepy. Unlike all the Capitol and its colors, here, we are in a dark place, badly lightened. Marvel sits next to me. We don't talk. No one does – well, actually, the only ones who do are Cato and Glimmer.

They're all snogging, laughing, and talking like there is no one to watch them, when we actually happen to be twenty two here.

"Just cut that off." Clove says as she rolls here eyes. "You're both disgusting."

The other tributes don't say a word, yet I'm sure they all think the same. Glimmer seems about to answer something when her name is called. "Glimmer Achelous."

She claps her hands, kisses Cato one more time and leaves. I shyly look at Cato. He won't look back at me. Twenty minutes later, the voice calls "Marvel Sedia."

I glance at him. "Good luck." I say.

"Thanks !" he smiles.

He leaves the room. When it's Clove's turn, I tell her the same. She thanks me before leaving.

Twenty minutes later, it's Cato's turn. I look at him and I see that it's taking him a lot not to look at me. Just before he leaves, our eyes meet. And I don't know why I do it... but I wish him good luck too. Gosh, why did I do that ?

He opens his mouth, and softly answers "You too, Peeta." Then he turns and leaves.

Oh. Everything went kind of better than I expected.

Soon, the room gets emptier and emptier. There's only Katniss and me. When her name is called, I wish her good luck too but she doesn't bother to answer.

Whatever, I quit trying to be nice, now.

When my name is finally called, I start shaking. The door opens, and I enter in the training room. It's weird to see it empty.

The judges are eating, joking, but not looking at me. I walk until I'm on the middle of the room and announces my name and my District. to me. I move towards the camouflage station and start painting my arm. I do it quickly. I put some painting on my face to make it look like mud, same goes for my arms. I tackle myself on the tree : I am invisible. "There" I say, but no one is looking.

They're all eating that big pig, joking around, acting like they don't have my life between their hands, but the thing is, they kind of do.

"Seriously ?" I ask, but I get no answer.

I'm starting to feel a little angry. My body still made up, I rush towards the knives station.

I throw one at a dummy, but still, no one is looking.

There, now, I'm really angry.

I take a bunch of knives and one spear, then I go back in front of the tree. One by one, I take the knives and throw them on the lights. The weapons stay on the ceiling. The judges quickly understand that something is up. Soon, all the lights are off except the ones on the balcony they are on. Still angry as hell, I take the spear and aim at the judges. I remember what Marvel taught me, and I throw it on the pig, making the judges jump. It skewers the pig just as I wanted it to.

"Where... where did this go from ?" I hear them saying.

"From here !" I answer, the echo of my voice and the absence of lights in the room preventing them from finding me.

"Where are you ?" Seneca Crane, the Head Game maker, asks.

"You'd know if you actually had paid attention to me." I laugh. That's sure, they must be scared as hell. They can't see who just aimed at them.

"I'm here." I finally say, and I get out of behind the tree. I move towards them, getting visible again. "I hope you've noticed my skills with weapons and camouflage. I'm sure it's worth a ten." I don't know why I sound so confident because I can't understand how I've been able to throw the spear at them.

"You... you can go now." Seneca says.

I bow and leave. The interviews are tonight, after the announcement of the scores.

I go back to my floor. "How did it go ?" Effie asks.

I cough. "Erm. I think I kinda lost it."

I tell her what just happened. "You what ? You threw a spear at the judges ? That's not good at all, that's-"

"Awesome and terrific." Haymitch says in approval.

I smile at him to thank him.

Next to me, Katniss remains silent. It didn't go too well with her, I think. Whatever ! I really start not to care anymore.

Effie, even though she's in a bad mood, turn on the TV. They're broadcasting the scores we got.

Glimmer must have stopped playing the dumb girl and showed them her real skills, because she got a 8.

I smile : Marvel got a 9. I'm happy for him : hopefully, he is going to get sponsors.

Clove got a 10. It doesn't surprise me though, and I'm happy for her.

Then it's Cato's face which is shown at the TV. He has gotten a 10. Now I'm surprised, I thought he would get a better score but it's still one of the two highest.

The other tributes' scores are shown. I don't really care about them. Now it's Katniss' turn. When a 8 start floating around her face, I think she won't let any emotion out. Yet she sighs, starts sobbing and go into her room. Bitch, stop that already, you got better that what you deserved. Your score will probably be better than mine, so...

Oh, speaking of which. It's my turn.

Caesar seems to be surprised at the sight of my score. I 'm sure he never got a score that low.

"And Peeta Mellark, from District 12, with a score of... eleven."

I open my eyes wide. "Wha-what ?" I shutter.

Haymitch, Effie and Portia congratulate me happily.

I smile, I can't believe it myself.

I actually got a higher score than Cato. With that, I will probably get a lot of sponsors and survive the Games thanks to them. I even think about it now : I got an 11. It means I can join the careers.

I want to see Marvel so we can congratulate eachother.

I rush towards the elevator. I get in and press Floor 1. My heart beast faster and faster. The gates open. But not at Floor 1, but at Floor 2. And obviously, Cato gets in.

I roll my eyes. I don't want to see him right now. I don't say a word and bend over to press the Floor 1 button, but Cato pushes my arm away.

"You're not going anywhere." he says.

"Yes, I am." I answer. I try to press the button once more. This time, he pushes me to the bottom of the elevator.

"Not just yet. I wanted to felicitate you for your eleven. But don't think that you can be part of the group, now." he then turns back and leaves the elevator, letting me alone in it.

I swallow and press the button. The doors close and I start shaking. Before I even know it, the doors open on Floor 1, on a very surprised Marvel.

"Peeta !" he says. "Are you okay ?"

"I erm... Cato doesn't want me in the group anymore."

"Why ?" he asks, confused. "I thought he wanted you to have at least a 10. You got a 11, so what made him change his mind ?"

"I don't know" I lie.

"Aw." He open his arms to hug me once again.

I'm so glad I have found him. Without him, I would have lost my mind.

"Congrats on your 11 by the way." he tells me.

I back off and smile. "Thank you. You did very well too !"

"Nah, I could have done better. Now how on earth did you get a 11 ?"

"It's kind of a crazy story, actually !" I giggle.

"Oh, tell me !" he laughs. "I want to know everything !"

Without caring if Glimmer is here or not, I tell him everything.

"I'm so proud of you !" he says. I laugh, I don't know what else to do anyway. "I'm so glad you used that spear so well !"

I grin at him. "I learned from the best." I answer, and we both laugh loudly.

Marvels calms himself and says : "I will stand up for you, no matter what Cato says. He won't go far with only Glimmer and Clove. He needs me. He needs us."

I stop laughing. He's right.

"You should get to your floor, Peeta. You have to get ready for the interviews."

"The interviews..." I blank. "I totally forgot." I admit, getting up from the oh so comfortable couch. "About that... I will have to lie." Marvel frowns. "Don't believe any of the crap I'm gonna say, do you understand ?" I ask.

He nods, with a serious expression on his face. "Good luck" he tells me. I answer by nodding and patting his shoulder, then I leave.

The interviews... this is going to be hard.

OoO

We're in the corridor, waiting for the signal to get on stage.

I see Cato's big shape on the front of the queue and I sigh. We all are in costumes, suits and dresses. Some of them are actually quite pretty. Even though I can't stand her anymore, I find Katniss attractive in her dress. And her hair is flawless. Cinna did a good job on her because she almost seems nice.

"3... 2... 1..." a man's voice says.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the tributes of the 74th Hunger Games !" Caesar exclaims, and slowly, we walk on stage. For a while? Caesar talks about the similarities between some of us and some of the tributes from older games.

Then, he calls Glimmer. It's time for her to shine, but not to stop acting.

I don't listen. I try to look at the audience. I stop Portia, who gives me a smile and waves at me. It cheers me up a bit.

Then it's Marvel's turn. I smile at him. He talks about why he volunteered. I learn, shocked, that if he won, he could get a very expensive medicine, that even him, in the richest District, can't afford, to cure his mother. The Capitol really has its way to show us that they have the power.

We're going to win, Marvel. You and me, and you will heal your mother. I swear it.

It's Clove who is interviewed now. She acts like a little girl, all shy. It's weird, but she plays her role very well.

Now, Cato is called on stage. Just before he sits next to Caesar, he glances at me.

It's not that I care about Cato, but... I hope he will do fine - even though I'm sure I don't have to worry about it, I mean, it's CATO.

He, of course, plays the card of the hunk who is used to please everyone and whose charm affects everyone. He flexes his arms to show his muscles under his suit, and of course, a lot of women wow at him, as if what he just did was pure genius.

Caesar says something. Cato answers by cracking a joke that actually makes me laugh. Smiling, he turns his head so he can see if I laughed to. I calm down and look at him. We make eye contact, but oddly, its not awkward. He quickly returns to his conversation.

I'm hypnotized by him since he looked at me. I listen to everything he says like it's the divine word.

Soon, he gets back on his seat. I can't stop glancing at him, but when our eyes meet, I look elsewhere.

The other tributes are called on stage one by one. I don't know them, I don't particularly pay attention, and I'd rather not know them because soon we're going to have to kill each other. The less I know about them, the better.

Katniss is called.

She starts talking about pointless things, then she stands up and turns on herself. Cinna set her dress on fire again. How original.

When it's my turn, Marvels gives me a smile to wish me luck. I quickly glance at Cato. He only nods. I seat next to Caesar. He asks me a few futile questions, like how I find the Capitol. I crack a few jokes, trying to get the audience and myself comfortable.

"Do you have a special someone, Peeta ?" Caesar asks.

"Nope, not really." I answer, making the audience sigh. I mostly said that to make Cato jealous though, but I don't turn to verify.

"Oh, come on. A handsome man like you. Oh ! Tell me, Peeta."

Portia is smiling at me. It gives me strength and courage.

"Well, there's this one person I had a crush since we've met. But I know that this person doesn't feel the same way, anyway."

"Aw, that's too bad." Caesar says. My heart beats faster and faster, I know I have to lie to get Katniss some sponsors. But why am I doing that exactly ? Am I really doing that do give her sponsors, or to make Cato jealous ? I don't know... yet.

"Well, Peeta, let me tell you something. You're going to win this, then you get back home and you'll find that girl that must be waiting for you, there. Am I right, fawkes ?" he exclaims to the audience, which is going crazy. They like drama, for sure.

"Thanks, but... I don't think that winning is going to help me." I tell him.

"Really ? Why ?" he asks, surprised.

I sigh, faking to be sad. "Because... that person came here with me."

* * *

I know what you think, but no, Marvel is not part of a love triangle, his relationship with Peeta is only brotherly, I swear. Yet he is a babe. ^^

I totally messed up the number of days with the auditions and the interviews... forgive me :'(

I hope you liked it, though... If you did, please review *puppy eyes*


	7. You cast a spell on me

Shout outs !

**Shinigami** : Waouh, did you just basically write a fanfiction in a review ? Haha, more seriously, don't try to think too hard on this. I have the story planned for a while. You'll see in the next chapters why and how Peeta convinces the careers to accept him in their group. Trust me, you even had a clue in the previous chapter ;)

**JoshuaEvans123** : Haha, thank you for reviewing then :D I don't want to ruin the story to you though, so I won't answer that... but it's part of the plot, you know, so... what do you think ? ^^

**fadi25402702** : oh you, my most faithful reader, let me tell you how much I love your reviews ! Thank you so much. :D To answer your question, well.. yes. Cato will be jealous. The next chapter is here, the next one will arrive in a few days if not tomorrow.

I like how you understand me, that's really comforting to know I'm not the only one who wants not to rush things between the characters.

**London** : I'm so glad to hear that ! I hope you will do fine on your exams and I wish you luck. I'm happy to know that my fanfic can bring you some entertainment. :)

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Indeed, I kind of changed the story of glimmer, though she's still as disgusting. What a beautiful review anyway, thank you a lot :)

**LabRat3000** : I'm glad. I try not to make Peeta too OOC though, since I already have one very OOC (Marvel).

**DemonicAngelGREED** : Go away Marvel is mine ! haha, I hope you'll like the next chapters as well :3

Again, sorry for messing up the chronology of the days at the Capitol, considering I've read the books like one year ago I don't remember everything perfectly.

I honestly think you're going to like this chapter. Again, if there are mistakes, let me know... frenchie over here !

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 7 : You cast a spell on me

It's the very last night before the games. Maybe my last night at all. I want to see the Capitol from the edge one last time. And I want to get away from Katniss. After the interview, she almost strangled me. I owe my life to Haymitch, who stopped her.

When I'm there, I walk towards the glass and look down. It could be so easy... easy to end it, end it now. I wouldn't have to deal with the games, with Katniss, with Cato... But of course, the Capitol has set up a force field so the tributes can't kill themselves. Clever.

The door opens behind me. Of course.

"You. You !" Cato yells.

I bite my lip without turning back, and close my eyes.

I think he rushes towards me, and suddenly he puts his hand on my shoulder and forces me to face him. I can't look at him, so I just keep my eyes closed.

"What was that ?" he yells.

"What was... what was what ?" I ask with difficulty.

"You know what I'm talking about." he answers angrily.

I open my eyes and slowly look up at him. "I did what I had to do to protect her." I lie.

"Why do you even want to protect her ?" he asks furiously." She treats you like shit !"

I push him away and walk towards the elevator. I stop and look back at him.

"So do you." I tell him, and I see that my answer has a huge effect on him because he looks confused. And he doesn't answer anymore. "Goodnight, Cato. May the odds be ever in your favor." I say before getting in the lift.

That night, I sleep horribly. I can't help thinking that I could have spent more time with him at the edge. After all, we're going to have to kill one another from tomorrow, so...

I finally fall asleep.

Early in the morning, my avox wakes me up.

I don't want to eat anything. Yet, Haymitch forces me to. He says I have to be in good health for the games, and I know he's right. Neither of Katniss and me talk. I don't want to talk to her, and there's nothing to say.

We're leaded through different corridors by a bunch of Peacekeepers, then we split into two groups.

I'm not in Katniss' hovercraft. Marvel sits next to me, and Glimmer in front. I do my best not to look at her. The other tributes, I don't know their names.

A woman with a syringe in her hand comes to inject something in everyone's forearm.

Marvel asks what it is. Apparently, it's to know where we are in the arena at any moment, like some kind of tracker.

It's painful, when the woman puts it in my arm, and I bite my lip not to cry.

After a long flight, we're leaded to separate doors. I walk down a staircase, then a corridor, before one of the Peacekeepers opens a door.

"Peeta !" Portia exclaims.

I run into her arms. A few moments after, she hands me my clothes for the Games.

"30 seconds" the voice says through the speakers. 30 seconds before my eventual kill.

I start shaking. It's going to begin. Portia hugs me.

"You're going to win, Peeta. I count on you." she says, and the fact that she trusts me so much gives me courage.

"20 seconds."

I step back. I look at the tube I'm supposed to go into. It's scary. It looks like some gaz is about to get spread and kill me.

"10 seconds." There's no coming back. I get in, and the door close behind me. I put my hands on the glass and yells at Portia, who sobs and smiles at the same time, but I think she doesn't hear a word of what I'm saying.

The platform gets up.

The sunlight burns my eyes. I put a hand in front of them as a protection. As always, the cornucopia is a huge metallic horn. Inside, I see many weapons and survival kits. There are backpacks. Up the cornucopia, there is a countdown.

I look to my right. I see a lake. The water seems so pure, yet I imagine that it will be full of blood at some point of the games. It would add another dramatic side to the games. So 'capitolesque'.

I spot Marvel about 20 meters from me, to my right. He gives me a thumbs up.

The number on the cornucopia gets lower every second.

When it reaches 10, we hear a man's voice saying the numbers out loud. It definitely adds a dramatic size to the situation, because I'm scared as hell.

10... I see Lethe, smiling at me. Oh, Lethe, I'm so sorry I lost your necklace...

9... I see Cahier. Cahier, I wish I could have spent more time with you, we could have get to know each other better.

8... I see my father. Oh, dad. I miss you.

7... I see my mother. I don't miss you, but I understand why you used to hit us. Life is shit sometimes. I forgive you.

6... I see Katniss. Katniss, I am so sorry about what I'm gonna have to do to you. I changed my mind... I can't save you, I don't even want it anymore.

5... I see my Dad's bakery. I wish I could bake again.

4... I see my district. Oh, I wish I could go back there. It was so poor, but it was home.

3... I see District 2. The District I wanted to go to. It's not possible, I know that. I wish it was, because it's one of the most beautiful landscapes I've ever seen.

2... I see Marvel and Glimmer. One is smiling at me, the other is frowning. Why are you frowning, Glimmer ? Is it because you're screwing the man I want ? Wait... What ?

1... I see Clove. She is waving at me happily.

0... I see me. And Cato. Both alive, and that's all what matters to me.

I rush towards the cornucopia and try to avoid the other tributes as much as I can.

A girl, from district 7, I think, jump on me. I jump on my left side to escape from her, yet she catches my feet. Without waiting for her to do anything, I hit her with my feet, that goes right into her face. I think I broke her nose. While she screams, she lets my leg go. I turn my head as I get up and I see that there are tributes already dead. I don't lose time at looking for who it could be.

I spot a bag with knives, I think I could throw them. I rush towards the bagback and take it. I turn my head to see where Marvel is. He's currently fighting with another tribute. I don't worry too much about it, I know Marvel will do what he has to even if it's disgusting.

I look instinctly for Cato. Where is he ?

My heart misses a beat when I see him with blood on his face. He seems to be fine though, I'm relieved. He goes inside the cornucopia to get some weapons. I walk towards him when I notice a boy - from District 6, I think - who rushes towards him with a dagger.

"Cato !" I yell from the bottom of my lungs. I'm to far to stop the boy. I find myself taking a knife and throwing it at the boy. The time seems to slow down, I'm like in a bubble. The knife slowly enters in his flesh. Cato turns back at the moment the boy throws up blood.

He slowly falls on his knees, then crashes on his left side.

Cato, surprised, looks up at me.

"Did you..." his expression changes. He quickly picks up the district 6 boy's dagger and throws it at me.

I jump on my side to avoid it.

"What the hell, Cato ?" I yell.

I look up, and I see the girl from District 7 with the dagger in her chest, falling on the ground. I glance back at Cato who rushed towards me, helping me to get up. "You okay ?" he asks.

I look at him, in the eyes. It's not the usual Cato, he actually seem to care about me.

"You just saved my life..." I whisper, forgetting that I actually saved his' first.

He shrugs goes away.

There are corpses all around me. I feel like I'm about to puke, but I try to control myself.

I glance at Clove. She's picking up knives on a dead tribute. We're only five still alive around the cornucopia. Everything happened so fast...

I try to catch up my breath. I cough and reach for somewhere to sit, but all I see is blood, blood everywhere.

Someone catches me and pats me in the back.

I see Lethe, I mean Marvel, watching me gently. Without hesitating, I rush into his his arms, because I know that it's the only way for me to recover my mind.

A few moments later, when I can see clearly again, I see Cato who looks furious, starting at Marvel.

I slowly back off, thank Marvel with a smile and look at the remaining tributes. Of course, all the ones still alive are the careers. I look at the ground : Katniss is not dead. I sigh. I don't want her dead, but since it's the only solution to get back home, I would rather have her dead by now than later – and probably by my hand...

I walk hesitantly towards Cato. I'm so glad he's fine. He looks at me and seems about to say something, but Glimmer squeaks and jumps on his back. He looks at me and rolls his eyes, like he wants my help to get rid of her. Honestly, I would gladly help him to.

"Killing people with you is so much fun !" she smiles.

Oh my god, she's so disgusting.

Clove walks by me, and so does Marvel.

"What is he sill doing here ?" Glimmer asks. I feel my blood freeze in my veins. How dare she ? She's the one who told me to join them in the first place !

Cato doesn't say a word. Marvel steps and puts his arm in front of me to protect me. "What even, Glimmer ? He's one of us !"

"No, he's not !" Cato says.

I look at him desperately. If he doesn't want me in his pack, he's not going to let me go alive. But Marvel told me he would fight for me... does it mean that the bloodbath isn't over ?

"What are you saying, Cato ?" Clove yells.

"He won't help us, he's in love with the girl !" he answers.

I roll my eyes. Didn't he get the message ? Even if I have to admit that saying "that person" was confusing, it was him I was talking about during the interview, for god's sake !

I step back.

"No, he's not." Glimmer laughs. She starts giggling as everyone stares at her.

"What do you mean ?" Cato frowns.

"I mean that he lied. To everyone ! To get sponsors during his interview."

How could she know ? Did Marvel told her ? No, he can't have. I'm terrified : she basically said to everyone that I was a liar.

"How would you know ?" Cato asks.

"He said to Marvel that he was going to lie. Didn't you, Loverboy ?"

I blush. What was that nickname ?

"Is that true ?" Cato asks to Marvel. Couldn't he ask me ?

I look at the boy that I see as my brother. I sigh and close my eyes. He understands that he has my signal. He nods at Cato. He stares at me with a strange look on his face. I guess he's both disappointed and glad. Yet I never know what crosses his mind... Glimmer, all happy, hugs him like she has just proven something.

"Do you like her ?" Cato suddenly asks. It's the first time he actually talks to me since the games begun. I look down and blush. Then I shake my head.

"I don't want a liar in the team." he asks.

How can he say that ? He lies to everyone too. Just as I do. We both lie, because nobody knows what happened between us. And it seems like he tries to hide it by 'dating' Glimmer – who, I must admit, plays her role perfectly. I really want to tell Cato that she's the actual liar, but it would just look like I'm trying to accuse someone for something I did.

"Please, Cato" Marvel begs. "He fucking saved your life two minutes ago !"

Cato seems to be angry, yet he doesn't answer.

"To me, he's in the team." Clove says, and I'm glad I can find an ally in her, because I honestly don't know who I can count on anymore.

Cato still remains silent. His face seems to relax though. He looks at Glimmer.

"Oh, whatever !" she exclaims. "I don't mind him."

Oh, Glimmer, if you knew all the things I want to do to you right now. She's the one I would happily kill, actually. Yet I have not to, because if I do, the careers will kill me too.

Cato stares at me. I can tell he doesn't know what to do.

"Cato." I tell him. "Please."

He shrugs. "Fine." he mumbles.

I'm so relieved I sigh. Marvel pats my shoulder. "See ?" he asks. "Everything turned out well."

Yeah, sure...

"Let's set up a camp- stop that, Glimmer !" The girl was trying to get up on his back. "My shoulder hurts." he explains. "Peeta, come here." I shiver. "The others, try to find the tents first, then we'll take the weapons and the supplies." he commands.

As the other walk away to the cornucopia, I slowly head to his direction.

"Sorry about that." he says.

I frown. "What ?"

"I had to remind them who commands here. But I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead..." I tell him reluctantly.

"Was it really a lie ?"

I sigh and look at his face in detail. His gray eyes, so beautiful. His cheekbones that I like so much. His lips, that I want to kiss again. "It depends on who you think I was talking about."

He shakes his head. His look is like the one he gave me two days ago when I reached for his hand at the course station. He thinks I'm retarded.

"I'm not in love with Katniss. And to be honest that girl really pisses me off."

Cato sighs. "It was about time !"

"What was about time ?" I ask, not sure what he means.

"It was about time you realized that she's just a bitch who only thinks about herself and treats you like shit."

"Which is a lot like you. You still treat me like shit, Cato." I say and I walk away. I secretly hope he runs to catch me, but... he doesn't.

I realize the hovercrafts have taken the dead tributes' bodies when I was talking to him. It's better that way.

"Hey ! Look who I found !" Glimmer laughs.

We all look at her. She has found the boy from District 3, who is cowering. Yeah, I was sure that the bloodbath wasn't over. She raises her hand with a sword she found on the ground.

"Wait, wait !" he says. "I can help you, don't kill me !"

I pity him. What is he going to say that can potentially interest the careers ? …

"How would you be helpful ?" Clove asks.

"I- I know how to use the mines from the platforms. I could set them around the supplies so no one can still them without being killed."

"Clever." Cato says. He's right, actually, and it surprises me. No one ever thought about it. "You're on the team. Get started as soon as possible."

"Tha-Thanks" the boy stutters. "I'm Anary, by the way." he tells us.

"We don't care what your name is." Glimmer says.

"Shut the fuck up, Glimmer." I answer angrily. "We don't need you to tell us what we all do."

Marvel nods in approval. She rolls her eyes and walks away.

We hear the cannons. Twelve tributes are dead. Ten more to go.

I find a tent in the cornucopia. I up it with Marvel, then we grab a few supplies and put it in it. The sun starts going down, and it's getting dark in the arena.

Considering I'm the only one who knows how to do it, I light up a fire a few meters away from the tents. The other careers are still getting stuff from the cornucopia. I hear a few footsteps. Maybe it's Anary ?

I turn my head to see Cato. I sigh. I still don't know how I feel about him. When we're with the others, he pisses me off. But when we're alone he completely changes. Yet we're not alone. The entire population of Panem is here. We can't talk about the things I would like to, like why he kissed me the other day. Was it to get rid of me ? Or was something else ? Because so far, I can't say I think he actually has feelings. He's a very close person. He doesn't open to anyone.

"What do you want ?" I ask.

He sighs and sits next to me. The fire is lit, so I sit too. He's a little too close, maybe.

"What's up between you and Marvel ?" he asks abruptly.

I frown. "Nothing. It's none of your business anyway."

"It is because I'm the leader. I told you I don't want any liar in my team."

"This is not _your_ team, Cato, it's _our_ team. You have to understand you're not alone here. In the sense that you think you have to decide everything, but we're a team. Stop being a dick to everyone, please.

"You don't have to give me orders, you stupid." he says harshly before getting up and leaving.

"Come on, that's all what you've got ? Calling me stupid ?" I answer without looking at him.

"Oh, I have a lot more for you." he answers. "But I'm going to keep it for later, Loverboy."

I roll my eyes when I hear that nickname again.

"Hey ! hey !" Marvel yells. "There's someone there !" I look at the place he shows us with his index. Someone has been stupid enough to set up a fire in the middle of the woods. It's basically a signal saying to the careers "come here and kill me !"

"You, you stay here !" Cato yells at Anary.

I grab a knife just in case, but I think we don't really risk anything.

We all head towards the woods. After half an hour, we find the girl. She must have been freezing. We move towards her silently. Cato hands his sword to Glimmer.

She hears us and turns her head. She starts screaming and Glimmer inserts the sword into her stomach. I turn my head and sighs. The girl's scream dies out. We start coming back, Glimmer walking proudly before us, when Cato realizes something none of us has :

"Shouldn't we have heard the cannon ?" he asks. We realize he's right.

"No, I killed her !" Glimmer protests.

"Shut up." he tells her.

She pouts and crosses her arm, yet she actually closes her mouth. Thank god.

"Why wouldn't you check out if she's really dead, Loverboy ?" Cato asks me.

Marvel gives me a comforting look. I nod and head towards the girl. I finally find her. She has fainted. I take my knife.

"Forgive me, Lethe." the world hear my saying.

Reluctantly, I put the knife in her heart. Less than one second later. I hear the cannon.

I've killed the other boy during the bloodbath because he was trying to kill Cato. But this girl... I just killed her but she was harmless. I try to hold my tears but I can't. I dry them quickly and join the others.

Marvel puts his arm around my shoulders and we start walking back.

OoO

I take the first night watch, even though I'm tired, because I know I won't be able to sleep anyway. Because of the games... and because of Clove's snoring. How is she even able to make that noise ?

I hear a zip and turn my head. It's Cato.

"You should be sleeping." I tell him.

He shrugs. "Couldn't." he mumbles. I give him an interrogative look.

He sits next to me, in front of the fire.

"I couldn't stop thinking about the other day. You know." he says. He doesn't want to talk about it, considering all Panem is watching.

"I have been too." I confess. "But there's nothing to say." I answer.

"Yes, there is." he answers. I look at him. "Why did this jewel count so much for you ?"

I sigh and look elsewhere. "It belonged to my brother." I answer.

"Oh. I didn't know you had a brother."

"I have two, actually." Why am I telling him that ?

"I have a sister." he tells me. "She's only twelve."

I close my eyes, trying to picture him with his sister. I see him, in District 2.

"Your District is beautiful." I let out.

He seems surprised. "I guess it is, yes."

He wants to take some wood to throw it in the fire, but he winces.

"You okay ?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing. You know, just my shoulder. It hurts a bit. It's no big deal."

"Don't give me that." I tell him.

"I said that I was okay."

"I'm not buying it, Cato. You can't just start the games with a shoulder that hurts so much. Take off your shirt." I hear myself saying.

He gives me a confused look. "What ? Why ?"

"I'm going to give you a massage. I'm a baker, trust me, I know how to use my hands." He silently nods. "I'll be right back. I saw some supplies at the cornucopia earlier, I know that we can use some cream for your shoulder."

I get up and head towards the tent we put all the supplies in. I don't want to see Cato half naked, honestly. The main reason why I offered him to do that is because I can't stand to see anyone hurting."

When I get back to the fire, I see that Cato is already topless. His shirt is just a few meters away. When he sees me, he lays on his stomach. His face is on the grass and he looks at me. I smile to him, and start looking at his back, starting with his neck. I look at his shoulder. My gaze slowly gets down his back, to his hips. All his muscles seem so tense. I swallow and get closer.

My current position, sitting next to him, isn't very convenient to give him a massage. "Do you mind if I... ?"

"No, please do." he mumbles as if he knows what I was talking about.

Slowly, I get up on him. I take the bottle of massage oil and squeeze it above my hand to get some. I put the oil back down and rub my hands against one another. Then, I bench a little and puts my hands around his neck. His skin is so soft.

I start massaging him. I hear him sighing : I guess it's a good sign. His very developed muscles start relaxing.

"Mmmh... Loverboy... this... is good..." he mumbles. It makes me smile.

I rub my hands on both his shoulders and his neck for twenty minutes before telling him to put his shirt back off. Just before he does, I look elsewhere to give him more privacy.

"Thank you." he says when he's fully dressed again.

I smile and look at the fire.

"My turn." he says.

"I don't want a massage." I tell him.

"Erm, no, I was talking about returning the favor in another way."

I frown when I see him pulling something from his pocket. It's Lethe's necklace ! He hands it to me.

I reach out, and he gives it to me.

"I'm sorry for stealing it from you." he says. "I didn't know it mattered so much to you."

I shake my head and look elsewhere. I feel the tears coming. At least, it's not lost.

I bite my lip and curse myself for what I'm about to do. "Cato." I say without looking at him.

"Hmm ?"

I take his hand, open his fingers, put the medallion in it and closes his finger above it. He looks at me, confused. "Keep it." I say.

I realize that my hands are still on his.

"Why ?" he asks, putting his other hand on mine.

"Because I want you to remember me if you win and I die."

"With any luck we'll be on the same team, and we'll both make it back home."

"Don't you want to be on Glimmer's team ? You guys are dating."

"You think so ?" he asks.

I nod. "You know that better than I do."

He sighs. "I should just dump her."

Confused, I look at him. "Why ?" I ask.

"You know why." he answers, giving me a serious gaze.

Yes, I want him to dump her. Then I realize that if before, I was physically attracted to him, I must admit that now... I like him.

* * *

**(please read)**

Gosh I had absolutely no idea when to stop writing.

I was very tempted to make them have intercourse, but I just hate those fanfics where they all get it on from the first chapter or so, I mean what's the point. So, I'm sorry if it takes long for the boys to get along but I certainly don't want to rush things. As you can see it gets really better between them.

I just realized I have written more for that fanfic that for the second book I'm actually writing... How weird. I guess I'm going to write a little for my book too. But it won't stop me from writing this fanfic. You know :)

The idea of the massage actually came to me when I started my job, one month ago. It was so tiring, my back hurt so much and it still does, and I was just thinking 'wow what if a guy gave me a massage, I would totally go for it right now.' anyway * cough *

Review if you want, just know that I read each one of the reviews you leave and answer all of them. And it shows me you like the fanfic :D and if something bothers you, or else, if there's something you really like, please tell me in the review section ! :D

xx

AC


	8. You hit me like the sky fell on me

**Is** there something wrong with the fic ? D:

It barely has 800 hits but my other one – A different kind of Hunger – had 16000 hits without even being as good as this one. I don't get it D:

Here are the shout outs :

**PurpleBoo** : Thanks ! Hope you like the development of their relationship :)

**London** : I'm glad ! I hope your exams went well. I must admit this one my favorite chapter too. A lot of emotion in it.

**DemonicAngelGREED** : your damn puppy eyes don't work on meh ! Okay you can have Peeta. *sighs*

**fadi25402702** : You have no idea how much your review makes me happy. This is so nice !

**LabRat3000** : Peeta is an innocent kid though. No hard for him yet, but it won't last long before he gets one ! ^^ What do you mean, dense ?

**dualities** : Well, according to your review I'm sure you're going to like this chapter ! :D

**Shinigami** : thanks for the recommendation. Yet I won't change the rating of the whole just for a few lines. I'm a guy, and honestly... writing porn is kinda weird for me. You know ? ^^

**JHutchGirl** : Thank you for your review ! I hope this chapter pleases you as well.

**Byeka** : Thank you, it pleases me to see that you've changed your mind about it :) Well, I like to build my Peeta as a boy who fears a lot of things, and yet who can find in himself bravery and strength.

I also would like to recommend you a fanfiction on Cato/Marvel. I was skeptical at first, yet that ship grew on me. You can find it on YoungArtist77 's profile, it's called Equal Grounds.

Just some warning : I rated it T but it might be M in the few next chapters. Don't get mad. ^^

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 8 : You hit me like the sky fell on me

"Do you want me to keep the watch from now ?" Cato asks me.

I shake my head. I'm tired, but I'm fine here. "Not now. Maybe later. At 2 a.m, okay ? " I tell him.

"As you want." he answers before leaving.

It's so dark in here. I'm tired as hell... I fight not to fall asleep. Around two in the morning, Cato joins me. I rush into the tent. I can't find my sleeping bag. I can't look for it without waking up the others. I get my head out of the tent, only to find the boy in front of the fire.

"Cato" I whisper. He turns his head.

"What ?" he says, surprised.

"Have you seen my sleeping bag ?"

He shakes his head. As he sees my disappointed look, he tells me : "You can use mine if you want."

I stare at him in shock. "Don't you find it a little bit weird ?"

He looks at the sky. "After seeing the Capitol, Peeta, do you really think that using my sleeping bag would be considered as weird ?"

I'm surprised by his answer. He's right, though. "I don't." I mumble. "Thanks."

I get back into the tent, and find the spot he was sleeping on a few minutes ago. The sleeping bag is here. I take of my shoes and shirt and get into the bag. It's still warm. It's comforting.

OoO

When I wake up, I rub my eyes with my fists before looking around. No one is in the tent anymore.

I get out. The sunlight is blinding my eyes and I place a hand to protect them. When I feel like it's better, I get off my hand. Anary is currently working on the mines. I don't know why, but I pity him. He only managed to get a few days more to stay alive. He's younger than all of us, he must be 15. I know that when he will be done, one of us will kill him. It's sickening... yet these are the rules.

I glance at the fire. Cato and Clove are cooking some of the supplies we had picked at the Cornucopia. Glimmer is juggling with some rocks. When she wants to acts like a dumb girl she really does it, doesn't she ? She drops the rocks and looks disappointed. I'm sure she dropped them on purpose though. Whatever.

I walk towards the campfire. Marvel waves at me from twenty meters away. I wave back at him. He's cutting some woods at the edge of the forest.

"Morning." I mumble, stroking my messy hair.

Cato does not answer, same goes for Glimmer. Clove looks up at me and smiles. "Hi !" she says.

I figure it's close to noon. I had no idea I slept that long. I'm hungry. Luckily, lunch is almost ready.

Marvel joins us. We start eating, but suddenly we hear the anthem. I frown : it's not at that time of the day that they announce the killed tributes !

The voice of Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, says : "Good morning tributes. You are only eleven left ! Congratulations for making it so far. As you might or might not have heard, we have a surprise for you. This year, two tributes can win. They must be from the same team to do so. To spice up the game, the teams won't be public. The name of your teammate will appear at seven pm, on your forearms, where the trackers where injected. If your teammate dies, it doesn't change a thing. You still can win. There will therefore be 5 duos, except if the number of tributes gets lower. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor !"

I look at Marvel. There's one chance to five we can be in the same team. We will see it tonight.

Today we start hunting for real. After the lunch, while Anary is watching the camp, we head towards the forest. I can feel the other careers getting angrier and angrier. We don't find any tributes. Around 6pm, we start heading towards the lake. Soon, we hear something clapping the water. Marvel, first to understand, yells : "Look ! There she is !"

We all look at where he's pointing. We see Katniss in the lake, trying to refresh some burns she seems to have. She sees us too and starts running away. We start chasing her down the woods, about thirty feet back from her.

I don't want to hurt her, but if I want to survive, it's the only way.

I hear Glimmer laughing behind me. What can make her laugh right now ? There is nothing to be laughed at. I glance at her and we make eye contact. She stops laughing but keeps her smirks on her lips. If we weren't in an alliance I would... I would kill her, I think.

"Where the hell is she ?" Cato ask, furiously. I've never seen him that angry.

"There ! There !" Clove says, pointing at a tree. We look up and see Katniss.

Glimmer squeals and aim at her with her bow. Obviously, she misses. Katniss laughs at us.

"It ain't funny, bitch !" Glimmer yells at her.

Cato tries too but misses as well.

"We just have to wait for her to come down" I offer. They all look at me. "I mean, she will have to get down of that tree sooner or later."

…

And that's how I came with the baddest idea I could ever come with. But how was I supposed to know that she would cut a branch of the tree, freeing a nest of tracker jackers as it exploded on the ground ?

I was not sleeping, and when I hear the loud noise I jump. The first thing I do is looking for Cato. I know I should be watching for Marvel but he and Clove are out of my sight. I take Cato's hand and shake my other hand around his neck where there are a few wasps, then we start running, ignoring Glimmer's screams. You deserved it, bitch.

Cato suddenly falls on the ground. I wince : he has been stung by the trackers jackers. I crouch over him. He's all sweating... What should I do ? I put my hands under his armpits and pull him to the lake. "Come on, Cato, we're almost there... Hold on to me."

We're here. I spot Clove and Marvel far away and wave at them just before putting Cato in the water. I turn his head. He fainted.

"He's been stung !" I yell from the top of my lungs at the remaining careers. They seem to understand and Clove goes get some medicine.

I put my hand on the boy's cheek. He's burning. Oh, no, no !

I hesitate a few seconds, but he can die at any moment if we don't treat him perfectly. With difficulty, I take his shirt off of him. I see he's wearing the necklace I gave him. I take it off from his neck and put it on the grass, then I look at his torso. He has red spots all around his body, like he's on fire from the inside. Clove arrives with a medicine and hands it to me. It's cream.

"Help me." I ask her desperately. We take Cato off the water. She puts her hands on his shoulders to allow me to put cream all around his torso, his neck and his back. On the packing of the medecine, it's written that it's recommended to bath the person right after. I'm about to say that I can't do it myself but Clove tells me : "I won't do it. You, do it, Peeta, you're a dude, that's less awkward than if I took care of it myself. I'll check up on you in one hour."

I sigh and slowly start stripping him. I don't want to take advantage of the situation so I let him his boxers, because if I didn't, that would be even more awkward... wouldn't it ?

He stinks, but I don't mind. I know why. The sweat, the pus, the stings...

I bath him once again in the lake, making him sit and only letting his torso and his head out of the water. I roll his clothes on the grass to dry them and look back at him. He seems relaxed.

"How you holding up ?" Marvel's voice says behind my back.

I shrug. "I do what I can." I answer. "I don't want to lose Cato. He and I were just starting getting along..."

"I know." he says. I turn back to him and he hugs me.

"I'm sorry for Glimmer." I tell him even though I'm not.

"Don't be. She was just a bitch, I didn't like her.'

I sadly grin and sigh. That's right. She fooled everyone. I thought she would be nice to me since I knew she wasn't as dumb as she pretended to be, but yet she was so annoying and aggressive...

Cato lets a moan out. Marvel looks at him, then back at me. "Do you need help ?"

I shake my head. "Don't worry, I got this."

"I thought you didn't like him."

I open my mouth to answer but nothing comes out. Finally, I tell him : "We all change." I hug him tight and whisper : "Thank you for being here." He backs off, smiles and goes to the camp.

Then I glance back at Cato. His cheeks are less red than earlier, that's a good sign. I look at the water and smell my armpits. Ew. I could definitely use a bath right now. And since I'm going to be stuck here with Cato for a while... I could at least wash my body as soon as I stay not too far from him. I take off my shoes and pants, then my shirt, only keeping my boxers. I slowly get in the water. I have chills, this is really good. I've never bathed in my life. Back in District 12 we would only use basin of water to shower. Here in the lake, this is so much different.

I put my head underwater. It's so good. I don't know how to swim, but I don't need to since I can still feel the bottom of the lake with my feet.

I hear another moan and glance at Cato. I move back towards him. His body is full of dirt, pus and blood. I grab my shirt on the grass, wet it in the water and move closer to the boy.

I start rubbing my shirt against his torso. I sigh, relieved : the blood doesn't hold. He has a lot of pus all around his neck. I shake my shirt underwater to make the blood go away, then step closer again and start rubbing against his neck and chest. I then realize – even if I knew that already – how muscular he his. His pectoral are almost touching my body. I keep on washing him.

Suddenly, with his eyes closes, he frowns and mumbles something before starting screaming it, waving desperately with his arms. He must be hallucinating because of the venom.

I put my hands on his arms to calm him. It seems to relax him a little bit.

"I... I... make it stop..." he mumbles, his eyes still closed.

"It's okay, Cato, it's okay. You're going to be fine." I say sadly. I lean over him and stroke his left cheek with my hand. I don't know what else I can do, so I sit next to him, and leaning my head on his pectoral, my hand on his abs.

He seems to relax. I'm glad he's doing better. Luckily he has only been stung twice. I couldn't have imagined what would have happened if he had been stung more. No, I couldn't.

The sound of his loud breath makes me drowse.

"Pe...Peeta ?" he mumbles. I blink : what time is it ? I must have feel asleep. The fake sun has crossed the sky, it must be close to seven. Seven ?

I look at my forearm. Nothing. It must not be seven yet. I look up at Cato, whose face is only a few inches away from mine. I quit his warm embrace and step back, reluctantly. I liked being there with him.

"Did you... take care of me all day ?" he asks, blinking. I silently nod. He looks around us, probably checking if there is anyone around. He looks back at me. "Thank you." I smile at him to make him understand that he's welcome. He looks elsewhere and sniffs. "It smells bad around here."

"Blood, your sweat, and your pus." I tell him with a disgusted look on my face, only to tease him. Honestly, I got used to the smell.

He frowns. "I've seen you, dying. You were here, bleeding, and... I thought... I didn't know what to do."

I inch towards him, getting closer and closer. I don't want him to worry, he was hallucinating.

Then I realize. "That's why you were frowning and moaning ?"

He frowns once again at me. "Was I ?"

I nod. "You were hallucinating because of the venom." I tell him without looking at him, checking up his wounds on his neck and torso.

I feel his hands around my waist. I look at them, then back at him. "What are you do-" He hugs me so tightly that I can't even finish my sentence. His hands are on my back. We've never been so close. The feel of his naked skin against mine is good. I put my arms around him too. I felt him so close to die today, I have to feel him to prove me that he is not dead.

His breath is so heavy on my forehead, I can only imagine he's very close. I close my eyes as I feel his lips on my forehead. I look up at him, more precisely his gray eyes. I see them stare at my lips and I start shaking.

Suddenly, we hear screams. It ruins our moment. I frown, and so does Cato. I step back, letting his arms go. I look at my forearm.

Oh my god. I sob and put my other hand on my mouth to hold my sobbing.

I'm not in Marvel's team. I knew that there was only a chance to five, but I was really hoping.

"What is it ?" Cato frowns.

"Look at your forearm." I mumble without glancing at him.

Yet... it's not as bad as it seems. After he glanced at his forearm, I look up at Cato.

From now... he's my team mate.

Hey guys :) I'm sorry for the long waiting, and even more sorry for the short chapter, I know that you guys were used to way longer chapters. I've just been totally into my book lately, coming up with a very good idea... whatever that's not interesting.

I hope you guys liked that chapter. The next one will come out soon as well !

Reviews make my write ! Don't hesitate to leave one in the comment section :)

AC

xx


	9. I decide that you look well on me

Ok so before the shout outs, I would like you to read something. Please don't scroll and go straight to the story because this is **very important to me.**

I think I'm going to translate my novel in english... and probably put it for free online. If you are interested, let me know. It kinda has a success so far, in one month I had 4 articles talking about me and more than 40 books sold. It's a start, I'm only 18, but writing is what I want to do all my life.

I know I'm annoying with it, but if you want to show me your support you can like the facebook page : **facebook(dot)com/RoidesSongesSaga**

Again if you happen to be interested, write it in a review or something. I'll publish it like a fanfic, chapter after chapter, online, once it's translated.

Your support really matters to me :)

**For the fic : I put all the warnings :** please if you don't like slash don't read the story or don't report.

Sorry for the long time it took for me to update... I was kind of depressed.. all the schools I wanted to go to next year refused me for the 2d time... idk what to do -_-

**Shouts out **:

**fadi25402702**** : **my dear reader, have I mentioned that I love you ? Thank you so much for your tip !

**JoshuaEvans123**: Yeah, there will be more Peeta/Cato moments, very likely !

**Shinigami** : thank you for warning me. Being a guy I hate writing smut even though I don't mind reading some. I'm not sure that I'm going to write it for this story. If I do, don't worry, I will change the rating. The ones screaming during the lake scene were Marvel, Clove and Anary who found out who their teammate is.

**WholeWheatWaffles** : even though I know that it's my surname on this site, it's the very first time someone calls me Allen Campbell. Haha, I love you :P Such a kind review, it's so nice from you ! :3

**Dreamer : **Thank you. I hope you like this chapter, and the next ones, as well.

**PurpleBoo **: He didn't get Marvel, I know right, Karma is a bitch !

**London : **your reviews always make me smile. Goodnight fella !

**dualities **: Thank you for noticing it. I really enjoy writing this fanfic because it allows me to improve my english. Because.. TADAAA ! (announcement) **I'm planning on translating my novel in english (There I said it !)**

**DemonicAngelGREED **: I have no idea what an inward dance is but I'm portraying it in my head, it made me laugh. :P * hugs back *

**Rockinrobbien** : thank you, I hope the rest of the plot will please you too :D

Mausilyn : Of course I understand your english, don't worry ! This is such a nice compliment, really, thank you :3 * blushes *

Byeka : Aw :( but this is the hunger games... nothing surprising there... Sorry for disgusting you with the word pus. I would have used other words and more vocabulary if I were fluent.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

**Warnings : **Might go M for the next few chapters, still don't know.

* * *

**Chapter 9 :** I decide that you look well on me

"I'm with you..." I whisper. I shake my head as I realize it can be mistaken. "I mean, I'm in your team."

He nods, looking at me with a serious expression on his face. Oh my god... I have to see Marvel. We have so many things to tell each other. Who is his team mate ?

I quickly get out of the water. I take my clothes and put them on me. Cato gets out too.

"Where are you going ?" he asks.

"You shouldn't move too much. You're still weak. You've been stung, remember ?" I say, avoiding his question. I help him get dressed. I hand him his pants, and reach out for his shirt on the grass when I see the necklace. I grab it. He moves towards me. I look up at him and stand on tiptoe to put my necklace on him. He closes his eyes. I don't know why, I guess that he's still feeling hazy. I take his head between my hands and make him bench over him so I can kiss his forehead. If there was anyone I would want to be in the same team if not Marvel, that would be him. I stroke his cheek gently and rest my forehead against his. I am so, so glad he is fine. A few stings more, he would be dead. We've been very lucky to find this cream.

I pull back and help him to put his shirt. It's crazy to realize he's currently nothing like the Cato I used to hate back in the training room. I don't know which one I prefer.

I stroke his cheek with my fingers and I smile. He opens his eyes again and the hand I had on his cheek with his own hand. I can't help him to walk just by holding his hand, so I let it go. He sighs, disappointed. I put his arm around my shoulders. We slowly walk towards the camp.

I immediately see that something is up. Marvel runs towards me and help me carrying Cato.

I turn my head. "Who's your teammate, Marvel ?" I ask, reluctantly.

He sighs and answers : "Anary." We put Cato in the tent, where he can rest. "You ?" he asks. I put a finger towards Cato. "Wow, good luck." he says.

"And Clove ? Who is she with ?" I ask.

He swallows. "Some girl named Leeta. I think it's the redhead from District 5." I nod. Not in agreement, but because I don't know what to do. There's nothing to say.

Marvel inches towards me and hugs me tight. "It won't change anything, Peeta. I'm going to protect you anyway." I sadly smile against his chest and wrap my arms around his waist to hug him back. He pulls off. "How is Cato ?"

I sigh. "He's going to be okay. He is still weak, but in one day or two he will be completely healed." In my head, I start cursing Katniss. She did this to him. I seriously hope she has been stung too, just so she can know what it's like. Then I wonder who she's with. Is that District 11 guy her team mate ? Or the little girl, Rue, maybe ?

I look at Cato, who is laying in his tent. I frown and come in. He has his eyes closed.

"Cato ?" I ask, a weird tone in my voice. He doesn't answer. "Cato ?"

"What's the matter ?" Marvel asks, entering the tent too.

"I- I think he has fainted again." I stutter. "I thought he was doing better."

I look back at Cato. My breath his heavy. "Give me the cream, Marvel !" I say, without realizing I just yelled at him. I don't apologize because he knows we're in an emergency. He goes out of the tent, yelling something at Clove or maybe at Anary, I have no idea.

"Cato..." I whisper.

This is so weird how a week ago I was hating him, and now I can't afford to think he could die just here, in this tent, with me.

I knew that this cream wasn't efficient enough ! It couldn't be. Who heals tracker jacker's venom with cream anyway ? I was stupid enough to think that since it was from the Capitol, it would work.

Cato seems to be in pain even if he is unconscious. He's all sweaty. Thank god, there is no pus anymore because I think I would puke if there was. I realize I'm shaking. I start to think that I might really care about him even if it seemed not to be the case.

I put my hand on his forehead. He is burning. Marvel gets back. "The tube is empty..." he announces me. Oh, fuck !

I hear a strange noise. I glance outside. There's a parachute ! Marvel behind me, I leave Cato and go grab the object before it hits the ground. I softly open it. Inside, there's... a little tube of cream, again.

"You've got to be kidding..." I say. I look at the bottom of the object. There's a little note. I read it in my hand. ,

"_Use it for him, Peeta, this one will work. I know you don't like him but he's your best chance of survival now. -H"_

I look at the sky. "Thank you, Haymitch." I whisper.

I get back in the tent. I don't really think any cream will work, but it won't kill me to try it once again. Haymitch told me it would work, and I trust him.

Once again, I take Cato's shirt off. I take the necklace too, and this time, I put it in my pocket so I'm sure I won't lose it.

I squeeze the little tube above my hand open. Then, I start rubbing both my hands against each other. Marvel looks at me without saying anything.

I know what he thinks. I thinks I'm stupidly desperate to save Cato's life. He's right though. Cato hates me, that's true too. At least, I think he does.

The cream is all over his burning body now. He's mumbling things, but I can't understand what he is saying.

"Let me help you." Marvel says. "He's so hot and burning, he won't make the night if he stays dressed." I nod reluctantly. I know what it implies, and this is awkward, but I don't say anything. If Cato and I make it through the Hunger Games I think he won't care if I saw him naked.

We take his boots off, then his pants. As I pull off his boxers, I blush and look elsewhere to give him some privacy. Marvel puts a blanket on him. He smiles at me. "He's going to be okay."

"Is he ?" I ask.

He nods. "Stay here with him. I'll be back." He hands me a his spear. "Here."

I grab it reluctantly. "Thanks." He gets back of the tent. I glance back at Cato. His forehead is still wet. He's grumbling things and I have to bite my lip not to go cuddling him, because seeing him hurting, hurts me too.

I don't realize it's so late. The sun goes down. I think it's 9pm. It starts to get darker and darker around here. I'm not hungry.

Marvel comes by later. He tells me to sleep here, and that Clove and him are going to keep watch during the night. "Goodnight." he whispers.

"Goodnight." I answer softly.

I take the sleeping bag and start undressing, only keeping my boxers and my shirt. I lay down next to Cato, so if anything is up with him, I will wake up instantly.

I'm so tired. I move a bit, so I'm laying on my right side. That's how I sleep the most easily. I'm in front of the entrance of the tent, and Cato is behind me. I feel my eyes blink, then slowly close.

I wake up as I hear a moan.

"Hmmm..." Cato moans next to me. I turn my head and my heart misses a beat. He's waking up. I rub my fists on my eyes so I can be fully awake. I don't know what time it is, but I'm sure it's not even 6am already.

"You okay ?" I find myself asking him as I sit.

He pouts, looks around him, then looks up at me. He frowns. "Am I... naked ?"

I blush and look elsewhere. "It was undressing you or letting you die. You were burning, earlier."

He frowns again. "Wait, what ? I don't remember..."

"What don't you remember ?" I ask. "Us walking towards the tent, from the lake ? You getting stung by the tracker jackers ?"

He shakes his head. "I remember when I got stung... but nothing after that."

Oh. He must have been hallucinating even when he woke up earlier in the lake.

"But I remember seeing you -"

I cut him off. "Dying, yeah. Don't worry I'm fine."

He frowns. "How do you know ?" I shrug. "Peeta, it was horrible. Not only you wee dying, but also people from my District, and Clove, and... I'm sorry for treating you like that." He starts sobbing, and I know he's not himself right now, because the real Cato would never cry in front of me and all Panem. The people from the Capitol must be laughing their asses off right now... Seeing the greatest competitor in a complete weak condition, they must find it funny. It hurts me to see him cry. I don't know what to do, if he makes to much noise he's going to alert the others.

So I find myself benching over him to cut his sobbing by giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

"That, that was real. Not your dreams. I'm still alive."

He looks at me with no expression on his face. Then he blinks and looks elsewhere. I think he just blushed, but it's dark in here and his skin is still hot.

"Get back to sleep, Cato. I'm not leaving you." I tell him. He stares at me, about to say something, but he's too weak to say something that would actually make sense.

Then I lay down, still keeping some distance between us too. I lay down, as I was earlier, on my right side so I face the entrance of tent. I hear him moving. I'm still in a hazy state, but I feel him getting really closer to me. "Do you mind if ?..." he whispers.

"I don't." I answer, my eyes closed, ready to fall asleep.

His puts his body fully against mine. It's good he has his blanket, and me, my sleeping bag, because... Well, because he's naked. Then, he puts his left arm around me. He needs support, so I put my arm against his own.

"Goodnight." I whisper.

"Goodnight, Loverboy..."

During the few seconds it takes me to fall back asleep, I feel him interlacing our fingers.

OoO

The next day is pretty much the same. I wake up before him and slowly put my fingers off his. I look at him. His peaceful face makes me understand that he's doing a lot better. He's going to be okay, as Marvel told me. I smile.

I reposition his blanket. I check his forehead's temperature with the palm of my hand. The heat is gone, his body has definitely cooled off. Thank you, Haymitch, and thank you, the sponsors... He's going to make it.

I go out. I'm blinded by the brightness and put a hand before my eyes.

I look at the campfire. Clove is here, sleepy. She must have been keeping watch for hours. "Get some rest, Clove, I got it from here." I tell her. She glances at me with a tired look, then nods.

"Thank you, Peeta."

Marvel and Anary get out of their tent a while after. We eat silently, then Marvel tells me that he's going to hunt because the lack of kills the last days is starting to be tiring for him.

"I'll stay here." I say. "You know. I've got to keep an eye on him." By him, they understand who I am talking about.

"Sure. Anary ?"

The boy from three nods. "Yeah- I mean yes, okay."

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you off in the woods." Marvel smiles.

Anary seems to relax a little bit. I really start to like this boy. I know it's wrong, because I want to survive, he's going to have to die... But the same goes for Marvel. He sworn he would protect me, and I fully trust him, but if Anary, him and me are the only one remaining... ?

He wouldn't kill me. I know he wouldn't, because I trust him. But I also trust Cato, yet I'm sure he would kill me if he had to. So... I'm confused.

I could never kill Marvel anyway. He's too much like my brother, I would feel like killing Lethe and betraying his trust. And I like Marvel too much to.

My thoughts come back to Anary. He's young. Maybe as young as Clove. But I can't start to _like_ people, because we're in the Hunger Games. I won't make it if I trust everyone. But I'm sure that in other circumstances, Anary, Marvel and me would have been friends.

After breakfast, I wave at them as they go into the woods. I reluctantly let Marvel go.

I hear the mockingjays sing around us. It keeps me company, until I hear Cato moan in the tent. I get back at him.

"Morning." I say.

He rubs his hands on his eyes. "Muhhning." he mumbles, making me smile.

"Feeling better ?" I ask.

He shakes his head to be fully awake. "I think so, yes."

"Good. I forgot to tell you something last night. Do you know who your team mate is ?"

He frowns. "I, uuh." He raises his arm to look at his forearm, then looks back at me. His face is tensed. He opens his mouth and doesn't say a word. I feel like he's about to say something serious, something deep. "Mind handing me my boxers ?"

Surprised, I laugh. I search in his pile of clothes and hand him what he asked. "Here."

He takes it and puts it discretely under the blanket. I look elsewhere. Even though it won't change what I see or not, making eye contact with someone who is currently putting his boxers is awkward.

He pulls off the blanket and gets up. Oh damn, that boy is fine. "I'm glad to be in your team", he says as he gets dressed.

"Are you ?" I ask. He looks surprised by my question. "Because the last time you were in a normal state, you didn't even bother to say good morning."

He swallows and looks down. It's his way to say sorry.

I move towards him. "I'm glad to be in your team." I whisper. I pat his bare arm just before leaving the tent.

I sit down in front of the fire. Cato comes by a few minutes later.

"Is it true ?" he asks, and now it's easier to talk to him because he's fully dressed.

I nod and hand him his breakfast. There's no explanation to be told. I'm glad, and that's all. When he's done eating, I put Lethe's necklace around his neck.

"Don't lose it." I tell him. He nods.

Marvel and Anary come back later. Marvel has tied two rabbits to his belt, and he and Anary are carrying a deer.

"Great !" Cato says. He and Marvel start to cutting it for the lunch.

Cato is still too weak to go finding other tributes. I'm kind of glad... I don't like to see him killing other people.

Time flies. Clove, who eventually woke up, and Marvel, go to look for other tributes, while Anary and I stay here, Anary to keep watch and me to watch on Cato. After the lunch, he's been resting for a few hours. When Clove and Marvel come back at the end of the day without having killed any tribute, I wake Cato up so we can eat all together.

Clove starts keeping the watch. I'm sad for her, that Leeta girl hasn't showed up yet. She probably thinks we're going to kill her. Yet if Anary is still alive, it's because he's in the same team as Marvel.

I fear that in the few next days, Cato will become how he was before. Blood thirsty, cruel, arrogant and violent. Not like how he has been today.

However, as Haymitch told me, he is my best chance of survival. I have to take care of him.

I find myself walking towards the tent. I get in... to face Cato entirely naked, ready to go to bed under his blanket.

"Wow !" Cato yells, and I put a hand before my eyes.

"Sorry." I apologize.

He lets a few seconds go before saying. "I don't care if you see me. It's just... knock, or call, next time."

It doesn't make sense to knock on a tent but I don't point it out. I roll my eyes, even though he can't see it. "Just tell me when you're covered, okay ?" I get out and wait a few seconds.

Now that Glimmer is dead, we have enough sleeping bags for everyone, even though I'm reluctant to sleep in hers. But Cato doesn't now that, and he can't just sleep with only a blanket like last night. So I go get Glimmer's sleeping bag. When I'm back, I call him.

"Cato, here is your sleeping bag." Without entering in, I only hand it through the slot. He grabs it.

"You can come in." he says, a few seconds after.

I do, and this time everything is hidden. I sigh in relief. He's laying on the floor like yesterday, in the sleeping bag. He only kept Lethe's necklace – my necklace. It makes me smile.

I take off my shoes and pants, then I get into my bag. I lay down too, but this time, on my left side so I can face him. He looks at me and moves closer. I don't know why but I do it too.

We're only a few inches away from one another. "Why did you fully undressed ?" I ask. "I thought your body was less hot than yesterday."

"It is" he confirms.

I raise an eyebrow. This is so him. Doing weird things, you don't know why but he does it anyway.

I have a question I need to ask him. It's stupid and silly, but I really have to.

"Are we gonna make it ?" I ask.

He frowns. "What are you talking about ?"

I look at him in surprised. "Isn't that obvious ? About the Hunger Games."

"Oh. Yes, Peeta, we are."

"How can you be so sure ?" I ask, and I sounded maybe a little too desperate.

He moves even closer to me and stares at me with that undefinable look. His gray eyes.

"Because we're strong together." he whispers. "Stronger than any of them. Do you remember, at the Cornucopia ? You got my back, and I got yours."

I start smiling. "I remember." I answer softly.

I lay down, on my back and look at the 'ceiling'.

"Are you afraid of dying, Cato ?" I ask suddenly. It could sound random, but here, in the Arena, it makes sense.

"I am." he answers. It surprises me, I thought that he was so sure of himself that he never actually considered that he could die in here.

"Me too." I confess and look back at him. "I'm afraid, because like all the other tributes, I have people that I care about, back home... I want to see Lethe, Cahier and my father again. No, I don't want to. I need to, and it's very different."

I know that Cato also have a sister. He knows how I feel about this. I realize that I'm shaking, but Cato softly takes my wrist and makes me come closer to him.

"Come here." he whispers. Without really thinking about what I'm doing, I get closer, really next to him. I know he's naked under his sleeping bag but I don't care. I'm not right on his bare skin anyway.

I rest my head on his shoulder and puts my hand on his sleeping bag, above his stomach. He strokes my hair and whispers : "You will see them, I promise you."

* * *

Don't kill me just yet... ^^

So, if you liked that chapter, please leave a review !

If you like my style or would like to encourage me for my work, like my page. (I know I'm annoying, sorry, but I really have found my purpose.)

The next chapter will come soon. I pretty much already know what is going to happen !

xx

AC


	10. Somewhere no one else can see you and me

**As some of you guys asked me what my book was about, I'll answer here so everyone can see :)**

**It's a 16 y.o guy, named Allen Campbell (see my PenName ?) who dreams a lot about really weird things. His ancestor is Alice Lidell, so he kinda has the same psychological problems as her. He barely goes to class lately because he is really, really tired. One day he leaves school early. He goes back home, but decides to get some rest in the field, behind his house. He wakes up later, in Wonderland. So basically it's his story in wonderland, 200 years after the events of Alice in Wonderland. All the characters are mine (except for the Cheshire cat, I couldn't not put him in the story.) I could define it by saying it's a heroic-fantasy afterpart of Alice in wonderland.**

**EW I think it kinda sounds awful I had no idea how to explain it in english D:**

**Shout outs :**

**LabRat3000 : It won't be long until they do... Not at all ;)**

**WholeWheatWaffles : Yes I DO love when people call me Allen Campbell haha it's so odd yet so pleasant ! Thank you so much for liking my page. As soon as I start the translation – well actually I already did but as soon as I publish a chapter – I'll tell you on the page. Thank you so much for your review anyway, it was so nice :)**

**Anonanon : thanks :) I'm currently halfway writing the sequel :)**

**Shinigami : Peeta is shy, at least he never saw anyone naked I guess. I remember in highschool, in the showers when I saw a guy fully undressing himself, I was really embarrassed too.**

**London : That's right, that chapter didn't have a lot of action because it was mainly about Peeta's feelings for Cato slowly growing. This one, on the other hand, does have action. I'm really embarrassed. When I wrote "Are we going to make it ?" I didn't mean... you know D: (first non english people problems) I was truly talking about surviving. Yet your review made me realize it sounded like Peeta asked if they were gonna have sex. Sorry for the misunderstanding ^^**

**Criss : I sure will ! Thank you !**

**Byeka : Ich weiß nicht ! Ich liebe Kartoffeln. After 7 years of german I still suck at speaking it. xD I'm glad I 'inspired' you, that's awesome if you start your own :D They were not all likable.. I mean... Glimmer.**

**DemonicAngelGREED : thank you, I'm totally picturing it in my head right now. *pulls you in another hug* Yay I hope you like this chapter too !**

**PurpleBoo : It's the same as London. I didn't mean to make such an innuendo with the sentence "Are we gonna make it". Yet it doesn't change a thing, it's even better actually. xD**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 10 : Let's go somewhere no one else can see you and me

Cato's last words left me speechless. He's so confident about us winning that he promised me I would go back to District 12. I barely felt asleep, still feeling his fingers playing with my hair.

The next morning, when I wake up, I look around me. I'm totally on Cato. He's still sleeping, his arm wrapped around me. It saddens me because I know that his beautiful and peaceful face will change today.

Yes, today, we absolutely have to kill other tributes, as horrible as it sounds. The Capitol citizens must be bored, because the last death was Glimmer's, two days ago. If we don't kill anyone, or if anyone of us doesn't get killed - I wish it doesn't happen – then the gamemakers are going to send mortal traps or mutts after us.

I softly pull off, in an attempt not to wake him up, that fails miserably. Cato blinks slowly and looks at me.

"Do you think you could let me go ?" I ask sarcastically.

He doesn't answer, but pulls off his arm. I roll in my sleeping bag to get off of him, and gets out of the bag. "Sleep well ?" I ask as I put on pants.

"Hmm." he mumbles, stroking his hair. How charming.

I put my shoes on and leave the tent, letting him get dressed.

Anary seems relieved when he sees me. I give him a smile. "Hello, Anary."

"Hi, Peeta." he answers, handing me some food for my breakfast. Cato comes. I look at him coming, I think he's going to sit next to me but no, obviously he prefers sitting down three meters away. Am I that repulsing ?

Marvel and Clove come a few moments later. Once we all have eaten our breakfasts, Cato announces : "As you know, we absolutely have to kill other tributes today." This sentence breaks my heart. I thought he had changed, but he's still the blood thirsty Cato. "We'll go hunting after lunch."

Great...

Marvel sits next to me. "How are you, Peet' ?"

I smile. "Never been better."

"Yeah, I guess that sleeping next to Cato mustn't be pleasant." he winces.

Oh, right... I almost forgot that I was actually supposed to sleep in the same tent as him to take care of him until the venom was entirely gone. "It could be worse." I finally answer.

He pats me in the back before leaving. I get up too, and see Clove, kicking a rock in a corner.

"Clove ?" I say as I walk towards her.

She doesn't turn back. I walk towards her and stop only when I'm facing her. She's sad, I can tell.

"Clove, what is it ?" I ask when she finally looks up at me.

"It's... That girl, Leeta..." Oh... I almost forgot. "I'm the only one of the group that doesn't have met her partner. I wish she could just... come here."

I wince. "You'll find her, I'm sure." I lie as I pull her into a hug. She needed one, I can tell because he hugs me back so tightly it almost hurts. She softly sobs against my chest, but I don't mind.

When she pulls off, I see that it was good to her. "Thanks, Peeta." she says as she wipes a tear on the corner of her eye.

I give her a reassuring smile, then I take her hand. "Come on. Let's not mope here, okay ?"

She nods and smiles weakly.

For the rest of the morning, we walk in the field, picking up tree branches for the fire.

During lunch, no one talks. Marvel is on my left side, and Clove on my right. Cato is silently eating his deer. Suddenly, finger pointing, Marvel yells : "Here ! Look, there's a fire !"

We all look. Someone has been dumb enough to light up a fire. I thought that from now, only the smartest and the strongest were remaining : I guess I was wrong.

Without hesitating, we all grab our weapons.

"Three !" Cato yells at Anary. "Stay here !"

The poor boy nods.

"His name is Anary" I mumble. I hate the lack of respect he has towards the boy.

"Sorry, what did you just say ?" Cato asks me.

I turn back to check if he's really looking at me. Everyone is, actually. They're all waiting for me to answer, stopped in their movements. "You understood perfectly." I finally tell him.

Cato moves towards me, looking furious, and threatens me with his sword. "Don't talk to me like that ever again."

I'm not afraid. "Sorry, what did you just say ?" I ask sarcastically, repeating what he had just say.

"You understood perfectly." he answers, totally copying my own words from a few seconds ago.

We stay here for a few seconds before Marvel tells us : "Come on guys, quit that already. We have a tribute to chase."

"He's right." Clove says.

Reluctantly, Cato lowers his sword. "That was the last time. Loverboy."

I roll my eyes but I don't say anything. Grabbing my throwing knives and a spear, I start running behind Marvel.

After a few minutes, we arrive at the fire. But... there's nobody.

"Maybe he just left" Clove says, not sure about what she's saying.

Cato shrugs. Then I spot another fire, releasing smoke, a hundred meters away, between the trees. "Look." I say.

We run again. I start having a bad feeling about this. Once again, no one is here. And we spot another fire. "What the fuck ?" yells Cato. He' s angry. The more fire we see, the more desperate he his for a kill.

Then, coming out of nowhere, we hear a huge noise. So loud that we all jump in surprise. "What was that ?" I ask.

Clove shrugs. Sure she doesn't know, like the rest of us. Marvel seems to realize something. "What is it, Marvel ?" I ask.

"The mines" he whispers, and then we all know he is right. What else could it be ?

We run back to the camp. I start feeling tired, it's awful. I'm afraid about what we could see.

Then we're here. I fall on my knees in shock. Everything has blown up. The mines... Marvel was right. The supplies...

"What did you fucking do ?" I hear Cato yell, at Anary, I guess. I don't look at him, my gaze remains on the pile of blown up supplies.

It's only when I hear Marvel screaming : "Nooooooo !" that I turn my head. I hear the cannon. Anary is laying on the floor, his head in a weird position.

"Did... did he just kill him ?..." I stutter at Clove. She comes to hug me and I know the answer.

I hear Marvel yelling at Cato and look up at them arguing. Clove leaves me and yells "Marvel, I got this !"

"Whatever, I was leaving anyway."

My gaze goes from Clove and Cato, to Marvel leaving with his spear, going in the forest. I get on my feet and run to catch up to him.

"Marv'" I whisper.

He turns back, and I see his eyes are wet. I pull him into a hug. I know that just like me, he came to like Anary and care about him. "I'm so sorry, Marvel." I say, even though it's not my fault.

He doesn't say anything, but our hug is worth a thousand words. Just like what Lethe and I had.

Marvel pulls off and thanks me with a smile, then we both walk in the forest. I get that he needs to clear his mind before getting back to the camp.

We've been walking without saying anything for about fifteen minutes now, when we hear a noise, like a little girl screaming. Marvel looks at me and puts a finger in front of his lips. I nod and we both head towards where the noise came from.

It's a clearing. Rue, the little girl from District 11, is trapped and is calling for Katniss to help her. Marvel wants to kill her, but I tell him : "Wait, Katniss is probably going to come." He nods and we wait.

Indeed, as I supposed, Katniss rushes into the clearing and yells at Rue. They must be in the same team. My district partner comes and helps her out of the trap. At that very moment, Marvel comes out of the bushes and aim at Katniss with his spear.

"Katniss, careful !" Rue yells, and Marvel chooses instead to throw his weapon at the little girl, unaware that Katniss is aiming at him.

Everything happens very fast. But slow enough for me to understand that even though Marvel killed Rue... Katniss threw an arrow at him too.

"Noooooo !" I scream from the top of my lungs, and before Katniss can grab another arrow and shot me, I grab a knife and throw it at her, right in her hand. She screams in pain as the knife totally pierced her hand, and drops her weapon. Shocked about what I just did, I look at her running back into the forest.

Then it hits me.

"Marvel !" I yell, jumping at his body. The arrow is in his stomach, and it won't last long until... No...

As I realize what it implies, tears start to roll down my face, and some of them fall on Marvel's own face. I stroke his hair, crying. It feels like losing my own brother.

"I'm sorry, Lethe... Marvel..." I confuse while sobbing. It can't be happening. "Marv'... Marvel, please... I can't do it without you..."

"You can..." he whispers, looking at me. "You.. you have to, Peeta."

I put my forehead on his own. "I won't be able to..." I sob. I've never lived without my brother's presence around me. When I have been reaped I thought I would lose him forever. But then I had met Marvel, and he had acted like a brother, so I was still feeling like Lethe was there, watching for me, helping me. Like he had got my back. When he had the opportunity to let me down, he didn't. Marvel was still here, for me.

But now... he's going. And I'll be on my own.

I'm still stroking his air. "You'll be able to, Peet', yes..." I wipe some tears off my face with my shirt. I can't let him go. "Promise me something..." I nod, waiting for him to keep talking, mainly because my body is too numb for me to do anything else. "Win for me." he says in a whisper.

It only makes me cry more, and nod four times frenetically before answering : "I swear."

He smiles weakly. "Thank you. You have been like a brother to me..." his last sentence dies on his lips, and I hear the cannon sound.

I literally burst of crying. I rest back my forehead against his.

I remember that he was there for his mother, who was sick. His last wish will be granted.

Even though he's gone now, I say "This is what I promise you, Marvel... when I get back home, I'll do my best for your mother so she gets what she needs to be cured." I'm sure that the audience must be in tears now. They have to. "Katniss, you will pay for this." I decide out loud. "You just killed my brother." I hear myself saying.

OoO

When I come back to camp, I realize that it's nighttime. Cato calmed down, thanks to Clove. It's for the best because I'm not in the mood for his changing states of mind.

"Where's Marvel ?" Cato shouts.

"He's gone." I say, and I have to bite my lip not to cry again.

He looks furious. "Who ?" he asks.

"Katniss." I answer.

"That bitch. Already two of us dead by her fault." Clove says.

Being really not in the mood, I just go into my tent. I cried everything I had to cry. I stay in a corner, my two arms wrapped around my legs.

Cato enters. He sighs. "What do you want ?" I yell. "Do you want to kill me too ?"

He rolls his eyes and leaves. I sigh. "Wait." He stops himself. "I'm sorry." I mumble.

This seems to be what he expected because he comes to sit next to me.

"I'm sorry too." he says. "For the boy from three... Anary."

I look up at him in shock. "Did you actually listen to what I told you earlier ?"

He looks down and smiles. "I did, yes." He comes closer. Our knees are touching. He pulls me into a hug, that I can't refuse. Not now, not when I need it the most.

I missed his warm and comforting embrace. I hold him tight. He strokes my hair in a reassuring way.

"He was like a brother to me." I tell him. "He was so much like Lethe, my brother. The necklace you are wearing belonged to him at first."

"Oh. This is awkward... I mean, I didn't realize you saw me as a brother too."

I pull off. "What ?" I frown. "No, no, I don't. You know why I gave it to you. It was because..."

"Because you wanted me to remember you. Yeah, I remember that too."

"Oh... Cato, I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer honestly."

He frowns. "Erm, yeah, okay."

"Why did you... er, do _that_, the other day ?"

"Do what ?" he asks.

"Do _that._" I answer, accenting the 'that' part. Meaning, you know what I'm talking about -the kiss-, but I don't want to say this in front of the cameras.

He has the most unexpected reaction... he leaves the tent. Great. I chase him outside. "Tell me, Cato !" I yell.

"Go fuck yourself !" he answers, and I'm surprised by his aggressiveness. "Wait !" I run to catch up to him and grab his wrist, making him face me.

He turns and looks at me angrily. "What ?"

"Is that so hard to answer such an easy question ?" I ask calmly.

He seems to relax. "Fine ! I'll answer. Maybe... maybe I wanted you to remember me too." he says softly.

I'm surprised by his answer. He's so weird... "Is that true ?" I ask.

He pouts. "Yes and no. I also did it... because I like you."

Cato likes me. That's a bit of a shock. I find no appropriate reaction so I just come close to him and hug him tight. He hugs me back. I feel his lips softly kissing my forehead ans I pull off. "Cato, you sill. That's not how you do it." I say before standing on tiptoe and putting my lips on his.

I can tell he's surprised, but quickly, he starts kissing me back.

This is really different than the first time we kissed. This time, it's not aggressive. It's soft, hot and passionate. When I feel the need to breathe, I step back and rest my forehead against his. I look right into his eyes and hear myself saying : "Now we both have something to remember."

He smiles, and his simple grin erases all the pain, all that went wrong today. "I'm sorry for everything." he whispers against my neck.

"Don't be." I answer. "It's gonna be okay, now. Remember ? I've got your back..."

"And I got yours." he finishes.

I quickly kiss him again. I can't believe this is really happening. I had never kissed anyone before but he was definitely a good kisser. It was odd : I've never felt like anyone could like me one day. Yet... Cato does.

"I told you it was because I liked you." he suddenly says. "I'm terrible at showing my feelings."

I smile. "I had noticed." I laugh.

"And if I yelled right after, and even if I acted like such a jerk all the time, it was because I thought you didn't like me. I though you loved Katniss."

I put a hand on his cheek and stroke it with my thumb. "I must admit that... I didn't at first. You were a bully, you know. But the days passed, and... I've changed my mind."

"And I'm glad you did" he answers before kissing me again, and this time I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back tenderly.

When we pull off, he takes my hand and we head back towards the camp, not taking care about all Panem that can watch us.

Clove is looking at us, her eyes opened wide. "It was about damn time." I hear her saying. Cato heard that too, and we smile at eachother under the moonlight.

That night, we both keep our clothes on, but we sleep in the same sleeping bag.

I am laying on him, and his arms are wrapped around my body in a protective way. I know that here, between his arms, nothing can happen to me.

Because he has got my back...

And I've got his.

* * *

**Wow, definitely a lot more action in that chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Next chapter should come in the next few days or so.**

**Reviews ? D:**

***puppy eyes so adorable that you can't resist***

**xx**

**AC**


	11. Turn the lights out now

So, Marvel as a character is really growing on me, and -sorry, don't hit me- even though Peeta/Cato really is my OTP- I kind of start liking the idea of Marvel with Peeta. Not the same type of relationship as they had in this very story, of course, because in it they were only seeing each other as brothers. *starting to consider writing another fanfic, maybe with a love triangle idk yet.* I don't really know, Marvel really grew on me and I -no no please don't kill me- oddly think that Peeta/Marvel is in some way hotter than Peeta/Cato -no no stop, put that stick down !-

***dies* *no more fanfics for you***

Ok so after that bit of pathetic and useless monologue here are the shouts out :

fadi25402702 : I know right, that's the magic of my puppy eyes you just can't resist them. Haha, yeah, I kept the original lyrics because I thought it was kind of ironic. Isn't it ?

WholeWheatWaffles : Thanks for liking the photos on my page :D Feel free to stalk the page anytime xD I'm glad you like The Wanted. Who's your favorite singer between them 5 ? Mine is Nathan.

Shinigami : I don't want to spoil you the rest of the story but don't worry about Katniss. I know how I'll handle this. But you do understand I can't stay canon in the entire story, right ?

LabRat3000 : Yeah, me neither, I just don't want to let this story be forgotten like my other one – mainly because I stopped writing it.. xD

ChrisColferCGNE : Thank you for your enthusiasm ! Hope you like this chapter too :)

London : Haha, I'm glad you came to change your mind. Honestly I like/LOVE ? all the careers except Glimmer.

Catoforeverxoxo : Thank you ! This is really appreciated. Hope you like this chapter as well.

DemonicAngelGREED : your crying was fast lol... xD BTW I'm so jealous of how fast you update your story. I mean, totally...

PurpleBoo : Kinda have to agree on this one : he had to die, even though it was awful for me to write it. I've tried to show a softer side of Marvel without making him OOC (because he still kills people, anyway.)

JoshuaEvans123 : Thank you ! Hopefully this chapter will please you too

**Warning : this chapter might be rated M **(yet don't be too excited because I don't write smut, I honestly can't understand how a good story can be made of words like 'dick' 'cock' etc. Plus being a guy, you understand how awkward it is for me to write smut ? ._.)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 11 : Turn the lights out now

When I open my eyes, the morning after, I feel Cato's breath against my neck and his fingers softly playing with my hair. "Morning" he smiles when he notices that I'm awake.

"Morning" I smile back. "Sleep well ?"

"Better than ever." he answers. I don't dare to kiss him even though I want to, because my mouth must stink right now, I mean, it's the morning. I slowly get off of him and of the sleeping bag. He lets a moan out in disappointment. I get out of the tent.

Clove felt asleep, and I don't blame her : she kept watch all night long.

I come to her, and lift her. She's not heavy at all, that's insane. She has the weight of a little girl.

I put her in her tent, kiss her on her forehead, then leave.

Outside, Cato is around the fire, preparing the breakfast. I come next to him and sit. I grab a bottle water and drink some. Cato sits next to me and hands me a dish with my food.

I remember when the four of us would sit there, when Marvel was still alive. I miss him so much that I feel like it will drive me crazy. If heartache was a physical pain, I could bear it... but this, this is inside of my head.

I would lose my mind if it wasn't for Cato. He's so different than when the one he was before. Now he's the same as the one he was when he had been stung by the tracker jackers. Of course it doesn't forgive the kills of innocent people... but I also killed people myself, so I have absolutely nothing to say.

"What do you want to do today ?" I ask. Even if kissed, it doesn't change anything. He's still the _alpha_.

"I don't know. Thresh is still out there, and..."

"Katniss." I mumble. I honestly don't know if I could kill her. And I wasn't sure I wanted to. Moreover it was frowned upon when you killed your district partner. But I wanted her dead for sure.

Cato must have seen my expression because he put his hand over mine. I move my head to look up at him. "I'll do it for you." he whispers.

I smile in gratitude. He finishes his breakfast and gets up. He head towards Clove's tent, and enter in.

A few moments after, I see them going out. Clove yawns as she stretches. "How did I get in my tent ?" she asks.

"I lifted you." I answer.

She nods in acknowledgment. She sure remembers my performance back at the training center when I lifted this heavy weight and threw it to the other side of the room.

Then it kind of hits me. If I want to live... she's going to have to die. Because we can't win together, and now more than ever, I want Cato and I to survive, to make it back to our respective Districts... Well, no. I don't want to get back at District 12. But it's better to be there but alive, than being dead... right ?

Getting my thoughts back on Clove, I decide that if the games are down to the three of us, Cato and I will offer her a fair fight. But it's the same as for Katniss. I can't kill her, we happen to be to close for me to do it. Same goes for Cato because I'm sure she reminds him of his little sister. It's like me and Marvel. I could never have killed him... so Cato will never kill Clove. I don't know how we're going to get out of his. But we have to.

Moreover, she still hasn't met Leeta. I'm sure she's depressed about this but she doesn't show it.

We wait for her as she eats silently, then we pick some stuff before heading towards the forest. A spear in my hand, the knives around my belt, I think I'm ready.

We walk a long time through the forest. At noon, I'm starting to get tired and discouraged because we didn't see any other tribute.

"I'm hungry." Clove says. I nod. Sure I am too. We look for other tributes for one hour before finally heading back towards the camp. The only things we caught are two rabbits. It's useless, because we still have the deer... But now that I think about it, the deer is starting to smell. I guess we'll just throw it somewhere, because I'm not eating that, and I seriously doubt that the other will too.

We eat again. I feel like it's the only thing I'm good at lately. The rabbit I'm currently eating has splattered too much blood on me. When I'm done eating, I announce : "I'm going to go to the lake, I need to wash up." It's true, I stink. We wear the same clothes everyday, nothing surprising here.

I get up, but Cato grabs my wrist. I turn back to look at him with a surprised look on my face. "I'll go with you." he says. "I need to wash my body too." He turns to face Clove. "Mind staying here ?"

She shakes her head and smirks at him.

I have the feeling that I know where this is going. Yet I have to wash, so I don't say anything and head towards the lake, Cato walking just behind me. There, I take off my shoes and socks. As I start to take off my shirt, I see that Cato is undressing way faster than me and that he's in his boxers... that he takes off right in front of me. I blush and look elsewhere. "Cato, all Panem is watching you right now."

"I'm not wetting my underwear" he replies. I guess that makes sense.

I softly take off my own pants then walk towards the lake to finally sit on the edge. I look at him swimming. He seems to be in his element here. I don't know how to swim though. Then I remember that in his District, he had a beautiful lake, and rivers as beautiful. I don't. It explains why I don't know how to swim. Yet I know it's not deep in here, so I don't care. When he's not looking at me, I quickly take off my boxers and get in the water before he can see me. It's strange to be entirely in the water. The other day, when he had been stung, we had stayed on the bank. Now we're fully in the lake. I enjoy the contact of the soft liquid against my skin. I put my head underwater to wet my hair.

Looking back at Cato, I see that he's heading towards me. Acting like I didn't notice, I show him my back and start rubbing my hands on my body to get rid of the dirt. I hear claps and before I even know it I feel his entire body against mine.

"Cato..." I stutter, before feeling his breath on my neck and his arms wrapping my waist.

He starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes and moan in pleasure. It's soft, it's good. But I have to put myself together, for god's sake !

I turn so I can face him. It's awkward, because he's so much taller than me, and if the water is hiding everything below my shoulders, it's not the case with him and I can see his pecs. His really, really, muscular pecs.

I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts that I feel coming. "What's the matter ?" he asks.

I slowly walk towards the edge. "You know what is. I can't do it."

"What do you mean you can't do it ?" he asks with a confused look in face. "Don't you want... ?"

I blush shyly and look at the water. I'm so dumb sometimes.

He moves towards me and puts a hand to my chin to force me to look at him. He's not being brutal, I think he's just hurt.

"I want to." I answer. "Cato, I just don't want to show this to all Panem." As I say this, I can imagine all the citizens in the districts sigh in relief, and in the meantime, the people in the capitol must be furious. Because that would be quite a show. "I want this to be special" I say as I put my hand on his chest. "I want this only to be about us. Just us, not them, Cato."

And as I say this, I realize I kind of said I was definitely feeling something from him. The other years, some tributes got it on. It was so repulsive. When the two had been done, the girl had cut the boy's throat as he was still hazy after he came. Another year, two guys also had sex. Yet they only did that for the gifts from the sponsors, and as soon as the silver parachute had fell from the sky, the two started wrestling to get the gift. Turns out a girl who was watching picked up the parachute and left them fighting to death. When the survivor looked, it was too late, and soon, he was in such a rage that he screamed for revenge. That way he got noticed by a bigger guy who killed him as soon as he found him.

Yeah, the other times, the tributes only did that by interest. All the romances were fake, simulated, and I know why. Because all the tributes knew that only one could come out. Yet... Cato and I can survive.

But as I said, this is our moment, and I don't want to ruin it. Because if I survive, when I'd have sex with anyone – at the moment, having sex with anyone but Cato seemed unbearable - I would remember this. I don't want the Capitol to take my virginity too. Because it would feel like it. It would seem forced. Even if I wanted to, it would seem like I did that because I wanted to give them a show, something to believe in, something that would convince them not to kill us.

So I just stand on tip toe and wrap my arms around his neck. He stays stoic, wondering what I want to do. I make him bench over so I can whisper in his ears, knowing that the cameras can't record what I'm saying : "We will do it, I promise. As soon as we get back home."

He pulls off and frowns. "Home ? _We _don't have a home, Peeta."

I blink and step back. He sounded so harsh...

He must have noticed my surprise because he sighs and grabs my hand. "I mean... if we're coming back... you'll go to District 12, and me in District 2."

And then, I hear myself saying : "When we win – because we will – I want you to take me to District 2." His mouth drops in shock. I am shocked by what I just said too, but I don't want to take it back because I mean it. I continue : "I want you to show me your rivers. Your mountains. Your sister. Your parents. _Your_ home."

Cato nods in understanding and smiles. "That... that was beautiful." he stutters, and I can tell by his look that it's not a move to influence me to have sex with him. It's because he means it. "I will take you there if so is your wish."

"It is" I have only the time to say before he pulls me into a hug. Not a kiss, only a hug, but this is as comforting, if not more. It's his way to show me – other than with words, because as he said, he's not good at talking about his feelings out loud – that he is here for me, and that we're going to make it alive from here. We're going to go back home.

I honestly have no idea what I want. I don't know what exactly our relationship is, even though I trust him to the point to put my life between his hands. I don't know what we're going to be, he and I, after the Games if we both survive. Oh, yes !... I'm sure about one thing I want : he and I both making it out alive from the arena. That I'm sure. I want to live, I made a silent promise to my brother, Lethe. And I care too much about Cato to let him die while I live.

What would happen next ? As he said, the most logical solution would be meaning each of us getting back to our own Districts. That I don't want. Because I want to stay with him.

I'm interrupted in my thoughts by the sound of a cannon. Cato backs off of me and stares at me in shock. "Clove ?" we both say at the same time.

We run through the water towards the edge of the lake, and without taking any time to dry off our bodies, we get dressed. As we run towards the camp, I realize we didn't actually wash our bodies. They're still dirty, but at least they don't stink anymore.

We run. I look at Cato. He's faster than me. I see that his legs carry him faster than mine, and I know why. He has to check up on Clove. It can't be her, we've been only out for fifteen minutes.

"Clove !" I hear Cato yell from twenty meters in front of me, in the camp.

He jumps on something in front of the fire. And it hits me.

I run toward him and hear him sobbing; soon I see he is benched over her body. Her face is messed up and bloody, and so is a rock next to her body. Cato is shaking, he lost his sanity here. Clove was like his little sister, because of me she was unprotected.

"I'm sorry" I start to apologize. I kneel in front of her and puts two fingers on her eyes to close them. Then I move closer to him and hug him.

"I'm going to fucking kill him !" he screams. "Clove, I'm so sorry..."

I hold his head on my body. I don't want him to leave, because if he does, I might not see him ever again. "Shhh, calm down." I whisper in his hear. Even though I still can feel him shaking against me, I feel like he's calming down. I hug him tighter and tighter. "It's gonna be okay." I say pathetically, because we all know it's wrong. He's going crazy. He is going to kill Thresh into pieces. Because it can't be Leera, for sure. And it can't be Katniss, she has her bow... Now that I think about it, Katniss dropped her bow when I threw the knife at her, and I picked the weapon when I got back to the cornucopia. Yet she's not brutal enough to kill a 15 years old girl with a rock. It's Thresh, it has to. And Cato knows it too, I know he does. He's going to kill him slowly...

"Promise me you won't go after him without me." I whisper against his forehead.

It takes a lot from him, I know that, but he slowly nods. I softly let go my grip on him. He looks up at me. "We're going to chase them down together. Thresh and Katniss. For what they did to them." I say.

Once again, he nods. I bench over to kiss his forehead. Then I got up and take his hand. "We have to leave before the hovercraft comes."

Reluctantly, he accepts my hand and I lead him into our tent.

There, he completely falls apart. He sits in the ground, his head between his knees.

We take the night for him to calm down. I decide that tomorrow, at dawn, we're going to chase the remaining tributes. We can't stay here any longer.

Tonight, we switch roles. I lay on my back while he's on me, on his belly. As he used to do this with me, I stroke his hair gently. It used to comfort me when he did that. He appeased the pain I felt at Marvel's death. I want to do the same for him.

I know he likes it too, because as soon as I start playing with his hair, he stops moving.

"I would lose my mind if it wasn't for you." he says.

"You better not lose your mind, because if you don't remember the promise you made me about visiting your district I will kill you myself." I joke.

He head up to see if I was messing with him, frowning. "I was only kidding, Cato."

"Oh."

I pull him so his head is closer to mine. I kiss him on the cheek before wrapping my arms around him, the sleeping bag surrounding us. He's tired and quickly falls asleep.

Tomorrow, Cato and I will end the games, together.

So guys, as this story is coming to an end soon (or maybe I'm going to add extra chapters, I still have to decide) what would you think about that other fanfic with Marvel as one of the main characters ? Tell me what you think.

Reviews make me write. Please, if you liked this chapter, leave one !

They make me happy too, there's nothing better than waking up, looking at my phone and seeing emails from !

For those who read the story without reviewing, I wanted to thank you too for reading it, in the hope that someday what I write will make you want to leave a review :P

**Also, The very very first part of my story has been translated in english (by whom ? MEH.) So if you'd like to read the first chapters, send me a message. **


	12. Let me take you by the hand

**Oh my god... you guys made it to more than 100 reviews, I'm so happy, omg.**

**In your reviews you almost all said that you would like me to write that fanfic with Marvel. I forgot to precise that I was thinking about an AU Highschool. Yet I wrote the first chapter and more, so... if you want to see it you should definitely subscribe (author alert I think). What I'm going to post is only a pilot chapter, to see if you guys are interested and if it gets enough reviews I'll keep on writing it.**

**I'm still looking for a title though. Ugh**

**By the way I wanted to thank the all of you who review every new chapter : DemonicAngelGREED, PurpleBoo, Shinigami, WholeWheatWaffles , London, LabRat3000 and so many others ! Really, thank you !**

**Anyway, here for the shouts out : (oh btw, what's "A/N Shouts out" ? I mean, what does "A/N" stand for ? thanks !)**

**GaaraRocks101 : Thank you so much ! I'm glad you decided to review then because yours was such a nice review. Indeed, I'm french :-)**

**Shkoodles : I know right, Marvel is not really present in fanfictions or most of the time he's one of the bad guys. I'd like to change that :p**

**JHutchGirl : Thank you ! I hope you'll like this upcoming fanfic.**

**blondie1765 : Don't worry, they will ;)**

**Lilac Alyssa Halliwell : Thank you, it's really pleasant to see that my version of Marvel is liked by the readers :)**

**Shinigami : I hate love triangles too actually; however "triangle" is a subjective term, you actually never know if there's more character involved in the love story.**

**Luke : If you haven't subscribed yet you should definitely subscribe ! The first chapter should come out in the next few days or so.**

**DemonicAngelGREED : YOU ARE A MONSTER. That's it. You write everywhen. (that doesn't make any sense does it ?) At least I understand myself. * powah to the frenchies * (Ok I don't know what just happened, forgive me.)**

**WholeWheatWaffles : Are you talking about your fic ? (which, I must admit, I'm totally in love with) Nathan is the best okay ? Yet I really like Jay and Tom. Then comes the 2 other, Max and siva, but I don't like Siva he's annoying and has a duck's voice. Nathan is a total babe**

**PurpleBoo : thank you ! hope you like it then :)**

**London : Overviewed ? Marvel ? what do you mean ? :o Cato won't die in this upcoming fic, cos... you know. It's highschool, not the hunger games :P**

**LabRat3000 : Great ! awesome, even !**

**SakuraDrops141 : that's great ! feel free to subscribe !**

**Bonnie : Thank you, indeed I didn't want them to like each other from the start because I wanted this fiction to be realistic. As I said a lot of times and as I keep saying, you can't build a good fanfic if the characters get it on from the first chapter.**

**Smiles : same as sakuradrops141. The first chapter is already written, I just wait to find a title :L **

**The first chap of my next story will probably come out tomorrow.**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 12 : Let me take you by the hand

I'm the first one to wake up. I blink, and look at Cato. He's still asleep, right on me. I start stroking his neck softly to wake him up. We have to be quick.

"Morning, Cato." I smile when I see him opening his eyes.

He mumbles something before getting out of the sleeping bag. We get dressed and eat as fast as we can.

I look over Clove's tent. I miss her too. She was the first one to make a move to include me in the team. The saddest thing is I know she wanted to meet Leeta, and she has never been given the chance to. I sigh heavily. I miss so many people right now. I walk towards Cato and hug him tight. I can tell he's surprised, but he hugs me back. He kisses my messy hair and I breathe against his chest. I play with Lethe's necklace for a little while. "Today, we end this." I announce. I can't believe it's going to end. I was going to die, or going to survive. Either way I would leave the arena, the place were stood all those bad memories. The sooner, the better.

He pulls away and nods. "Yes, we will."

I take my spear and my two remaining knives, and Cato takes his sword. She share a last light kiss before heading towards the forest together. I'm shaking in fear, because I don't know what we're going to do once we found them. Kill them ? Thresh is huge. I'm sure we could manage to handle him, yet I'm afraid.

About Katniss, I don't worry too much. She's harmless.

We have been walking for a few hours now, then I blench suddenly at the sound of a cannon. I look at Cato, who is as surprised as me.

We look at the sky between the trees. We see Leera's face. Who killed her ? No way to know. Cato looks down. He's sad, because it reminds him of Clove.

I stroke his cheek with my right hand. "Cato... soon, this nightmare will be over. Just don't give up on me just now."

He looks right up at me and his stare makes my heart sink. He's hurt. He's in pain. I stand on tiptoe to kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back, doesn't even move.

"Cato." He doesn't answer. He just stares at the trees. "Cato !" I try again. There's nothing to do. "Cato... I know Clove reminded you of your sister. I told you Marvel was like my brother too. Yet, when Katniss... killed him... I had you. You were there for me." He slowly moves his head to look at me. I continue : "You know that I would have lost my head if you weren't there. If it wasn't for you I would be completely out of my mind at the moment." I kneel over him so our faces are on the same level. "Cato. I'm here for you too. And now you have to trust me. We're going to win. Remember ? It was your promise. We would both win so I could see my family again."

He swallows. "I'm not sure I'm going to do it. I'm not sure I could. Please, leave, win this and let me here." I know he's hurt but what he just said was totally stupid. Yet I don't tell him that. I just say :

"There's only two of them left. I'm not moving from here without you. Its you, and me. Until the end. I can't do it without you, Cato."

_I love you._

He frowns at me. "Really, do you ?"

Oh my... I can't believe I just said that out loud. I can't take it back. Mostly because it would appear stupid on screen, and it would only hurt him more... and also because it felt right. So I swallow and nod. "I do."

He seems about to say something, but before he can say it, his look drives to my right and his expression changes. "Careful, Peeta !"

He pushes me on the ground. What the fuck ?

When I got up, I see Thresh running towards him, his saber in his hand. Scared as hell, I look at Cato who is taking his sword to defend himself. Cato seems to be in difficulty, I have to help him, but how ? Quickly, I catch a knife. I can't really throw it though, they're fighting too close to each other. I could easily hurt Cato, and I'm not sure that Thresh would be really hurt by just a knife. I walk on my side a bit so I only see Thresh's back. Not thinking twice, I throw it but miss his head. Instead, the knife jabs into the boy's shoulder, making him scream in pain. He turns his head. "Stay out of it you little fag, you're next !"

What ? Does he know about Cato and me ? Oh. I guess he witnessed to what I just said to Cato. Of course he did...

"You killed Clove, you bastard !" Cato yells suddenly and his sword jabs into Thresh's chest. I'm terrified. There's blood everywhere.

Thresh grunts a few times, a hateful look in his eyes, before his legs fall on the ground.

The cannon sounds. I glance at Cato who is getting his sword back from Thresh's lifeless body.

He looks at me. We don't move for a few seconds, and he takes him a little time, but he smiles at me.

I get it. He got the revenge he wanted. He killed Thresh. He got his sanity back.

"My turn." I decide.

"Let's kick her ass, Lover boy." Cato tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Come on, that nickname again ?"

He laughs. "What's wrong with it ? You just said you loved me." I blush and look down. Does he think it's some kind of joke ? "I meant it."

He smiles and strokes my cheek. "I know you did. And, Peeta..." he leans over to kiss me. I kiss him back, but he pulls back and whispers in my ear "so do I."

He backs off and takes my hand. I'm too numb to say anything. I know he's not good with words, but he basically said he loved me back. And for that I want to win, right now, so we can get back and be together.

Suddenly it gets really dark. "Why is it so dark in here ?" I ask. I'm shaking. Something is up.

"The gamemakers must want the games to finish as soon as possible." Cato offers.

I nod. I see the cornucopia, 30 meters in front of us. We head towards it, when suddenly, I hear a noise in the bushes and turn my head. It was soft, yet I'm scared as hell. What can been hiding in it ? "Cato, there's something here." I whisper, not wanting to scream, because if I do, the thing might go crazy and jump at us.

"I know, Peeta, I heard that too... I'm gonna count dismount, from three. When I'm done you run straight towards the cornucopia, is that clear ?"

I nod. I'm freaking scared. What can the gamemakers have planned for us ?

"3... 2... 1-" he doesn't have the time to finish. A huge hound jumps on us. Without thinking twice about it, I throw my last knife at it. The blade jabs between his two green eyes... which are disturbing. Quickly, I take it back and we run towards the cornucopia, perfectly knowing that this mutation can't be the only one around here, because it would be too easy. And the Capitol is not known for making things easy.

A quick glance behind me allow me to see that I was right. Three mutts. They're awful, and their eyes !

Cato grabs my hand and helps me running. He lifts me so I can climb on the cornucopia, then I help him back.

We're both here. More than ten mutts come out of the woods. They're barking so hard, it's terrifying. I'm about to take Cato's hand to find support but something jumps on me and tackles me hard on the head of the cornucopia. Is that a mutt ? It doesn't bark, so I open my eyes. It's Katniss. Of course it's her. The look in her eyes is even more terrifying than the ones in the dogs' eyes. She's not a mutt, yet her desire to kill me is showing. Cato pushes her on my side. He helps me getting up as Katniss walks towards the other end of the cornucopia, under the hounds' barks.

"You killed Rue !" she yells at me, in rage.

"You killed Marvel !" I answer, tears starting to come out. This is her, the girl that I hate, who killed the one that I cared about the most here – apart from Cato.

She takes something from her pocket. The knife I threw at her !

"I'm going to kill the person you care about the most right under your eyes before killing you too. Surprised ? I know about you and _him._ You are both repulsing."

Cato, furious, yells and jumps on her, and she throws the knife.

"Nooo !" I let out pathetically. Yet Cato dodges it easily. And the knife... comes right at me. I just have the time to move a bit, and the blade jabs into my shoulder instead of my face.

I yell and fall on the cornucopia, my arm pending. I hear the dogs and painfully pull my arm back. I let out a moan, and with my left hand, try and take back the knife jabbed into my right shoulder.

I quickly glance at the two others and freeze.

Katniss threw her only weapon at me. She had nothing else than my knife. Cato is tackling her on the ground. He looks at me and realizes I've been hit. He loses his grip on the girl and starts walking towards me.

"Ca-Cato, behind you !" I start, but it's too late. Katniss jumps on him.

He tries to get rid of her, but it's in vain.

"Get off of me !" he yells.

She starts laughing as she takes a blade off of her jacket and puts it under Cato's throat.

"Let him go !" I scream. "Don't do that !"

She giggles and yells back at me : "You pathetic fag. I'll do it slowly."

Cato looks at me desperately, and I do the same as she starts attacking his throat. The little drop of blood I see on his neck is what makes me react. Without thinking twice, I throw it at her. My aim was really bad two weeks ago. Yet, now I'm really good at it, and without surprise, the knife jabs into Katniss' hand. She screams and drops the knife she was holding. Everything happens in one second. I see Cato falling on the top of the cornucopia, and Katniss... off of it.

As the hounds tear her body into pieces, she yells, cries, screams, insults me, insults Cato, insults the Capitol, then me again, and slowly her voice falls apart.

I didn't kill her. The mutts did.

I come close to Cato to help him getting up. He's in shock, he doesn't know that Katniss is none of our concern, yet.

"Katniss" he stutters.

"She has fallen." I whisper as the cannon sounds. I take him between my arms.

He hugs me back and starts sobbing. I start sobbing too, against his chest. I can't believe it's over. I can't believe we did it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games !" Caesar's voice sounds in the arena. But Cato and I don't move. We stay locked into eachother's embrace. I can't get off of him. I need him.

When we finally and reluctantly pull over, we see a hovercraft landing near the cornucopia. The mutts are gone, and so is Katniss' body. The sun is back. Cato gets down the first, and he gently helps me getting down. He takes my hand, and I think I needed it to walk, because my body is too numb for me to react normally. We did it. We made it out alive. I'm going to see Lethe, and Cahier, and my father again. Cato kept his promise.

Two gamekeepers help us to get in the hovercraft. They make us sit, then the machine takes off. I'm led to a room, where a man makes me undress. I don't even look at him and just obey. He checks my wounds, gives me things to swallow, and makes me get dressed again. When it's Cato's turn, I sit on a couch. He comes back a few minutes later. He has a bandage on his neck.

He sits next to me. He sees in which state I currently am. He rubs my fingers softly with his fingers, before pulling me back into his warm embrace. I let go. I pathetically cry, like a little girl. The gamekeepers around us must be laughing their asses off, yet I don't care.

Cato runs his hand through my hair, and whispers in my ear : "Shh. It's gonna be okay. You'll see, everything is gonna be okay now."

His words comfort me and allow me to relax against him.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes again, it's dark around us : it must be the night.

Cato pulls a soft kiss to my lips before we both get up. As soon as we get off the hovercraft, a crowd cheers us. The gamekeepers are replaced by the peacekeepers, who help us to get through all those people.

Cato and I are forced to break apart. I'm led to a room where my prep team is waiting for me.

"Oh hey there !" Mavalle cheers me. I would make a remark about her cucumber's face but I'm too tired to say anything.

Manty has changed his hair color. Now, instead of the purple, it's orange. "Congratulations !" he says, and I see that his tongue is still the same color as his hair, orange.

The woman with the blue hair, Gadget, cheers me happily : "Well done, Peeta ! We're so proud of you !"

I can't help but smile. The sincerity of this woman is touching. "Thank... thank you."

This is the same as the first time I got here. The first time I did it, I didn't think I would have to go through this again. Yet, my prep team do everything they did to me once more. They undress me and make me get into a tub. The warmth of the purple water is relaxing. They rub my body to make the dirt go away. They dry my body, then proceed to shave my whole body. I'm too tired to even feel the pain.

Then, they make me get into a second tub. I think it's for the smell and to rehydrate my skin. While I'm bathing in it, Mavalle washes my hair. I think she's having a bad time with it. No surprise there, my hair is the only part of my body that I didn't even try to wash during the games.

I find out the water of this second tub is something to give me more strength. I get it. Tonight is the ceremony, I have to be at my best.

They make me get out of the bath. As soon as I step out, I feel the effects of the water start all through my body. I feel better, not only in a physical way but also emotionally.

I hear a little noise and turn my head. Portia is here, standing on the doorstep. "Portia" I whisper.

"Peeta..." she says before pulling me into a hug. I hug her back and I close my eyes, totally forgetting that I'm totally naked. I don't have anything to hide from her anyway. Neither to the rest of Panem, since the day Cato and I bathed in the lake.

I let a little smile light up my face. Even though Clove has been killed right after... this was a good memory.

It surprises me.

I actually thought something in the arena had been good. Yet there was the truth : I had met Cato during the Games. I had met wonderful people - such as detestable ones too. I had met Clove, Marvel, Cato. And for that... I was glad I came.

* * *

**Teehee, I know I know, but I just had to say this sentence, it fits so well with the story !**

**Also I think I kind of managed to make the lyrics of the song that I put as a title to fit with every chapter. I mean, I guess I have, I'm not sure. Tell me ! :p**

**Reviews make me write. And also happy. Also this one was one of the last chapters, since I'm starting a new one, including Marvel as a love option. Really, feel free to put an author alert on my account if you're interested. If you have any suggestion for the title, put them please !**

**I hope the last two chapters weren't too fluffy though. I don't like when it is :(**

**If this chapter gets more than 15 reviews I might make the story lasts a little longer.**

**Next chapter : the coronation – or crowning, or whatever the name in english is D:**


	13. Give you another kiss

**Oh waoh I never said the fiction was over, I just said it was coming to its end soon ^^**

So erm... the Peeta/Marvel/Cato fanfiction I was talking to you about is started, you can see the very first chapter on my profile. I finally named it "Rumor has it".

That's really embarrassing, I wrote more words for that fanfiction that I did for the second volume of my own saga... I guess it only shows that I'm able to write fast... I guess ?

I might slow down the rhythm... I have so many ideas for a new story that I kind of have to keep time for it.

Yet I'm happy because I sold more than 50 copies of the first volume. The feedback is good though, so if you'd like to see it -for free- inbox me and i'll give you the link.

A.N shouts out (yeah I use A.N now !) :

Shinigami : remember the actual scene when Cato is alone against Peeta and Katniss at the end of the cornucopia ? Switch the roles. That's why Katniss is scary. And I figured that Katniss had been spying on them for a while.

London : Thank you, I guess that makes sense. ^^ Haha surprise here's the next chapter ! didn't expect that one ? ^^

DemonicAngelGREED : Thanks for the info, I had no idea ! But I insist you're monstah. Your publication rhythm just is not human.

GaaraRocks101 : Marvel/Peeta fanfiction has started ! Hope you're happy as I tell you "my universe will never be the same" is not over.

Catoforeverxoxo : Thank you :) I just really wanted this fanfiction to be realistic.

PurpleBoo : yeah, that was the point precisely ! :D

Smiles : thank you :) as you have seen, I've found the name for the other fanfic !

WholeWheatWaffles : I know right ? His voice is so weird. Totally a duck's. Nathan is the best definitely. Don't worry you're not a freak ! Or if you are, I am too. Okay so conclusion : we both are !

adcgreengirl : Why thank you, very nice review here :D no sequel but some extra chapters. This will be a wonderful ending I think :D

LabRat3000 : Hope you like it :3

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 13 : Give you another kiss

Here it is. The interview with Caesar. I'm in backstage, alone, waiting for my name to be called. When I hear Caesar's voice announce : "Let's have a round of applause for the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark, and Cato Shriver !" I walk up on stage. I realize I didn't know Cato's last name so far.

As I walk up on stage, I see everyone holding up their breath at my sight.

Portia crafted me an amazing outfit for the occasion. I'm wearing a red costume. Sure it reminds me of blood, and therefore of the tributes I killed. Yet the red contrasts so well with my blond hair that the message is clear to the audience. To everyone. I am the boy on fire.

Cato is at the other sat of the stage. He is looking at me in awe. I grin at him. Okay, I'm not that stunning, am I ?

Cato himself is dressed very well too. His suit is in the same color as his eyes, icy blue. He is beautiful.

As the crowd goes crazy, Caesar gestures us to sit next to him. We awkwardly take a seat, Cato picking the one that has been added for the occasion so I'm between Caesar and him.

The man waits for the crowd to calm down, then says : "First of all, congratulations to the both of you. That was quite an entertaining and awesome final back then."

Everyone applauds and cheers us happily.

Cato takes my hand ans smiles at me. I smile back, even though Katniss', Leera's and Thresh's death are nothing to be smiled at.

"So tell me" the presenter starts, "What did you felt when you found out that your team mate wasn't Marvel, Peeta ?"

I sigh and look at the crowd, that is currently waiting for me to answer. "Well, I, uh." I stutter. I need to calm down. I can feel Cato's fingers stroking mine. I can't look at him until I answer. "Honestly, I was disappointed." I start and the caress stops. "But it was Cato, so it made it a hundred percent okay. And the fact that Marvel and I weren't team mates did not stop us from protecting each other. I'm just... glad it wasn't someone else than Cato because that would have been unbearable."

I look up at him. He smiles sadly at me, silently saying 'I'm sorry about Marvel, Peeta.'

"Thank you, Peeta." Caesar says. "And you, Cato ? What did you feel when you found out that Peeta was your mate ?" My eyes open wide at the use of the term 'mate'. Caesar must have seen it because he corrects : "Sorry, I meant team mate. My bad."

Cato inspires and expires deeply before answering : "Well, first of all, I think you all remember I was under the effect of the venom."

The audience murmurs in approbation.

"Yeah, so I don't remember exactly that moment. Yet I know that I was kind of happy without really knowing why. The next thing I remember is me, waking up in the tent. I still don't know how Peeta did to carry me over there, though."

I start laughing and the people's attention comes back to me. "Cato, you were awake and you walked there." I chuckle.

He seems surprised by my intervention and starts laughing too, and soon, so does the crowd. "Well that explains it." he giggles. "Anyway, I woke up in the tent, with Peeta right by my side – not that I complain – and even though that I was still feeling a little bit hazy, when he told me that he was my _mate_, I was feeling so relieved, like you have no idea."

I blush. I'm his mate.

"Thank you, Cato. So, us Capitol people had the privilege to see you two fall in love : that was quite unexpected." My cheeks turn red. "The last time we spoke about your love life, Peeta, you told us that you were in love with Katniss. Even though we learned the day after that it was quite untrue, it seemed really sincere. Which brings me to asking you this : did something ever happened between you and Katniss ? Or, could have something happened ?

I look down and clear my throat. "As Katniss rejected me everyday a little more violent than the day before, I understood that nothing could come out of this. We could never be anything. Not even friends." Everyone lets out a 'awww' of compassion. I turn my head to face Cato. "But I've found it elsewhere. I found love elsewhere."

"I know !" Caesar exclaims. "Everyone here was going crazy about you two ! Tell you what : people even gave you a name. They called you..." he turns to yell at the audience "How did we use to call them ?"

"The star crossed lovers !" they answer. I grin, and so does Cato.

"The star crossed lovers !" Caesar repeats. Because no one knew if both of you were going to survive. Yet you did ! I think you were loved by everyone here... am I right ?"

The audience starts cheering up once again.

Cato strokes my hand. I grab his, and squeeze it softly.

When the times comes, we're both lead to a corridor, then the Peacekeepers open two huge gates. President Snow is waiting for us.

All my life, I've hated this man. And I still do. He's the only one responsible for the annual slaughter that are the Hunger Games : he could end this, all of this, yet he never did. He open his arms to welcome us up on the balcony.

"Come here." he says, and when he opens his mouth, it smells like blood. It's awful. Yet I try not to show my disgust.

The cameras follow us. He makes us stand up next to each other. He turns, only to face us back and puts a crown on Cato's head. The show must be retransmitted live because I hear people going crazy down there. "Congrats, Mr. Shriver. Then, he takes another crown. It's the same color as my hair, or maybe even a little bit brighter. He steps closer to me. I feel like I'm going to faint : the smell of blood is so horrible. I try to think about less disgusting things but all I can see are the face of the tributes I killed.

Snow finally places the crown on my head and tells me :"Congratulations, Mr Mellark."

I don't open my mouth to thank him. I just stare at him right in the eye. He moves towards me and whispers in my ear :"You'll most certainly hear from me." before pulling back.

What ? What does he mean ? The cheers from the audience don't prevent me from thinking about this.

The cameras zoom on our faces. I look at Cato, who frowns.

"What was that ?" He mouths.

I shrug. Two peacekeepers come in, and the cameras stop filming.

"You're free to go now." Snow announces.

The peacekeepers lead us to a building next to the training center, where we used to sleep.

It's some kind of hotel where the victors wait for their train after they win the games. They have one floor for each District, so the victors are usually on the floor corresponding to their home.

This year, since we are two victors, they gave us the biggest flat, regardless of our district.

I smile when the doors of the elevator open. It's the penthouse they gave us. Three Avoxes are waiting in the living room.

Portia, Effie and Haymitch, and three people I've never seen but who I assume are Cato's mentor, stylist and escort, jump on us as soon as we step in the flat.

Each one of them congratulates the both of us personally, and even though Portia and Haymitch already felicitated me it's nice to have them with me again.

I was right about the three other persons. Cato's mentor, whose name is Brutus, gives me a rough smile. His stylist, Chaise, is a weird green haired man. I think he and Mavalle would get along very well.

The escort is just the same. She is so much like Effie that she could perfectly be her sister. Yet her make up is different : her skin is white, but her hair and her lips are blood red. Same goes for her eyeliner. Her eyes are black. She goes by the name of Terrine.

We spend the afternoon and the evening together, and when they finally leave, I sigh.

"I thought they'd never leave." Cato chuckles. He grabs my hand. "So... What are we going to do now ?"

I look at him. It could seem like a singular question but I know what it means. "I... I don't know. I don't want to leave you. But I have to go back to District 12. You know that."

He nods and looks elsewhere.

"I do... But I was kind of hoping... You know. You and I could live together in District 2."

I blink and my jaw drops.

"Cato, I-I.." I stutter.

"Hush." he says as he puts a finger on my lips. "Don't answer now. Take some time to think about it."

I don't need time to think about it. I already know what I will say, because...

My answer is definitely a yes. Yet I can't really abandon my family. My dad, my brothers...

"The train for District 12 leaves tomorrow at 8." he tells me. "We won't see each other until the victory tour. Then you'll tell me your answer."

I smile and look down.

"I don't need so much time, Cato."

He puts his hand on my cheek and starts stroking it with his thumb.

"Then how much time do you need ?"

"None." I answer, looking back at him. "I decided this a long time ago, actually. I want to come to District 2. I want you to show me your mountains and your lakes. And I want to live with you." I tell him, conscious of how fluffy I sound, yet I don't care because it's the truth.

He smiles and hugs me. He doesn't find any word, so he just stroke my head, running a hand through my hair.

"Thanks, Peet'" he finally tells me.

I pull off, only to reach his lips with my own.

OoO

The boarding in the train was tearful. Not from me, because I am more than happy to leave the Capitol. But Effie is crying all over the place. I don't understand why though : she's not leaving me yet. And if I'm not the reason why she is crying, then who else is ? Because if it's someone from the Capitol it does not make sense either since she's going to see them again very soon.

I shake my head. That's Effie.

I hug Portia for a long time. I'm going to miss her, I really am. I can't tell the same for my prep team, but I hug them too anyway. They were nice.

I see that Cato also has his part of emotions on his own. He hides it very well but I can see beyond the mask now. He's sad to leave his stylist.

We get aboard the train. Cato and I sit next to each other on the closest couch we find. Our escorts sit on their own. They seem to go crazy about something pointless, I think it's about the wooden table but I don't care. Brutus and Haymitch avoid each other. My mentor grabs one bottle of alcohol and walks into his room. I realize I want to be with Cato only, so I grab his hand and lead him to the corridor. We find a room and we lay on the bed. It starts with a few strokes at first, but soon we make out on bed. When I start feeling arroused, I back off.

"Cato, it's still not the right time."

He lets out a pathetic grawl and lay down on the bed, staring on the ceiling.

"Is it that you don't want me ?" he suddenly asks, worried.

"Cato, no ! I've never wanted anything more than... that." I try to explain. "I know that we're not in the capitol anymore, but..."

"What is it, then ?" he barks. His suddenly harsh tone makes me step back from him. He scares me.

He swallows. "I am sorry, Peeta. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine."

"No, Peeta, I really am sorry."

He does the puppy eyes. It's a ridiculous attempt at making me smile. Yet it works. "Cut that out" I start smiling again.

He stops doing the "poor puppy face" but stands up. "Then talk to me. What's on your mind ?"

I look down and blush. "You... You're probably more experienced than I am in this. And I'm scared." I let him a few seconds to get the fact that I'm a virgin before talking again. "I'm scared that our first time together, and my first time at all, could be rushed, and messed up. I want it to be perfect. I don't want the Capitol to be around. Look around, we're in one of their trains. I want a place and a moment we both choose, where and when they're not around."

His expressionless face starts to scare me after a few seconds.

"Cato, please... Say something."

He looks up at me and bites his lip. Uh oh, not good.

"Come here." he says. I silently obey, sitting next to him at the spot he's patting with his hand.

He takes both my hands in his own and squeeze them gently.

"Peeta... I had no idea this meant so much to you. But I'm glad it does, because I totally agree with what you just said. And... Peeta." he says as he pushes softly some hair off my forehead, allowing my eyes to see more. "I could never force you to have sex, and I will always respect you, because, you see, Peeta... I love you too."

This surprises me so much I lose my grip on his hands and fall on the ground.

"Peeta you okay ?" Cato asks worried as hell, as I rub my hurting behind.

"Yeah... Yeah I'm fine." I grab the hand he's giving me to help me getting up. "It's just... I mean I'm just surprised. You never actually said it."

"Really ?" he frowns.

"Really." I answer before sitting on the bed next to him again.

"Well... You know how good I am at expressing my feelings" he winces.

I smile lightly and close my eyes.

"Yes, Cato, I know."

I get ready to kiss him but a peacekeeper walks into the room. "We'll be in District 2's station in two minutes, get ready, Mr Shriver." he goes away and closes the door.

"Great." Cato pouts.

He gets up, and I follow him. We left our baggage in the main wagon. The train slows down. I look through the window. It's a beautiful landscape. It's amazing. I see a mountain, and even spot a river. "Wow !" I let out. Soon, the landscape is replaced by the sight of the station, a lot less beautiful.

The gate opens, and a peacekeeper enters in the train. "Time to go." he only says.

Effie says goodbye to Brutus and Terrine before they leave the train first.

Cato hugs me a long time, and I hug him back. "Say hi to Camilia for me" I whisper against his chest. He backs off and puts his lips on mine. I can't let him go just like that. Yet I have to.

We share a passionate kiss, like we never had one before, except maybe the second time we kissed, when we were in the arena.

He pulls off and looks down.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too" he breaths against my neck. "See you in two weeks, Peeta Mellark."

He backs off, his luggage in his hand, and follows the Peacekeeper outside. The man closes the door, so I look through the window. Everyone cheers him up, and the peacekeepers have to use their force to let Cato join his family. From a distance I even see him hugging a young girl tight, before grabbing her by the waist and putting her on his shoulder. Camilia, his twelve years old sister. She's so cute. She has the same blond hair, and her eyes are icy blue. Cato turns to wave at me, and as the train starts to move again, Camilia waves at me happily too.

Soon, they're all out of my sight.

I sigh. These two weeks without him are going to be very long.

* * *

**A/N :** I'm sorry about the length... this was definitely a short chapter. I try to update often, so it's either short chapters (3000+ words), either one chapter of 5000+ words every week. I prefer to keep the updates regular.

So as you might or might not have seen the other story has started. I have great ideas for this one. Really, tell me what you think :)

And it also stands for this one. It might or might not end soon, it only depends on how many reviews I get. Because I don't want to write if no one is reading or giving any feedback... I'm sure you can understand.

Next chapter : Peeta's arrival to District 12


	14. Kiss me if you can

**Author's note :**

So, I got kind of carried away by my other fic. And by my novel. Sorry if it kind of took time to update

Wow, you guys made this story to 8000 hits. I'm very thankful... thank you guys :)

**A/N Shouts-out :**

**LabRat3000 :** I will never stop writing. Ever. It's my life :) But at some point this story will have to end.

**London :** This very chapter will certainly won't be your favorite, but one of the few to come will be. Because what I have in mind will honestly be one of the most beautiful scenes I've ever wrote, including in my novel. Also thank you for reading Rumor has it, and reviewing everytime !

**GaaraRocks101 :** I don't know yet. I want to show that they're not completely safe. You'll see. ^^ Thank you, I hope you like this chapter too !

**PurpleBoo :** this is the kind of review that makes me die of happiness. Just a few words that make my day. Thank you, love :) x

**DemonicAngelGREED :** you totally are a monstah. But it's okay. I'm one too. Not in the same way, but still. Let's be awesome together then, my fellow peeto shipper :)

**Catoforeverxoxo :** Probably not. Because I don't want my story to seem to much like DemonicAngelGreed's story, with the prostitution scenario. I would feel like stealing her idea.

**TombRaider :** Thank you so much ! *hugs from france*

**WholeWheatWaffles :** It has like 2 or 3 chapters after this one except if it gets an excessive amount of reviews in which case I will make it last. :)

Funfact : I totally picked Cahier's name randomly. I looked around me and saw a notebook, Cahier in french.

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V

Chapter 14 : Kiss me if you can

After leaving a few instructions to Effie concerning what I want to do for Marvel's mother, I leave the train, a little bit reluctant, suitcase in my hand.

I see my family, all grinning – except my mother, but I don't care. Around them are a lot of people. I spot Gale and Katniss' family and avoid their look. I run towards my brothers, and the first one I hug is Lethe. Tears come to my eyes as I wrap my arms around him. He pats the back of my head gently. "I missed you so much" I cry against his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay." he whispers above my head.

He backs so I can see Cahier. After a quick embrace, I turn to my father, who I missed too.

"Dad" I cry. I would never have thought that I could see them again.

He backs too.

"Mother." I say with a nod.

The woman sighs and says : "Well, I see that you're okay. Time to get back to the bakery." She turns on her heels, living the train station. But I don't really care because I'm with my brothers and my father.

I sit on one of the brand new chairs we have been given. As my father and brothers run between the dining room and the kitchen in order to get the dinner ready, I look around me. The dining room is huge. It's even bigger than the room I used to share with my brothers. We didn't even have a dining room back then ! This is pure madness.

Finally, dinner is ready and everyone comes to sit, including my mother.

"I just can't believe you're here." Cahier says.

I smile. He tries to make me understand that he would have liked us to spend more time together before any of this happened. "I just can't believe it either." I answer. My father starts serving the food. My mother stares at me weirdly. "What is it ?" I ask.

Everyone looks at her then. "It's just... that I feel like I don't know you, like you're not my son." Ouch, those words hurt. I don't know what to say.

"You wouldn't if you were nicer to him before he left." Lethe says.

My mother looks down. "I just... I just want to understand." she murmurs.

I stop eating. "Understand what ?" I frown.

"What you did, there. With that boy."

My jaw drops in surprise. I would never have guessed my mother was like that.

"Mother..." Cahier starts.

"He did what he wanted to, mother." Lethe interrupts him. He looks at me. "Cato kept him safe. I'm not sure I would have acted just like you, bro, but you did well. You won, and I'm proud of you."

I grin at my brother. He has always been supportive and nice to me, not like my father or Cahier but in a way he was helping me and protecting me without preventing me to grow up on my own.

"Okay." my mother sighs. She wipes her mouth with her napkin, then leaves the table.

My brother, my dad and I look awkwardly at each other.

"That went well !" Lethe chuckles.

"I don't care about the face that he's a guy, for what it's worth." Cahier says. I smile to him in thankfulness.

"You have my full support, son." my dad tells me.

"Thank you, dad." I blush.

I spend some time with them, talking about things that are not related to the Hunger Games. Thank god. It's too soon for me to be able to talk about it. I can't yet.

Later, everyone is gone, except Lethe and I who are talking on the couch of the living room. It's 11 pm. I have yet to tell them I'm moving, and I want Lethe to be the first one to know it.

"Lethe..." I start, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah ?" he asks, grinning at first, until he sees the worried look on my face. "Peeta, what is it ?"

I look up at him. "Cato..." I blush.

"What about him ?" Lethe frowns.

"Cato asked me to move in with him in District 2." I finally say.

"Oh !" he exclaims. He lets a few seconds go by. "Peeta, tell me you didn't say no."

I look up at him in surprise. "I-I-I didn't." I stutter pathetically. "I told him yes."

He grins happily. "I am so happy for you. Ha ! If I knew that participating to the Hunger Games would allow me to find love, I would have volunteered !" he jokes, and I laugh with him, perfectly knowing that he can't go to the Games anymore, since he is nineteen.

"So you're not mad ?" I ask.

"Why would I, Peeta ? You're safe with him. And more importantly, you're happy." He doesn't say anything for a few seconds, only staring at me, and smiling at my own grin. "You really love him, don't you ?"

I look down, blushing. "With all my heart." I let out in a whisper.

"Well, I can tell you that the feeling is mutual. When you were sleeping, once during the very first days – or nights to be precise – Cato was keeping watch with Clove. They started discussing about you."

"Did they ?" I say, surprised. "What were they saying ?" I ask.

"Well, Clove was saying how much talented she found you. Cato definitely thought the same. Then, Clove started talking about how cute and nice you were, that if she was your teammate she wouldn't complain at all, and she would even try something. If you know... what I mean."

"Oh... really ? Awkward." I chuckle.

"And then the guy started blushing. I mean, no one was expecting this. That Clove girl saw him looking down with his face turning red. Can you imagine ? Then she asked him why and what it was about. It was like she knew him better than anyone else did. He started mumbling things to get rid of her, but she insisted. Then he reluctantly told her that he had kissed you in the training center. That it was obvious that you didn't like him back. That he hated Glimmer with passion, but was acting like he did not in front of you so you would be jealous."

"I knew it !" I exclaim. "I knew he did it to make me jealous, that was so obvious !"

My brother chuckles. "Then the girl who didn't seemed bothered at all by the fact that both of you are guys, asked what he was feeling for you."

My heart jumps. "Really ? What did he answer ?"

He shrugs. "He was so embarrassed that his cheeks were red. Red, I tell you ! Then he left the campfire. At the end of the story, he betrayed himself the minute he started talking with Clove about you. Then, a few days after, when every one thought that you didn't like him, you started taking care of him, and spending a lot of time with him... you know. The tent thing."

"Oh... yeah." I nod.

"I honestly think you were everyone's favorite just so you know. The way you got attached to that Marvel boy touched everyone."

As I hear Marvel's name, I can't stop myself from crying. It's so sudden that I don't even know where this is coming from. It's humiliating... Crying in front of my brother !

Lethe pats my back. "You two were so much alike." I sob against his chest.

Slowly, I feel more and more tired. I must have fallen asleep, because when I wake up, it's the morning, and I'm in my new room.

Time goes by. I get everyone's congratulations except from the Hawthorne and Everdeen families.

I don't mind. They have the right to be upset. Katniss may not be dead by my hand, I still have led her to her death. The only regret I have is that they don't understand that I didn't have a choice and that they think I took pleasure in it. How could I have ?

There only are two days left before the victory tour. It will start here, in my District, so I won't leave until five days. The day after tomorrow, Cato will come here. In my district. The one that I'm about to leave.

Lethe has swear to keep the fact that I'm moving on secret until I tell the rest of my family.

One day left now. I miss Cato so much. I wonder how he's doing there. I hope the people treat him nicely. My biggest fear is that he is laughed at for liking me. For loving me.

For loving a boy.

I consider myself lucky so far. No one really laughed at me for being in love with a man, besides my mom who surprisingly seems to be slowly accepting in. She asks me more and more questions about Cato, how it was the first time I laid my eyes on him, how it was to be in love with a man when you are one yourself. I told her that there was no difference than with a heterosexual couple. It was only based on love. She seems more and more understanding, and slowly I start to understand that it's her way to make things right.

I don't say that I'm ready to forgive her the times when she beat me with her rolling pin, when I was younger. But I know I will have to forgive her at some point.

Lethe never talked about the necklace again. He knows who has it. But he's fine with it, because he knows that I understood the message. I didn't change, I stayed true to myself. I'm just more confident. And desperately in love with a man I am about to move in with.

I have decided that I would wait until my family met Cato to tell them that I'm going. It's for the best... I hope.

OoO

Today is the day. I can't hold my excitement. I'm going to see Cato again. These fourteen days were like an eternity to me.

The train slows down in the station. Lethe pats my shoulder. He knows how impatient I am.

Slowly, the door opens. My heart beats faster and faster. I swallow so much I'm nervous.

I move towards the still opening door. Blonde hair. Beautiful face. Strong arms carrying a suitcase. No doubt.

I rush into his arms and hug him tightly.

"I missed you so much." I barely tell him, my face pressed against his chest. He wraps his arms around me.

"I missed you too, babe." I blush.

"Don't call me like that, it's ridiculous." I say as I back off to look at him in the eyes.

He kisses me lightly before answering : "I was just teasing you !"

I chuckle and look behind me. A lot of people look at us with curiosity.

The mayor arrives and shakes our hands, inviting you to enter in the justice building and letting us no time face to face to talk between just the two of us.

OoO

After the speeches, hand in hand, we go to my new house. On the way, we share a few words. "I'm so glad you're here. You're going to met them."

"Yeah..."

I look at him. He seems stressed.

"What's wrong ?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just hope that... they don't think I'm a monster."

"You're not a monster." I laugh. "And they don't think that at all. Don't worry. Just before the dessert, it would be nice to... tell them. About us."

He squeezes my hand. "Seems good to me."

The truth is that my family is waiting for us, and dying to know Cato. But he doesn't know that.

I open the door. "We're home !" I yell so everyone knows Cato and I are here.

Lethe appears in front of the stairs. He gets downstairs when he sees us, a smile across his face. "Why hello there !"

"Hi." I smile.

Cato waves shyly at him.

"Oh come on !" Lethe exclaims. "It was about damn time I met you. Peeta was driving me crazy so much he told us about you in the last two weeks." he says before blinking at me.

"Hey ! That's not true !" I say. Gosh, Lethe, what are you doing ? It makes me laugh though.

"I'm Lethe, by the way. Peeta's brother."

"Oh, I see." Cato answers as he shakes his hand. "I'm Cato." My brother chuckles. "... but... you probably knew who I was already." Cato finishes.

I look at Cato. He seems so tense at the idea of meeting my family. I stroke his hand. "Hey, you can relax." I tell him. "You've definitely met the worse member of the family."

Lethe giggles and leads us towards the living room, where every one is waiting for us.

The members of my family introduce themselves to Cato. He still is little bit nervous, but a comforting look from me make him relax.

During the dinner, Lethe is his usual self. Charming, funny. He helps Cato to relax as well.

After the chicken, I decide that it was time for us to announce what we were planning to do.

I clear my throat and say : "Erm... Dad ? Mother ?" I still call her mother even though we're getting closer, because I don't know how she would react. "Cahier ? There is something I would like to tell you about."

My dad frowns and looks at my mother, then at Cahier before looking back at me. "What is it ?"

"Well, erm." I put my hand on the table. Cato leans and put his hand on my own, which makes my dad frown even more, and my mother too.

"We... We're moving together." I say. "In District 2."

My father's jaw drops. My mother's eyes pops. Cahier just smiles.

"That is great news, guys. Congrats." he says. He looks at my parents. "Right ?"

My father slowly nods. "I... I... I don't know what to say. Is this official ? I mean... Is the Capitol okay with this ?"

I glance at Cato. "I talked to people in the Capitol before asking Peeta to move in with me. They are okay with it as long as we use only victor house -which won't be a problem - and Peeta will still be considered as a District 12 citizen." he simply answers. For a second I was scared he had just thought about it in the train. But no, he actually had planned all of this.

"Well, well... I guess that I just have to felicitate you." He gets up and hugs me, then turns to Cato. After a few seconds of hesitation he decides to hug him as well. "Congrats" he says. "My son is becoming a man." he chuckles. He whispers something in Cato's ear that I can't hear. Then Cato nods frenetically. Lethe hugs me, then so does Cahier, and soon the both of them hugs Cato as well.

"No one cares about what I think of all this ?" my mother abruptly says. Oh. I had forgotten.

"I do care." I answer.

She turns to Cato and says :"Let me tell you something. I just got my son back, and you want to steal him from me ? Who do you think you are ?"

"Mrs Mellark-" Cato starts.

"I'm not yours." I interrupt him. "You don't own me. No one does, okay ? Let's face it Mother, you've been nothing but mean to me during my entire life. If you really think you and I can start to like and accept each other... You have to let me go."

She sobs and looks down. She swallows and nods. "I'm so sorry, you're right." I feel relieved. Cato takes my hand and puts his fingers between mine. "Come here" she says. "Both of you." I look at Cato in surprise, but we approach her. She opens her arms so we can hug her. It's weird because she's the only person in this room that I've never hugged before. Cato feels reluctant too, I can tell. Yet we both make an effort and take the woman in our arms.

"Thank you... Mom." I say. I realize I just called her 'Mom' but it doesn't matter."

She backs and looks at us. "Just... you both do me a favor, will you ?"

I nod, so does Cato.

"Just be happy." she says in a whisper.

Then I see how difficult it is for her to let me go. I hug her once again. "We will." I say. "We promise... right, Cato ?"

He smiles lightly. "Yeah... we do."

* * *

A/N : Sooooooooo.

What did you guys think about this chapter ?

I'm still sorry about the length. I try to keep active for me 2 current fanfictions. I don't know if you've noticed but in seven days I updated thrice this one and thrice the other one. I try my best to stay regular, that's why the chapters are so short (3000+ words).

I don't know if you guys know The Wanted, the band that made the song this fic is based on. (Glad you came). Notice how I changed the two last chapters' title from "Hand you another drink ; Drink it if you can." to what it is now :) (I let you guys figure out if you haven't already !)

Next chapter : The victory tour

I don't know yet if I make this fic a long one. It really depends on the reviews I get.

I've let a few leads to make a long story. Maybe if you've been careful when you read, you've seen them. One was in this chapter, the other one was in the previous one.

Please, review... It's what makes me keep publishing and updating (ok I just realized it was the same.) *kills himself* *no more fanfics unless the amount of reviews brings me back to life* *which would kind of make me the first writer zombie ever* *please please please* *make me the first writer zombie ever*


	15. Can you spend a little time

**/!\ Please read**

**A/N Shouts-out :**

**Shkoodles** : Haha, fair enough ! 3000+ words chapters are quite long maybe, you're probably right.

**Anonanon** : That's me, the zombie writer ! No, no, I will probably make it longer that what I expected, and indeed with the rebellion.

**Landon** : Yeah ! Thank you ! And don't take what I'm writing for a prediction or something xD But I really hope it will get better in the world... -_-

**London** : Your little overreaction makes you perfect. Thank you so much for liking so much the stories I'm writing.

**GaaraRocks101** : Yeah, in another fanfiction I made them way less accepting, but I don't like to write a billion times the same thing. So I wanted something new, kinda. You guessed well, it's Cato's turn.

**PurpleBoo** : Same as the Shout-out just above : I don't like to write always the same things in different fanfictions. So... yeah. I wanted the mother's acceptance to be realistic. She couldn't accept it right away.

**LabRat3000** : None taken. And no, Katniss' and Gale's families won't probably be part of the fanfic. Except Gale, maybe. Thank you :)

**WWWaffles is a lazy person** : your constant changes of anon-names always make me giggle. You are a lazy ass but so am I. Thank you anyway, I really think I found my purpose :) I don't think that the Hunger Games are unrealistic. I honestly think that it's very realistic actually. At some point in the history of the world we probably will live like this. Not like the Capitol, maybe, but under a government that does horrible things to keep us under control.

**JoshuaEvans123** : You were right ! (except for the 'with me') *bro fist* well i'm waiting to see how you think the next chapter will be called.

**Tan Poh Keng** : it doesn't sound lame, not at all. You're welcome, don't worry :D

**OC** : Ah ! a new fellow reader ! Well, welcome aboard, and thank you for reviewing. Thanks so much for the review because that makes my day to know that even in another language, my writing skills are still good :)

**Cray-Crayperson** : Hope this is fast enough

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 15 : Can you spend a little time ?

The victory tour was awkward. And saddening.

After packing up all my stuff and leaving my family, promising I would come to see them as often as I could, we went straight to District 11. Marvel, the boy I considered as my brother, killed their female tribute, and me, with the help of my boyfriend, killed their male tribute. They hate us, that is obvious. I hated to be there.

District 8, 7 and 6 were awful too. They were so mad at us for killing their children during the bloodbath. But what could we say ? They have the right to be upset. But still, they think we enjoy killing them. We freaking didn't.

District 5 made me think about the redhead girl, Leera. I realized we didn't even know how she died. Apparently she ate mortal berries, that we call the nightlocks. I remember in the training center. She aced the survival test... it's too easy. She must have eaten the berries on purpose. At least I think so... because she knew her team mate was dead and that alone against Thresh, Cato and I, she didn't stand a chance. This is sad. I was a wreck during the Victory tour... but I had Cato. He would always see when I was about to fall apart, and he would always find the words to comfort me.

Cato may not be good at expressing his own feelings, but he's good with words anyway. And when words are not enough, the embrace of his arms is.

District 3 was sad as well. I did not know the girl, because she died in the bloodbath. But the boy was Anary... Cato was distant, and did not speak too much. The truth is that Anary was brave. But he had been there at the wrong time.

District 2 was a hell better. First of all, the sight of the mountains around the village was beautiful. I just can't wait to live there. Cato promised he would take me out for a walk in the woods, to see the hidden lakes and the mountains.

They all loved me there. For taking care of Cato and for supporting Clove as well. The district was way richer than my own. No one was starving in the streets.

After the speeches, Cato takes my hand and leads me to a square. "See ?" he says as he points something with his finger. I look to see what he's showing me. There's a hill above the District. "This is where we're gonna live, Peeta."

Suddenly I feel the need to kiss him. I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on tiptoe to put my lips on his.

"Wow" he moans in surprise under the kiss. He backs. "What was that for ?"

I take a second to breathe again. "Nothing... I just realized we were really going to live together. And it makes me happy."

He smiles and takes my hand again. "Let's meet my family. When I left, my parents and Camilia were dying to know you."

I blush. "Really ?"

He chuckles and nods happily. "They were, yeah ! Come on."

Is that true ? I hope so. I also hope they'll be fine with me moving with Cato. "Did you already tell them about us living together ?"

"Yeah, I did... Do you mind ?" he asks in a worried tone.

I shake my head. "No, no, not at all. How did they take it ?"

He shrugs. "They were kind of surprised but told me that I was old enough to do it. I mean, it's true, I'm eighteen. Camilia was sad, but I told her we would live in the house next door. My parents really can't wait to know you."

I chuckle. "They seem nice, from what you're telling me."

He smiles. "They are."

We finally arrive to the beautiful Victor's village. Since District 2 had a lot of Victors over the years, Cato's parents' house is far away. I'm still a bit nervous about meeting them, yet very excited.

"It's there. Our house is this one." he smiles as he points the two houses with his finger, one by one.

"This is becoming real." I say. It's sad we have only three days here. I guess we still will have some time to unpack in our new house before continuing the Victory tour.

I follow Cato. He grins at me and opens the door.

"They're here !" the high voice of a little girl says. I step in, behind Cato, just in time to see said twelve years old girl run into Cato's arms.

"Oh !" he says as he lifts her with his strong arms. "You're too heavy, Camilia." he jokes.

I chuckle. She seems to notice me for the first time. "Hello ! I'm Camilia."

Cato puts her on the ground and looks at me with a smile. "Camilia, this is Peeta."

She walks towards me and stares at me with her icy blue eyes, so similar to Cato's. She is so cute, with her two blond braids. "This is nice to meet you, Camilia." I smile.

She comes to hug me. "I wanted to meet you so much !" she says against my stomach.

I look back at Cato. "She looks a lot like you." I tell him.

He chuckles. "Yeah, that's something that we're told a lot."

I grin. "You're still my favorite."

"How come I am not your favorite ?" Camilia frowns as she backs, making both of Cato and I giggle.

"I was talking to you !" I laugh as I touch her nice blond hair.

She seems to buy what I just came up with and starts smiling again.

"Camilia, stop embarrassing Peeta, already." a man's voice says. I look up to see a tall, handsome man that must be Cato's father. He's blond, like Cato. His eyes are green, and he seems as muscular as his son.

"Good evening, Mr. Shriver." I salute politely.

"Baaah, just call me Kale !" he grins as he shakes my hand. "This is my daughter, Camilia, and here is my wife, Cato's mother."

I look to his right. A pretty woman is standing next to him. Her hair is not blond, but brown., She has icy blue eyes, the same as Cato and Camilia.

"Hi, I'm Piper Shriver." she smiles. "Same. Just call me Piper."

I nod. "Got it."

They lead us to the living room. On the coffee table, they disposed salted biscuits, and some drinks.

"So !" Piper exclaims as she sits next to her husband. I sit next to Cato on the couch, and Camilia comes happily to sit to my left, on the empty seat. "What will you drink ?" she asks me.

We didn't have alcohol back in District 12. Only the victors could afford drinks. And there had been only one victor so far. Look where alcohol got him... I don't want to sound like an ignorant in front of all my boyfriend's family, so I just shrug. "I'll just... have the same as Cato."

"Terrible choice there." Kale Shriver jokes.

"Oh, come on." Cato frowns. "We will only have some champagne."

Piper pours a liquid from a bottle in two glasses. Then she hands them to us. I mumble a simple "Thank you."

She helps herself and her husband with the bottle before saying : "Tell us more about you, Peeta. Cato told us so much about you, yet Kale and I still don't think he knows you that much."

Cato grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze. I glance at him before answering. "Well, I don't know what he told you exactly... so, do you have precise questions ?"

"Cato told us you could bake."

I smile. "Yeah, I've been working at my father's bakery during all my childhood, until the reaping."

"Really ? Do you like to bake that much ?"

I chuckle. "Yeah... I know, it's ridiculous... whatever" I say as I take a sip of my champagne.

"No, not at all !" Cato frowns. "In fact it's quite cute."

Kale coughs. Piper chuckles. "I would love to bake something with you some time." she says.

I nod happily. "Me too, definitely !"

I spend some time with them that night. They're so nice, even if I see that sometimes Kale has some difficulties to see his beloved son with a boy. Yet he doesn't say anything harsh. I just hope that it gets better and that he fully accepts it. I know that it could take some time. Camilia and Piper, on the other hand, don't mind at all.

At eleven pm, we say goodbye to them and grab our bags. We move towards the door.

Cato has the keys. He opens the door and enters. I know what he will try to do tonight, but I'm too tired.

I stand on tiptoe to kiss him. "I'm going to bed." I announce.

"So early ?" he frowns.

"It's already 11pm, Cato. And you forget that I'm only sixteen... I really need to sleep."

"Oh. Okay. I'll be in bed in a minute." he smiles.

I smile back and grab the bag where my clothes are. I get upstairs and find our room. _I'm gonna like it in here,_ I tell myself as I look at the huge bed and the wooden furniture. I quickly find a shirt in the bag.

I take the one I'm currently wearing off, and put that new shirt on. I take my shoes, socks, and pants as well.

I slowly get under the blankets. I'm so tired, and the effect of the alcohol is making my head spin.

I feel Cato softly joining me under the blankets. The situation seems familiar.

I turn to my left side so we face each other. I stare into his eyes. I move forward to pull a light kiss to his lips.

"What was that for ?" he pouts when I back.

I shrug. "Your family is really nice." I answer, avoiding the question. "Especially Camilia. She looks like a little you. As a girl."

He frowns. "You okay ?"

I yawn. "Umm sorry. It's just that... we didn't have any alcohol in Twelve. It was the first time I ever drank some, tonight. So... I'm feeling... hazy."

"Oh my god, Peeta, I'm sorry ! I had no idea ! You should have told us !"

I chuckle. "No, no... I'm fine. It was great."

It takes him a few seconds to finally smile. "Come here." he says.

I obey, placing my head on his shoulder and my hand on his bare chest. He puts his arms around my shoulders to pull me closer to him. It feels good. I fall asleep soon enough.

The two next days are kind of the same. Cato does not make any move to have sex with me. I guess he must wait for me to make one. But I want it to be perfect, not to be rushed. I know that we will find the good moment. I know it. We will eventually.

Cato's father, Kale, relaxes a bit when he sees me and Cato holding hands, or kissing, even though we try not to do it too much. Camilia must have a crush on me or something, because she follows me everywhere. She's so cute !

I realize I would have liked to have a child, at some point of my life. But I know it's impossible.

Soon, we have to take the train once again. District 1 is not far away, we're there in barely two hours.

I can only feel my heart break one more time. Marvel...

During our speeches, I notice a woman in a wheelchair, with a nurse next to her. It's his mother. She grins at me.

When we get down the stage, before she can go away, I run to her. "Hello." I salute.

She grins. Her curly brown hair is beautiful. "Hello, Peeta. I guess you figured who I am."

"You're... his mother."

She slowly nods, then gives a look at the nurse who is taking care of her. The woman helps her to get up. She can barely stand on her feet, but she hugs me. She does not share a single tear, but I feel her pain. I see her pain. Her son sacrificed himself to help her survive. When she pulls off to get in her wheelchair again, I ask her : "Did you get the medicine ?"

She nods once more. "Thank you so much. At least he... isn't gone for nor nothing."

I look at Cato. He squeezes my hand gently. I know who I am spending my three days with. Marvel's mother really needs comfort. And I need some too. Because Marvel's death just came to my mind again. I see his face, torn in pain by Katniss' arrow in his stomach. My poor Marvel...

"Would you mind if... we came to dinner in your place, tonight ?" I ask.

She smiles sadly. "I would love to."

* * *

**AN : **Wow, short chapter is short... I'm sorry about the length... I might have cracked at the end of the chapter. Marvel is a character that is really growing on me in fanfictions (as you might have seen in my fic "Rumor has it").

Please... Review ? It's honestly my only motivation to keep writing this story because as you know... my work keeps me very busy right when everyone is in vacation so it's kinda lame. I'm not making any sense, am I ?

Next chapter : First date... ? (you have the right to be excited for this one ;) ) The more review I'll get, the longer Chapter 16 will be because I really want to please everyone.

Thanks to my fellow reviewers. :) and to the ones that read without reviewing, just thank you too for reading the story, hopefully I'll write something that makes you want to leave a review :)


	16. Time is slippin away

**/!\**** Please read**

- So, one of my readers found me on tumblr and told me I looked like Jack Quaid... made my day haha (ok lol nothing to do with the fanfic though)

- Sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one. I got so caught in writing my second novel that I almost forgot this story... Sorry ^^

- **Warning : this chapter is rated M. It will be the only one with smut in the entire fanfic.**

- Sorry for the freaking bad english I had when I wrote this chapter. You've been warned

**A/N Shouts-out :**

**Anonanon **: _Yaaaargh_ to you too :3

**AButterfliesRapture ** : Aw, thank you, that's so nice ! I honestly think that this one is my best one. The plot was kinda good with "A different kind of Hunger" but it was my first fanfic in english and I messed it up.

**Holding Out For A Hero** : Here is moar for you mah love.

**WholeWheatWaffles**: YOU ACTUALLY LOGGED IN. Congrats mah love. I wanted each family to be accepting in their own way. Haha, second try of smut during that chapter; you'll see if you still want to read everything that I publish after that x)

**fadi25402702**: Leera's name (previously Leeta) was a pure mistake to be honest, I wanted her to be called Leera and not Leeta, but my mind mixed her name with Peeta's. Silly mind. Anyway after a few chapters, it's back at "leera". ^^ About the Marvel fanfic it's already started, 7 chapters are already online. Thanks for reviewing :)

**DemonicAngelGREED**: I'm so going to miss you too... I think it will be finished during the summer so when you'll get back it will be complete :) Love you. Hope you have fun there :)

**Cray-Crayperson**: I already read that fanfic you were talking about (Ugly) I subscribed like one or two weeks ago :P I'm sorry though I don't take any more projects, I have already two projects going on if you don't include the two fanfics i'm working on, currently. Good luck anyway :)

**LabRat3000**: 20-25 chapters was what I wanted to do. ;) I have motivation don't worry ^^ I love you too, can't wait for one of your updates :)

London : I'm glad my fanfiction pleases you so much. Thank you a lot for sticking with me. (reading and reviewing every chapter I mean :) )

**Pikachu1132**: Marvel's mom... that was sad for me too :( But I'll come up with something that makes everything better, I promise.

**adj251** : I could never make Peeta forget about Marvel. It would be like em forgetting I have a brother : it's impossible.

**Doreandrix**: Hi Doreandrix, I hope this was soon enough :P

**Worm Of The Books**: Thank you so much for your review, which was so, so nice :)

**Peto**: I'm so glad to hear that ! this is so nice, thank you. I hope the next chapters don't disappoint you. :)

**Guest**: Hope you like this chapter too.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 16 : Time is slippin away

Returning to District 2 was saddening as well. I couldn't help thinking about Marvel and his mother. According to the nurse, she was doing a lot better with the medication I gave her.

Thinking about Marvel is hurtful. This is as if I had lost Lethe.

Back in the present, I sniff and frown. It doesn't smell like it should.

I feel something stroking my hand and look up. It's Cato. "What's wrong ?" he frowns.

I sigh. "I told your mother that I would bake a good crème brûlée for your family, but I keep on failing." The truth is that I was lost in my thoughts and memories of Marvel.

"Peet'" he murmurs.

"Yeah ?" I say as I throw the wasted food in the garbage can.

He takes my hand in his own. "You need to relax. I was hoping we could... go out today."

I shrug. "We go out everyday."

He pouts. "I meant, like a date. Just the two of us."

"Oh..." I let out. "I... I would love to, Cato, but... where do you want us to go ?"

He smiles. "That is a surprise."

I frown. "I don't like surprises, Cato."

He laughs and put my hands on my. "You will like this one, I promise." His laugh is so cute and sincere.

"Okay, then." I answer with a smile.

Satisfied, he leans and kisses me on the forehead. "You should get prepared." he smiles.

OoO

Here we are, in shorts and tee-shirts, in a field, the tall grass lightly stroking our legs as we walk hand in hand.

The landscape is beautiful. Cato led me to a place he used to come when he was younger. The sun is shining bright today, I hope I don't get a sunburn !

Cato decided he would be the one that would carry our stuff. He told me he didn't want me to make any physical effort since today was the occasion for me to relax. I tried to protest but he didn't leave me the choice.

As I follow him, I realize where it was, the first time we were in the wild together. It was in the arena. I still can't believe we both made it out, and that Cato and I are together. As a couple. Three months ago, I would never have pictured me here. Belonging to someone. Because I belong to Cato. I'm his, and he's mine.

"Remember when we first looked at each other, Cato ?" I chuckle. It's funny, because at that moment he had moved his thumb on his throat as to tell me he was going to kill me.

He giggles. "Yeah, truth be told, it never left my mind."

I frown. "Why so ?" I ask, giving his hand a light squeeze with my own.

"I felt so bad about it, to be honest. I started the hostilities."

I laugh. "Of course you did. You had to. You were this year's everyone's favorite for the games, you had to be scary and everything... you know. But everyone here was already scared of you, though. Including me !"

He smirks. "I didn't know I was that ugly."

"Come on, Cato. That's not what I meant." He looks at me with a smile and it takes me a few seconds to understand that he was joking. "You're not ugly, anyway." I add.

"Oh, is that a compliment, Mr. Mellark ?" he laughs.

"It was an observation, Mr. Shriver." I answer ironically as I look at the way. "Where are we going anyway ? I thought we would be arrived by now."

He chuckles. "Oh, but we are."

I frown. "Really ?" I look around me. In the large meadow, there's nothing around.

"Yeah ! Come here."

He leads me to a tree. Next to the trunk, under the shadow of the tree, he opens the bag and grabs a blanket that he spreads out on the grass. He sits and pats the blanket for me to join him.

I happily sit next to him. He takes some food out of his bag.

"Did you do this ?" I ask curiously.

He laughs. "No, you know I couldn't bake to save my life." It makes me giggle as well. "My mother did." he explains.

Somehow it reassures me. For a second I thought he actually cooked all this food, and since he doesn't usually cook I was wondering if it was eatable. Maybe I could teach him how to cook some day. But everything he does... it's so sweet from him. Him, the brutal, heartless, blood thirsty killer from the Hunger Games, actually took me out on a date.

I grab the sandwich he's handing me.

After the lunch, he lays down on the blanket, and I lay down next to him. I feel his fingers interlacing mine.

We spend about half an hour here, talking about anything in particular. It's nice. It's not too hot, since we're behind the shadow of the tree.

"Peet'" he whispers in my ear. I turn my head and give him an interrogative look. "The time has come for your surprise."

I straighten. "Wasn't _this_ the surprise ?" I ask, confused.

He straightens as well. "No ! You'll see."

As we pack up our stuff, I start being excited. What can the surprise be ?

I follow him in the field. It's so hot out there, I'm glad we're only in t-shirts and shorts. We walk for about forty minutes. We're currently climbing a hill. I wonder when we will be there, because I start feeling exhausted.

"We're here !" Cato exclaims. He's the first one to reach the top of the hill. He turns to help me up.

As I look in front of me my eyes open wide. It's a lake. Probably one of the lakes I saw when I watched the reapings.

"Waouh." I let out.

"Beautiful isn't it ?" Cato asks with a smile.

I answer with just a nod. I can't find the words to describe how much I am amazed by the landscape.

The lake is between two mountains. There are a lot of trees around it. I can hear the mockingjays sing. This place is... fabulous.

"Wait... don't you like it ?" Cato frown. I look at him. He's still waiting for me to answer.

I stand on tiptoe and put my lips on his. "I love it." I answer.

"Oh, I was scared for a second !" he chuckles.

"No, Cato, this is just fantastic." I smile as I look again at the lake, amazed. I remember what we were talking in the train on the trip back from the Capitol. "You kept your promise."

"I did, yeah. But I'm dying, it's too hot here."

"Yeah, me too." I answer, not sure where he's going with that.

"Come with me." He puts the bag on the grass, under a tree, then starts undressing.

I understand his idea. I take my shirt off. When I throw it on the ground I realize he's totally naked and running towards the lake. It's the first time I see him naked since... Since we took a bath in the lake of the arena.

But why should I be shy now ? I did that once I can do it one more time. Especially since there's no one around to look at us.

So I take off all of my clothes. When I look at him, he's already in the water. His body is only visible from his torso.

"Are you coming or what ?" he shouts.

"I am !" I shout back at him, blushing because he has a full view on my body now. He seems to understand the issue and looks elsewhere. I get in the water. "Oh, it feels so nice." I let out. The heat was almost unbearable.

My feet touch the bottom of the lake. So far, I mean, but since the water already reaches my shoulders, I prefer not to move so much. Being short is so lame sometimes...

I notice Cato swimming towards me. He grabs my wrist and pulls me closer. I hug him. He leans to kiss me. It lasts a long time. When I need to catch my breath, I finally pull off. I look at him in the eyes and I understand.

"It's now." I whisper.

He frowns. "What ?"

I clear my throat. I look down. "I'm ready." I mutter. "This is the right place. This is the right time. It's just the two of us." I add in an explanation.

My hands leave his neck and start stroking his bare back. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me to the edge of the lake. He invades me with kisses on the lips, then on my jaw, and finally down my neck.

I start feeling my manhood reacting to his kisses. It feels nice.

I'm not experienced to everything he does. So I just let him. I don't feel the need to stop him, though. Because everything he does is soft, gentle and not rushed.

"How do you want to do it ?" he asks. "I top ? You top ? Or... us both ?" I nod. "Peeta, nodding won't help me to know what your answer is." he laughs.

"Sorry." I say. "I-I... I don't know."

He smiles and strokes my cheek. "You start topping, then it will be my turn. Do you agree ?"

I nod once again.

"Good." He smirks. He strokes my virility once more before pulling himself at the edge of the lake. He leans so his torso and his head are in the grass.

I swallow and move towards him. "Do it." he says. I obey.

This is a new sensation, something I've never felt before. I can't help but letting out a few pathetic moans at each of my thrusts.

It doesn't last long before I feel like I'm about to explode. "Cato, I think I..."

"Okay, let's switch." he decides.

We do it the other way around. This is as good, if not even better. As he thrusts his body against mine, he leans and kiss me in the neck. I turn my head just enough to be able to kiss him.

Suddenly he backs and makes me turn. He makes me grab his erection under the water, and grab mine as well. It doesn't last long until I reach the orgasm in his hand. I blush but keep on stroking his manhood until I hear him moan as well.

Trying to catch my breath, I look at him. He seems exhausted. Even though we're in the water, we're all sweaty. I feel even hotter than before.

Cato leans once again to kiss me.

"Told you it was worth the wait" I tell him when he backs.

"You were right." he pouts. "It was."

We spend some time around the lake. Around 5 pm, we head back to the Victor's village. We did right to leave so early, because the sun is coming down and the way back is one hour and half long.

We're almost there when I realize something. "Crap !" I let out.

"What is it ?" Cato frowns.

I swallow. "I still have my crème brulée to bake."

He laughs and wrap his arm around my shoulder. "Just bake one of your chocolate cakes, Camilia will be thrilled and my mother will probably ask for your recipe because she's failing at baking them.

I frown. "How can you even fail at baking a chocolate cake ?"

He chuckles. "Exactly ! I don't know what doesn't work in her recipe to be honest."

As soon as I get home, I start preparing the cake. Did I just thought _home_ ?

A few moments later, as we eat the cake at the end of the dinner with the Shriver, I think again about that word. Home.

That's what it is, though. District 2 is my home. I'm happy. I have my family. I have a lover. I'll probably make friends here. This is indeed what I call home.

* * *

So as you might or might now know I'm just so lame at writing smut. In case you didn't know, now you surely do. I don't really like writing it but I felt like I had to. It had to be done in this fic.

Not because it will end ! Because Peeta has been wanting it since he met Cato and I can't just write "so we had sex, period." It would be rushed, and messed up. *blushes lightly*

What did you think about this chapter ? Please, review ! :D I just hope you liked it.

It might seem like the fic is going to stop soon, but no. I decided to write it until the stage of the rebellion.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. For reading every chapter. A huge thanks to the ones who review everytime. Love, love cha.

xx

AllenCampbell


	17. Away from us, so stay

**/!\**** Please read**

- Once again I'm sorry for the delay between the last chapter and this one. Between "Rumor has it." and my own book I don't always have time to update soon. I'm warning you, this chapter is shorter than the usual because I there was nothing more to say and I didn't want to painfully drag it, it would have been

- I took the liberty to create new characters. It didn't seem to bother anyone when I created characters in 'Rumor has it' so I hope this doesn't bother you here as well :)

- For the info, every character's name I 'created' -i mean, added to the fic- is actually a character's name in my novel. Except for Cahier, since in french it means notebook I didn't put it. But Lethe, Anary, Leera, Tabetha, Duncan, Jimmy and Norah are all characters from my book. I just like to melt it a bit. It's kind of my sauce, you know. :D

- Also... I don't usually do that, but this time I make an exception. (here I go) I wanted to promote a fic by my fellow writer Twilkins, called Panem School for the Gifted and talented. It's some kind of crossover between the Hunger Games and Heroes, and so far I find it very good so you guys should take a look (I can't put any link here, but I would have if I could). I really like it so... check it out ! :D

**A/N Shouts-out :**

**Worm Of The Books**: Sex on the first date. Fine. That was weird, yet they have been wanting it for a while. Isn't that... idk, cute or something ? xD

**LabRat3000** : Thank you so much for your support, love. I love you too :) YoungArtist77 is awesome as well. Haha, I don't know how many times we've said 'I love you' to each other to be honest, I stopped counting xD And don't worry your review made sense to me.

**CapitolEffie**: Thank you :) yeah, I prefered writing this smut scene over the one in Rumor has it, for a good reason. In this fic, they love each other. In Rumor has it, they don't. ^^

**fadi25402702** : I don't exactly know what your review was but thank you xD It made me grin so much. Yeah, I wanted their first time together to be perfect, not rushed. And I had to write it, not just write "so yeah we had sex lol" I'm sure you can see why.

**ColeInnocenceAngel** : Why breaking down in tears ? It's not that sad is it ? xD Thank you, I can only feel 'proud' that my story gives you so many deep feelings. :)

**Pikachu1132** : Have you even seen my face ? But yeah maybe I look like Jack Quaid, I take the compliment. Haha, I didn't know Camilia was an actual name, it does not exist in french. All the characters that didn't have names I invented them, so... Camilia kinda came out of nowhere.

**WholeWheatWaffles**: Same... Do I really look like Jack ? But thank you. He's handsome so I can only be flattered. Haha smut is bad ! Bad things to write ! but to read... me gusta :P (eh i'm a dude after all.)

**SakuraDrops141**: It was about damn time they had sex, right ? haha. Glad you liked the chapter :D

**Cray-Crayperson**: You're welcome :)

**London **: Thank you, you understand me ! I think the same. Writing M/M smut is easier when you're a girl, I think. Don't worry about Cato proposing. I won't say more ;)

**Guest 1** : Aw, thank you. Yeah maybe I'm underestimating myself... I don't know. I honestly think I write well -in french at least- since a lot of people told me, not even friends; but writing smut is something totally new for me.

**Guest 2 **: Thank you for reading both this fanfic and Rumor has it, it makes me so happy to see that people like my work in general, not only a fic :)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 17 : … Away from us, so stay

_~ Winter ~_

Months pass, time goes by. Cato and I decided to make something of our lives. We were not going to live in our house and doing nothing all day, after all. He showed me how to work at the masonry with all the other masons. I stopped counting the days we spent, working shirtless under the sun, sweating like hell but happy to have a purpose. No one was really poor in District 2. However, we did our best to help the less rich ones. Winter passed roughly, you're never too hot during winter.

We would often have the Shriver over, or other victors from previous years. I finally managed to perfect that crème brulée that I wanted to make for Cato's mother. The Shriver loved it.

I often would have nightmares at night, but as soon as I would wake up screaming and sweating Cato would be there, holding me close, and whispering that everything was going to be okay, until I felt back asleep.

* * *

_~ Spring ~_

Now that my family back in District 12 had a phone, and so did I, I've been able to call them as often as I could. I miss Lethe, although I'm glad I can talk to him through the phone almost everyday.

In barely one month, it's going to be the Reapings. I try not to think too much about who is going to be reaped, yet I still can't help but hoping it's no one I know. Moreover, it's the 75th Hunger Games, which means that it's the third quarter quell. What sick surprise is the capitol planning for the tributes, this year ?

I decided that while Cato taught me how to work at the masonry I would also teach him how to bake. He was bad at it first but we laughed at it together, and for me he decided to make an effort.

I find him so cute when he tries to bake, he makes a weird face but oddly cute. After a few days of constant food-burning, he finally manages to bake a pie normally.

I then decide to invite our friends and family. The Shriver are more than thrilled to come over. I'm excited to see Camilia, although I see her everyday. She is the cutest thing I've ever seen. Her pinkish cheeks I want to squeeze everytime I see her.

I call some of the friends we made, and some of Cato's friends he introduced me to.

Soon, the guests arrive, the Shriver first. I hug tightly Camilia, then shake hands with Kale and kiss Piper on the cheek.

Then, the others knock on the door. I open and welcome happily Duncan and Tabetha, my new bestfriends, as well as Jimmy and Norah, Cato's bestfriends.

I met Duncan at the masonry, he introduced me once to Tabetha, his twin sister. They're both redhead and have blue eyes, but except the color of their hair and their eyes they have nothing in common. Maybe their size : they're both a little taller than me – but that's something I'm generally used to. I even expect Camilia to be taller than me some day.

Jimmy and Norah are dating, though. Cato used to have a crush on Norah when he didn't really know what he liked. Jimmy and him, although they were best friends, were fighting for her just before he volunteered. He told me that he volunteered for her, but as soon as he saw me his reason to fight completely changed. I'm glad he did. At first I was kind of reluctant to have to know Norah since I knew Cato used to like her, but soon I realized he had no feelings for her anymore. It was just like me and Katniss, because there had been a moment I fought I liked her, but it was before I knew what true love was. Of course I know what it is, now. Because I found it. Of course, Jimmy could have been disgusted – like some people in my district – that Cato now liked boys – liked me ! – but no, he was actually glad because that left Norah only for him.

The evening goes well. When we finally eat the pie, I don't forget to precise that Cato baked it. Jimmy instantly spit in his plate. Cato frowns. "What, is it that bad ?"

"I thought that Peeta baked it" Camilia admits. "It's pretty good to be honest."

Cato looks back at Jimmy, who starts laughing. "Sorry Cat', but I got used to what you baked when we were younger."

"You used to bake ?" I ask Cato.

"No, but I baked once." he admits. "It was disgusting." he adds, making the all of us laugh. Soon he laughs too.

All of a sudden, someone knocks on the door. I frown at Cato. "We weren't expecting anyone, where we ?" He shakes his head. "Excuse me." I say.

I walk out of the dining room and head to the entrance. I open the door, to meet the faces of two peacekeepers. What the hell ?

"Mister Mellark ?" one of them ask. I slowly nod, even though I know they don't need to ask me who I am : all Panem knows my face. "We're gonna need you to follow us."

"Huh ?" I blurt out. Cato is now right behind me, listening as well. "What for ?" I ask.

"You, living here, had its conditions. You're still considered as a District 12 citizen. Therefore you need to be present in your district for the Reaping and for the games."

Oh, that's right. I forgot that part of the deal... I sigh. "I... is that really necessary ?" The man nods. I look behind me, right at Cato. "I didn't realize it meant that I would have to come back in District 12 every year..."

He smiles and puts his hand on my waist. "It's okay... it's just a month."

I look down. It's right. And at least I'm gonna be able to see my family. "Okay, erm." I look back at the two men waiting for me on the doorstep. "I'll pack up a few things, I'll be right back."

As I get upstairs, I hear the guests asking : "What's happening, Cato ?"

"Will you tell us why Peeta rushed upstairs ?"

"Finally, I like your pie, Cato... by the way, what's up ?"

I take my empty suitcase and put a few clothes in it. Socks, boxers, pants, shirts... oh my, I've never thought I could actually pack up so fast.

I get back downstairs. Obviously Cato explained them the situation and they all come to hug me. Quickly, I hug Duncan and Tabetha goodbye, then Jimmy and Norah. I finally get over my shyness and give Kale Shriver a hug, then Piper, and finally, Camilia, who I cuddle hard against me. I am going to miss her so much, now she's just like a sister to me.

Eventually I look at Cato ; the guests clear their throat and leave the room to give us more privacy.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cato."

Instead of answering right away, he kisses me then pulls our foreheads together. "I'm gonna miss you too. Call me as soon as you're there, okay ?" I nod and back. "Say hi to your folks for me."

"I sure will." I answer before following the two peacekeepers. "Goodbye, Cato." I finally add on the doorstep.

"Goodbye, Peeta." I hear him whisper from a distance, but maybe it's just the wind or my imagination.

* * *

_~ Summer ~_

I've been in District 12 for three days now – and I already miss Cato like hell. The Reaping is today, and everyone has to come. I'm afraid.

I follow my brothers to the front of the justice building, where the Reaping is taking place. I have a feeling of déjà vu. Hard to think that it has already been a year since I last stood there.

I spot Haymitch and come to stage, as all the Victors are supposed to do. I shake hands with the mayor politely, and same with Effie. I would like to hug her, because it has been a long time since I last saw her, but it would be seen as a sign of betrayal by most people in my District.

I sit next to Haymitch. We exchange a few words.

"Welcome, welcome..." Effie starts. As she declines her usual speech, I wonder if she's happy to be here. I wonder if she starts to understand how much horrible the Games are.

"Ladies first !" she exclaims. She moves her hand above the huge bowl. I can feel the crowd hold their breath : in a few seconds we'll know who will probably be butchered in just two weeks.

She takes a paper, open it and pouts.

What's that ? Usually she never pouts. It's odd. She clears her throats. "P... Primrose... Everdeen."

I open my eyes wide. How ? How can it be possible ? I hear someone breaking down in tears and I can only imagine it's Mrs. Everdeen.

I realize I'm standing up, but so is Haymitch. "It's not possible !" he shouts. It can only be part of a set up. Or maybe it's the particularity of this year's games ?

Soon the Peacekeepers force the young girl crying to get up on the stage. I bite my lip. She's not at all like her sister. She seems much more breakable, and fragile, and human. The most cruel thing is that this year... no one is here to volunteer for her.

I spot Gale in the crowd, mostly because he's taller than the average. He puts three fingers on his lips and raises his hand. Prim imitates him, and so does the crowd. I look at Haymitch who nods at me. We both do the same. I can tell by the look on Effie's face that she's slowly starting to realize the horror the Capitol is putting us into every year. She tips her mouth with her three fingers, and for a moment I believe she is going to raise her hand, but she looks down and slowly drops her hand. I understand. The place is full of peacekeepers and we're being filmed. If she wants to stay our escorts she has to pretend she's still on the Capitol's side. But now I know. She's on ours.

Everyone puts their hands down after a few seconds. "Now... the boys." Who will be the male tribute this year ?

Effie moves her shaking hand above the bowl and picks a paper. She swallows. Then... she opens it and starts sobbing. What ? How can the name of the male tribute make her sob when she only pouted at Primrose's reaping ?

A tear is running down her face. She wipes it and murmurs something. The micro is too far away, so she leans and repeats, her hands shaking letting drop the paper.

"Peeta Mellark."

My jaw drops in shock. She turns to look at me and mouths "I'm sorry".

I look at Haymitch to my right. He hold his head with his hands and I can hear him sobbing.

"No..." I whisper. The peacekeepers on the stage expressionlessly make me get up. I can barely understand what's happening, I hear sobs and cries, but all I can think about is... Cato.

Since I'm going back into the arena... I'll probably never see him again. Ever.

* * *

On the way back to the Capitol – did I really just thought 'the way back' ?... - Primrose and I awkwardly sit in silence.

I look at her. I don't want our relationship to be the same as the one I had with Katniss, but how ? She must be furious at me.

"I... I'm probably the last person you want to hear this from, but... I'll do my best to protect you."

She sighs. "Like you protected my sister ?"

I look down. "I know you hate me. I would hate me if I were you." I look back at her. "Yet I maintain what I said. I'll do my best to protect you." She looks at me for the first time. "I promise." I add.

"Guys..." Haymitch says as he enters in the wagon. "You should watch the Reapings. Now."

It hits me. That's true ! Who has been reaped ?

We sit in front of the tv. Effie arrives. She cried so much her make up is messed up, so is her hair, yet no one says anything because we're all shaken.

In District 1, a guy named Gloss has been reaped. What the hell ? He's way older than 18 ! I mean, I'm still 17. But the guy must be, like thirty... I don't understand. Didn't he win one year, already ?

The girl is his sister. She looks oddly familiar... Oh my god... she won too ! That's Cashmere, the girl who won the year just after Gloss ! She's barely thirty as well. They were both on stage, just like me !

In district 2 – which I am the most scared for – the woman reaped is a fierce one, named Enobaria – luckily, she's not one of my friends. The man is Brutus, Cato's mentor, last year. Everything is so messed up. I see Cato going crazy on stage, threatening the peacekeepers before being tackled by them on the ground. But they leave him when the reaping is over, so he can get up again, his face furious. I fear his reaction when he'll learn that I have been reaped as well... I'm just too scared. I hope he's not too angry.

No tribute seems very familiar to me this time. In District 4, the reaping catches my attention because of the male tribute, Finnick Odair, is sexy as hell, but also because of the old woman volunteering. Why would she volunteer ? She doesn't stand more of a chance than Primrose does.

I only recognize District 7's female tribute, Johanna Mason. Although she seems barbaric, I feel like I could get along with her. It's no secret that the Capitol killed her family...

I hardly fall asleep, at night. I have nightmares, where Cato and I are killed in the arena, and when I wake up, sweating, I look for him in my bed, only to find an empty spot. He's not here. He never will be here again.

Here, to help me sleep when I have nightmares.

I'm on my own.

* * *

**AN : **woah... that was kinda hard to write, but at the same time very pleasant, and kind of refreshing.

Poor Peeta. I didn't exactly took the same rule as Suzanne collins in Catching fire for the third quarter quell : I'll explain in in details in the next chapter.

What did you like in this chapter ? (if you actually liked it, lol)

Anyway... Reviews make me write... If you liked this chapter, please leave one.

*Puppy eyes so adorable that you're forced to review*

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	18. Stay with me

**/!\**** Please read**

**Like, read this because if you don't I would be very disappointed.**

**This is kind of embarrassing but has to be said. More than 250 people read that chapter and among them all, only 8 took the time to review... Remember : I have _this_ fic, plus 'Rumor has it', plus my personal work to write. If I get no feedback with that chapter I'll stop writing the story, that's as simple. Just respect the author's work, since you're reading his story you can at least send something back... Yeah it kind of crushed me. **

**You don't need an account to leave a review, so what is it ? If it's that you didn't like the chapter, it means that less than 0,04% of the readers actually liked the chapter. I devote so many hours to get this done, I think I actually deserve to get a feedback, even if it's bad : I don't care as long as someone explains me why he/she didn't like the chapter.**

**If you happen to like the story, or the chapter... what blocks you ? what prevents you from reviewing ? Leaving three words, like 'I liked it', or 'that was nice' ? It takes two seconds. Is it that you think that I don't give a shit about your reviews ? I read every single one of them, and I reply. You will never, never (it's hard to bold something already bold) be ignored.**

**Remember : it's hard for me to write in english since i'm french. But I like to do it anyway, it's nice to be able to exchange a few thoughts on one of my works, even if it's english therefore worse than my usual work in french. **

**I really want to thank the eight people who took the time to leave a review. I know who actually is respectful of my work now.**

**Obviously the readers who don't care about respecting it will have skipped this AN... * le sigh ***

**It might sound like some random rambling but it's not. And I might sound like an attention whore with this AN, and you're free to think that. But I don't think you quite understand the amount of efforts I put into my work.**

**I will probably slow down with the publications and work on my personal novel since so few of you like the fic.**

**About the actual chapter : I think I really went deep in the feelings Peeta have (for the Capitol, Snow, Primrose, Cato...) and I think this chapter is one of my bests so far. Again, this might be the last one, so.**

**From this chapter, this is total imagination since Katniss isn't here. So no mockingjay outfit, new outfits to invent, and... well you'll see soon enough :) but the arena will be different as well. Won't say more :)**

* * *

**Shouts-out :**

**Cray-Crayperson** : Finnick will totally try and get Peeta, but I leave you free to discover it :)

**LabRat3000** : Thanks ! I hope I will have the patience to continue it until the end :)

**ColeInnocenceAngel** : Peeta had to be reaped, it was the only solution... and Cato will be there in his thoughts, and not totally absent from the story don't worry :) Cato's reaction... you'll see. He is in the chapter, and I like to think that I portrayed it quite well, but I wouldn't like to seem pretentious, so I'll let you judge.

**ILoveYourWork** : that chapter came sooner than I expected, hope you're glad as well :)

**Angel-Demon hybrid** : Thank you, I hope you like this chapter :)

**fadi25402702** : Creativity is my thing. I'm an actual author, remember ? Thank you so much. :) Effie is not someone expressive. Her only expression are : outraged, shocked. That's all. She's never angry, curious, or whatever. I wanted this chapter to show that she's different from the other people from the capitol : she really have feelings and she starts getting attached to Peeta, like an human being would.

**LowFatSardine** : First allow me to tell you how much I like your penname. That being said, let's shout out ! You want Finnick trying to seduce Peeta ? He will. Not quite yet, though, but there is some Peenick in this chapter anyway.

**scheiGuy** : Prim will get nicer in this chapter, and Peeta and her have longs moment together. I think she's very sweet, I like this Prim :)

**London** : The plan was originally to reap Cato (for me I mean, I wanted him to be reaped) but I figured that for the next chapters he had not to be reaped, you'll see why if the story goes far enough :) Thanks for offering your help... I've always worked solo to be honest (my novel : I did it on my own) and erm... I think I like it that way. But thank you a lot for offering, that only proves how much of a faithful reviewer you are. Love :)

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Peeta and prim's relationship will get better :) You'll see soon enough, hopefully :)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 18 : Stay with me

When in the prepping center, it is impossible for my prep team not to cry while taking care of me. And even though I understand why, and I'm touched by their visible pain, I can't help finding their sobs utterly annoying.

They rip off my body hair once again. Mavalle polish my nails while Manty washes my hair - I must admit that when I lived in District 2 this year, I got used to have my hair clean. But natural clean, not "capitol clean". I just hope Manty doesn't do anything more than washing it, I would hate having bright blue hair or something.

Soon, they leave as Portia enter. At the sight of the first person who is not crying at my sight I can't help but sigh, it feels actually nice. I know she has compassion for me, but she just doesn't show it.

"Hi" she smiles lightly. I grin back, because even though I'm not in the mood, Portia is my best ally in the Capitol. "No offense, but I didn't think I would ever see your face again."

I chuckle. "Same for you... What did you plan for me to wear this time ?"

"Oh, you don't want to lose time : good, good ! Well... Last year was something very particular. This year, Cinna and I want to make you both Prim and you look like Katniss' death strenghtened you."

"Isn't that a bit morbid ?" I ask. "Moreover it's almost like I killed her."

She smirks. "Not in that sense. It will only be about the fire you both wore. Nothing more. The capitol is morbid as hell, but Cinna and I aren't."

As she winks at me I can't help but wonder : what will she make me wear ?

* * *

I sigh, waiting for the gates to open. Once again the situation seems familiar, but since 23 of us are victors from previous games, I guess it is familiar to all of us. Prim, on the other hand, is scared as hell, she's shaking. Of course she is ! She just saw our 22 opponents. She doesn't stand a chance against all those victors, but I will do my best to make her live. She needs comfort.

"Come here" I tell her. She looks up at me and hesitantly come to bury her face against my chest. I wrap my arms around her small shoulders and pat the back of her head. "It will be fine. I promise you."

"Again, one of your promises" she mumbles, but I don't ler her go.

"Another promise I will keep, Prim'." I simply tell her.

She slowly stop shaking. Soon, she backs. She doesn't thank me, but I don't want her to.

We both wear the same black leather suit Katniss and I were wearing. They didn't give me the same as I was wearing last year. My body is more muscular considering all the practice I had, so they gave me another. Are they gonna set us on fire again ? That's not original.

I recognize some other tributes, but I don't go to see them. It's not the place. To my right, there's Finnick Odair. As many people in the room I look at his spectacular body. His abs... His pecks... That guy is hot as hell.

I look at his face. He is eating... Sucarcubes ?

"This isn't healthy at all, you know ?" I blurt out.

He turns his head to his right to face me. He grins. "I do, but neither are the games, don't you think ?"

It takes me a few seconds to get it. "Yeah, I guess the Hunger Games are not healthy either..." I say.

He laughs lightly. "Want some ?"

"No, thanks. I still want my teeth when I get back home."

He chuckles. "You seem very confident about winning this."

"I have someone to see again." I answer.

His mouth shapes a "O". "You mean, this person ?" he asks, pointing someone behind me with his finger.

I turn, just in time to see someone jumping on me. I'm surrounded by his warm embrace and I hear Finnick and Primrose laughing. "I missed you so much" Cato says.

Is it really him ? I back. "What are you doing here ?" is the only thing that comes to my mind. Thank you, brain...

He pouts. "Erm... I asked to be Enobaria's and Brutus' mentor. Although it's not a secret that I've nothing to teach them, I wanted to see you." I look down and close my eyes. I can't do this. "Hey Peeta what is it ?" he asks.

And for the first time, I start realizing that we're bound to never see each other as soon as I enter in the arena.

I must be the only one who didn't cry for me going back in the arena so far... But now it's gone. I cry, I cry against him, because no matter how hard I try to be happy and to live my life, someone will always be here to stop me, someone will always be there to prevent me from being happy.

He pats the back of my head. "Shh..." But I don't stop. "Shut up." he suddenly says. I'm so surprised I stop crying and back off. "Don't cry. That's not how you are, that's not how the Peeta I fell in love with." he continues. "The Peeta I know, the Peeta I love will go through those doors, head high, and make me jealous by how he conqueers everyone's heart. Then he will go into the arena, kick some butts and make me proud. Then he will come back to me." he stops and stares at me. "Are you still this Peeta ?"

I gasp and nod frenetically.

He smiles. "Then make me proud of you, okay ?" he asks while drying off the tears from my face.

"Yeah." I say. He's my rock, he's the one who didn't cry, and did quite the opposite by cheering me up.

"Good." he says, taking my chin between his fingers to raise it up, lean and kiss me.

The noise of the gates opening make us break apart.

"Here." he says, putting something around my neck. I look down : it's the medallion.

"Thank you." I whisper while placing the jewel under my clothes to hide it.

"I'd better go now, my tributes are about to leave. You'd better get ready as well." He kisses me lightly once again. "See you tonight." he says before leaving.

Prim and I make eye contact. We take our place on the chariot, waiting in line. The crowd cheers the first people to go out.

Primrose catches my hand without me reaching for it, yet I close my fingers to return the gesture.

I stroke the back of her hand with my palm. "I fully trust Portia and Cinna." I tell her. "You can trust them as well."

She smiles in thankfulness. "I trust you." she whispers. I squeeze her hand lightly.

I guess all District 12 must be wondering how we will interact. I participated in her sister's death, but it was her or Cato, I didn't have a choice. They must all think that I'm going to kill her as well. I'm not a monster, for god's sake...

"Thank you." I tell her as our cariot starts moving towards the exit.

I take a deep breath.

She gasps as she sees the crowd, full of people jumping in happiness and craziness - mostly craziness, since I'm talking about the Capitol.

The fake fire starts burning our outfits. The people stop cheering and look at us. I'm ashamed : why are we dressed the same way as last year ?

"Is it normal ?" Prim asks.

I look at the screen that is showing us. Suddenly the fire stops and is replaced by two huge wings, alternating from golden to silver. The people yell, cheer, they've never seen someone with an outfit with wings, they're totally excited again. The wings move. Our outfits are not black anymore, they're white. We look like angels, the both of us blonde with blue eyes, and we seem strong.

The outfit is even better than the one we wore last year.

I get how it refers to District 12. That's why Cinna and Portia made us wear the flames for a few seconds before showing the wings. It's to remind everyone who is watching that Katniss was the girl on fire. That Prim and I share a bond through her despite everything that happened, that the District, through Prim and me, is screaming in pain at the loss of two teenagers every year, that the Capitol is an abomination.

Yet the people don't seem to get that clear insult that has just been made directly to them, because they applause like there's no tomorrow.

"Dumbasses" I mumble under my breath, making Primrose giggle.

I make a movement with my shoulder and I realize the wing moves as well. I realize our hands are still tied together. I decide to help her feel even better. Tonight, Primrose Everdeen will be remembered as the Girl with the Wings.

I drop her hand and step behind her. I press her back under the wings, making them deploy at their full potential. I do the same for me quickly. "Do the same as me." I tell her.

I move my shoulders, and soon, my wings flap beautifully. She does the same, a smile on her happy face. "That's amazing !" she exclaims.

The screams of the crowd are so loud that I almost forgot they were there.

For the second year in a row District 12 stole the attention, and even Finnick Odair in his underwear can't compete with our performance.

When we finally arrive in front of the balcony, I can tell that all the other tributes are surprised and jealous of us. Finnick stares at us, amused. Johanna Mason is chuckling, she must probably find us ridiculous, although her own outfit can compete with us in this category since she's dressed as a tree. Her ginger hair make me think about Leera, who died last year before anyone could actually hear even the tone of her voice.

Our wings tuck back and eventually disappear, at the same time our outfits lose their bright white color. Snow starts his speech.

He does the same every year... I'm so tired of hearing his crap.

"This year, for the 75th Hunger Games, which are also the third Quarter Quell, we decided that our tributes would be people who have already been reaped. However, it includes previous victors and people who someone volunteered for." he explains.

Prim, who so far, was feeling glee, loses her smile. I pull her close and hug her, kissing the top of her head.

"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds, be ever in your favor !" Snow exclaims, making everyone jump in joy, except us, tributes.

* * *

"You guys were fantastic." Cinna says as soon as we get back.

"It's all thanks to Peeta." Prim admits, making Portia smile because Prim is truly adorable.

"I only helped you realize how stunning you were, and how you could be even more." I tell her. "You did the biggest part."

I really want her to feel comfortable, and even though she did not do anything particular, I would like her to think she did to gain self confidence.

She smiles lightly. Haymitch and Effie congratulate us.

Soon, we get back to the penthouse that I start finding oddly familiar.

We take each a room, and both go to shower because it has been quite an exhausting day.

Then we change and get back for dinner, even though no one is really hungry. Afterwards, I recognize the Avox girl who was here last year. She immediately arrives with a bowl of hot chocolate.

"Thank you." I say even though it's forbidden.

I take the bowl and walk towards the elevator.

"Where are you going ?" Prim asks behind me. I sigh. Katniss never bothered to ask me where I was going.

"Upstairs."

She frowns. "What do you mean 'upstairs' ? There is nothing above this floor... Right ?"

I smile and reach for her hand. "Come with me. Let me show you."

One of my hands in one of hers, the other one carrying the bowl, we take the elevator till we're at the edge. When the gates open, she whispers 'waoooh' in admiration. The nightlights are beautiful as always.

We sit and silently look at the city.

I take a sip. "What is it ?" she asks.

"Hot chocolate. It's delicious. Do you want some ?"

She nods, her eyes round in envy.

I hand her the drink. She hesitantly takes a sip, then another one, and another one.

"Slow down, leave me some !" I chuckle.

She downs the bowl and looks at me. "Sorry" she mumbles.

I sigh. "You know what ? Just drink it, I don't mind."

"Really ?"

"Really. Quick, before I change my mind."

She drinks.

I find her really cute. She has a stain of chocolate at the corner of her lips. I move my thumb to wipe it off.

She blushes and looks down. She and I look so much alike. Our blue eyes, our blond hair... We could totally be siblings. She is the same age as Camilia. It only makes me think more about my lover's family, which at last has become my family.

"Are you feeling well ?" she asks.

I blink. "Yeah, don't worry."

"Peeta..." she starts, looking down and blushing. Why is she blushing ?

"Yeah ?"

"You're so nice and protective to me... You made promises... it's my turn to make one." What can she promise me ? There's nothing I really _need_ from her. "I promise you to make my best not to lose my mind like Katniss did."

What ? Why is she telling me this ? "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

She sighs. "Katniss lost it the minute she volunteered for me. She shouldn't have treated you like she did. She was my sister. It was normal for me to hate you, it was easier to, than admitting that Katniss was wrong. She was so wrong, and I should have known it before I was reaped another time." Her speech leaves me wordless, because every thing makes sense. She is so mature for a thirteen years old girl, too much, even. "I will keep my mind right here, I promise you."

I take her between my arms. We stay here a long time before she finally says. "I'm cold."

We head back to the penthouse. When the gates open, Cato jumps on me. "Where have you been ? I was so worried !"

Prim walks to her room. "Goodnight, Peeta."

I wish her a good night before taking Cato's hand. "How you holdin' up ?" he asks.

"Much better since you talked to me, earlier."

He plants a kiss on my cheek. "Good." He kisses my neck, sending me shivers.

"Cato.."

He growls. "What ?" he sighs. "You want to be away from the Capitol to do it once again ? Is is too much, Peeta."

I roll my eyes. "I was about to say 'Let's fuck' but since you're so touchy..."

"Oh !" he exclaims. "No, no, I'd like to." I cross my arms and look up pretending I'm ignoring him. "No, please, Peeta..."

His whimper makes me laugh. "I'm just messing with you, Cat'." I chuckle, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's probably one of the last occasions we will have to."

"Don't say that." he grunts.

"Let's be realistic for one second. I only won because you were there. I can't compete with so many people, they're a hundred times stronger than I am."

He rolls his eyes. "Stop the bullshit. You won because you stayed true to yourself in the arena. Some lost their soul there, or a part of their sanity." I know he's talking about Annie Cresta, the mad girl from District four. But she's not even a tribute, why is he telling me this ? "You're stronger than them all. You will beat them. And why don't you start with that Finnick Odair guy ? I don't like the way he looks at you."

"What are you talking about ?" I frown.

He shrugs. "He's totally eying you all the time. If he hadn't this story with Annie Cresta, I would say he has a crush on you."

"Don't be silly." I answer.

"I'm not, and as much as I hate to admit it, he has better abs than me."

I run a hand under his shirt and puts it on his abs. "Mister Shriver, would you be jealous ?"

"Me ?" he blushes. "Never."

"Really ? I think you are." I whisper against him.

"Okay, maybe a little." he says as he cocks his head sideways.

I stroke his muscular chest under his shirt. "Is there a way..." he breathes heavily. "I could prove you... that you have nothing... to worry about ?"

"You can read my mind like an open book..." he breaths intensively. "You... know the... answer."

I stand on tiptoe, kissing him while playing with his nipples. "Oh, stop..." he says. I back and puts my hand off of his chest. Maybe I've gone too far with the nipple thingy, maybe it was too much, I shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry." I blush. Usually he's the one playing with my body, not the opposite, and I just thought that doing the same as he does would excite him.

"It's just that I prefer when I do that to you." he says. He catches his breath and takes me by the hips. He lifts me, so our faces are on the same level. He blocks me against the wall and we kiss. My manhood starts reacting to his burning touch.

We rush, kissing, into my room. We both try to kiss and take off each other's clothes at the same time.

When we're finally naked in my bed, him on top of me, making me feel his arousal against my stomach, he murmurs : "Damn, that wing thing aroused me like you have no idea."

I smile, and while we share this night full of passion, of love, he lets me play with him. I thought he would never let me... As I fall asleep, bathed in this lethargy that having sex brings us, I wonder if he let me do it because he knew it was the last time I could. Death is waiting for me.

* * *

**An :** I have nothing more to add to the AN up there, you kind of know what to do if you want the next chaps...

Thanks to the loyal reviewers, and I know you will know if I'm talking about you.

About the more discret ones, reviewing some times : thank you as well. You helped me going this far. 18 chapters, it's something. Really. I truly hope this story goes to its end normally. :)

_With the hope to have a good surprise with this chapter,_

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	19. I can make you glad you came

**/!\**** Please read**

- First of all, thanks for the massive amount of reviews. It's nice to see that you guys don't want me to stop writing. You know what to do for this chapter as well :)

- Since I received like 36 reviews, I won't be able to answer to them all with shouts-out, I'm sorry. But thank you so much :D I'll answer as many as I can. (Like, if it's 'I like it' or 'Update soon', I have nothing but 'Thank you' to answer – course you know how grateful I am when you leave these reviews as well). Am I making any sense ? *makes a fool of himself*

- I'm glad most of you liked the costumes. From now on, everything is new – the costumes, the arena...

- Primrose is acting 'too mature'. Just remember she has lost her father and her sister. I don't see what's shocking.

- I took the time to read every single chapter from the first one. I'm really surprised by all the crap I wrote to be honest.. xD

- Also I think I'm in love with Jack Quaid... Marvel, mah baybeh. You'll have a twist about him, though. Won't say more, just that... you'll hear about Marvel again.

- If you want to show me support for everything I write, you can like my official facebook page /RoidesSongesSaga . Thanks :) The link for the very first part of my novel is on the page. You can find it by scrolling down for like.. 2 seconds. :p

**Shouts-out :**

**To all the guests, ****Nobody, ****Bonds of Light****, ****PeetoLover90****, ****, ****Cray-Crayperson****, ****Arinlikejade****, ****anbeedomo****, Carl Angelo, ****xiwowangyi****, Pea, ****Catoforeverxoxo****, ****hobo-beth****, ****and **Liria Nai: Thank you so much for reviewing. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. Love :)

**ColeInnocenceAngel** : I'm glad you liked Cato's reaction because some thought it was too much. I honestly thought while writing it that it was his way to be sorry for Peeta, because for the first time since they met he can't protect him.

**WholeWheatWaffles**: Oh, erm... Prim is too young to see two guys making woohoo. But... you'll see something in that chapter. Also I'm not someone confrontational either. But it had to be said, if people can't respect the work I put online for free then okay, I'll only work on my personal projects that I now sell. It's just a matter of respect anyway :) Okay so don't make me wait too much either for your next chapter okay ?

**LowFatSardine**: Yes, I do love your penname I think it's amazing ^^ More Peenick for you in this chapter. I'm glad you start reviewing now ! thank you :) God-like writing skills ? *blushes* I would just say I have way more practice than an average 18 years old guy. Also you have no idea how much you scared me. I don't really like Grant Gustin. I mean I have nothing against him but he can't be Finnick. He's not ugly but he's too skinny. Awhellno ! I'm glad it was just a mistake.

**dualities**: I don't know what to do with Prim yet... but I don't think she'll die, don't worry :)

**GaaraRocks101**: Faaaaith ! I missed you ! Me, hate you ? NEVAH. It won't be the same arena, though. About Finnick/Peeta.. you'll have to read this chapter.

**fadi25402702** : How awesome are you ? You classified your review. You're so cool ! How, you've noticed I was getting better in english ? I have some improvements to make. But when you look at older fics of mine, like 5 months ago, you can see how much I've progressed. I'm glad, because improving my skills was one of the points of writing in english. Anyway, still not fluent. ^^ I'm happy you liked the outfits. I don't know where I got that from. I was just at work, with no customer, so I was on my phone, thinking : what could be their outfits ? And then it hit me. It seemed like a good idea, so I picked it. Glad to see most people liked it – some did not haha. Cato's presence is very essential and you'll see why in this chapter. Peeta's resemblance with Prim is purely strategic. Can't tell you why right now, but you'll see soon hopefully. Yes, there will be interactions with Finnick ^^ About Johanna's red hair : I always portrayed Johanna as Holland Rodeen, therefore ginger. But it only made her more bad ass in my head, I fucking loved her – still do.

**lemueljan** : I'm happy to see you liked Peeta's comeback to Cato ^^ About Prim : as I said in the AN, losing your father and your sister when you have an inactive mother makes you take responsibilities. No surprise that she's so mature. You totally spotted the hint with Finnick (I let you discover this chapter) ;) I'm glad you liked the wings thing. It was totally out of the blue for me but it just felt 'right' when I wrote it. Oh ! Can't wait to see your reviews then ;)

** 2015**: To be honest the idea of making Peeta lift Prim crossed my mind, but first of all, with my english level I was totally unable to write it, and second of all, I thought it would be weird because he would sort of have Prim's wings in the face... xD

**Wizardslover** : Well... okay. Thank you for the correction. Also I don't read a single fic on my computer, but I read all of them on my phone as well, yet I still leave reviews when I get back home, on my computer. (I can't review with my phone either. Stupid phone !)

**CapitolEffie** : Don't worry. No 'mockingjay' in my fic, actually... But that's also why Peeta has the necklace. He's sort of the boy with the wings as well. The meaning of his necklace was explained in an early chapter : the celtic cross represents the spirit, the body and the Earth. Yet I figured that the wings represent the flight, so the getaway from the earth, yet it kind of fits because he still keeps his feet on the earth... GOSH ! I'm probably rambling right now, you probably did not understand a single thing. *sighs* I'm sorry, I hope you understand something. There is a rebellion, indeed. Sorry about Finnick because he'll have interactions with Peeta... xD

**London ** : Thank you for reviewing every single chapter, it's so nice from you. For my both stories ! Really, thanks. :) No, Prim is not evil, don't worry :P

**shadowcatanaya** : No mistake, I am indeed a guy. Don't worry, 'guy-on-guy' texts/stories don't offend me (why would they ? I'm gay lol). Thanks for showing interest in what I write, so here is the link to the facebook page : /RoidesSongesSaga and as soon as I manage to put it on amazon to sale it online I will let you know. Also, I translated the introduction of the book so if you want you can find it on the facebook page. Like it maybe ? ^^

**JoshuaEvans123** : I'm sorry to hear you didn't get the meaning behind the costumes. First of all I couldn't chose the ones Peeta and Katniss were wearing in Catching fiyah because, well because Katniss is dead. Also this is a fiction... so far I thought I could invent things. Can't I ? ^^ Sooo. The first part with the fire burning is to remind everyone that Katniss and Peeta were wearing the fire the time before. Then the wings is to show that through Katniss, Peeta and Primrose share a bond and are united. I dunno it made sense in my head, and everyone understood it. I

**Ginger ** : I'm glad you finally decided to review. Hope you won't stop :) Tell you what, most of the time, I write things, only assuming they are correct because I have no idea if they are to be honest, I do so many mistakes without noticing it... I'm some kind of Jesus ? *blushes* I live in France, therefore I'm a France-french (I guess) ^^

**LabRat3000**: Really ? You read the fic 3 times ? I couldn't. I remember when I had to read my novel over and over to see if they were any mistakes. Now I simply hate what I wrote, it's insane ^^

**Guest **** 1** : I indeed agree, when re-reading the first chapters, I was like 'woah did I really write that crap ?' the format is... ew. Indeed. xD

**Guest **** 2 **: Cato's reaction was harsh of course, because he doesn't want to see Peeta suffer and that's the only thing that crossed his mind to make him stop crying. Indeed there will be Finnick/Peeta interaction, I'll let you see in this chapter. Of course Prim is mature and grown up, as I said in the AN she went through too much to be as mature as an average 13 years old girl. I'm glad your conscience has been silenced. I did my best to make Katniss hateful and therefore not likeable. I'm a bit surprised you like her, although when I think about her in my fic I'm a bit sad too because I love her so much in the books... :)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 19 : I can make you glad you came

* * *

The training center... What a joke. I can only see the faces of the tributes I trained with. All of them.

There, Katniss and Glimmer are painfully trying to start a fire.

There, Clove is throwing her knives.

There, Leera is passing a survival test.

There, Cato and I are training with the swords... We're wrestling. We're lifting weights. I smile sadly. The weight station is the first place we spoke.

"Nostalgic, huh ?" a smooth voice says behind me. Primrose and I turn and see Finnick.

I shrug. "Never. It's just weird, it's like..."

"They're still here." he finishes my sentence.

I bite my lip and nod. "Exactly."

He moves towards me and says : "You'll get used to it. You're strong, you can do it.

"Thanks..." I mumble.

He smirks. "What about you and I go training together ?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I was thinking about training with Prim. I don't know you, and I don't trust you."

He moves his hand in the air and laughs. "Whatever, I could have shown you some tricks anyway. However, if you change your mind... It's not like I'm going anywhere, huh ?"

He walks away. I can't help but look at how his training suit... Suits him so well. It gives him perfect curves to the hips, to the legs and to his... Behind.

"That ass." another voice comments behind me. I blush and look : it's Johanna.

"I beg your pardon ?" I ask.

She looks at me. "I just said that I'd tap that if he wasn't so interested in you."

I frown. "What do you mean ?"

She raises an eyebrow. "You don't get it, do you ?"

I shake my head, making her laugh demently. "It's common knowledge that that poor Annie does not sastisfy him despite of the affection they have for each other. He loves her, but not the way you love Cato." I frown. What does she mean ? "What I'm trying to say is that he has one hell of a crush on you." she announces.

"Oh !" Prim exclaims in shock, putting her hands in front of her mouth.

"There's no way." I respond. "He can't... He can't like me."

She bursts out of laughter. "Whatever, Peeta." she laughs before walking away.

"That was awkward." Prim says. "But I think she's right about Finnick, there's something not clear about him."

"Can we talk about something else ?" I tell her.

She shrugs. "Sorry. Won't talk about him anymore."

I smile in appreciation. "Let's get training, shall we ?"

I don't know what to do with her, she's so fragile. She needs to know survival, and at least a weapon that she can throw. Spears are not even even considerable, she can't take one in her hand.

Knives, on the other hand... She can take them easily in her hand.

"How about... I show you how to throw knives ?"

She nods.

I take her by the hand and lead her to said station.

Luckily no one is here yet. I remember what Clove taught me. For two hours, I help her.

At some point I feel a hand clapping my behind.

I turn, shocked, only to find Finnick laughing.

"What do you want ? Why did you do that ?" I ask.

"Easy with the question, cowboy." he chuckles. What the hell is that nickname ?

"I'm not a cowboy." I glance at Prim. "Keep training, Prim."

He shrugs and gestures me a place where no one can see us behind the station. Once we're there, he says : "I have the feeling that you don't like me."

I roll my eyes. "We have to kill eachother, why would I want to like you ?" I ask.

"You had to kill Cato, yet you loved him."

"I still do."

He smirks. "Are you sure ? Weren't your feelings for him existing only because he was your only chance of survival ?"

"How can you say that ?" I yell. "I love Cato, and I shouldn't have to justify myself."

He smirks. "Funny."

"Leave me alone."

I turn, and he grabs my behind. I pull his hand away with mine. "Get away, Finnick."

I'm about to get back to the station where Prim is practicing, but he stops me and wraps his arms around my hips.

He's much taller and stronger than me. "Get off of me !" I say, not to loudly so nno one hears me except him.

"Not before you answer to one question." He runs his hand under my shirt and starts stroking my abs. At the same time, he leans and kisses my neck while he rubs his bulging mumber against my behind. I moan.

He backs all of a sudden. "Good ! I have my answer."

I turn, feeling violated and fooled.

"What are you talking about ?" I gasp.

"I was about to ask you if you liked it. I know everything is possible between us."

"I'll never like 'it'."

"Your moan said quite the opposite." he smirks. "See you soon, Peeta, very soon." he says before walking away.

Oh my god... Did I really moan ? I'm ashamed... But I'll always be faithful to Cato, I won't cheat on him, ever.

I get back to the station where Prim is training. She throws the knife and misses her target of only half an inch. "Good, good Prim ! That's amazing."

"I heard it all." she says, raising an eyebrow.

Oh, crap... "Please, don't tell Cato."

She sighs. "You're my only ally in this, do you really think I would go and tell Cato ?"

I sigh, relieved. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. But it seems like he's not going to stop soon."

"I hope he does..." I look up at her. "Do you think I should tell Cato ?" I regret this as soon as I say this. What the hell ? She's only thirteen, she can't give me advices on this.

"Do as you want. You didn't really DO anything, though." she adds.

I'm embarrassed... I love Cato, I really do. I can't like Finnick... ever. That won't happen. I have to do something with Cato.

I shrug it off and we start practicing once again. I realize that Prim is doing great with the knives. "Do you want to keep on practicing, or go to another station ?"

She throws her knife, which jabs right in the head of the target. She turns to see me. "I think I can take a break from the knives. How about the survival station ?"

We train for the rest of the day. When I get back, I see that Cato left his tributes to be with me. They don't need him anyway, so no one minds.

As soon as I see him in the penthouse I jump on him and hug him. "Woah, what was that for ?" he chuckles.

I step back. "Nothing, I just missed you." I lie. The truth is that I can't put away the thought of Finnick and me doing... stuff together. I love Cato too much to ever cheat on him. He leans and kisses me.

"There's a place I wanted to show you." he says.

I frown. "Where ?"

He grins. "It's a surprise. Go shower, I'll wait here."

I nod, and back to get into my room. I shower, then dry my body and get dressed. I wonder what Cato wants to show me.

"Good, you're here." he says when he sees me. "See you later, y'all."

I follow him in the elevator. I'm a bit curious. I look up at him with an interrogative look on my face. "Where are we going ?"

"Be a little bit patient, please." he smiles.

I grumble, but don't say anything. We reach the ground floor. "I'm not allowed to leave the building." I tell him when I see him heading to the two big gates at the entrance.

"We're not leaving." he says as he turns to his right, entering a room I had never noticed. It's a passage, surrounded by glass, leading us to a small building. I can see all the Capitol people walking in the streets, hovercrafts, Peacekeepers... That I wasn't expecting. "Do we even have the right to be here ?" I ask.

"No, I just want you to be arrested and punished for trying to run away before the games." he jokes, making me laugh. "Don't worry, it's just that no one really knows this place, and for most people, it's pointless."

We finally arrive at the other end of the passage and enter in the building. It's way smaller than the training center. In the room, I spot only an elevator. Odd. Cato shows me the way. We enter in the elevator and Cato presses the highest button. Hmm... what is he planning ?

When we're at the penthouse, I see that it's in fact a restaurant. As a waiter lead us to a table, I give questioning glances to Cato. What the hell is that ?

We sit next to the balcony. The view is splendid, especially with the nightlights slowly starting to show because the sun has not set yet.

The waiter gives us menus, but Cato stops him from going away and tells him what we want. I mean, what he wants, and what he thinks that I want. But I trust him, he knows me well enough to know what I want anyway.

The waiter must have recognized us because he says something to another employee while watching us and pointing us with his finger. Other customers look at us oddly. It's true that we're the only ones in the restaurant without colorful hair and faces, we're the only ones normal. I stare at the Capitol, admiring the architecture. Cato strokes my hand with his soft palm.

Soon, the waiter gets back with our food. It's lettuce, from District 11. By the time we finish our salad, the sun has set and the nightlights are shining bright. Cato cracks a few jokes, I don't know why but he seems tense.

"You okay ?" I ask, frowning.

He nods. "Yeah, yeah I'm great, Peeta, don't worry."

I shrug it off and we continue our discussion. He asks me about my day. I avoid talking about Finnick as much as I can.

The rest of the dinner arrives soon after we're finished. with salmon, an expensive fish imported from District 4. Cato and I eat slowly, trying to take our time to enjoy his delicious and delicate meal. "Do you like ?" he asks, worried that I might not like the food.

I nod and smile. "It's perfect, I love it."

The deserts are the only thing that actually hasn't been imported from a District. Cato orders a crème brulée for me and a piece of chocolate cake for him.

I eat, enjoying the taste which is different from the one of the crème brulées I bake at home.

It's not better, it's just... different. I like it anyway, but I especially like to be here with Cato, having one of the best evenings of my life – if not the best.

"Do you want a bite ?" he asks. I nod, a smile on my lips. He puts a bit of the cake in his spoon and mouths it to me. I just have a few seconds to chew before seeing him clearing his throat and kneeling in front of me. I'm surprised, does he need to tie his shoelaces ? He takes something from his coat and opens it, and then it hits me. "Peeta..." he starts, and I understand everything. "Will you marry me ?"

My body feels numb.

A beautiful ring lays in the small box he's showing me. I take it between my thumb and my index.

I place it on my left annular and glance at how it looks like. I drop my hand slowly and look at Cato who is expectantly watching me. He's waiting for an answer from me.

I don't know why he decided to purpose. Maybe because we're in a rush, I might die in a few days and he's conscious.

I don't know if I'm allowed to marry a man.

I don't know if I'm old enough to get married. I'm still seventeen after all.

I don't know if I'm allowed to get married in the Capitol. Their stupid laws could totally prevent us from being happy one last time.

I don't know if we have the time to.

The only thing I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Cato.

I look up at him in his deep icy blue eyes and that's a 'I will' that my mouth lets out.

The expression of surprise in his eyes is here for just an instant before being replaced by happiness.

He gets on his feet as I get up, and we fall in each other's arms. Ignoring the people around, we kiss, and it tastes like a mix of chocolate, crème brulée and love.

I back when I need to breathe. "Cato, how do you know we'll be able to get married ?"

He smiles as he sits on his chair. "What do you think I did all day ? It's not like I could really do something for my tributes, so I chilled around and found someone who could inform me. We're allowed to get married here, and I'm sure no one would mind if the wedding happened before the games, not even Snow, because as soon as it will be known, everybody will want to see us getting married." He stops and stares at me for a few seconds. "I'm totally rambling, aren't I ?"

I chuckle. "Yes, you are. But I like it when you're like that." I look up at him. "So what do we do ?" I ask.

A flash to my left makes me blink. "Greaaat !" someone says. I look at the person in surprise. It's a man with a floating camera. He grabs a notebook and a pen and glances at us. "So, when is the wedding ?" he asks.

Cato and I look at each other in confusion. "Tomorrow seems good to me." he says. I nod.

"Great !" he exclaims. "Could you look at me for a last picture, please ?" he asks. Just hold hands behind the table, it will be great on the photo." We obey, amused. "Great, like that." Another flash. "Greeeaat." Is that the only word he knows ? "In one hour, all Panem will know." he smirks before going away.

"Now that was a strange man." Cato comments.

"Tell me about it." I answer.

We soon leave the restaurant. When Cato wants to pay, the chief refuses : "It's on the house, sir."

Cato shrugs and we walk away, under all the other customers' whispers.

When we get back in the penthouse hand in hand, we find Primrose and Haymitch talking about strategy. As soon as we enter in the living room, Effie jumps on us. "Where have you been ? I was so worried ! Don't you ever disappear like that again, Peeta !" Even though she's a lot softer than last year, Effie still has her capitol manners. But she changed. She stopped making up her face, she looks more and more natural. She still has her pale rose wig, but I think she slowly wants to get rid of everything that shows she's from the Capitol. She stopped wearing stilettos and now wears simple shoes. Her outfits are less crazy-like now. I like how much she's changing.

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry, Effie. But we have something to tell you, and we want you to know before everyone else." I say.

Prim and Haymitch stop their discussion and look at us. Effie crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"We're getting married." Cato announces.

Effie's eyes pop and she jumps on me, tears in her eyes. "Oh my... Peeta that's wonderful." Soon, she backs, and look at Cato. She hesitates a few seconds before taking him in her arms, and he hugs her back. I'm touched : the two of them hugging is such a cute sight. "Congratulations, Cato." she says, and I can hear him thank her.

Primrose jumps on me as well and congratulates me. "This is great, I'm really happy for you guys !"

Haymitch hugs me as well, and even though I can smell his alcohol scent, I don't care.

"When ?" he asks.

"Hopefully tomorrow." Cato answers. "I should call the person I was talking to you about earlier, so I can ask him if it's still okay. Anyway I should leave you, we probably will have a long day tomorrow."

"No." I tell him. "Stay with me tonight. Come back after your phone call."

"Okay." he whispers.

I give him a smile as he walks away.

When he gets back into my room, I'm already undressed, waiting for him. He strips and joins me in the bed. "Everything okay ?" I ask.

"Everything okay." he confirms. "It's possible for tomorrow, around 7 pm."

Even though we're in the dark and he can't see me, I smile. "This is great."

"Stop copying the photographer." he chuckles.

I laugh. After our usual love session, I fall asleep on him, with a very nice thought.

The thought that tomorrow, I will marry the man of my dreams.

* * *

**AN :**

- About the wedding : Peeta kind of married Katniss in Catching fire, so it sort of gave me the idea. Although, in this fic, Cato's proposal was like, the worst ever. Don't hit me... please ? xD

- Also I apologize for the grammar in this chapter because it was horrible. I'm feeling totally numb I don't know what's happening to me. Probably the fact that I haven't had any coffee today. YES ! A day with no coffee. Incredible... I've never thought that could happen. I can't live without it. Therefore yeah excuse me for the lot of non-sense that chapter might have. Hopefully you'll like the chapter anyway :)

- Please continue reviewing. I mean... pretty pretty please ?

_All my love,_

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	20. Gold Forever

**/!\**** Please read**

- First of all, I realized the fic had more than 16.000 views. Thank you all, I never reached such a high number of hits !

- Again, sorry for last chapter because I was in a weird state. I mean I need two coffees a day and this day I had none, so I was writing half asleep. Grammar was non existent in this chapter haha. Don't worry it's back in this one. (Hopefully !) Although, at the end of the chapter I was really tired, so … sorry for the lack of sense sometimes :)

- Since I finished the lyrics of "Glad you came" by The Wanted, for the titles of the chapters, I will now call them after other songs from this band, that I recommend to you once again.

- Do you guys know who they cast as Finnick Odair ? Sam fucking Claflin ! I'm so happy :D Sure I was hoping for Garrett Hedlund, but Sam is perfect as well.

- I'm still considering writing another fic after 'Rumor has it' ends. But I don't know for the plot (exactly yet). So there's a poll on my profile. I want to do something totally new, still on the same pairing. So one option is something supernatural, the other one is still in Panem but Cato is from District 12, and Peeta is from District 2. I dunno yet which one I'll pick so I'm waiting for your votes. Please leave one !

**Shouts-out : **

**anbeedomo**** :** I tried to make the wedding as good as I could... (does it make sense ?) Anyway I hope you'll like it. I don't know if it's exactly _to die for_, though xD

shadowcatanaya : A wedding between victors in the Capitol _must_ be over the top. Although I tried to keep it simple :) Peeta will probably be kidnapped... I still have to decide. I'm glad you decided to review every chapter, ahah, it's so nice from you :) Gale might be in the fic, I'm not at the rebellion stage yet, so I'll just wait ^^ Don't worry about the 'review-from-the-phone thing' because I have the same problem. One thing : never apologize for reviewing one of my fics ! I love getting reviews, even from the same person :D

**Shkoodles** : Peeta is too insecure, that's true, he feels like he doesn't deserve Cato.. :p

**LowFatSardine** : See for yourself... nah, kidding, indeed this chapter is the wedding ! Although I don't know where your idea with the butterflies came from... that was funny though :P

**Bonds of Light** : Thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well.. :P

**London** : Haha, I loved him in the books as well, but he's still a hooker anyway :p No, no don't worry I understood your review. Anyway, I don't like fluff when Cato's involved, it's so unlike him :P

**guest123** : Don't worry, there will be a confrontation between Cato and Finnick... ^^ You're right, he should be more confident. Mah bad !

**Ginger **: I was feeling like the wedding was a good thing at this precise moment because Peeta was looking for a way to be even close to Cato. I don't know if it makes sense.

**dualities** : Yes, yes you can hug me ! Anytime ! Come here friend :D

**You'reFantastic** : Here is the wedding, I hope you'll like it :)

**Liria Nai** : Haha, no, if you want to kill Finnick it means that I succeed xD

**CapitolEffie** : I was confused, you change your profile pic. Haha, anyway. Hmm, Finnick/Peeta will not be as strong as Peeta/Cato in this fic, or Peeta/Marvel in Rumor has it. Really ? You like ginger Johanna ? Because I thought I was the only one. Everyone looks at me like 'really bitch really ? Johanna, ginger ?' But I don't know I always pictured her ginger with long hair.

**fadi25402702** : So... you know about the whole grammar thing, and why it was so bad in last chapter, so I won't tell you that once again, that'd be lame lol. Yes, Finnick will probably take advantage of Peeta in the arena... xD thank you so much for that huge review anyway, mwah mwah !

**GaaraRocks101**: Cato's jealous as helllllll xD But I'm not sure that he'll kill him anyway.

**Cray-Crayperson** : Thank you :D I love when people say that. Thank you so much :)

**Mission012** : Your review made me laugh haha, thx :)

**WholeWheatWaffles** : I didn't really like the passive Prim in the original book, she always was like oh em gee comfort me please. I'm so so excited for the movie. I feel you gurl, you pictured Johanna ginger too ? Yeah ! I thought I was the only one.

**TimNikolai ** : Prim and Peeta's relationship will be really deep in the next chapters, you'll see soon why, hopefully :p

**Carl Angelo** : I had my coffee today, so everything will be okay :D I hope, at least.

**LabRat3000**: I missed you, you know :)

**NickChance** : I love Finnick too ! But this one is a whore :D

**Smiles**: I don't know why you think that... Cato wanted to propose because he wanted to be bound to Peeta even if it was for only a few days. He only was uncomfortable with the idea. Thank you for reviewing too :)

**xiwowangyi** : Finnick will be around for a while :p

Also thanks to the guests for reviewing :)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 20 : Some days stay gold Forever

The second day of training, I can't do anything to prevent me from thinking about my wedding. We got the confirmation : it will happen tonight. The new hasn't been spread yet. I don't really want it, though... I don't want Finnick to show up like that. I mean, it will be open to everyone, so everyone will show up, including paparazzis, I guess...

All day, I keep touching the ring around my finger to be sure it's real.

Primrose keeps the secret to herself and so do I. If there is one person I would hate to have there, it would be Finnick but as I know there's nothing I can do to stop him from coming. Why would he, though ? The only thing I know is that he's desperate for affection since Annie Cresta doesn't satisfy him. But why would he try to ruin my wedding ? Hmm...

This time I let Prim train alone for a while and try to practice with a sword. It only reminds me of Marvel. I know I should forget him, and try to move on, but it's hard, especially since he died on me.

"You okay ?" a voice says, to my right. I roll my eyes : who can it be ?

It's a man, who must be around 20 years old. I don't know him, I know he's District 9's male tribute.

"Yeah, I am." I answer. "Who are you ?"

"Oh ! I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Simon Blake, from District 9." he says while raising his hand for me to shake. I remember him ! He won the games four years ago.

I reluctantly accept his hand. "Peeta Mellark, from District 2... I mean 12."

He chuckles at my mistake, and so do I. Simon is tall and has bright blue eyes. His haircut is kind of like mine, but the color is brown. The very tight training suit they gave us show his very muscular body through the fabric.

"So, you're good with spears, uh ?" he asks, pointing the weapon I'm carrying in my hand.

I nod. "Yeah, I think I am. Not as much as Marvel was, though."

He pats me on the shoulder. "Nah, I think you're really good. I watched you training."

I roll my eyes. Wow, another guy who wants to get it on with me ? "I'm sorry, I'm not interested." I tell him.

He chuckles. "What are you talking about ? I didn't even offered you anything yet."

I raise an eyebrow. "I'm listening ?"

He looks behind him. Johanna walks towards us. "Johanna and I made an alliance, and we were wondering if you wanted to be part of it."

I'm surprised : last time, I had to go and convince every member of the career pack, but now they come to me. "Erm..." I blurt out. I look at Prim, who is rocking at the knives station. "One condition."

He crosses his arms. "What is it ?" Johanna asks.

"I want Primrose to be in the group too. I want her safe. If she's in, I'm in as well."

Johanna and Simon share a pondering look before Simon nods at me. "Okay, you're both in. We need one more person, though. How about Finnick ?"

"I'd rather not..."

"You had only one condition." Johanna reminds me. "I want Finnick in."

"So do I." Simon adds. "I'll ask him."

I sigh. "Okay, I'll just tell Primrose what we just said." I tell them, putting my spear down. I walk towards the station where Prim is practicing. "Prim ?"

She turns her head. "Yes, Peeta ?"

"We're in an alliance. It's the best way for you to be safe."

"Really ?" she asks, surprised. "With whom ?"

I turn my head and move my chin. "Johanna, Simon and probably Finnick."

She frowns. "What ? With Finnick ? Are you okay with this ?"

I smile. "Don't worry. If he lays a hand on me one more time he will find my spear in his stomach. I'm fiancee, damn it !"

She chuckles. "Don't say this too loud anyway."

I sigh. "I'm sure everyone will know by tonight... You know, the mentors and the escorts will probably tell them, since they have access to the news."

"True."

The few people I ever pictured that would come to my wedding, if I had one, aren't here. Cato's family is in District 2, and mine is in District 12. "Tell me you're coming to the wedding, Prim."

She looks at me, surprised. "Of course I'm coming." I give her a smile, relieved. She's the only thing that reminds me of my family.

The day go by. At five, the training stops. I'm all excited, I can't realize I'm going to be married in just a few hours. It seems so surreal.

I don't go shower right away, because a cab is waiting for me in front of the training center. Prim and I go in, and it drives us to the prep center. We're led by Peacekeepers - of course, they wouldn't want us to escape, would they ?

Portia cheers me. "I've learned the news, it's amazing ! Congratulations !"

"Thank you." I answer with a smile. "So, I heard you could make me look good for tonight ?"

She smirks. "Yes, of course. You have no idea how excited I am. Cinna will take care of Primrose while I'm busy with you. Come here !"

Mavalle, Gadget and Manty congratulate me. They make me undress and get into a bathtub. They wash my body while Mavalle washes my hair. She rubs a coloration. "What is it ?" I ask.

"It will make your hair brighter" she answers.

A few minutes later, I finally get out of the tub. I put a boxer on, then Portia comes back with a pack of clothes. "Here are your pants." I put them on me. They're golden. They're so bright ! I put a white shirt on, then the bright blue jacket she's handing me. On the sleeves, two wings are sewn. "That's so beautiful." I say. It oddly reminds me of the outfit I had for the parade.

"That's for you, _boy with the wings_." she smiles. "Oh, by the way, here's a ring for Cato." I take the jewel she's handing me.

It's beautiful ! I love the golden color of it. "How do you know his finger will fit in ?"

"Capitol technology, Peeta." she winks at me.

"You look so good !" Prim's voice exclaims.

I turn my head to look at her. "So do you." I smile. It's true, she's wearing a beautiful blue dress. I would usually have found this ridiculous for a thirteen years old girl to wear a dress, but not her. She really is beautiful.

We head to the exit. The cab is still waiting for us. It drives us to a building that I don't know. Cato's already standing here. I join him. He's wearing a black and blue suit. "You look stunning." he tells me. I smile and take his hand. I think it's some kind of justice building. I've heard the Capitol was split in eight boroughs. At the top of the building, I can read : _Justice Building 4._ We must be in the Borough 4, then. A man, that I believe must be the governor, walks towards us.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Alyxande Stompus, the Borough 4's Governor." His name is Alyxande ? People in the Capitol have such weird names.

"Good evening." Cato answers. He shakes his hand, and so do I right after him. "I'm Cato Shriver and this is Peeta Mellark."

"Good evening." I say as well.

"The wedding will take place inside the Justice Building. Follow me, please."

Cato and I quickly make eye contact and smile at each other. Hand in hand, we follow the man, and so do the people and guests right behind us. Three Peacekeepers surround me too.

We're led inside to a huge room with a lot of chairs and a stage. The governor walks up on it and gestures us to do as well. As we walk up on stage, I see that Prim sits in front, next to Cinna and Effie. Portia sits in front with Haymitch. My prep team sits with Primrose's. Mavalle waves at me and Manty claps her hands with Gadget.

The District two tributes, Enobaria and Brutus, come as well. I'm a bit surprised at the sight of them. However, I understand that they want to show their support to their mentor, even though we all know that in a few days we'll have to fight against each other.

I spot Johanna and Simon. They stay in the back of the room, but Simon sends me a smile, and Johanna, a thumbs up.

Then I spot Finnick. Fuck. I knew he would come, yet I have to clench my fists because all I want to do is to go hit him. Soon, the room is full of 'friends', tributes, mentors and paparazzis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, good evening. I'm Alyxande Stompus, Borough 4's Governor. We're gathered today to celebrate the union of two young men, Cato Shriver and Peeta Mellark, who happen to have won last year's Hunger Games." He interrupts himself and everyone applauds. I glance at Cato. I think he's a bit stressed by all this, so I give his hand a light squeeze. He looks at me, surprised. I smile. He seems to relax. The Governor starts reading what the marriage implies in terms of laws, duties and rights. During all his speech I can't look elsewhere from Cato. We're getting married. I know I'm repeating myself, yet I still have to _get_ that fact. Cato is so handsome in his suit – he doesn't need that suit to be handsome, though.

"Now, we will hear the vows of the two fiancees." Alyxande says, making me stop daydreaming. Wait, what, I didn't know we had to prepare our vows ?

"I'll start." Cato says. He clears his throat. I try to relax and get ready to hear what he's about to say. I know that this is being broadcast everywhere in Panem, that people are watching this from their homes. "Where I'm from, you're being taught that love is a weakness, that it will only get you lost in the Games. All my life, I thought it was true, until I met Peeta. Sure, at first, we weren't exactly fond of each other, since I had been taught to only trust tributes from the career Districts. However, we quickly started having feelings for each other... I mean, I did." he confuses, making me smile because he's cute when he rambles. "What I'm trying to say is that Peeta is the only person in the world who saw me under this shield I built around me. He is the only one who made me feel like someone actually understood who I was, and his presence, and love, made me stronger. Without him I wouldn't have survived. Without him I would have lost myself." He now looks back at me. "That is why I need you, Peeta, because you make me strong. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I vow to protect your life and to love you until my last day on Earth."

I realize I have tears in my eyes. I dry them off of my face with the back of my hand. I'm shaking, this was beautiful and I won't be able to say something like that as a vow. The audience applauds, they're as surprised as me that Cato finally managed to express his feelings.

I clear my throat. "H-Hey." I start, not sure of myself. Hell, Peeta, you won the Games, don't be a pussy in front of these people ! "I didn't know I would be supposed to talk, so I'll keep it simple... kind of. When I first met Cato, I admit that I was a bit... scared." I say, making people laugh, including Cato and the governor. "Anyway, I soon saw that he was way more than a killer and had a great personality that I quickly started to like. When I think about this time, which was one year ago already, I'm still surprised and happy he chose me over anyone else. I could go jealous in one second : I remember when he was with Glimmer. You have no idea how insane it drove me !" People laugh and Cato chuckles, embarrassed probably since he actually hated Glimmer. "Anyway, Cato, we've been through the games, you and me. Together, we've been through the deaths of people we really cared about and your love helped me to get over them. I know that you don't like when I say this, Cato, but without you, I couldn't have won the games. Without you, I'm nothing. That's why I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because you complete me. I vow to love you until the world ends. I vow to protect you, to be with you, and I vow to do everything I can to get back to you, Cato."

I actually rambled more than him, but I don't mind, and neither seem to do the audience since they applaud me. Cato runs a hand in front of his face to wipe the tears off of his face. He gives me a smile : I think I've never seen him that happy. I look at the audience. If Effie hadn't stop making up her face to stop looking like the other capitol citizens, she would have make up all over her face right now, so much she has cried. Portia is more discrete, though, but I can tell she's moved by Cato's speeches and by mine as well.

Once everyone stops applauding, Alyxande says : "Excellent. Now, the rings." While Cato search for it in his pocket, I take the one Portia gave me. I move my hand towards him slowly. He takes it in his and put the wedding ring on the same finger as the engagement ring. It's beautiful, it must have costed him a lot. I sniff. Damn it, Peeta ! I can't go and cry all over the place, I need to control myself.

I place the ring Portia gave me on his annular. The jewel adapts itself at the size of his finger. _Damn you, Capitol technology. For once, you did something great._

I've stopped counting the flashes all around us. The paparazzis must be feeling like today is their lucky day. I'm not sure, but I could swear I've heard a man saying "Greeeeaaat !" several times.

We're holding our hands in front of the crowd, looking right at each other. "Cato Shriver, will you take Peeta Mellark as your husband ?" Alyxande asks.

"I will." Cato breaths, his eyes filled with emotion.

"Peeta Mellark, will you take Cato Shriver as your husband ?"

I slowly start smiling. "I will." I whisper.

"You can kiss, now." Cato leans, and I straighten so we can kiss. Around us, everyone is crying, clapping their hands, yelling in appreciation. A lot of flashes appear, and now I'm sure I've heard "Greeeaat !" another time. It makes me smirk under the kiss.

"I love you, babe." Cato whispers, and I blush at the surname.

I back. "I love you too... hubby." I laugh, and so does he.

A few moments after, we quit the stage and join the guests. We thank Alyxande for marrying us. One after one, all the guests come to felicitate us both.

"Congratulations, Peeta." says Finnick when it's his turn.

I sigh and decide to play the 'nothing happened yesterday' card. "Thank you, Finnick." I look at Cato. He's currently talking to Effie.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, I didn't know it was that serious between you and him."

Yes ! I was secretly hoping that my wedding would make him understand that I'm not someone he can play with, I'm not single ! "Let's just forget it happened, Finnick."

He pouts. "Hmm... okay. So you'll be in my team for the games if I understood well ?"

I nod. "Yes, I will."

"Good." he says. Good, how is that any good ? "I'm looking forward to it." he says, leaving me here. What was that ? I don't get it, but I forget immediately because it's Simon's and Johanna's turn to congratulate me.

"That was quite entertaining." someone says right after they leave. I turn my head.

"President Snow ?" I exclaim, surprised.

"Good evening to you to, Mr. Mellark. Or should I say, Mr. Shriver, now ?"

Wow, it's true, I just realized. My name is no longer Mellark, I'm Peeta Shriver now. "What can I do for you, Mr. President ?" I ask, not answering his question.

He laughs at me. "I'm not here for you, I was just stepping by because I need to talk with Mr. Stompus."

I look at Alyxande. "I'll be right here, Mr. President." he tells Snow. Right before they leave the room, the president says : "Oh, by the way. Congratulations, I hope your union will last long."

Then the gates close.

I'm numb. "He did not just say that..." Johanna says, surprised like me by the clear offense he just made.

"Don't listen to him." Simon says.

"I'm going to kill him." Cato announces. "I swear I am."

"Come on, boys, let's calm down..." Effie tries to say to calm him. He knows that she's on our side and that she's doing her best to help us, even though so far she did not do anything much.

Thank you, Mr. Snow, because you just ruined my wedding. "No, Cato, you're not going to kill him." I say. Everybody turns their heads towards me. Then, totally ignoring the presence of the Peacekeepers :

"_I _will_._"

* * *

**AN :**

Wow, it's Peeta Shriver now... It's kind of a big change. In my opinion at least.

Pretty pretty please. Leave your vote in the poll, on my profile. I beg you ! :p

Review, also ? :p We're almost at 250. Thank you if you do both review and go vote, you're awesome.

_All my love,_

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	21. I feel you close, I feel you breathe

**/!\**** Please read :**

- So, first of all. Thank you so much to the ones who took the time to go to vote. As you probably have noticed, the new story has started, there's already two chapters online. Thank you if you give it a shot.

- Oh god. It's hard for me to resist to the urge to make the main character of my novel end up with a guy. Luckily, writing fanfics helps me to appease this need. Oh god, so many pairings in my head. Anyway that was one useless paragraph lol

**Shouts-out :**

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes**: That review totally made my day. Thanks for cheering me up that much. Love, love you ! x

**Cray-Crayperson**: Well Finnick will be in the next chaps obviously :)

**GeneticPool ** : Don't you mean everytime you listen to glad you came, you'll think about this story ? Ha ! I don't know. Anyway thanks :) x

**shadowcatanaya**: It was only the second time I wrote a wedding scene, but the first time it was in french so... I didn't want to painfully drag it too long, it would have been lame and full of mistakes.

**LabRat3000** : Thank you for voting :D you were the first to vote so, really, thank you. :) x

: sweet chapter ? Aw, thanks :) the next ones won't be like this one. It was really fluffy (I mean you don't write a wedding without fluff)

**NickChance** : I am really glad I have the skills to make you actually cry just by reading one of my texts. Love you :)

**xiwowangyi**: Uh, I don't know why you found the wedding interesting, I usually hate what I write so I won't deny it was kinda lame

** 2015** : I'm so glad you're so attached to the characters. Thank you ! I will read your story when I'll have the time, can't guarantee when I do, though :( x

**anbeedomo** : What's goo ? Or maybe did you mean good? Ha ! Thank you :D

**GaaraRocks101** : But-but, Cato is not a tribute ! I'm sorry you misunderstood... Cato is Brutus' and Enobaria's mentor.

**sundragons9** : Well, I'm glad you end up liking Cato/Peeta fanfics, I feel honored :)

**CapitolEffie**: I agree on Isabella being pretty, although... *points himself* that boy doesn't bark that way.

**Dontdomenogood**: Lol I'll never kill Peeta don't worry about that :) I hate death fics, so... don't worry, really :)

**London**: I'm so, so glad you liked that scene that much. I started the sci-fi/supernatural fic, like you voted for. Love you :)

**RunawayTrain12** : Thank you, hope the next chapts don't disappoint you :)

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Peeta Shriver sounds sweet, right ? :D Don't worry. No m-preg in this story. I mean, from the start I stayed realistic as much as possible. Moreover I don't like m-preg, I was thinking about a nicest way for them to have kids. Haha, isn't camping boring ? Jk, I like camping :p

**Through Darkness and Light** : I'm very very glad you read it all at once in just a day, it only makes me smile because it makes me think that I'm good at writing. Anyway :) YUM for Sam as Finnick ! :D

**I-AmHomo-Romeo**: So ! Yeah, that was a long review. Thanks for reviewing Rumor has it too :) Yeah, I gotta agree with you, Katniss does not deserve Peeta. This fic is one of the most reviewed Peeta/Cato fanfics on (the 4th, or maybe the 3rd I don't know) so it's a good motivation to write. Although at some point people stopped reviewing, so I stopped publishing. Duh ! Also I'm glad you like Glad you came or just The wanted. :) Thanks for reviewing :)

Thanks to the guests who reviewed :)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 21 : I feel you close, I feel you breathe

The third and last day of training went okay. Primrose is definitely getting good at throwing knives. Simon and I train together with the swords. Damn, he's getting really good. I purposely ignore Finnick, I don't want him around me.

"Where is Johanna ? I've a question for her." Simon says.

"Well, why don't you go and _axe _her ?" Finnick giggles behind us. I roll my eyes at his presence.

"That was really lame, Finnick." I tell him in an annoyed tone.

He sighs and shakes his head, still with that stupid smile on his face. "Wait, didn't you understand ? _Ask, axe_ ?"

"What I understood is that you're more stupid that I thought - I didn't even know it was possible." I snap back. "Please, go away."

He laughs. "Fine, fine. But you'll have to stand me very soon." he says before walking away.

"What's wrong with him ?" Simon asks.

I sigh. "Like you don't know already."

He looks at me in surprise. "So, the rumors were true ?"

"Wait, what rumors ?" I frown.

He grits his teeth. "You know, not exactly rumors, just Johanna bitching about people."

"Oh ! Well I guess she was right. He's crushing on me, big time..."

"Damn, he was at your wedding." he says.

"Fuck, he even molested me." I confess. Simon looks at me with eyes popped. I sigh. "Damn it feels good to have it off of my chest."

"Does Cato know ?"

I laugh like a maniac before realizing he's not joking. "Simon, if I tell Cato about that he will kill Finnick. Like, for real. I know Cato, he has a short temper. Before it even happened, Cato was already jealous of Finnick. And last year, he was jealous of Marvel !" Simon pouts. "Look." I tell him. "If I ever have the chance to see him back after the games, I'll tell him."

"You do what you want." Simon says. "You're his husband, not me."

I give him a smile. I like how he's being protective but at the same time how he doesn't want to get too involved. I look away and sigh. I spot Johanna. "Johanna is there if you still want to talk to her."

"Oh." he says as he looks at the direction I'm pointing with my finger. "Thank you, Peeta. See you later !" he exclaims as he walks up to her.

I train for the rest of the day without any particular event. When we get back to the penthouse, I'm stunned by Effie's current look.

She's sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, waiting for us, a glass of wine in her hand. Her skin tone is back to natural : it's pink pale, just like Prim's. Her hair is straight blonde. Her make up is simple, just a shade of black above her eye, and some discrete pink lipstick. She's wearing a simple black dress. Before she even gets the chance to talk, I exclaim : "Damn, Effie ! You look gorgeous."

She smiles lightly. "Thanks, Peeta."

"God, who the hell are you and what are you doing here, you beautiful and charming creature ?" Haymitch says as he gets in.

She laughs softly, placing her hand in front of her mouth in a polite way. "I wouldn't have recognized you either if Peeta hadn't tell your name, Effie." Primrose confesses.

"Effie ?" Haymitch blurts out, dropping his bottle of scotch. As an Avox rush at his feet to clean up the mess he caused, he walks up to the living room. "God, why such a sudden change of look ? Not that I mind, actually. I like a lot."

It must be the first time I see Effie blushing. "Well since you asked so nicely..." she starts.

I make eye contact with Prim. "Let's go shower." we say in unison, deciding to avoid such an awkward moment.

We both get into our own rooms. I decide to shower now. I smell my armpit and wince. I shower and when I get out, Cato is here. Him, Prim, Effie, Haymitch, Portia, Cinna and me eat all together. It's my first dinner with my husband, and with what it feels to be family.

Cato spends the night with me.

When we wake up, I realize I have absolutely no idea about what to show to the Game makers. I guess I'll have to find out at the moment, I really don't know what to do right now.

I dress and eat fast, then I go to train for one hour.

We all wait in the room I was in last year. I hold Prim close to me. "It will be okay." I whisper to her so no one can hear me. "You'll just have to throw knives at your target, then use the bow. Also, present them what you know about survival."

"I don't know, Peeta..." she mutters. Her body shakes.

"You'll do just fine."

"But... people say that they usually don't pay attention to the last ones..."

I pout. "Well, let's say that I changed this 'rule' last year. If they don't pay attention to them you can still shoot a knife at them, I'm sure they would like. Then you'd say "Peeta Mellark says 'hi'"."

"They'd arrest me." she says, yet she chuckles. "How did you do to make that rule change, though ?"

"I threw some knives on the lights to turn them off, then I shot a spear in their pig."

She bursts out of laughter, making all the other tributes look at us. She calms herself right when a feminine robotic voice announces :_ "_Gloss Dupuis" The man goes out. Twenty minutes after, his sister is called. "Cashmere Dupuis." I hold Prim's hand tightly.

The room empties slowly. When it's Finnick's turn to leave, he winks at me before going out. Gosh, he's so annoying. Then it's Johanna's turn. Simon and I wish her good luck. Then Simon gets out. I smile at him. "Good luck, Simon."

He smiles back. "You too, little Peeta." he says before leaving the room. I grin at the surname. It's cute, even though I'm not that little.

Soon, my name is called. I hug Prim tightly. "Good luck" she whispers as I back.

"You too. You'll be great." I tell her before getting out of the room.

I decide that I'll play the 'tired of all this bullshit' card. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen." I start, taking a bow to show my 'respect'. "I don't think it's necessary from me to introduce myself, yet I will anyway in case some of you have really short memories. I'm Peeta Mellark, half from District 2 and half from District 12. I won the games last year."

Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, leans to answers. "I think I'm speaking for the all of us when I say that we remember you pretty well."

"Good ! Can I go, now ?" I ask, acting like I'm dumb. I know I'm playing risky, but I really am tired of this.

He pouts. "Not quite yet."

"Really ?" I ask. I move towards them. "Do you want me to throw another spear at you ?"

"Hoho, easy, my boy." Seneca says.

"I'm not your little boy." I say. "I honestly don't care about the score I get. My own survival doesn't matter to me."

Seneca frowns. "I don't understand. You just got married to..."

"Screw that. We all know that because of you, the only chance I had to be happy has been taken from me. But not Prim. Prim will survive, she will win the games. I will protect her, and kill everyone who tries to hurt her. And when I say everyone, I mean _every single person_." I repeat, implying that they're all on my list. All of them, one by one. Then Snow. "She better get at least a ten at this, whatever she does. Because you know how I get when I'm angry, you don't want to be in my list." I say, even though they already are on it.

Seneca lays on his sofa, tensed. "Okay. You can go now."

I take another bow. "Thanks for that talk, that was... purifying." I say before leaving the room. I rush to the elevator. When I'm in the penthouse, I go straight to my room, ignoring Haymitchs' "how did it go ?"

I sit on my bed. Cato enters in quietly. "Did it go so bad ?" he asks.

I look up at him. I start laughing like a maniac, making him smile in relief, before I start crying like there's no tomorrow. I feel him pulling me close to him to hug me. I lace my arms around his neck and sob against his chest. "Shit, Cato... I should be stronger after all we've been through." I back and run a hand on my face to dry off the tears. "I shouldn't cry like this everytime something goes wrong."

He takes my hand and strokes it with his soft thumb. "Peeta, you have all the rights in the world to cry. I told you you were the strongest person I knew, and I'm still thinking it. And you can cry anytime when I'm with you. Now, how about you tell me what happened ?" he asks with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." I mutter. I tell him the story. "See, now ? It was so stupid of me."

"No ! I think it was very brave of you, Peeta."

I frown. "Why ?"

"You basically told them they weren't useful. That they were just here to make people sad. I think some of them might have been impressed by you. I mean, you told them you didn't give a damn about the note they would give you." He crashes his lips on mine, and I smile sadly under our kiss. "I'm proud of my husband." he smiles. "He really has some guts."

I chuckle and kiss his neck, then his jaw. "Your husband's horny too." He laughs. We make love.

Suddenly, I remember that the scores will soon be broadcast. "Shit." I swear as I hurry in the shower. He joins me. After two minutes, I get out and get dressed. As I put a shirt on, I get out of my huge room.

"Oh, just in time, Peeta." Effie smiles, still with a glass of wine - I doubt it's the same, if it actually is then she mustn't have drink a lot. "The show is about to start."

Cato and I sit on the couch. I lay my head on him, and he puts his arm around my shoulders to hold me close.

"How did it go, Prim ?" I ask, since she's next to me.

She frowns. "I don't know. Bad, I guess ? When I headed to the knives station, the man with the weird beard said I could leave."

"Really ?" I ask. "Did he say why ?" Prim shakes her head. I sigh. "Okay, let's hope everything will go as I planned." I say, making everyone looking at me suspiciously.

Caesar Flickerman's face appears on the screen. "Good evening, folks !" he exclaims joyfully. "As you all know, the evaluations were today. Let's not lose time, and discover what scores our tributes got this year !"

Gloss got a 9, and her sister Cashmere an 8. I know that this year we all will have high rates but it still impresses me. Enobaria got a 9, and Brutus, a 10. Finnick got a 9. Fuck, that's really high. With no surprise, Johanna gets a 9 as well. What I'm the most surprised by is Simon's score. He got a 10. I'm glad I have him in my alliance. He's one of the youngest victors in all Panem (me being the youngest). Among the tributes I don't know, most get a 7 or a 8. The two tributes from District 6 got a... well, a 6. When it's District 11's turn, I take a huge breath. I squeeze both Cato's and Prim's hand. What I'm afraid of is not my own score, it's Prim's. I didn't lie about that to the Gamemakers. The only thing I actually lied about is that I really want to get back to Cato, even though I told them the opposite.

"Now... it's Primrose Everdeen's turn. Primrose got a..." Caesar frowns. "A ten."

We all burst out in glee, even Cato. "Well done, Prim !"

"I didn't do anything." she mutters.

"I know." I tell her. "That was the point." I add as I reach for the remote to shut down the tv.

"Wait !" Prim exclaims. "Don't you want to know your score ?"

"I don't need to..." I start, before hearing Caesar.

"And... last but not least, Peeta Mellark ! With a score of... eleven. Again." What the hell ? How did I get such a high score ? The judges must all hate me right now !

I then turn the tv off. "I don't know how it happened." I confess.

"It doesn't matter." Effie smiles, before taking a sip of her wine. "The point is, for the second year in a row, you have the highest score."

As the all of us party that night, I feel like something is wrong.

Something is in the wind, _I can feel it._

* * *

**AN :**

Well this chapter was way shorter than usual, barely 3000 words when the 3 previous ones were around 4000. **I wanted to give you a chapter of each story before going in vacation.** If you like, please, review. I get them on my phone, so I'll still be able to get them where I'm going.

Also I'd be very thankful if you decided to give a shot to read my other story, Rumor has it. It's ending, but I think it was quite liked. Also, you can start the other one, that is on my profile as well. I have the feeling that you'll like the new fanfic. Hope you do !

Please review, if I get enough I might be tempted to write one chapter or two and to give them to you once I get back. Yay !

So happy vacation everyone ! I love you all.

_xx _

_AllenCampbell_


	22. Now, it's like you're here

**/!\**** Please read**

Sorry for the delay, I was in vacation :3

In this chapter, for the first time in this fic, there will be a change of P.O.V. :)

**GaaraRocks101** : You're not a spaz, don't worry, it just can be confusing for anyone.

**NickChance** : Well thank you for this review :) I honestly am somehow romantic though maybe I have a better point of view than most slash writers since I'm a guy (usually those are girls). So I try to make it not to sound too cheesy or fluffy but still with love. I don't know if that makes sense to you, though.

**Cray-Crayperson** : Here is the update before Paris ! But there is no way I could bring my laptop to Paris, actually... I'll only be there a few days and I won't have time to settle. My friend and I are going to go out a lot, I'll never be home. Feel free to rain down on me (whatever it means haha) xD

**WholeWheatWaffles** : You see right my friend, there's some Hayffie coming. Wow, thank you a lot, as an author I try my best to add my creativity into this fanfic, I'm glad you like the way it is.

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes** : Haha, oddly enough the Eiffel tower will be right down the street from where I'm staying in Paris :) Love x

: Done ;) Love you x

**LabRat3000** : Finnick moving on ? Haha not quite yet ;p Simon is a character in my novel. Actually he appears only in the sequel. I only needed a new character for this fic, Idk, I only bringd him in the story (ok bringd isn't a word but you get me ^^). But since it's kind of my new favorite character, I'm willing to give him an important role in this fic. He's actually really nice... not a backstabber ^^

**London** : Haha, I don't like this finnick either :p I'm glad you like Glad you came, the song is awesome (like the band). Love you x

**CapitolEffie** : Come here my beautiful reviewer ! I was so happy the other day when I read your 3 reviews on each of my stories :) What do you mean you realized "that dog doesn't bark that way" ? Indeed from your penname I had guessed you liked Effie ! So do I, haha :D Lots of love. x

**Through Darkness and Light** : Sam for Finnick = indeed BOM CHIKA WAWA. Hot hot hot. Also, Peeta actually cried over all the pressure, not because he was a badass :p haha !

**jGrcer** : Prim will fight very very soon :) stay tuned !

**acirejacksonmellark57** : I had forgot about your review when I started writing the chapter. Luckily for you that was my plan, the chapter is mostly written from Prim's P.O.V :) x

* * *

Chapter 22 : Now it's like you're here

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Today, I get myself ready for the interviews. I'm wondering how Primrose is feeling about it.

"So, Peeta." Haymitch starts. "How are you feeling about the interviews tonight ?"

I pout. "To be honest ? I think I'm going to come with the truth."

He raises an eyebrow. "Which is ?"

"That I'm feeling tired of fighting for my life. That I'll try my best not to save mine, but Primrose's."

He sighs. "You know how I feel about this. You've got to keep hoping..."

"Easy for you to say." I blurt out. "I can't win."

He sighs. So does Effie next to him. "Please, try at least." she says. "For us." I look up at her. She seems so sad. If I don't even try to win, Prim don't stand a chance.

My turn to sigh. "Okay, I.. I'll try."

A few hours later, I'm led with Primrose to the prepping center. While her Prim takes care of her, Mavalle, Manty and Gadget try to embellish my body. I let them do it without opposing any resistance.

A few moments later, Portia arrives with my outfit.

The first thing it makes me think of is Cato's eyes, because the color of the suit is icy-blue. Portia decided to play the simplicity this time and I'm glad, because I don't really feel like getting all the attention once again.

Under this, I have a simple white shirt. I glance at my reflect in the mirror. It's nice.

Primrose's dress makes her very cute. It's blue and white, with some parts in gold. I hold her close to me in the line. Our position gives us the advantage to be able to look at all the other tributes. Some of them are gorgeous, or pretty, yet I won't say I could feel attracted to one of them because they're all too old. Except Simon. He's very handsome in his black and white suit. Damn ! Oh, luckily for me Cato can't hear my thoughts, because if he knew I am lusting over another man... And a very handsome one like Simon ! He would kill him. But I love Cato, that is not going to change. I'm just saying... Simon's gonna make some hearts melt tonight.

And Johanna ! Her green dress makes her ginger hair contrast in the most beautiful way possible. Not to mention Finnick but I decided not to pay any attention to him anymore.

We're called to get up on stage.

Caesar Flickerman, with his eternal blue electric hair and bright smile, welcomes us.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's have a round of applause for the tributes of the 75th Hunger Games !" he exclaims. The crowd cheers us. We sit. Caesar calls Cashmere, then Gloss. After them comes Enobaria's and Brutus' turns. They all speak about their strength, like they just have to win because they're from careers District. That's stupid from them, really stupid. Because they think that other tributes don't have a chance ? We all won once - except Prim. Maybe they don't have a choice, maybe they just do that in order to sound confident.

Soon, the other tributes are called on stage. Finnick winks repeatedly at the audience. I think that a woman just fainted in awe. Please, bitch... Just get a husband.

Johanna on the other hand, doesn't hide her tiredness of being here. She says that she thought that she was done with this, but tells Caesar that she's willing to fight for her life. She announces that she has nothing to prove to anyone. She's ready to win.

When Simon speaks, I can't help but thinking : Damn, he really knows how to seduce the audience without thinking a word of what he says. He's good. As I predicted, everyone falls for him.

**Primrose's P.O.V**

Soon, it's my turn.

When Caesar finally calls me on stage, I feel myself shaking. Peeta squeezes my hand and mouths to me : "You'll do great." I nod in thankfulness and awkwardly get up to walk up to Caesar.

Last year, I saw how Rue acted. She was the same age as me. I felt really close to her, even though I never had the chance to actually meet her, and she had no idea I existed. But I'll try to act like her. The innocent little girl. Which I still am. Apart from Caesar, I'm the only one on this stage who never killed anyone.

The audience applauds. I spot Cinna. He nods at me. I spot Cato, who grins at me, maybe to give me some courage – it does. Portia, Effie and Haymitch smile as well.

"So, Primrose !" Caesar exclaims. "The question we all have is : how did you get that ten ? I must admit that we were all surprised by such a high grade. What did you show to the Gamemakers ?"

I scratch my forearm. It's kind of embarrassing. "I... I told them my name."

The audience starts laughing, and so does Caesar. "Oh ! You're much of a secret girl. Good, good ! Keep your secrets, so we'll have the surprise in the arena."

I smile shyly in appreciation. I think he's trying to help me, to make me feel comfortable. He asks me a few more questions. I try to answer while playing the innocent girl card. I think it works.

"One last question now. How do you feel being around where your sister was only one year ago ?"

What ?! How dare he ? Asking me about Katniss... I bite my lip. "It's hard, Caesar... it's hard." The crowd lets out a few 'aww'. Suddenly I hear a ringing. My time's up.

"Thank you, Primrose, you can go sit now."

"Thank you, Caesar." I say before walking over the seats.

"See ?" Peeta murmurs. "You did great." I nod at him. As his name is called, I think about how much I trust him, in an almost insane way. I've put my life in his hands. I know we're supposed to fight against each other, but... I don't know, I trust him.

I had some doubts before. But after he asked me to come to his wedding, I understood that the link between us was true.

And that is why I'll have to tell him the secret my mother told me.

But not now. It has to wait.

I spot Cato in the audience smiling at Peeta. So do Portia, Effie and Haymitch.

"So, Peeta." Caesar starts. "I can only imagine how awful it must be for you to be back here so soon." You have no idea, Caesar...

Peeta gives him a silent smile. He probably does not want to say how he really feels.

"As all Panem, we saw the broadcast of the wedding. That was quite beautiful. Congrats to the both of you. If you had to say anything to Cato's family, knowing that they're currently watching this, what would you say to them ?"

Peeta seems to take two seconds to think before looking straight ahead. "I would say that I'm glad to officially be part of their family." he says. "I lived with them for almost ten months. I... I love them. I love Kale, I love Piper, I love... Camilia. They already felt like family to me, but now... Yes, now it's official." He stops a few seconds, before adding : "But I want my parents and my brothers to know that I don't forget them. I never will, I love them too much to..." his voice breaks, and I can only guess that he's holding back his feelings. The audience lets out some 'aww' ; or 'poor boy'.

"Thank you, Peeta." Caesar says after the crowd calms down.

"Now that they know how you feel, let's see how they reacted." What ? I wonder what Caesar has planned for him. "Yes Peeta, you heard right. Some of our teams went to District 2 and 12 to collect your the members of your families' impressions." This wasn't planned, or at least I had no idea about it ; and judging from Peeta's face, he didn't know either.

On my right, on the screen, appear Peeta's parents. I feel my heart pounding in my chest, because even though they're not my parents, they're from District 12, so it makes me think about my mother.

This has never been done before, filming the tribute's family and show the video during the interview.

"Hey, Peeta -is it recording ?" Mr. Mellark starts. A man's voice tells him yes, so he continues. "Okay, Peeta, so erm. I've seen the video - I mean, as everyone. You looked great. Your mother and I are so so happy for you two, right ?"

"We're so happy" his mother confirms with a sad smile. "We would have liked to be there, so please... Come back to us, okay ?" They both have tears in their eyes. I glance at the crowd. They all seem to have the eyes wet. They're all touched by the video.

"We love you, Peeta." both his parents say, then the video changes.

It's his parents-in-law, who I believe are called Kale and Piper Shriver. "Hello to you, boys !" Kale starts with a smile. "Piper and I wanted to felicitate you."

"The ceremony was beautiful." Piper smiles sadly. "We would have loved to be here but you know the rules."

"Peeta, we're proud and honored that you joined the family." Kale says. I glance at Peeta. He's put his hand before his mouth, maybe to hold his sob. He wants to seem strong. "Cato, stay strong. Both of you... Make us proud, okay ? You always have."

I glance at Cato. He's holding his head in his hands. Effie pats him on his back gently. I've seen him in the games. He looked barbaric, inhuman... but Peeta made him better. I actually came to appreciate Cato, and seeing the both of them cry makes me swallow and holding my own tears back.

Then the video changes. Peeta buries his face between my hands. It's Lethe and Cahier, his brothers, smiling sadly.

"Hey, bro" they say in unison, making Peeta chuckle sadly. The crowd lets out some 'aaw', or some 'they look so much like him' !

Lethe starts. "You'd better not lose my necklace, I want it back. So you win this to give it back to me, okay, Peeta ?" Peeta sniffs. I glance at the other tributes. Some of them have tears in her eyes. Damn, Lethe, you really know how to make the all of us feel bad.

"Peeta, you have to come back." Cahier adds. "Also, congrats on your wedding. You're making your family proud of you. We love you, bro."

"We love you, bro." Lethe confirms. "Please win" he adds before the image fades away.

I realize I'm sobbing. I bite my lip. Peeta is blurting out some whimpers.

Then the face of Camilia Shriver appears on the screen. And then, I know I'm not gonna resist crying. Because she's like me.

"Hello Peeta ! Hello Cato." she starts, and just to the sound of her voice, Peeta sobs. I put my hand before my mouth. The crowd is in awe in front of her cuteness. Peeta glances between his fingers to see the screen. "I'm so happy. I have a brother and a brother in law ! Please don't kill Peeta. Because if you kill him, my brother Cato will be really sad and so will I."

This time it's too much. I can't hold the tears any longer. I tried, at least. I feel the tears running down my cheeks before watering my hands. Please, please don't kill me. Don't kill him. I want him to see all these persons back. I want to see them myself.

I suddenly need some air, so I open my eyes and straighten to breathe heavily. Camilia is still talking, but I don't really pay attention. Everyone is crying. Cato is sobbing, and he has buried his head in Effie's chest, who pats the back of his head in a motherly way.

All the audience is crying. I suddenly feel someone taking my hand and look with surprise at this person. It's Simon. He looks at me, his eyes red. I get up, and ignoring the huge noise announcing the end of Peeta's interview, we tributes all hold hands. I move forward to catch Peeta's hand. He looks at me in surprise, tears rolling down his face, cheeks and eyes all red. It hurts me to see him like that. He accepts my hand and get up. I don't care about Caesar's reaction at this point. I don't care about the fact that we're not allowed to hold hands.

I know the other tributes feel sorry for him. I know this video touched them. I know that from tomorrow, we won't be as gentle with each other. But tonight, they show him support. Just for one night... We're allies.

Against the Capitol.

~ Two hours later ~

I'm in my room, watching my Reaping all over again. I look at my mother. I drop a tear when I see her face after I was reaped. I know that having her two children reaped two years in a row is driving her insane. But when she realizes Peeta is with me, she seems better.

Because she knew he was going to take care of me. I hesitate. Must I tell him the secret now ? Should I wait ? Wait, maybe, but for what ? For the games to begin, so that all Panem will know about my mother's secret if I tell Peeta ?

I can't tell him now. He's in his room with Cato, no, no it's definitely not the right time. I guess I'll have to wait... find a way to tell him, without everyone knowing.

When I saw his reaction at the sight of Camilia, it really hurt me. I knew it shouldn't have, because Peeta has no way to know. But I'm jealous of this girl, even though she has nothing to do with it. She's innocent... just like me.

* * *

**AN :**

To be honest I cried writing this chapter... At the moment when they see their families' reactions. That was just painful. :(

What do you think Primrose's secret can be ? I won't tell anything, except that it's a big one.

The next chapter will be back into Peeta's P.O.V :)


	23. You're haunting me

**/!\**** Please read**

I realize I haven't updated this story in a while... I'm so sorry !

Thank you for reviewing, we're so close to 300 !

Just to remind you : the arena is not the one from Catching Fire and at first sight it might look like the same as in The Hunger Games (1st volume) but it's totally different.

**Shouts-out :**

**PokeMyFace; ****darkshadowarchfiend** : Then I did my job well if it made you cry ! :D (sorry, I shouldn't feel happy about you crying lol)

**NickChance** : Well, the story will go through the rebellion so... maybe 10, 15 chapters more (at first I thought I would stop at 25 but it's not possible ^^) Well, thank _you _for liking everything I write ! Love. xx

**Cray-Crayperson** : There is a secret indeed. Lol so now you're stalking me ? :p Well I hope I didn't make you wait for too long. Damn ! xx

**Kyle**: Thank you so much for noticing. Indeed, and it could feel harsh from me to say it, but unlike a lot of stories on this site, **mine are not about the sex** but there is a real plot. The only ones I read are the ones with a real plot as well, I just can't read a story where there is no plot, it's impossible.

**Sysihuhu** : Unfortunately, no sex scene right now but that probably will come soon.

**WholeWheatWaffles** : Well tried, but that is not her secret. Thanks a lot for that review, really thank you so much. My friend in Paris decided to look at my reviews and found one of yours, she was like 'oh, okay... you really are loved on this website.' Haha ! thank you so so much... love xx

**LabRat3000** : No one can kill Peeta he's too much of a sweetheart for that :L Also, sorry for the word 'bringd', because I sure know 'brought' I don't even know why I forgot that word. o_o Simon's a cutie. I love him. xx

**CapitolEffie**: Don't worry you're a good reviewer no matter what :) Well indeed it's from Rumor has it, right ? Yeah that must be it. About Simon : I needed another guy in the story. Prim's secret has nothing to do with the rebellion, it's more personal :)

**jGrcer** : Well uh, I hope that you're not a crybaby and that it's me being good lol ! I think you were right about the secret ;)

**MangoMagic** : The last paragraphs were confusing because Prim doesn't say her secret yet. It will all make sense when you'll know the secret.

**London **: Oh, so you liked that much Prim's P.O.V ? maybe I should change of P.O.V sometimes and give her more. Love love you for reviewing everything ! xx

**Guest ** (I wish you could have put your name, because this review is wonderful and I really want to respond to it.) : Thank you a lot... I love when people see when I put a lot into my writing. Thank you for telling me that I inspire you, it's really nice when total strangers really like your writing. Someone once told me that when someone you don't know say you're good at something, it means that you're really good at it, it's not only someone who wants to please you.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 23 : You're haunting me

Before going to bed with Cato, I meet up with Simon, Finnick and Johanna at the rooftop. When we're there, I see that people are already here. They turn to see us. It's Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss and Cashmere.

We silently decide to go elsewhere. Eventually we all end up at Finnick's floor. He announces he wants to protects Mags, the old lady who was reaped with him. Poor woman... We all accept to have her in the alliance, even though we all know she doesn't really stand a chance at her age.

"So, what do we do when the games begin ?" I ask.

"I was thinking we could go and fight the careers." Finnick offers.

"Are you insane ?" Johanna grunts. "That's suicide, and particularly stupid."

"Maybe we should grab a few things and run the other way. We would only take the essential for our survival." Simon says. I nod, it's a good idea.

"Like what ?" Finnick asks.

"Weapons, to begin with." Johanna announces.

"And food too." I say. Oh, really ? I just can't believe I just said that. Cato would have said that.

"Kid's right. After all, this is the Hunger Games." Simon decides. "So... food and weapons for all of us... something else ?"

"I think that's it." Johanna concludes.

It's getting late, so we all get back to our own floors now that we made the choice of a strategy. I find Cato waiting for me on the couch.

"Oh there you are." he says as he gets up.

"Missed me ?" I smile before kissing him on the lips.

"You don't know how much." he chuckles.

We get to my room. And this night, he makes love to me like he never did. Slowly, tenderly, passionately, as if it's the last time he can so he wants to enjoy my presence as long as he can.

Staring at his icy blue eyes, trying not to moan at each one of his thrusts not to wake up Prim who is sleeping in the room next door, I realize that I'm afraid. Because tomorrow the games begin. But I'm not afraid to die.

I'm afraid to lose him.

Early in the morning, I'm awakened by a knock on my door. Sighing, I leave Cato's warm embrace. He groans and rolls on the other side of the bed, still asleep. I look at him. He's naked under the cover, but the only thing he's wearing is our wedding ring.

I love him so freaking much.

I grab my pants and a shirt. Who can be knocking at my door at this time of the night ? Glancing at the clock, I realize it's 5 am. Could it be Effie, already ? No, Effie would have entered in the room... or maybe not, considering her recent change of personality.

I walk to the door and open it. My sleepy eyes land on... Primrose in her pajamas.

"Prim ?" I ask before yawning. "What's up ?"

She looks bothered. "I'm sorry for waking you up, it's just... I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait ?" I mumble. "I mean, it's the Games today, we should rest as much as you can." She scratches her elbow and looks away. I frown. Closing the door, I put a hand on her shoulder. "What is it, Prim ?"

She slowly looks up at me. "There... there is something I have to tell you."

"Hmm... okay." We sit on the couch. At this time of the day, the Avoxes are still sleeping, but they will be up soon. She runs a hand through her hair to fix it behind her ear. She looks down and plays with her fingers nervously. I take her hands in mine. "Come on. Tell me."

She looks down. "It's about... my mother, you, and me. And you father."

I frown. "Erm... go ahead ?"

She takes a deep breath. "You know that your dad and my mom had a bit of an... affair, right ?"

I nod. "Yeah, I do know that." What's her point, though ?

"Peeta... my dad is not the same as Katniss, she was only my step sister." What ? For real ? Then who is it ? Oh... I get it, but before I can think it in my mind, she tells me. "My biological dad... was yours." My eyes bulge.

"Wait, how ? Do you mean that my dad cheated on my mom ?"

"It was a long time ago, it only happened once. And then, after that only one time, my mother got pregnant of me. Your father doesn't know I'm his daughter. My mother told me after I was Reaped. No one knew. Not my father, not my sister... only my mother, until that day."

I don't know what to say to her. That's a lot to take in. But then I realize it. "You're my... you're my step sister ?" I ask.

She bites her lip and nods slowly. I let out a small sigh. "See why I didn't want to wait to tell you ?" she asks. "I couldn't say it in front of everyone..."

Oh my god... "I can't imagine what you went through." I whisper, gesturing her to come against me. I lay down, she on top of me on the couch. I wrap my arms around her. "I'm glad you told me." I tell her before kissing her forehead.

We finish the night that way.

When an Avox comes to wake us up, I realize what it all means. My father cheated on my mother. It was after I was born, I was 4. I... I don't blame him. Back at that time, my mother was unbearable. And it happened only once... No, I don't blame him. But one day, he will have to tell my family about it.

Primrose is my step sister. It only makes me want to protect her even more. It's crazy. We're family to each other... yeah, I guess it makes sense. Poor her. She's only known about it for a few days. She must still be pretty shaken.

"Peeta ?!" Cato asks from my room. Oh crap, I totally forgot about him. I left him in my room. I have to tell him... we're married, after all. He walks in the living room, only a boxer on, a worried look on his face.

Effie, who is still trying to lose her capitol manners, screams when she sees him in his underwear. She spits her mouthful in her plate, making everyone chuckle but not in a bad way.

"It's okay, Cato, I'm right here." I say as I get up with Prim. "Prim, I'll be right back." I tell her. Me and Cato get back in my room.

As soon as the door is closed, Cato rushes over me and hugs me tightly. I lightly stroke his bare skin, breathing against his naked chest. "You scared me, babe..." he whispers. "I thought you were gone."

I blush at the petname. "No, no... I couldn't leave. Not without you. Moreover, we can't run away." I pull off. "Cato, I have something to tell you..."

On the boarding area, where two hovercrafts are waiting for us, Prim and I say goodbye to our... friends. Because that is kind of what they've become to us... or at least, to me. Effie and Haymitch... I hold my sister's hand tightly.

"You guys... do what you can, okay ?" Haymitch says. We both nod. Effie and him hug us.

Then Cato arrives after having said goodbye to his tributes. I hug him, and kiss him one last time. One last, chaste, and true love kiss on the lips. It's my way to say goodbye. It's _our_ way. We perfectly know what the other think We don't need to repeat it. It would be pointless, and it would be hurting.

"I love you." I murmur against his chest. "I always will."

"So will I, babe." he whispers in my neck. I pull off. I see him bite his lip and his eyes are red. He's about to cry. If life taught me one thing, it's that Cato doesn't cry for anything else than his sister. I softly put the palm of my hand on his cheek and stroke it lightly. "It's okay, love." I gasp. "It's okay." I repeat before walking backwards, away from him.

I'm struggling inside. I don't know what I will do. I can't promise him I will come back, or that I will even try. I will only fight for my sister.

"Goodbye, love." I murmur before turning away, knowing it's probably the last time I see him. Primrose grabs my hand and squeezes it. I look at her. She smiles at me sadly.

We get in the hovercraft and sit next to each other. I don't pay attention to the other tribute around us. A woman comes to inject us a tracker. It hurts... I squeeze Prim's hand while she's being injected. She lets out a light moan, but that's all.

The machine takes off. We fly for a few hours.

When the plane finally lands, we're led to individual compartments. I find Portia. She hugs me.

"How are you feeling ?" she asks rhetorically.

"Like I'm gonna die ?" I try to laugh, but it only makes my state worse.

"Aw, my poor thing..." she whispers. "You already won. You can do it again. You're strong enough. Everyone believes in you." She gives me my jacket.

"_**30 seconds**_" a robotic voice announces.

"Win. For all of us. Come back to us, Peeta." she says.

"2_**0 seconds**_"

Portia gives me the necklace and puts it around my neck. "Here."

"_**10 seconds"**_ There's no coming back. I get into the glass tube. The door closes behind me.

I put my hands on the glass. This time, I don't yell at Portia. I know she doesn't hear a word of what I'm saying.

As the platform gets up, I see her sob.

Unlike the previous Games, the sunlight doesn't burn my eyes. There is actually not much light. There is a blue glow around us. We're surrounded by the trees – a forest, again ? The woods looks much more dense than the ones last year.

The atmosphere is kind of weird... I have an odd feeling... as if, this year, the gamemakers decided to drive us crazy before killing us off in the arena.

As always, the cornucopia is a huge metallic horn. Inside, I see many weapons and survival kits. There are backpacks. Up the cornucopia, there is a countdown, like every year.

I look to my left. I see a house.

I spot Simon about 20 meters from me, to my right. He smiles at me. Prim, to my left, is shaking as a leaf.

The number on the cornucopia gets lower every second.

When it reaches 10, we hear a man's voice saying the numbers out loud. Like last year, it adds a dramatic size to the situation. Even though I know that this man is not the one who's going to try to attack me, he scares me this year again.

And like last year, I see people.

10... I see Lethe, smiling at me. I touch his necklace with my fingertips. I miss you so much.

9... I see Cahier. Cahier, I am so, so glad I have finally got to know you better.

8... I see my father. Oh, dad. What did you do ? ... Don't you know you have a daughter at all ?

7... I see my mother. Mother... I forgive you.

6... I see Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen. I'm going to take care of Primrose. Cross my heart and hope to die if I don't. Please Katniss... wherever you are now. I hope you can forgive me.

5... I see my Dad's bakery. I know I won't bake anymore.

4... I see District 12. I miss it for only one reason : my family. But damn...

3... I see District 2, where the landscapes are the most beautiful in all Panem. I see home. I see Kale and Piper. They look at Cato and I, proud of us.

2... I see Duncan, Tabetha, Jimmy and Norah. My friends in District 2... my only ones...

1... I see Camilia and Primrose. They are both sitting on the couch of my house, back in District 2, smiling at me happily.

0... I see me and Cato in our house. My parents, Cahier, Lethe, Primrose, Kale, Piper, Camilia, Jimmy, Tabetha, Norah, Duncan are here – even Mrs Everdeen is with us in the living room. But I hold something in my arms, and it seems to be everyone's attention. I lean to see what it is : it's actually a baby. And even though I don't know who it belongs to, I feel that it's mine. That _she's_ mine. Cato and I are parents. I don't know how, but we are.

It's not a fantasy. _It's a need. _

I need to make it through the games, I have to.

I've got to get back to him, to them.

And I will.

* * *

**AN** **:** There it is ! Are you guys curious about what the arena can be ? Can't wait to hear your thoughts – also tell me please what you think about primrose's revelation.

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	24. You're out of line, you're out of sight

**/!\**** Please read**

This is a message that will get in each one of my stories so everyone sees it.

I've recently had a lot less feedbacks on my stories though the amount of views didn't change (I have the stats, remember ?)

So, erm. I won't beg for reviews anymore. It's up to you now. If you want a chapter to be updated, well leave a freaking review. It's free, it takes you, like, four seconds of your life, and it can be done without an account.

I have :

- My universe will never be the same

- Rumor has it

- Welcome to Magic Hills

- My own novel to work on, knowing that I actually get feedback for it from all of my readers.

And now I really feel like working only on it.

A special thanks to **London, GaaraRocks101, LabRat3000, jGrcer, NickChance, WholeWheatWaffles, CapitolEffie,** and **Cray-crayperson **for sticking with me and having reviewed every chapter in a really long time.

I deeply apologise for saying step sister instead of half sister. That's confusing for me... But as I say, I also consider this fic as an exercise to improve my english, so it's by making mistakes that I make progress at the end. To be honest I even confuse the two word in french, so... (demi-soeur, belle soeur). Or maybe I'm even more confusing myself. I don't know. Thanks to LabRat3000 and London to make me notice the mistake.

Warning : This is one of the chapters that made me rate the fic M.

**Shouts-out :**

**dualities**: I'm glad Primrose's revelation surprised you :)

**GaaraRocks101** : Tons of killing indeed ! Those are the Hunger Games after all ! :p x

**LabRat3000**: Thank you for correcting me ^^ Love you too :) x

**sysihuhu** : are you being ironic, or .. ? ^^

**WholeWheatWaffles**: I told you not to worry. Mpreg just doesn't make sense to me, I just.. hate it. I like to consider my fic as a realistic one, I can't put mpreg in it. They will have a child but not that way, don't worry :) Gogogogo listen to the Wanted. They're amazing, but you know that already. And yeah I know about your fic being called after a song haha you told me a thousand times xD well no the chapters indeed... (uh oh... my chapters are named after the lyrics. does that make it a song fic ? :o) xx

**Guitarguy8181** : Well, I'm glad to be, like, an inspiration for you ^^ Thank you a lot :) xx

**NickChance**: Well yeah, I can't make the story end like this can I ? ^^ Haha, I could totally vow to make you all cry right now :p

**London** : Thank you for the correction :) x

**TimNikolai** : No, it's not extraterrestrial... Not like Avatar at all, it's something really different ! Yeah indeed the fact that they're siblings will totally complicate things.

**jGrcer**: It's not like the clock at all :) Peeta will be fighting for his life don't worry

**MangoMagic ** : Well I hate death fics so don't worry Peeta will not die ^^

**Jack Klein** : I guess you're talking about the smut ? Yeah, that's what I think, it's awkward for guys to write m/m smut

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**: Wow, well thank you for such a nice review. You know my point on smut. I hate writing it, I feel awkward and uncomfortable. I don't know if you saw that on one of my AN but as an actual author, in the 2 books I wrote so far, there was no smut. I just can't write. I don't want people to be shocked. And also, I like reading smut but hate writing, like most guys. However, there will be some Peeto smut after the games... I hope you'll like it more ^^

That being said, on the rest of the review now. I'm glad you consider this as your favorite fanfic ! It's still a fic, but as I did for most of my fics, I added something of mine in it, which makes it different from every other fanfic. (You should take a look at my 2 other ones,_ Rumor has it_ and _Magic Hills_, you'll see what I'm talking about). And anyway, as an author I'm kinda forced to put a lot of creativity in my fics. That's what will happen with the arena :)

Thank you so much for such a kind review ! Love you too. xx

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 24 : You're out of line, you're out of sight

_Like last year, I see people._

_10... I see Lethe, smiling at me. I touch his necklace with my fingertips. I miss you so much._

_9... I see Cahier. Cahier, I am so, so glad I have finally got to know you better._

_8... I see my father. Oh, dad. What did you do ? ... Don't you know you have a daughter at all ?_

_7... I see my mother. Mother... I forgive you. _

_6... I see Katniss and Mrs. Everdeen. I'm going to take care of Primrose. Cross my heart and hope to die if I don't. Please Katniss... wherever you are now. I hope you can forgive me. _

_5... I see my Dad's bakery. I know I won't bake anymore. _

_4... I see District 12. I miss it for only one reason : my family. But damn... _

_3... I see District 2, where the landscapes are the most beautiful in all Panem. I see home. I see Kale and Piper. They look at Cato and I, proud of us._

_2... I see Duncan, Tabetha, Jimmy and Norah. My friends in District 2... my only ones..._

_1... I see Camilia and Primrose. They are both sitting on the couch of my house, back in District 2, smiling at me happily. _

_0... I see me and Cato in our house. My parents, Cahier, Lethe, Primrose, Kale, Piper, Camilia, Jimmy, Tabetha, Norah, Duncan are here – even Mrs Everdeen is with us in the living room. But I hold something in my arms, and it seems to be everyone's attention. I lean to see what it is : it's actually a baby. And even though I don't know who it belongs to, I feel that it's mine. That she's mine. Cato and I are parents. I don't know how, but we are._

_It's not a fantasy. It's a need. _

_I need to make it through the games, I have to. _

_I've got to get back to him, to them._

_And I will._

A huge noise rings, signalizing that it's safe to get off of the platforms. I start running toward the cornucopia. The other tributes run as well. Damn, I forgot how horrible that moment was. The bloodbath... Prim and I could die at any moment.

I spot a backpack. Trying to ignore the noises of broken bones, I jump on it. Grabbing it, I spot Prim running to the woods. Good, I'll catch her up later.

Whatever is in the bad, it will have to be enough. "Peeta !" Simon yells. I look up. He rushes towards me with Johanna. He's holding a sword, and Johanna, two axes, already soiled of blood. "We have to get out of here, quick !" he says before a tribute jumps on him – he is from District 5, I think. Everything happens so fast, next thing I know is that the unknown tribute has Simon's sword in the chest. When he falls on the ground, I realize he had a rock in his hand and he was ready to assault us. Is he stupid ? There is three of us.

"Where is Finnick ?" I ask, accepting the spear that Simon is handing me.

"He ran off in the woods with the old lady after taking a few things."

"Okay, let's get out of here, guys !" Johanna yells as she pushes us so we start moving. Running to the woods, I glance behind my shoulder. The careers are slaughtering the other tributes. I don't take the time to look at who has been killed.

I'm behind Simon and Johanna when I feel two arms tackling me to the ground. It's a tribute from District 8 if I recall right. I try to move to get her off of me, but she's on top, I can't do anything. She grabs my shoulder and makes me turn so I'm on my back. She has a knife and puts it on my throat.

She breathes heavily against me. "This is for what you did to my niece, you little scum." she says before spitting on my face. "You remember her, huh ? You're the one who killed her, last year."

"No !" I exclaim. I try to move but she holds the knife too close from my throat. She could cut it at any moment now. No, no ! I can't die now. Not during the bloodbath. I have to protect Prim... I can't die now. "I'm sorry for your... niece" I start crying. "But I didn't have a choice."

"You ALWAYS have a choice !" she screams. I feel like she's going to kill me right here, right now. She takes a deep breath, and suddenly all I see is red. _Blood_.

But not mine. The woman falls on me. I push her and try to wipe the blood from my face. Simon helps me to get up. "You okay ?!" he asks, worried.

I nod frenetically. "Yeah... yeah... I'm okay." Glancing at her, I realize she has a hole in her chest. I can see the blood soiled grass through it. It's disgusting...

"We really have to go now, guys." Johanna signals.

I nod. We might be far away from the cornucopia, that's true ; but the careers can't be far from us. Who knows, they could be looking for us at the moment.

We run toward the forest. "Prim !" I call once I'm in the woods. It's so odd... Unlike the arena of last year, there is no luminosity in here, between the trees. They are also really close to one another. The progression can only be hard through the forest. Again, the blue glow is all around us. It's scary, sort of. It's just not normal. This isn't a forest that could exist outside of the arena, the gamemakers actually made up entirely. We progress through the woods for a moment. We try to call Prim while remaining discrete. After what it seems to be an eternity, I hear a noise between the trees. I hold my spear tightly.

"Who's here ?!" Simon asks.

"It's us !" a familiar voice says. "Don't throw anything at us, okay ?" I roll my eyes. It's Finnick.

"Okay, Finnick, you can come here now." Johanna grunts. Finnick and Mags appear a few seconds later, behind the trees, with Primrose.

"Oh, Prim ! Thank god you're here !" I exclaim. I'm relieved she hasn't been hurt.

She rushes and comes to hug me. "Peeta !"

She presses her face against my chest. I hold her tightly. Thank god the District 8 woman's blood is dry now... Still, it's kind of disgusting. "Are you hurt ?" I ask.

"No, no..." she says as she backs. "Finnick protected me."

I look up at him as I hold her against me once again. "Thank you" I mouth, even though it takes a lot. He could have let her die, or just killed her, but no, he brought her back to me. But although he could have killed her, he wouldn't have because he would have lost every sponsor he had.

"You're welcome." he mouths back. I kiss Prim's head.

The cannons of the bloodbath start resonating all around us. One, two, three, four... Overall, nine tributes died during the bloodbath. I guess we will have to wait until tonight to find out who they are, and who is still alive.

"We should try to find a place where we can sleep." Simon decides. I nod : this is the priority right now.

We start walking between the trees. During our long walk, I hear that Finnick had the time to pick up a few things in his backpack : two sleeping bags, and Mags is also carrying one. Inside my backpack, there are knives, and a small sleeping bag. I guess it will all go to Primrose. Johanna, with her axes, is carrying her own bag. Inside of it are a few things to eat with a few water canteens. Simon is carrying the sleeping bags. I offer to take one in my backpack. I still have some room in it, after all. About three hours later, we find the edge of the woods, or at least we suppose it is, because the trees stop. We realize it's night, already.

Getting out of the forest, we see that the landscape is beautiful. We're actually on a hill, and we have a really nice sight on the almost full moon in the sky. In two, maybe three days, it will be full.

The blue glow is still all around us. I wonder where it comes from...

Downhill, I notice a lake, and right after, another forest. The blue glow seems to come from it. It's amazingly beautiful, it's just stunning.

"Wow." Simon blurts out. I nod at him, it really takes your breath away.

"We could go there, guys." I say as I point the lake with my finger. "We could sleep near the lake. If someone comes we could still rush into the woods next to the lake. Not to mention we could go wash ourselves with the water. I mean, I have blood all over me."

"The kid's right." Johanna approves. Simon nods.

"Let's go, then."

We walk downhill, then head to the lake. The blue glow is definitely going from there. It's quite odd how it's spreading all around the arena, yet it isn't blinding any of us, or anything.

After finding a spot behind a rock where we can hide just in case, we set our stuff there. Johanna and Simon need to clean their weapons, that's true ; however I feel really dirty with all that blood on me, so I announce : "Guys, I'm gonna go clean myself up, okay ?" Maybe just me, though, not the clothes. I don't want to walk around naked in the arena waiting for my clothes do dry off, Though I am sure the audience would like it, I wouldn't.

Prim smiles at me, and Simon nods in acknowledgment. I walk towards the lake and start undressing. In my boxers, I quickly glance at the group. No one is looking.

Fully naked, I dip my toe in the water, but when I realize the temperature is actually tolerable, I get inside completely. It's odd, it's as if the water wasn't affected by the time of the day. It's night, yet the temperature of he water is really enjoyable.

During my year in District 2, Cato taught me how to swim, so I do some swim laps. I'm sure he must be proud of me at the moment... or at least I hope he is. Is he ? I need him to be proud of me, I need it !

I hear other washes behind me but I don't turn around.

Suddenly, I feel something weird. It's like, all of a sudden, everything Cato taught me is gone. I start hyperventilating. I try to stay at the surface of the water but there's nothing to do, I'm slowly drowning. I try to scream, to call for help, but when I open my mouth, water fills my lungs. I'm drowning.

_I'm dying._

The only thing I feel before blacking out is a warm arm on my torso, but maybe it's my imagination...

I open my eyes. "Am I dead ?" I ask. I'm laying down, somewhere in District 2.

I feel a warm hand touching my torso and I look up. It's Cato. "Cato !" I exclaim. He puts his index before my mouth to make me shut up.

Oh, his presence here, with me, makes me feel safe and happy. Maybe it's still time to build a life together. To adopt a kid, somehow, and live all three of us happily. "Cato, I miss you already." I murmur, making him pull off his thumb. He smiles lightly and leans to put softly his lips on mine. Oh boy... I love him so much. I kiss him back. He backs, and for a moment, I feel a painful sensation in my lungs.

When the pain vanishes, he leans again and kisses me. I close my eyes and enjoy. We ardently fight for dominance, and soon, I am dominating the kiss. Then I know something is wrong.

He would never let me do that.

I open my eyes and put my hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. It's not Cato ! It's... Finnick ? Oh, right... I'm the arena. Fuck !

"Finnick ?!" I try to say, but more water comes out of my lungs. I cough, then look at my body. What the hell... I have a boner.

"Damn, that's not what I call CPR !" Johanna grunts as she hands me my boxers that I accept really quick.

"What the hell happened ?" I ask frenetically as I put my boxers on.

"You were drowning." Simon tells me blushing, a bit embarrassed by my recent nudity. "He was behind you right before you started drowning. He told us he knew CPR, and erm..." he scratches the back of his head, embarrassed.

"After you threw up most of the water you had in your lungs, you started kissing me." Finnick announces. Seems like you were enjoying it..."

Thank god we're in the dark so they didn't see much. But even though they didn't actually saw me turned on, it's still really, really embarrassing. I feel really ashamed. Thank God Prim seems to have stayed with Mags to the camp !

"Okay, since you seem to be okay, come back to the camp before someone notices us." Simon decides before walking away with Johanna.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I grunt as I get fully dressed again. What Cato can be thinking of me right now ? Oh god, he must hate me. "Fuck me..."

"Anytime." Finnick says before clapping his hand against my behind, making me straighten.

"Gosh, Finn ! Stop that, already !" I yell.

"Well you sure seemed to be pretty happy about what I did to you." He steps toward me, which causes me to step back. "If you need someone to take care of that" he point my pants, where if there was light, one could see the bulge. "I would happily do it." he says before walking away. I wait for him to be out of sight to yell. I scream from the top of my lungs, forgetting for a moment that if a tribute is around me, he will probably hear. When I realize it, I consider that the insanity of my scream was enough to dissuade anyone to come close to me.

I feel crazy, I feel like shit. I need Cato. But he's away. Too far away. What just happened will probably happen again. I will not obligatorily drown, but I could slip on something and break my neck, or take the branch of a tree in the chest when I'm not careful.

I really need to watch my back, because if I don't I will die and never see Cato again.

The Capitol anthem suddenly starts playing. As I get back to the camp, I look at the faces of the dead tributes.

The woman from District 3, the two from District 5, Johanna's partner from District 7, the woman from District 8 that Simon killed to save my life, and the two from Districts 10 and 11.

Which leaves...

Gloss and Cashmere, from District 1, and Brutus and Enobaria from District 2 in the Career pack.

The man from District 3, who I believe is called Beetee.

Finnick and Mags, who are with us, from District 4.

The two Morphlings, from District 6. I haven't seen them a lot.

Johanna. His District partner is dead but I doubt she's really affected by it. So many of the people she cared about are dead, if not all of them... I think she chooses not to care anymore. I can only guess she's right.

The man from District 8. I try to, but there's no way I can remember his name. I guess he also must be mad at me for killing that girl, last year... But damn, I had no choice !

Simon and his District partner. Considering that Finnick brought Mags in the team, and that I brought Primrose in it as well, I would have thought he would have wanted his District partner to get in the team as well. But no... Maybe he's mad at her, or something. I could just ask to him, later... if he wants to. I think her name is Kara Holeas.

And then, there is Prim and me.

I finally reached the camp. I see that they decided to light up a fire. There are six of us. Even if the careers are strong, they can't outmatch us. That's smart.

Glancing at Johanna, I see that she doesn't seem perturbed by the death of her partner. Either I was right, either she's really good at hiding her feelings. Maybe both ?

Finnick winks at me. I roll my eyes. "Are you hungry ?" Simon asks. I nod and smile, that's oddly nice from him. I take what he's handing me and thank him with another nod.

The food isn't really good. However, I eat it.

Johanna Finnick, Mags and Prim go to sleep, leaving Simon and I alone on guard duty. I'm glad Finnick goes away from me for a while...

"So, erm..." Simon starts. "That was awkward, back there."

I blush and look down. "I'm really sorry... I was, like, dreaming. And Cato was in my dream... He kissed me in my dream, but I woke up kissing Finnick."

"Look..." Simon begins. "I don't personally like him but we have to let him do his... things. Okay ? As long as he does it, he's happy, and as long as he's happy, he keeps fighting. And after all, he saved your life today."

I sigh. "Fine." I mumble. "But that changes nothing about my feelings for Cato."

"We never said that." Simon says.

I look up and notice he's smiling lightly. "Can I ask you a question, Simon ?"

He shrugs. "Go ahead."

"Aren't you in good terms with your District partner ? I notice you never talked about her."

He smiles sadly. "Is it that obvious ?" he sighs. "When I was reaped for the 71st Hunger Games, four years ago, my first District partner was her daughter. Jynn Holeas was her name. I..." his voice breaks. "I let her down. We were working as a team, but she was starting to become insane, and one night, she left. When I woke up, she wasn't there anymore. I looked for her the whole day, but at night, her face appeared in the sky after the anthem."

"What ?" I frown. I see that he's deeply hurt, something tells me that he knew Jynn before the Games, and that he cared about her. "It's not your fault if she left."

He shakes his head. "No. I had noticed the difference in her behavior. I should have done something, I should have done something else to help her, like keeping watch that night. But I did nothing... and her mother, Kara, who won the games once, is mad at me. I know she wants to take her revenge, I am sure she will try..." His voice breaks again, but this time he hides his face in his hands.

He is so hurt that he hurts me too. He's only four years older than me, he's still young...

So I do the first thing that comes to my mind, the thing that Marvel used to do with me, and the thing I always do with Prim. I wrap my arms around him and let him express his emotions against my chest. He's taller than me, but however we're both sitting on the ground, so we're on the same level.

Patting his back, I realize one thing.

Last year, I met Marvel, who was the same age as Lethe.

And this year... I met Simon, who is the same age as Cahier.


	25. Why I started this fight

**/!\**** Please read**

Okay so since this is the only story where I haven't announced it, I do it now. I've started a Teen Wolf fanfic (oh yes I did) and there's already a couple chapters online, so... if you guys like my style, want to show support, or something... you know you can go take a look, it's called Keep going. Thanks !

**Shouts-out :**

**GaaraRocks101**: Well I don't want to stick with the books that much, that's why I invented the costumes at the char ceremony. ^^ Oh don't worry they will meet with the careers.. I had to keep everyone alive for the plot, that is why I didn't make them fight. About Cato being upset... well you'll see that soon ^^ Peeta's feelings toward Simon won't really stay as how they are currently. Won't say more ^^

**London **: Well you review almost everything, so. ^^ Peeta's desire to have a child was something he realised when he was taking care of Camilia in District 2. He won't have one quite soon tho. Yeah of course I mean a baby in the future not just now haha

**WholeWheatWaffles**: Johanna will def have more moments :) Haha, that's a good question you ask there. About Lethe first. In the novel I'm currently writing, which is the sequel to my first book, I created a new character whose name is Lethe. I don't know why I just love that name. In college I studied greek mythology. And I found out that the streams, in greek mythology, were gods. The god/stream of oblivion is Lethe. My character is able to erase memories. It just made sense to me to call him like that. Then I was looking for a name for Peeta's brother and it came like this. ^^ About Cahier. You're gonna laugh. I had no fucking idea on how to call him. So I looked around me and saw a notebook ("un cahier" in french). Therefore in my story, the Mellark brothers are named after a type of bread, a greek god, and a freaking notebook. Which one is the best ?

**dualities**: Haha, Finnick ? Keep it in his pants ? no way !

**JoshuaEvans123**: Well that was everyone's reaction I think xD I had this scene planned in my head for so long ! xD

**NickChance**: Aw no don't die :( My novel is written in french, though I'll try to translate it in english. I mean, I could, right ? Here is the page if you want to show support ! /RoidesSongesSaga

**MangoMagic** : I'm sorry about Wiress. Had not the time to keep her in the story... :/

**LifeThroughSeaGreenEyes** : Haha yes, not many people know what cahier means :p notebook, textbook... :)

**jGrcer** : Oh yeah, Simon's a cutie ! I love him.

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**: Welcome aboard ! Well, tbh, I've already considered what you suggested. And indeed there will be a conflict for Cato. Peeta will also have a superhero moment haha, but I can't tell you when ! Thank you a lot for leaving such a long review, I hope you keep liking the story :)

**Cray-Crayperson**: Did you rest after your camp ? :p

**Aya-of-the-night**: Well I don't know I just really like Marvel I don't know why exactly. I'm not actually fluent in english, I write quite bad in this language :/

Warning : Again, this is not really a nice chapter... M for the violence

* * *

Chapter 25 : You're the reason why I started this fight

**Cato's P.O.V**

Peeta's make out session with Finnick sent me on edge. I'm a possessive guy, everyone knows it. And Peeta is mine. He's my husband, for God's sake ! How dare Finnick doing that ? Okay, he saved his life. I owe him that. But that's not enough to calm me down.

If Finnick ever walks out of this, I'm killing him myself.

And with Peeta... they censored it, but it seemed like he was trying to cover a boner. Damn !

I should not go to Floor 2 until everything is clean. It pissed me off so much that I flipped the table and broke two chairs... Fuck ! I wish I could send a message to Peeta but I can't. I'm torn apart between 'mentoring' my tributes and supporting Peeta. I should have known that when I decided to be their mentor.

The only thing I can do is stay here and watch this. Not being able to do anything unnerves me more than anything else.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

After last night's events, I try to keep it low with Finnick. There's no way I'm letting this kind of things happen again.

After breakfast, we decide to look for animals to hunt. We're six : our supplies are shortening fast. We won't make it one day if we don't find anything. I am not leaving Prim alone with Finnick, so I decide he comes with us. Simon will stay with her and Mags while Johanna, Finnick and I go hunting. I take some throwing knives and put them on my back in a pocket. After packing up some stuff, we go in the woods behind the lake.

After thirty minutes, we hear something. Quickly, we spot a deer. We creep towards it, and when it's close enough, I throw my spear at it. The spear jabs through its neck. "Awesome !" Finnick exclaims.

I only roll my eyes. We start walking up to the corpse when we hear another **CRACK**, as if someone just broke the dead branch of a tree by walking on it. "What was that ?" I ask, but I'm immediately shut up by Johanna who presses her index on her mouth.

"Shhh !" She takes her axe.

And suddenly, something jumps up to us. "Oh, I finally found you !" someone yells and I fall backwards in surprise.

"Gosh, you a lmost gave me a heart attack !" Johanna grunts as I get back up on my feet. Oh, it's the man from District 3, Beetee...

"How come you only found us now ?" Finnick asks.

"What ? Since when is he in the alliance."

They all look at me. "We were going to tell you..." Johanna starts.

I sigh. "Whatever." I interrupt her. "We're all gonna die anyway." I mutter as I walk up to the dead deer.

I lean and pull the spear out of the bloody neck of the creature. "Don't say that." Johanna says.

I only chuckle and turn to face them, giving them_ the look_. Then, I start getting impatient. "So, one of us is gonna help me with this deer ?"

"Oh ! Yes." Finnick says as he walks up to me. He takes the hind legs of the animal, and I take the other ones. We start walking back to the camp. I feel weird about this. We're seven. _Seven_. That's too much for a group.

While walking back to the camp, we use another way that seems quicker. But after a while, the way seems to be repeating itself. "I feel like we're turning around." I say.

"So do I." announces Johanna.

Right at that moment, I step on something. "Wait, I walked on something." I say as I move my foot.

"Those are mushrooms." Beetee notices. "That's a pity, we could have eaten them."

A light trail of smoke escapes from the crushed mushroom. "Uh oh." Finnick blurts out.

I start coughing and I let the deer fall on the ground to put my hands around my throat. My vision blur. What the hell is happening ? I think I see the others choking as well. But suddenly they're not here anymore. What's happening ? I look around me. There's some kind of fog all around me. "Johanna ?" I call. "Finnick ? Beetee ?"

No answer. They're not there anymore, and the deer – gone... with my spear. I'm harmless !

I look down. The mushrooms are oddly bigger than earlier, and they don't seem crushed at all. A dense fog covers the forest. "Hello ?" I call. "Anybody here ?" A strange echo sends me my words back.

I start walking. This is so weird. I don't recognize the way.

"There is a way." a familiar voice whispers, but even though it's very clear, it feels like the provenance of the voice its far away.

Who can it be ? I know that voice. It's a man, a boy - I don't know. I would know if it was Cato, but it can't be... right ? He's not in the arena. But the person who just talked to me can't be in the arena either... right ? I move forward, not knowing what I head for exactly.

"Promise me something..." the echo says, and it makes me anxious not to know who it is. "_Win for me_."

"Win for me, win for me, win for me." the echo repeats, as my eyes widen. I know who it is.

"Marvel ?" I call. How could it be him ? But it's his voice.

"It's me." he says. "You won for me. Thank you, Peet'. Thank you."

"Where are you, Marvel ?!"

"Right here." a voice says behind me.

I blench and turn. He's here. "Marvel..." I whisper. His grey eyes... his brown bangs on his forehead... a light smile on his lips.

"Peeta" he repeats before I jump on him to hug him. He's surprised at first, but he wraps his arms around me. I cry, I missed him so much. How is that even possible ? How is he here ?

"You were dead." I whimper against his chest. "You were..."

"Shhh... don't cry." he says while patting the back of my head gently.

"I missed you so much... you have no idea."

"I missed you too, Peeta." he whispers, stroking my hair. "Thanks for saving my mother. Thank you so much..."

I back. "How are you here ?"

"I don't know." he stutters. "How are _you _here ?" I shake my head. I don't know what to answer. "They're coming for you." he whispers. "You have to hide. Now." he says as he walks backwards.

"Don't go !" I yell.

"Stop yelling and hide !" he says before vanishing in the fog.

I turn my head as I hear a noise. The fog has disappeared, but there are some people around, I just feel it.

Running through the forest, I move as fast as I can. And suddenly, I hear a cannon. Who was it ? A career ? Someone from my group ? A loner ?

"He's here !" a woman yells. I recognize this voice : it belongs to Enobaria.

"Let's kill him !" a man yells as well. It must be Brutus. The careers ! They're not far away. Oddly enough, I don't hear anything from Gloss and Cashmere. Are they with them, though ? I wonder as I run as fast as I can. I spot the edge of the forest.

Going out of the woods, I can finally run free – but I'm also more easily spotted.

I see the blue lake and the rock where we had set up our camp. Something's not right. There's a dead body on the ground, I can see it from the distance. Fuck ! Who can it be ? Simon ? Johanna ? Finnick ? Mags ? Beetee ? Prim ?

Oh, no, no...

I run up to the dead form and realise that it's the old lady, Mags. Even though I'm sorry for her, because she didn't deserve to be in such a situation at her age, I don't have the time to stay here and lament, the careers are after me.

"Come here, Peeta ! I won't hurt you ! That would be too horrible for that little bitch on the screen ! She would be so sad !" Enobaria mocks at me, a few meters away.

How dares she make fun of Camilia ? I turn. She's alone now. Brutus is not here, such as the other careers.

I still have my throwing knives. As I take one in my hand, Enobaria smirks and runs a hand through her hair before she steps toward me. I then notice my spear in her hand. "Seems like you lost this." she teases. "Do you want it back ?" she asks. This is typically the situation where none of the answers is the right one. If I say no, I will look weak. If I say yes, she will take the opportunity to throw it at me. In both cases she will try to hurt me with the weapon. I have to figure something out.

But before I have the time to, I hear someone yell : "Just die, bitch !" and then an axe flies to her face - I guess it musts be Johanna. Enobaria dodges the weapon easily, and I take this opportunity to throw the knife at her. The blade flies to her and jabs into her hand, making her lose the grip she had on my spear. She moans in pain. I run to her and at the moment she wants to attack me, I kick her legs and she falls on the ground. I hear footsteps behind me but I guess it musts only be Johanna trying to helping me out.

I pick up the spear and position myself above her. Johanna holds her legs on the ground, and my feet tackle her wrist on the green grass.

"What were you saying about Camilia ?" I ask.

She trembles but keeps staring at me. "Stupid child." she spits. What ? How can she dare now ?

"Care to repeat for me ?" I mutter.

"You heard well." she says. "Her... the Shriver... your husband... and yourself... you're all stupid."

"Come on, Peeta, let's get this over with." Johanna says.

"I wish you rot in hell." I tell Enobaria.

She starts laughing like a mad person. "I will say hi to Marvel from you, then." she says before starting to laugh like she's insane.

My eyes bulge. "Shut. The fuck. Up !" I yell, but nothing I say will make the woman stop laughing. I scream, raise the spear, and before I even understand what I'm doing, down it in her mouth until the blade touch the grass in an infernal crack of bones. The laugh has stopped, and I bear on the handle of the spear a few seconds just to watch the life leave the body of the woman. I then breathe a few seconds. The adrenaline is just too powerful on me, I didn't even hear her cannon.

"Peeta... Not even me have killed somebody like that."

I get off her body. The spear is jabbed into her mouth, and there's blood all over her face, her eyes wide open, her neck and her torso – also, on the grass, and even on my pants.

"Wow." I just say. "I just did that."

"You just did, yes." Johanna confirms. "I know someone who's not gonna like it." she says as she pats me on the arm.

I pull the spear out of her lifeless body, which makes more blood flood out of the wound. When I jabbed the spear into her, I teared some teeth off. All of that is just insane, and I should find that disgusting but I don't.

I enjoyed it.

"Care to tell me what happened ?" I ask.

"When you stepped on the mushrooms," Johanna starts "We all started having hallucinations."

"Did you see someone you lost ?"

She frowns. "Why would I have ? I only saw a purple cow and a flying rabbit. That's stupid enough."

"And the others ?"

"As we were in the forest, hallucinating like mad people, the careers assaulted Prim, Mags and Simon. Mags didn't make it."

"Yeah, I saw..."

"According to Simon, she sacrificed herself when they heard the careers were coming. Just to give them time, she stayed at the camp when they were running."

"Oh, wow... that's very brave of her." She nods. "So where is everyone ?"

"In the forest, I'll show you. You were the closest one to the mushrooms, therefore, your hallucination must have lasted longer than it did with the all of us. But you were gone when I pulled myself together." I start walking up to the woods. "Oh, where do you think you're going ?" she asks.

"Well, let's find them."

"No, no. I know one young girl who's gonna freak out when she will see all that blood. Go wash your face in the lake. I'll be right behind you if you feel like drowning again."

I roll my eyes. "Very funny, Jo."

"Stop with the surname." she mutters.

"As you want..." I say as I start walking towards the lake. "Jo."

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

What the fuck happened today ?

First, we see Peeta steeping on that mushroom. His team mates and him go to different directions, but all I could focus on was him. He walks weirdly... We hear a voice. I've already heard it before, who does it belong to ?

Then it hits me, right at the moment when Peeta yells his name. _Marvel_. He's dead ! I get it. The Capitol uses everything it can against the tributes to make them lose their minds. Then I guess Peeta is hallucinating.

"Marvel ! Marvel !" he yells, and I have to bite my lip because I know he's not going to come. He's never coming back, he's dead.

"Marvel ! Marvel !" and suddenly, there's a shadow, and Peeta turns. For a moment I feel my heart bump in my chest. Is it another tribute ? They talk together. The camera doesn't show the person, and right at that moment, the video is cut. The next clip of Peeta is when he's running in the woods, a few moments later, with the careers running after him. Oh, no... that's what I feared.

What happens next is something I will remember to my last day. Not because it was happy, no... Because it disgusts me. Peeta butchered one of my tributes. How... he shouldn't have killed her like that. Peeta, what are you doing ?

He's changing, I see it and I feel it. Is it because I'm not here ? Was it because of the hallucinations ?

It couldn't have actually been Marvel, could it ?

And Enobaria. I had gotten to know her over the years since her victory. When I was training in the school in District 2, I would always go ask her for some advices... She insulted me and my family, sure, but she was angry and about to die anyway.

She didn't deserve to die this way.

* * *

**AN :**

Well... for the ones feeling that the plot was slowing down... I hope this was good enough for you to ask yourselves a few questions.

I must admit I actually loved killing off Enobaria, it was purifying to write something so descriptive !

Don't forget the teen wolf fanfic. Also let me recommend you that show, I know that most of you must be like 'oh tell me he's kidding' but seriously. It's good.


	26. I just gotta let it go

**/!\**** Please read**

For the few ones who will read this AN, I have a message for you.

Time is much shorter for me, and I have to stop writing at least one of all my fics for a while. Now I know that I've been writing this one for a while now, and Magic Hills is only at its 10th chapter. Which one would you rather me not to drop for now ? Thanks for answering in a review. I'll post the same message in the next chap of Magic hills and I will add all the votes. Thanks for leaving yours after reading the chapter.

Sorry for the short chapter. With little reviews comes little chapter. Ha, no joke, it kinda pissed me off because 336 persons read that chapter, and barely 8 reviewed. So I'm only sorry for the 8 persons who took the time to review, but not at all for the 328 others because to me, last chapter was one of the best I've written and I honestly think that among all of the 25 chapters online at that time, it was the one I deserved feedback for.

(Thank you for your consideration) *flies away*

Also note that I hate to beg for reviews but hey it's not my fault if you don't respect my work.

**AN Shouts out :**

**Cray-Crayperson**: I am good for the asylum honey :D

**NickChance**: Thanks for liking the page ! :D Well I had started but there's only three pages translated, it's not worth showing it online is it. No no Peeta was only in an excess of rage, he's not turning evil ^^ Love you too :) thank you so so much. x

**WholeWheatWaffles** : I started learning english (barely) 5 years ago. For 4 years I was really bad but this year, thanks to tumblr/tvshows/music I can finally say that I talk english. I mean, almost. Oh and I've never ever been to America. :)

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**: Peeta won't be evil don't worry... he acted out of rage. ^^ :D

**CapitolEffie**: You never stop amazing me. Everytime there is something to notice in a story, you notice it. Good job. I indeed was thinking about Alice in Wonderland in a creepier way.

**London**: Well Cato seems to be pretty impulsive so it kinda fit. Thank you :D don't worry about the reviews :) !

**MangoMagic **: I would have felt bad if I haven't made Mags nice. So it's kinda like in the original story, she sacrificed herself to save others.

**Dave**: Thanks for liking the story ! :D

**NCJVG** : Here, thank you :)

* * *

Chapter 26 : I just gotta let it go

Part I

**Cato's P.O.V**

Still doubting about what this arena can be all about, I decide to keep watching. The Avoxes finally cleaned the floor.

I'm not actually _worried_ about Peeta anymore. I just find his behaviour surprising and oddly upsetting. That's right, I'm not worried about him, but pissed at him. Why ? I don't know. It's me, it's my job, it's what I've been trained for all my life : be upset and mad at people to kill them easily in the arena.

I hear footsteps and look behind me. A man is standing there. I've seen him before, he's the mentor of the tributes from District 9 – Simon Blake and that woman, Kara Holeas. He must be around 25 years old. He's tall, thin. His eyes are green, and his hair his black, cut short.

"It's not your floor." I mumble.

"Well, I think I was aware of that." the man says with a point of amusement.

"What do you want ?" I ask.

The man smiles. "I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." He raises his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Jeff Harthes."

I shake his hand. "Cato Shriver."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Shriver."

I frown. "Okay, just call me Cato. We're both mentors, the least we can do is calling each other by his name."

The man smirks. "That works for me, Cato."

"So, Jeff, why are you here ?

"Can I sit ?"

I nod. He sits to my right, on the couch in front of the tv, where we can see the games broadcasted.

"Our tributes are definitely not working together." I say. "Why do you want to talk to me ?"

"Oh, I'll give you that. One of my tributes is trying to kill the other to avenger her daughter, and the other one is with your husband, who killed one of your tributes. That's kind of twisted, isn't it ?"

"I would simply call it complicated."

"Well, Cato... here is what I wanted to talk to you about." he starts. "I know what you think about Peeta at the moment. He's weak. He needs something to remember that he can lose you."

"What do you mean ? And, like what ?"

"Like a message in a parachute."

"Saying what ?"

He smirks. "Saying that you slept with someone else..." he says. What ? Why would I do that ? "… whether it's true or not." he adds with a smirk, and I understand what he's saying.

"Get the fuck out, Jeff." I tell him." Never come here again. Ever."

"As you want, you know where to find me." he sighs before getting out of the living room. I hear the elevator, so I assume he's out now. Finally alone in front of the tv, I sigh.

Here we go again.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Getting to the camp was awkward. Okay, this is the games, but being all covered in blood like I currently am is embarrassing. I can't parade around naked in the arena while waiting for my clothes to dry, so I didn't wash them. I only cleaned my face.

I shouldn't have killed Enobaria like that... that was barbaric, and cruel. But she had just bashed my family... I couldn't control myself, it was beyond me.

Johanna seems to have enjoyed it, though. She must be the only one. I realize that what she said was true : Cato, back in the Capitol, must be furious.

After Enobaria ? I don't think so. There's no point in hating the dead. After the Capitol ? probably. After me ? Most certainly.

The shelter they found in the forest seems safe. There's only six of us now.

I still wonder what happened in the woods when I stepped on the mushrooms and hallucinated. Marvel... was it really him ? It seemed so real, and I did hug someone, I'm sure of it. It was him, yes ! But... He's dead. He died on me, one year ago.

It's not possible.

Could it be that, with the Capitol technology, they somehow brought him back to life ? To disturb me ? To make me wonder, to make the scars from the past reopen.

And it works.

I loved Marvel. When you know you have 23 out of 24 chances to die in the next days, you get attached to people really quick. That was my case with Marvel – and, of course, with Cato.

It's just mental torture. Yeah, of course, that's what it is. But it's not real, or at least that what I try to convince myself, what I want myself to think, but hell. I can't.

I still have this voice in my head telling me that it was real. What if it was, though ? He was here, he came to tell me I was in danger because of the careers.

I didn't say anything about this to anyone. It's better that way.

Simon and I spend the afternoon together. After the loss of the deer that I killed this morning, we have to hunt again.

While we try to find other animals, we talk. I learn that before jumping on the careers, Mags told him to run and kissed him on the mouth. Prim squealed at the sight of it – that must be odd to see at her age.

He and I think that the woman was very brave. Her sacrifice won't be forgotten.

We finally find a hind. That's not as big as a deer, but that's consistent and big. I throw my spear – that is a move that I've get used to. The blade jabs into its neck.

When we get back with the animal, I notice that something is wrong. There's no one to the camp, and a few drops of blood are visible on the grass. "Something happened here." I say.

"You're right." Simon says. We put the hind to the ground and get our weapons out, ready to attack.

Someone yells – a girl, probably. I think of the worse : Primrose. Simon and I make eye contact before running toward its provenance.

It's most likely a trap. I'm sure it is, what else could it be ? Prim screaming for help only means that whoever is hurting her, is waiting for me. It's me they want, not her.

I immediately know that they're the careers.

I run, run, run as fast as I can. I can hear Primrose's screams getting louder and louder, we must be close !

"Prim !" I stop running to yell.

"Shhht !" Simon says. "They're gonna hear you !"

"So what ? They know we're coming anyway."

"No, no. I have a plan."

I frown. "What is it, then ?"

"I keep running while you take a detour. That way you'll be safer. I'll distract them while you help Primrose, and who knows, Finnick, Johanna and Beetee if they're here."

I shake my head. "Are you insane ? That's suicide."

He nods, slowly. He knows. Does he really want to do that ? "I have to protect you." he whispers, and for a second, that's not Cahier that I see in him anymore, but someone else entirely.

"I'm not letting you put yourself in danger."

"You don't have a choice." he tells me. He starts running. I try catching up to me, but he's too fast. I stop running. He jogs before turning. "Make the detour !"

I roll my eyes. Fine.

I run the other way to make the detour. Prim's voice, which was so far on my right, is now on my left. I'm getting close.

I hear someone yelling. Brutus. "Ho, so you're here ! Where's the little fag ? That's him we wanted, not you."

"Oh, I wanted him too." a woman's voice says. I've never heard her. Who is she ?

"Free the girl." Simon says, ignoring the woman." As I get closer and closer, I see Prim tied up to a tree, with the female's morphling body next to her. There's a campfire, and behind it, the woman I heard, Brutus, and Simon. Where are Gloss and Cashmere ? Since the bloodbath, I've never seen them. In the woods, when Enobaria and Brutus were chasing me, I only assumed the twins were here because the two from District 2 were here. Maybe they were not.

I come close to the tree. Prim turns her head and looks at me in surprise. "Go !" she whispers.

I shake my head, I'm not leaving her here.

"I'm not freeing the girl, you know that." Brutus smirks. I start cutting the rope with my knife. Luckily for me, it's not strong enough to resist.

"We might even kill her in front of you." the woman says. She sounds dement. I'm almost done with the rope.

"We're not killing the girl either, Kara." Brutus barks at the woman. I get it, it's the woman from District 9, Simon's district partner. She holds an insane grudge against him. I'm afraid for him.

The rope cracks. Prim hugs me. "Thanks, Peeta." she whispers.

"Are you hurt ?" I ask.

"No." she breathes. Whatever happened at our camp, she will explain it to me later.

I pull off. "Then there's no time for that, Primrose. Take this knife." I tell her, handing her the knife I just cut the rope with. She takes it. "Get ready to throw it at either Brutus or Kara. Okay ?"

Her body is shaking, but she nods bravely. "That's my girl." I get on my feet. "Hey, Brutus ?!" I yell. The three persons look at me, then at Prim. "You wanted me ? I'm here."

He seems so surprised that I managed to avoid his ambush that I feel somehow proud. "How..." he starts, but I cut him off by throwing the spear at him. He dodges. Of course he does, he didn't get that 10 for nothing.

He grabs his sword and charges toward me with a scream. I take the only throwing knife that I have left on me and throw it at him, but under the stress, I only manage to hurt his leg. Hopefully I hit hard enough to reach the muscle. He yelps his pain but continue his progress toward me. If I want to get my spear back, I need to go behind him. In the corner of my eye, I see Kara trying to assault Simon with her axe. She pushes him on the ground, ready to kill him.

I run up to her. Since I'm from behind, she can't see me, so I just push her. That would look pretty childish if it wasn't to save Simon's life.

She falls on the ground, and Simon rolls to his side to avoid her. At that moment, Cashmere arrives from god knows where. "Hey guys, I found this one with Gloss too..." She has Finnick. His hand are tied behind his back.

Her little instant of hesitation gives him the opportunity to hit her in the face with his elbow. She falls on the ground, screaming in pain.

This is a mess.

The only thing I have to do is killing them one by one. The closest is Kara. I jump on my spear to pick it up, but by the time I got there, I see that Prim has jumped on her and jabbed her with the knife I gave her. Half of Kara's body is on Simon's, and he's still on the ground. Finnick walks up on me and I cut his rope with the spear.

I hear someone yell, and I realise that Brutus is almost on me. He downs his sword, but I dodge by jumping backwards. I trip on something, it's Cashmere, and I fall down, half on the grass, half on her.

"Fuck !" I blurt out. She tries to get up, but she's stuck under me. Brutus raises his sword above me, and there is nothing I can do to dodge it on time. No, no... I don't want to die. But I won't give him the pleasure to beg.

Suddenly, there's a sound of broken bones. I wince, I hate this noise.

Brutus drops his weapon – luckily, it falls on the ground – and falls on me. "Uff !" I yelp.

I can see the back of Brutus' head. There's blood coming out from a slot. I look up and see Finnick above me. He's holding an axe – Kara's, most likely.

I need to calm down. I take a few seconds to breathe.

He saved my life. Twice, already. Or more, maybe ?

He throws the axe away and pushes Brutus' body off of mine.

Finnick takes my hand and helps me up. I don't know why, but I hug him. "Thank you, thank you so much." I cry.

He strokes my hair. "Don't thank me." he tells me. I pull off and frown at him. I'm about to ask him why, when it hits me. Cashmere is still on the ground.

I look at her. Did she pass out ? "What are we going to do with her ?" I ask.

He smiles. "Don't worry, we've already planned everything. It's okay, Cash, you can get up now."

She looks up. "Is it safe ?" she asks.

He nods. She gets up. "I don't understand..." I start.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." she complains while touching her nose.

"It had to seem convincing." Finnick pouts.

Whatever they're discussing now, I don't seem to be part of it, so I look at Simon and Prim. "Are you guys okay ?" I ask.

Prim nods, and Simon smiles at me. "Yes... thanks to the both of you. She saved my life."

"I saw !" I exclaim. It must be hard for him. He was feeling guilty because of the daughter, now, because of the mother. They're both dead now...

I take his hand and squeeze it. "I'm glad you're okay, Simon." I whisper.

He pulls me close and hugs me. We stay here without saying anything for a few minutes before we hear footsteps.

"Is there someone, again ?" Prim yelps.

Who's left ? The female Morphling is dead. That leaves Gloss, the man from District 8, and the one from District 6, the male Morphling.

But for my greatest surprise, that's Johanna and Beetee, with Gloss behind them.

"What are you guys doing ?" I take Finnick by the wrist and lead him in a spot where no one can see us, behind the trees. "Can you explain to me what's happening ?"

Finnick tells me "We were working together from the start to get Brutus and Enobaria down. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, we had to keep it a secret..."

I feel angry, for three reasons. The first one is the most obvious : are they blind ? We were six, now, we're eight ? Eight tributes in a group, are they stupid ?

The second reason why I'm feeling angry is that they did it without telling me. I might be 17, I went through a lot, and I'm way more mature than anyone of my age. They should have trusted me.

The third reason why I'm feeling angry is also causing me to hate myself. Silently cursing myself, I realise I'm feeling attracted to Finnick, for my saviour.

He frowns : he must have seen me. "What, is there something wrong ?" he asks.

He walks up to me. I bite my lip. "No..." I mutter.

"Hmm hmm, I'm not buying this." he tells me.

I look up at him. I don't see the one who has been trying to get in my pants at the training center. I see the one who saved my life multiples times.

I don't know what I'm doing, but soon, I'm standing on tiptoe and Finnick's lips are planted on mine.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

That... that was too much. He's my husband, how does he dare ? On national tv ? For God's sake !

I know I said no to Jeff earlier, but the only thing that comes to my mind now is the desire for vengeance.

I walk in the elevator and press the button "Floor 9". The door closes and the device starts upping. The door open, and I spot Jeff on the couch. He turns his head. "So you reconsidered my offer." he asks as he walks up to me.

"Oh, you bet I did." I say.

I pull him close to me. He's older, but not much stronger. Now that I think about it, he's not so bad looking. He's actually pretty attractive. His green eyes...

"Let's go to my room." he smirks.

I smirk as well and follow him.

As I lean to kiss him, I close the door of the room with a kick of my foot.

* * *

**AN : **

So ironically, the person that the games change the most is actually Cato and not Peeta. Hmmm !

So yeah please. Do you want this story to stop so the other can continue ?

_xx_

_AllenCampbell_


	27. I gotta learn to say goodbye now

**/!\**** Please read**

**AN Shouts-out :**

**I-AmHomo-Romeo :** Well, the cheating definitely will have consequences afterwards...

**NickChance :** Thanks again for being such a faithful reader ! Love you :D

**Stan The Panda :** (I love your penname) Oh no the panda will get me ohh naah (that reminds me of an advertising I saw on youtube with a panda that was really hilarious !)

**ForeverAlone2015 :** What's "IB" ? Haha, I don't think I would buy THG even if I were rich, I'd rather just be known for my own work ! :D So you just pinky promised ! (what does that mean, though ? ^^) Well I do hope you find the time to write. Your story was promising :)

**dualities :** U OK ?

**ForeverClatoxx :** Thank you ! No I don't think I'm gonna stop it :)

**Cray-Crayperson :** Idk if it's sexy but it's wrong indeed :p

**Aya-of-the-night :** Oh, don't think the Marvel thing has ended ! It's not over :)

**anbeedomo :** Well Peeta and Cato will have to sort out their issues... I guess ! haha :D

**JoshuaEvans123 :** Oh Peeta will definitely hear about Cato cheating on him... Not yet, but soon !

**sysihuhu :** Haha, okay ! Thank you ! :D

**darkshadowarchfiend :** Okay. I think I know what 'both' means, thanks.

**MangoMagic :** Yes, Cato will realise what he has done :)

**shadesofeden :** So am I ! I really like Finnick.

**CapitolEffie :** Why hello here, first thanks for liking my facebook page, I wasn't aware of that. Secondly, as you know I've started something based on "Magic Hills" so "My universe" is not going to be the one that is stopped. Thirdly... well when Gloss and Cashmere were cast, well I told myself the same thing as for Marvel and Cato. Maybe they're not so bad ? And I really like Gloss' actor. Idk, I've seen him in tv shows, he's good, and yeah, I like him. I didn't really want Gloss to die like Enobaria and Brutus. Although I could have made a great death for one of them. I don't know. Enobaria's death seemed too good to write another important death scene, it would just have seemed unnecessary and worse. I don't know If I'm making any sense.

**shadesofeden :** I'm glad you read it all ! Haha, you nasty. But I like the idea of spanking Peeta, Cato and Finnick. Sounds like the beginning of a really good foursome.

**whole wheat waffles** (what's your complete username ? I forgot ! Your fault, lazy ass !) : Well you already know everything there is to know about my story since we must have spent like the last two days messaging each other... xD So as you know, I'm not stopping this. :)

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl :** Yeah, in the book you don't really know who's side Finnick and Johanna are. I like to do the same here. Well not the same, but, like, they're plotting together.

**JHutchGirl :** The wanted ! I love them. I agree with you, and indeed Nathan is cute. He's my fave of them all, actually :) He has a hell of a voice, though !

**TimNikolai :** Well, if you worry about your sanity, let me question my as well. Enobaria's death scene was actually really nice to write. I just loved it. It gives me so many more ideas... if only you knew !

**HungerHead4978 :** Of course Peeta and Cato's relationship will last ! It's normal they're questioning themselves but don't worry everything will be fine ! As you can see I'm continuing this fic !

**Through Darkness and Light :** I hope your head doesn't hurt too hard ! I hide my awesomeness in my sleeves as you say, I hope you're ready for another mind blowing thing. (does it make sense ?)

**sportsallstrs2 :** Thanks for voting. Indeed this one is the one I will continue :)

Thanks to the anons** Dave, Ghostfire, Renoku** and the guests for reviewing !

* * *

Chapter 27 : I gotta learn to say goodbye now

Part 2

**Peeta's P.O.V**

As soon as I realise what I am doing I push Finnick away gently. "Finnick... Stop. I'm married."

He sighs. "You can't really blame me for trying, can you ?"

I smile sadly. "I love my husband." I say, even though it doesn't answer his question. Nobody likes a cheater, and I just kissed another man on tv. Cato... He must be so mad at me. I love him, I love what I have with him too much to drop it. I look at the sky. "Forgive me, Cato."

We get back with the others. It's a bit odd to have Gloss and Cashmere on our team, now. But I guess I just have to get used to it. I don't want to die, but I don't feel like killing everyone on the team. Why would I do that ? Once they would all be dead, I would have to kill Prim. My half sister. And I perfectly know that I can't do that.

As I start walking back to them, I notice that Beetee has something between his hands, and everyone is looking at it. I frown. What can it be ?

Then it hits me. It's an electrical wire.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

I wake with a start. Did I just dream that ?

This is the night, there is barely any light from outside. This is not my room. _Oh, god, no._

I look to my left. On the bed next to me lays a naked man. Fuck. So it wasn't a dream... I really fucked with Jeff.

I grab my clothes and get dressed as fast as I can. He's still sleeping. I get out and walk up to the elevator. As it lows to go to Floor 2, I bite my lip. I really fucked up this time.

I sit on the couch. I don't know what to do... I cheated on Peeta. I cheated on my husband. For all I know, Finnick just kissed him and Peeta didn't push him away. I don't know what happened next. But I don't think he would sleep with him in the arena. No... I've made a huge mistake.

I turn on the television. When I stopped watching, Peeta was about to work with the District 1 tributes. Odd. They're eight in the team... I wonder if there has been any other kill during my absence.

What are they doing ?

Obviously I missed a huge part. I don't get anything that is happening. They're all running in different directions. The arena is dark.

I don't understand a single thing. Peeta is running, he's holding Primrose by the hand, and... Johanna jumps on them. She knocks him out ! What the... ? And then she knocks her out as well. Is she gonna try to hurt them ? In the top right corner I see Finnick, Simon and Gloss trying to protect Beetee from something.

Then suddenly the screen goes black. I press a few buttons, but nothing seems to work. I get up and try to turn the lights on, but it works. So it's not an electricity problem...

The doors of the elevator open all of a sudden.

"Cato Shriver, come with us please." a Peacekeeper says. I look at him. There's four of them.

"Why ?" I ask. Something is definitely up.

"Just come with us." he repeats.

I frown. "What if I refuse ?"

A few seconds go by before he announces : "Then we will have to use the force."

I have no chance against them. I'm exhausted, alone against four Peacekeepers. I should just obey. "Where are we going ?" I ask.

The man doesn't answer and grabs my arm. Another one comes to grab my other arm. "Wow, wow ! Am I under arrest or something ?"

"Shut up or I knock you out."

I roll my eyes. Snow probably wants to talk to me. About Peeta, most likely. I don't know... But whatever it is, it can't be good.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

My forearm hurts. I bite my lip. I slowly open my eyelids. The light blinds my eyes. I eventually look around me.

The room is white. The sheets, the walls, the bed... Oh, right. I'm on a bed. I look at my forearm. I have a bandage wrapped around the hurting area. I should probably not look at it right now.

I get up. My head spins, but I manage not to fall. I get out of the room. Where am I ? All the walls are white. I stop walking in front of the next door. I look through the window. It's Primrose, she's sleeping.

I push the handle of the door and get inside.

She's sleeping. I take a chair and sit in front of the bed. I don't want to wake her up, and I still have to figure out where we are. At least we weren't separated. The last thing I remember was Johanna knocking me out.

I stay here a few minutes questioning myself when suddenly the door opens. "Ha, I know I'd find you here." Simon says.

"Simon !" I exclaim. I get up and hug him. He strokes the hair at the back of my head. "Simon, tell me... what is this place ?"

He backs. "Peeta... this is..."

At that moment, the door opens again, on Johanna and Finnick. I frown at Johanna. "You ! Why did you stun me ?"

"I needed to extract the tracker from your forearm."

I frown. "What for ? How the hell did we get out of the arena ? And where are we ?"

"We are... erm..." Finnick starts.

"Please, tell us." Prim asks. I turn and look at her in surprise. I almost forgot we were in her room...

"Fine, since none of you guys has the balls to tell them, I'll do it." Johanna says. "We're in District 13."

What ? District 13 ? This is impossible. "Come on, District 13 has been destroyed almost one century ago. That's not true."

"No. District 13 is now only an underground basis." Simon tells me. "We've been placed here, and now, we're safe. You both are."

"Here ? Is it really safe ?" I ask. They all nod. "Fine. Then we have to get everyone from District 12 here, since we escaped from the arena they might be in danger..."

Simon swallows and murmurs : "Peeta... there is no District 12."

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

I wake up in a cell.

My body hurts a lot. I've been hit repeatedly by the Peacekeepers. For some reason, they think I was part of a rebellion. They won't even tell me what happened in the arena ! Did they escape, or something ?

I secretly hope they did. With any luck, we'll have an uprising. The Capitol deserves to be destroyed, and a rebellion is all they earned.

But what about Peeta ? I hope he is safe...

I hear a noise. I stop moving. Is someone here ?

"Hello ?" I call. "Anybody here ?"

It's clear now, I'm not alone in my cell. It's night, so I can't see a damn thing, but I'm sure a man is here. Please, if there is a God somewhere, let this man not be Jeff. Just... please.

"Hello ?" I whisper.

"I am... here." a voice murmurs.

It oddly sounds familiar, but I don't know that might be. "Who are you ?"

"Who are _you _?" he asks. I think he's afraid...

"I... I'm Cato. Cato Shriver."

"Cato ? So... you won with Peeta, I guess..."

I frown. Did this person have no idea of what happened last year ? "How can you not know ?" I ask.

He chuckles, sadly, I guess. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"As you want... I mean, you have nothing to lose. We're both trapped here."

After a few seconds, I hear a few noises, like he is crawling up to me. "I did not know that you won last year's games, Cato, because..." and then his face is close enough for me to see him. "I was dead." Marvel says.

"Wow, wow !" I exclaim while trying to get away from him. "You're a fucking zombie !" So, him in the arena... that was real. He really was in the arena !

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "What are you, Cato, 8 years old ? It should worry you more than scary you."

I frown. "Why ? and how did you come back ?"

He looks down. "The Capitol has the technology to..." he clears his throat. "Bring back anyone who died in the arena."

"That sounds pretty... creepy." I say. I don't know what else to tell him.

"Everyone is in danger. The Capitol wants to play the sorcerer's apprentice..."

"So... ?" I ask. I don't know where he's going with it.

"Don't you get it, Cato ? They know a war is coming. They can bring any dead tribute they want. I'm not the only one from last year who was brought back from the dead..."

"Who else ?"

He sighs. "Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**AN :**

Sooo ! that was chapter 27. Almost 30 chapters... wow ! When I think about it, back a few months ago I thought I would stop around 15. ^^

Don't worry, they're not like... zombies. This is not supernatural-ish.


	28. I throw my armour down

**/!\ Please read**

So... as you might have understood, this is the story that I'm not gonna drop. I've started something serious from "Welcome to Magic Hills". If you want infos about it, please like the facebook page.

/RoidesSongesSaga

Thanks.

This does not mean that I'm gonna stop Magic hills. I might finish it at some point. But now I only focus on this fic, my teen wolf one, and my personal work. Phew

Also, now that school starts, I'll try to update as often as I can but the chapter will probably be shorter. Just thought you should know *flies away*

Also, thank you guys. I know I've been grumpy lately with the review and most of the time, pretty lame probably (?) but I realized thanks to WholeWheatWaffles (I love you, girl) that it now was the most reviewed Peeto fanfiction on this website, and the 5th most favorited/with the more subscriptions. Thank you so much. I love you ! x

**OH also, major change. Basically I changed my whole profile. Therefore, it includes my penname. I was tired of having that pen name. I mean, it's the name of the main character of my novel ! That's confusing. **

**Thomas Roche is my new pen name from now on. I won't say why such a name, because, let's be honest, no one cares. **

**Shouts-out :**

**Catolove**** : **Katniss won't be as crazy as she used to be ! Don't worry. ;)

**IAmJamieDaughterofHypnos**** :** I love Marvel too ! Thank you :)

**Sofiarain**** :** oh wow ! I would feel bad if my fic deprived you of sleep :o My fic, a piece of gold ? Thank you, so, so much. Love x

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**** : **Oh I'm sorry... I'm actually really busy lately so I basically stopped reading fics. So I didn't see yours. Bringing Marvel back was something I had planned since he was dead... and I left clues that he was coming back in some of my AN's. Actually the whole fanfiction is already finished in my head. Although the theme of "tributes going back to life" has been exploited and overexploited. BUUUUUT. I'm adding something new to it, it's something that has probably never been done before (I like to keep my fics realistic AND original at the same time. I hope I'm not doing too bad).

**HungerHead4978**** : **I really hope your stomach is okay xD Yeah I loved Marvel, now. I really like the actor though ! oh damn, Jack Quaid is actually hotter than Josh H and Alexander. Honestly. Alex is too cocky and arrogant for me, I can't stand people like that in real life. Josh is nice, I think we could be friends, but I couldn't date a guy who is smaller than me. Jack is in every way perfect. His voice, his face, damn. (I should stop now, I think you get my point though !) About a Marvel/Cato fic, I never wrote one... or yes, I started one (our cabin in the woods) but never finished it. _YoungArtist77 _is way more qualified than me on the subject ! She wrote like 3 fics on them. If you really need tips from me, send me a message in my inbox, okay ? :) x

**Through Darkness and Light**** :** I like to keep this fic original and the less boring possible, so... Katniss might not be like she was in the first part of the fic. ;)

**GhostOnFire**** : **They are not zombies, indeed. I will explain what they are later – that will actually be the whole plot from now on.

**MangoMagic**** : **Oh don't worry about the make up sex, though it won't come without a dose of drama :p

**Cray-Crayperson**** : **The guy they casted for Gloss (the fabulous and hot Alan richston, that I had the pleasure to see kiss a boy in the teen show 90210) is hotter than sam claflin, that's sure. But I trust the producers, I mean, everyone was like "omg jennifer will be awful as katniss" and look at what she did ! Her performance stunned me. So... unless Sam doesn't spend like 6 hours a day at the gym to make his body stronger, I don't have anything to say.^^

**WholeWheatWaffles**** :** Wow, you're amazing ! You logged in ! wouuh ! Jeff/Cato smut would have been horrible. To write, to read... and just plain wrong. Just ew ! And indeed I had to bring him back, dear. I wish I could met Jack some day haha ! He looks so nice.

**jGrcer**** : **Yeah, Marvel was real ! dumdum dum ! I love Johanna as well, she's the definition of a bad ass.

**Nobody **** :** Well, you're half right. I hate complaining about reviews, and if you read my AN (I believe you do since you posted this review) you know how much effort I put into this. How many french guys post on this website in english ? How many of them manage to keep people entertained ? How many are actual authors ? I don't know, you tell me. I think you must be an author to understand why I was asking for reviews. I'm not like "say you like it motherfucker", no, that's not what I'm doing. Because if you read the reviews, you'll see that no one posted "I like it". All of them actually say their opinion. Now I get why you don't like it when people ask for it. But I think you don't get me. Now it's your opinion and I respect it. Thank you for reading the story, though, indeed Marvel coming back was predictable ^^ I left clues in some AN's. But don't think I just brought them back to life like that, there's a whole plot behind it ^^

**Aya-of-the-night**** : **Aw no ! Don't die on me !

**NickChance**** : **Thank you ! "I'm a mouse, duh !" Indeed I'm working on a novel adapted from Magic Hills. I don't know when it will come out, I just hope it does some day !

**ForeverAlone2015**** : **I hope you find the time to write your fic. Be careful with the steroids ! :D

**Stan The Panda**** : **I haven't planned on putting Jeff in the story again, I don't know what I'm gonna do with him, however we will hear from him soon anyway.

**The Shadowed Edge**** : **YAY MARVEL ! I love him too ! :D

**shadesofeden**** :** You really like spanking don't you ? That's hot, somehow ^^

**WARNING : the grammar is as terrible as always, it might give you a headache.**

* * *

Chapter 28 : I throw my armour down

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I can't get over it. District 12 has been bombed. I've heard that Gale Hawthorne had helped people to run away from the bombing, but that most of the District had died.

I stay with no news of my parents and Lethe for a few hours, alone in my room, until someone knocks. "Come in." I say.

The door opens on my brother. "Lethe !" I exclaim. I run up to him and hug him tightly. I close my eyes. He's safe. He's with me. He made it...

"Peet'" he whispers.

I back. "What is it ? Where are Mum, Dad, and Cahier ?"

He swallows. "They didn't make it."

I somehow knew it already, but having the confirmation of their death sends me on edge. I start shuddering and I bite my lip. "No" I gasp. "No..."

Lethe takes me between his arms and holds me against him. That's what makes me stop fighting against myself. I can't hold anything back, so I just let go. The tears drop on their own, I don't control it anymore.

It fills like every single drop of water I have in my body leaves it through my tears.

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

What ? No, no, no.

Katniss is back ?

"Damn, man ! She can't be back ! I fucking killed her !"

"And she fucking killed me." Marvel says.

"Erm... wait. I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." he whispers.

"Was it really you in the arena ?" I ask.

He sighs. "Yeah. I was in the arena, they made me go there just to scare him off but obviously it didn't work. I tried to warn him the careers were coming, so they punished me." He turns his head. Now, I can see a trail of blood on his cheek.

"Oh man... I'm sorry." I mumble. I hear footsteps. Two Peacekeepers approach us.

"Your food." one of them says as her colleague opens the cell for her. She puts the food on the ground and leaves. Marvel jumps on one of the blackened breads.

"They're disgusting." he says. "But you get used to it."

Grabbing the other one, I swallow and look around me. "And, erm Marvel ?... thanks."

"For what ?" he asks, his mouth half filled with the bread.

I sigh. "For warning Peeta. You saved his life."

He looks at me like I'm an alien. "What happened to you ? You never cared that much for anyone, and especially not Peeta."

I frown. "What ? You don't know ?"

"I don't know what ?" he asks.

"Have you been living under a rock ?" I ask. Then I remember. "I'm sorry... this is not what I meant."

He rolls his eyes. "Just tell me, for God's sake."

"Short story, we're married." He smothers. For one moment I think he is going to die from suffocation, but he suddenly spits the bread on the floor. "Dude ! You okay ?"

He breathes loudly for a few seconds, then coughs. "Yeah... But... how ? And I can't believe no one told me !"

I pout. "Well, uh... We... love each other ?"

"Wow." he whispers. "You changed a lot."

"Peeta changed me."

He chuckles. "Most likely."

"But I'm an idiot..."

He frowns. "Why do you say that ?"

"I... I cheated on him." He starts giggling. "What now ? That's not funny !"

"Sorry, sorry. First you tell me you're married, and now you tell me you slept with someone else ? I must have stayed dead for too long, the world has changed."

I roll my eyes. "He made out with that Finnick guy."

"Finnick guy ? hmm... Wait, processing. He won the games a few years ago, right ? He is from District 4 ?"

"Right."

"Did he really make out with him ? I know Peeta, he wouldn't do that on purpose."

"He kissed him, right after... Finnick gave him CPR." I say. I get another laugh from the boy. "And then they kissed right after the District 2 tribute died. I mean, Finnick kissed him."

"Did Peeta push him away ?"

"I don't... I don't know." I admit.

Marvel raises an eyebrow. "Why so ?"

"Because..." Damn. Busted. "I was so mad that when he kissed him I turned off the tv and cheated on him with some dude whose I don't remember the name. Happy ?"

A few seconds go by. "Wow."

"What, _wow_ ?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, come on. You're judging me !" I yell.

He chuckles. "You're talking to a dead person. You really think I could judge you ?"

I sigh. "You got a point..."

He swallows. "Look... Cato. We both care about Peeta. Right ?"

I nod frenetically. "I fucking do, I mean, he's my husband and I love him. Gosh, I sound like a girl."

He ignores my remark. "So, we should work together to keep him safe. Right ?"

"Right again."

"Then listen to me. I have a plan."

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

My father is dead. My father. Ever since I know Primrose is my half sister, I've always wanted her to meet him officially. As his daughter. But... no, that never happened. I loved him so much, he was a strong, brave man. He was my father.

My mother is dead. She used to hit me with her rolling pin, but she eventually had made her apologies to us. We were doing great as a family... I had forgiven her.

Cahier. I finally had got to know him better, and I loved him.

I miss them three. All of them.

The only thing I have left of a family now is : Cato who must hate me now, Lethe and Primrose.

I wander around in the base. After thirty minutes of roaming, I hear someone call me. "Peeta !" This voice is familiar. I turn. I see Cato's family.

"Piper, Kale !" I look down. "Camilia !" It brings happiness to my face. "I'm so glad to see you." I ramble as I walk up to them. I hug each one separately, staying a little longer with Camilia.

"I missed you." she says.

"I missed you too, Camilia." I look up. "Piper, Kale... I'm sorry for being such a terrible son in law."

They sigh. "Don't worry." Kale says. Camilia backs.

"We know what happened." Piper says. "Don't you worry about that, we know what pressure is. And it's not like Finnick wasn't tempting."

"Piper !" Kale exclaims.

"What ? It's true. But he can't compete with you, you know that, baby."

"Aww, honey." he says as he kisses her tenderly, then they make their noses touch and look at each other passionately.

Oh god, they're so cheesy I'm gonna puke. "So, erm, how did you guys come here ?"

"We were waiting for a signal of District 13 to run away with all your closest friends, precisely the ones the Capitol would abduct to make Cato talk."

I sigh. Cato, in the Capitol at this moment, must probably be interrogated, or locked up. Because of the rebellion. Because of me... He must blame it all on me. So do I.

"So... who came here with you ?" I ask.

"Norah, Jimmy, Duncan and Tabetha." Camilia says.

"By the way, we... heard about your family." Kale announces. "Sorry for your loss." he says, and Piper pats me on the shoulder.

I sigh. "Thanks."

"We should probably go with them to find our own rooms." Piper tells me. "We'll see you soon, Peeta."

I wave at them as they go. "Bye."

That was strange. Awkward, even.

I shake my head. I don't want to think about it. I don't know what to think about anymore, actually. I think about my family. I'll always think about them...

I think about Cato. I want him to be released. Simon told me that the leadership was working on it.

I get back to my room. I hang for a few minutes before someone knocks. "Come in." I say, tired.

Simon walks in. His face is unshaved, he must not have had a lot of sleep. "Hey."

I can't see him as my brother anymore. He has grown on me way more than I thought. He's protective, and caring. I just can't see him as Cahier anymore, especially not since Cahier died yesterday.

No. Simon is... Simon.

"Hey." I smile weakly. "What's up ?"

He bites his lip. "Can we talk ?" I nod. He closes the door. What could we possibly talk about ? Is it about Cato ? my family ? He sits next to me on the bed. "I, erm... just after Brutus' death, you and Finnick went away for some reason..." I blush. That is embarrassing. Did he see the kiss ? "A few minutes later, I've received a parachute. You weren't there, so you don't know... The note was from my mentor."

I frown. His mentor ? Why would he want to talk to me about that guy ? "He, erm... left a message. Which was not for me, but kind of for you. And I think it's better if you know now, than if you hear it from someone else later."

"What's that ?" I ask.

He pulls a paper out of his pocket and hands it to me. "I'll be in my room." he says as he gets up.

"No... please stay." I tell him. "Whatever it is, it does not seem good. I want you by my side." I breathe.

He looks at me for a few seconds, then nods and sits back next to me. He puts his hands over mine and helps me unfolding the paper.

My eyes bulge. I thought I couldn't cry any more today, but here is the proof I was wrong. I drop the paper and let it fall to the ground.

"No..." I say.

"I'm sorry, Peeta..." Simon whispers. I hug him tightly and he wraps his arms around me.

The words can't leave my head. Fifteen words...

_Tell your friend from District 12 that I fucked his slut of a husband _

_- Jeff_

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

Marvel didn't actually have a plan. But what he had was informations, which in a way was better. Informations about the Capitol. About where they got their force.

"There is a core in the centre of the Capitol. This is where they stock their power. They call it "the Source"."

"The source ?" I frown."

"Yeah. I don't know what power it is, or where it's from. I don't even know if it's natural or not. The whole Capitol gets their electricity from it. You know why told you I wasn't some kind of zombie ?"

"You tell me."

"Because I was dead, but I live again."

"I couldn't have guessed myself." I tease.

"You don't get it. They don't 'resurrect' people. This is the power they use to create everything in the arena. That's how they can make anything appear like, I don't know, a mutt, or a tree, a rock... Everything that enters the arena is somehow 'saved' in the source. We were dead, but they..."

I look at him. He's hesitant. "Hey, Marvel, it's okay. You can tell me."

He nods and takes a deep breath. "The thing is, thanks to this concentration of power, they can... bring life back into a body. Not someone back to life, but life back into a body, there's a slight difference. That's why we're not zombies, because we're still the same."

"Oh, wow... so... if I understand well..." I start.

He smirks. "If we destroy the _Source_, they don't have any power left."

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't as lame as I think it was. Thanks for reading !

_xx_

_TR_


	29. I left the battleground

**/!\**** Please read**

So erm I've noticed that some of you guys had a hard time figuring I was AllenCampbell even though I said it in the AN. However some of you asked me what Thomas Roche was for. Well, uh. First.

**Why not AllenCampbell ? It sounded good/sweet/it was alright.**

It was the name of the main character of my novel. It was embarrassing. But I still love that name.

**Why not your real name then ?**

Because it's horrible. For those of you who know my real name (that can easily be seen on my profile...) well, you know how barbaric it sounds. And if you know my last name (some of you do) (not a lot) (but some...), well you know why I can't have it. I mean... it just sounds so horrible.

**Then why Thomas Roche ?**

This is a pseudonym that I've wanted to have for a while now. I just... had to find the courage to make it my pseudonym somewhat officially. IDK.

Thomas is a name in french and in english. I just figured it sounded nice in both languages. I like Thomas.

Roche is my mother's last name. So, mine, somehow.

**Shouts-out :**

**dualities**** :** I'm glad you like the fact that Marvel is coming back. But everything comes with a price *evil laugh* ok maybe not a price just a consequence

**HungerHead4978**** :** Glad we agree, jack is a god haha xD uh, you're thirteen and reading my fics.. shit. WHAT HAVE I DONE.

**GhostOnFire**** : **I don't think I'm that good in english, but thank you anyway :) It's the latter. If they destroy the source, no more electricity, no more arenas, no more power, no more games...

**shadesofeden**** : **Jeff is the last thing you need to worry about right now... Finnick will make appearances really soon :)

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**** :** Uh, indeed I don't think any fanfiction ever mentioned a "source" or anything, and if it ever does it will be inspired by this fic because I invented it... so don't worry, I don't think our stories are gonna be much like one another (does that make sense in english ?) Thanks for the grammar/vocabulary tips. Cato and Peeta will be both safe and at the same place soon. But I can't tell you that they'll be together that soon. But don't worry, I know it's a Cato/peeta fanfiction.

**Cray-Crayperson : **Nooo ! Teddy and the character Alan was playing kissed. Therefore Alan kissed another dude youhou ! Teddy's actor is trevor donovan.

**NickChance**** : **So ! I answered to your question in the AN :p That wouldn't be fun if Peeta did not know about Cato cheating on him :p I truly have no idea what I'm gonna do with Katniss. I guess I'll find out while writing this chapter. College in france is the place where you go from 11 to 14. From 15 to 18 you go to highschool. At 18+ you have a choice. University, or other diplomas. I did a year of university and dropped it - I found a job, went to vaycay, that kind of stuff. Now I'm doing a diploma in management, it will last 2 years. Kinda anxious about that. It starts on thursday...

**LazyAss P /WWW :** I don't know if I'm gonna make it sad as Mockingjay was... I might, I mean... I've already made people cry, apparently, so... My greatest dramatic moment was the interview with the videos of the families, I think. CRY ME A RIVER ! Love :) x

**Stan The Panda**** : **I love your penname (I know I already told you) and your profile picture, haha ! I think that Marvel really is over everything, that's why he's not mad at cato or anything. They're in jail, you're correct ! I hope my AN answered your question about my new penname. :)

**indyartboy **** : **Oh don't worry Jeff will get what he deserves :p

**Yaoifangirl2005**** : **Welcome aboard ! let's travel through the sea on the Peeto ship. (ok that was maybe a bit too metaphorical). I don't want you to be sleep deprived, though :p

**Sofiarain **** :** Well, destroying the source will be the main goal now :)

**sysihuhu**** : **there reunion might happen sooner than what you think.

**JHutchGirl**** : **Thank you :)

**MangoMagic**** :** Indeed it might have been rushed, I was tired (still am xD)

**ForeverAlone2015**** : **If they destroy the source... no more hunger games ! :)

**Youko'sgirl16**** : **Hehe, sure that might seem odd that Marvel is back :/

**TimNikolai**** : **Peeto god ? *blushes* thank you, that's very sweet of you. There will be soon more action, but remember, at the beginning of Mockingjay, there wasn't very much of it ^^

**Nobody **** :** I hope I didn't sound too defensive or anything.. Oh I'm not saying I'm the only french guy on here, no ! I just don't know even one. The only french person I ever talked to on this website in two years came to say this story (My universe...) sucked. ^^ I didn't plan on making Marvel be a pitfall or something (I don't think that it's correct english).

**Warning : too many changes of P.O.V in this chapter for my liking, it will soon be back to normal**

* * *

Chapter 29 : I left the battleground

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I slowly open my eyes. They land on Simon, who fell asleep in my bed almost under me, both still dressed up with the clothes we were wearing the day before. His arms are wrapped around me and I am basically on top of him, pressed against his strongly built body.

I remember last night when he comforted me. He stayed for the night... Maybe he was feeling guilty for telling me about Cato cheating on me. I still feel betrayed, but at least, not as nauseous as yesterday.

Someone knocks on the door. I roll my eyes in annoyance and softly pull away from Simon's embrace.

I yawn and stretch as I walk up to the door. Deciding to let Simon sleep, I get out to see who wanted to see me.

"Oh, hey Lethe." I salute at the sight of my brother.

He looks tired. He probably didn't sleep last night. "Hey."

"You okay, bro ?"

He sighs. "Haven't got any sleep last night. Don't worry about it, though, I was with the leadership."

I frown. "Why didn't they told me to come ? I'm concerned by the rebellion."

"Yes, you are, but... look, Peeta, you can't repeat what I'm about to tell you. I mean, they want to keep this a secret until they have the confirmation that everything happened as they planned."

I shake my head. "Erm, okay... Tell me."

He sighs once again. "They're gonna break into the Capitol to get Cato and bring him here. They have spies there. He's in a prison."

I nod. "That's what I thought." Even though I'm mad at Cato for cheating on me, I still love him. And I care about him. But when he'll be here, I don't know how I'll be around him. I mean, I can't forget what he did...

"They're gonna try to set free as many prisoners as possible, but the priority remains Cato."

"When will they do that ?"

"Apparently, today. 9 pm."

* * *

**Cato's P.O.V**

"So, do you mean that if we destroyed the source, the Capitol would have nothing left to defend itself ?" I ask.

"No. What I'm saying is that they couldn't bring any more dead tributes back to life." Marvel starts. "But also, they couldn't make their hoverplanes fly. They couldn't create other arenas."

"Wait..." I start realising. "Does it mean..."

"Yeah." he nods. "If we destroy it, the hunger games will no longer exist."

"Stop with that crazy taaaalk." a female's voice says behind me. Oh, right... we're jailed with other people. We're still in the dark, I can't see anything.

"Who's there ?" I ask, but before she has the time to answer, Marvel talks.

"It's not crazy, it's the truth, Katniss."

"Wha-what ? Katniss ?"

"That's me." the voice says. I recognise it, now.

"She was listening to us the whole time ?"

"I might or might not have. Why ?"

"Leave him." Marvel says. "She's totally out of my mind." he whispers.

"Marvel... how many other tributes are locked up in here ?"

He sighs. "Except Katniss, only five of them."

I raise an eyebrow. "Who ?"

He chuckles. "They brought back Thresh for the obvious reason that he's a hell of a fighter. Same as Clove."

"What ? Clove is here, in one of those cages ?"

"She's in the furthest one, she can't hear us unless we shout. And if we shout, the Peacekeepers come and... well, you've seen what happened to my cheek."

I pout. "Sorry about that." I remember he earned it by saving Peeta's life before being extracted from the arena. But Clove... She's in there ! She's back !

But how is she ? Marvel seems slightly different, he's more sarcastic. Even if it's a light difference, I wonder if Clove has changed.

"So, as you know, there is Katniss. Leera is here too, they found it would be great to bring her back because she would make a great spy for the Capitol." Leera... Oh, right. The redhead girl. Now that I think about it... it's true. She was so discrete... "They brought back Glimmer as well."

"What ?! That bitch is pointless."

"I'm here, and I can hear you." her voice says a few meters away.

Marvel starts laughing and I go along. "Wait, that's only four. Who's the fifth person they brought back ?"

He smiles. "It's Anary, the boy from District 3."

"Oh no... I killed him too, right ?"

He nods slowly. "Yes, you did. But I don't think he blames you that much. I mean, I'm not blaming Katniss for killing me."

"This is beyond fucked up." I comment before resting my head against the wall.

"Tell me about it."

The time goes by. Two times, the same woman who brought us dinner yesterday gives us food. She seems oddly familiar, but in the darkness, I can't see anything. Her hair seems to be blonde. She always comes with her colleague. Each meal is actually one slice of bread and some water.

The prison smells horrible. I highly doubt the tributes are responsible for this, though. The place must have been like this for a long time now.

I don't know what they want to do with us. They don't interrogate me, and it's obvious that the previously dead tributes don't know anything about the rebellion, so no one enters except the two Peacekeepers.

By the time of the "dinner", I'm already starving. I've always eaten a lot. I thought they'd have come now. I'm so hungry...

I hear someone sob. I frown. It's not Marvel, and it's too far away to be Katniss who is next to us.

"Clove ?" I whisper. I crawl to the front of the cage. "Clove ?!" I call.

"Cato ?" her little voice answers. "Cato, you're here with us ?" She starts crying again. "You were dead too, weren't you... ?"

"No ! No, I won the games."

"Shut up..." Thresh's voice mumbles in annoyance. Oops... right. I killed him too.

"We- we don't have the right to talk here, do you know that ?" Clove shyly asks.

That's what I thought. She's changed too. She used to be a arrogant and overconfident, not shy like this.

"I know..." I answer. "But Clove, I'm gonna get us out of here, alright ? You'll be okay !"

"I wish it was as simple..."

"It is, okay, you have to trust me !"

The door suddenly opens, and I get away from the bars. Did they hear me shout ? I'm gonna get punished. The two usual Peacekeepers walk up to us.

I quickly glance at Marvel, he gives me a sorry look.

The man puts the trail on the ground. "So, what do we have here ! Which one of you is the one who can't stick his tongue in his mouth ?"

"It's..." I start.

"It's me." Marvel blurts out.

I look at him in shock. Why ? Why would he say that ?

"Well, obviously you didn't learn the lesson the first time. That makes twice. You know what punishment it is."

"Yeah, I do know." Marvel confirms.

The man takes his gun and raises it in Marvel's direction.

"What ? Wait !" I exclaim. "He didn't do it, I did !"

"Then he lied, and still deserves a punishment, which stays the same. Death."

"No !" I shout.

"Stay out of the way, kid."

"It's okay, Cato." Marvel smiles.

"Marvel ? Are you insane ?!" Anary exclaims from God knows where. "Please don't do that !"

I look at the man outside of the cage and slowly move.

Everything happens in a second.

There's a gunshot, and I have blood all over the face. I glance at Marvel. He's safe and sound.

The female Peacekeeper watches the dead body of her partner fall on the ground. She leans and grabs his keys. Still in shock, we all look at her as she opens our cage. Marvel and I quickly glance at each other before getting out.

"What... why did you do that, Ma'am ?" I ask. She takes her helmet off, and then I recognize her. "Effie ?!"

The woman smirks. "Didn't expect that, did you ?" My jaw drops in shock. I remember her being all mannered, her face made up. This time is definitely over now.

She quickly unlocks every cell, and the tributes get out, as stunned as me. I notice Anary running to Marvel. And then I spot Clove. I run up to her and take her in my arms. "Oh, Clove !"

"You're hurting me." she says. "You're holding me too tightly."

"Oh, uh... sorry." I say as I letter go. Oh my... I'm so happy to see her.

"Well, I'd hate to be the joy killer, guys, but we have to leave, now. There's a squad that should be there in..." she looks at her watch. "Precisely 2 minutes."

"That's why you were waiting ?" I ask. "Marvel could have been killed !"

She points the dead Peacekeeper with her index. "I had to kill that retard at a very precise time. Which is something we are running out of, okay ?"

I nod. "Okay."

She leans and grabs her partner's weapon. "Here." she hands it to me. "You'd better know how to use this."

My father Kale taught me how to shoot. I nod at Effie. "I do."

"Then watch their back, protect them from behind." She takes a shotgun she was hiding under her equipment and gestures us to follow her. "Follow me, guys. We gotta get on the roof."

Quickly, we follow her, me being the last in the line. I spot a Peacekeeper alone, who seems to notice her. He frowns. "Hey !" he calls.

We can't take any risk. "Down !" I yell before firing at the man, whose blood is spread all around him before his body falls on the ground.

"Discrete." Marvel comments, and Anary chuckles. I sigh. I remember they had a complicity before... I killed him. They were team mates. Technically, they were our opponents and they could have won together.

We find a staircase. On the way to them, Effie and I shoot two Peacekeepers each. Everyone gets upstairs. I kill two Peacekeepers before closing the door behind me.

Finally on the roof, Effie asks.

"Did somebody get hurt ?" No one answers. "I'll take that as a no." She grabs something in her pocket and presses it. It looks like a miniature telephone. "Eagle, this is Golden Dove. We're ready for the extraction, where are you ?

"Do doves usually carry shotguns with them ?" asks Marvel as he raises an eyebrow.

"Golden Dove, this is Eagle." a voice speaks through the device, confirming it's a telephone. Or just a talkie walkie... "We have a visual on you, we will land in less than ten seconds, hold on."

We hear a noise and look up. A helicopter is above us. We all press against the wall. Two men jump from the machine. "Get in !" they yell. We start running towards it when the door opens.

"Get in !" I yell at Effie as I shoot a man.

"No way." she says before killing another one too.

"I'm not leaving you here." I tell her.

"Look who's being overdramatic" Effie teases as she keeps firing.

"No !" I snap back before killing another Peacekeeper. "I'll leave when you'll leave !"

"Shut up !"

One of the men on our side yells. We look at him in shock, he's been shot.

"We really have to go. Now !"

Effie looks annoyed. "Fine." she mutters. I cover her as she gets inside of the helicopter with the other tributes. I help the man to get inside of the helicopter with his unconscious colleague before getting in to.

More Peacekeepers burst into the roof. The helicopter takes off.

I look at the men and women insulting us and start laughing. They're insulting us because they have no power left on us.

_Bye, bye, Capitol. _I think with a smile, as we fly away from it. Hopefully, that was the last time I saw it.

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Everyone is going crazy.

They're coming back from the Capitol. The people are supposed to wait for them in the sas. That's what I am doing right now, with Cato's family.

I don't know what I will do when they'll be there. I mean, Cato cheated on me, and I am not okay with it. I still love him, but I can't forgive, and especially not _forget_ it that easily.

I'm his husband, so I have to be there.

Suddenly the door of the sas opens. There's man, helping another one to walk. A woman whose face is familiar is carrying a gunshot.

Then it hits me. "Effie ?!" I exclaim.

She notices me. I run up to her and hug her. "Oh, Peeta !" she says, and her voice almost breaks. I feel like I could cry again, but I don't want to seem like a crybaby, so I don't do anything but hug her.

"Oh boy..." I blurt out as I back. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"So am I, Peeta. I'm happy we're both safe and sound." she says, making me smile. "I know some people who will be really glad to see you."

"Some people ?" I ask. "Don't you mean, just Cato ?"

"Oh ! Of course I mean, Cato, but also quite a bunch of people you might miss."

I frown and turn my head, right when I notice... that he's here. "Marvel." I blurt out. He's got a long cut on his cheek.

He rushes over me and hugs me. "Oh, Peeta..."

"So..." I start against his chest. "It was really you in the arena that day ?"

"Yeah..." he whispers.

"Thanks for saving me."

He backs. "You're welcome."

"Peeta ?!" a voice that I have been trying to avoid for too long calls.

"I think I should let you two catch up." Marvel decides as Cato run up to me.

I decide I have to avoid kissing him, so I run and wrap my arms around him. He does the same.

"I missed you so much..." I blurt out.

"So did I." he answers.

He backs, and looks at me for a few seconds. He leans to kiss me. I'm not ready for this, not yet. I push him away gently. "Cato, I..."

He frowns. "What is it ?"

I hesitate a few seconds. "I know about you and Jeff."

He looks hurt. He closes his eyes and downs the head. "I, uh... how did you know ?"

"Does it matter ?" I ask as I start walking away, backwards.

"Don't go !" he exclaims.

"Cato... you need to understand that I need some time." I whisper, and a tear, a single one, rolls down my cheek.

"But..."

Marvel puts his hand on Cato's arm. "Cato..."

And as I walk away, every one is looking at me in shock since I just publicly refused to kiss my husband.


	30. I'm running from a warzone

**/!\**** Please read**

=== I reposted it because for some reason it deleted itself

Here is the 30th chapter, which is special for two reasons. Well first, 30 chapters ! Wow ! And when I think that back at the time I thought I would make it around 15 chapters. :D

The second thing that makes this chapter special to me is that it officially makes the story above 100.000 words.

Thank you ! couldn't have been done without your support.

**Shouts-out :**

**HungerHead4978**** : **About Effie's unexpected badass scene, I will explain it in this chapter :)

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**** : **Indeed we are not done with the undead tributes ^^

**IAmJamieDaughterofHypnos**** : **Yeah, especially since Cato kinda dated Glimmer at the beginning ^^ Anary and Marvel ? Friends ? *cough* suuuure *cough* xD

**Cray-Crayperson**** : **I'm not so sure about what I'm gonna do with Simon actually. I guess we'll all find out soon xD I don't know hollywoaks we don't have it in france.

**WholeWheatWaffles**** : **Uh, don't worry ! Cato and Peeta won't be apart for too long :p but I beg you, don't say they are zombies ! they're not ^^ Haha, I loved that video of the campfire song song xD

**Nobody **** : **No, the source brought them back to life so now, they're alive and don't depend on the source. Otherwise Marvel probably wouldn't have mentioned it. ^^

**NickChance**** : **Thank you so much, you must be like the only one who likes this new pen name xD

**GhostOnFire**** : **That really sounds like Doctor Who. I mean, a human brought back to life and now he just can't die ? It's totally Jack Harkness.

**dandeyflower**** :** Nah, the couple Peeta/Cato will have way more twists :) Don't worry ^^

**Stan The Panda**** :** Sorry you find the story boring. Yeah my story is in french

**sysihuhu**** : **It won't, don't worry ^^

**TimNikolai**** :** Haha, if you insist :D thank you. Yeah, I enjoyed giving Effie a bad ass moment. I mean, I was planning this since I made her change of appearance. There's a logical reason for all of this though.

**London**** :** Well thank you for finding the time to comment ! hope you're not too tired. love x

**Banana29**** :** Oh wow :D thank you ! :D I sure am a daily source of happiness and glee for my parents. (just to be clear, I'm totally kidding ! xD)

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 30 : I'm running from a warzone

"That's why we need to destroy the Source" Marvel finishes.

The president of the Leadership nods. Her name is Mrs. Coin. She's a little old, and I don't like her. She's so cold to everyone.

"Thank you Mr. Altman. You can go sit now." Marvel nods and walks away. He sits between Anary and me. They glance at each other before looking back at Coin. "It seems obvious that this 'Source' is the key to the victory."

While she talks about what Marvel just said, I quickly give him a glance. He's focused on Coin. I'm about too look back at her when I notice that some of his fingers are discretely interlaced with Anary's.

Oh... busted !

"I would now like, on behalf of all of us, to thank Mrs. Trinket who freed the teenagers from the Capitol." Effie stands up and modestly waves her hand. I applause, and so does every one. "See, Mrs Trinket used to be escort for the Capitol. She realised how wrong all of this was and decided to stop looking like someone from the Capitol. Thanks to some contacts, we knew she wanted to do something against it. Thanks to her actual look, she was not recognizable. We trained her during the first days of the Games, and she just proved her allegiance to the Leadership. Once again, Mrs. Trinket, thank you."

Effie nods and sits. I make eye contact with Cato, to my right. He was already looking at me. I look down and swallow. I don't know how I will manage to forgive him.

The rest of the encounter goes by, and soon, we're released. It's time for lunch, so most of us head for the "cafeteria", or so they call it. I sit with Lethe and Simon. I spot Cato sitting with his family. His, at least, is still alive. Mine did not have this chance.

I start eating. My brother and Simon exchange a few words, and as they talk I notice Anary and Marvel eating by themselves in a corner. I'm about to look elsewhere when suddenly Marvel plants a kiss on Anary's lips in front of everyone.

I chuckle.

"Wow" my brother comments. "I didn't see that coming."

"I kinda did." I smile. "They were pretty close in the arena, probably much more than what I saw and what the camera showed."

The two boys leave the cafeteria hand in hand. As I look at them leaving, I make eye contact with Cato. This time, he looks down.

As he could read in my mind, Lethe asks "What's up between you and Cato, anyway ?"

Oh, right. I haven't told him yet. Simon coughs. "We should talk about it later." I tell my brother. "In a less crowded place."

He shrugs. "As you want."

* * *

In my room with Lethe, we both sit on my bed. Simon left us earlier to give me more privacy to say this.

"Wow, I can't believe he cheated on you."

"Please, don't go and talk to him. That would only make things worse."

"How do you know I wanted to talk to him ?" he asks.

"Because I know you. You always want to protect me." I answer. "Please don't do anything."

He sighs. "Fine. But I'm so surprised... I mean, he was obviously in love with you the last time I spoke with him."

"Yeah." I whisper before looking down. "Yeah, he was."

* * *

I knock on Marvel's door. "Come in !" he answers from the inside.

I get in. "Hey."

"Oh, hey, Peeta ! What brings you here ?" he asks with a genuine smile.

"I, uh... Can I sit ?" I ask.

"Sure." he says.

I sit next to him. "Where is Anary ?"

"With his family. I think it's enough for them to have their son brought back to life, that would be too much to tell them we're... you know. Together. The Leadership is currently trying to make everyone's family come here. My mother and her nurse are on their way." he smiles.

"Oh, that's great news !" I exclaim. "I thought she didn't need a nurse anymore."

"She doesn't, but if something ever happens to her, it's better if the nurse stays close."

"Right." I reply. "Oh, by the way, congrats on you and Anary. No one expected that, to say the least."

"Thanks !" he grins. "I'm just... after all we've been through, I finally got something. I've been given a second chance, and I don't want to miss it this time. When Cato was locked up in my cell, the way he talked about you... it just made me realise that what I wanted was in the cage next to us."

"Aww, that's so sweet !" I comment. "So... Cato talked about me ?"

He sighs. "Yeah... he regrets so much what happened. He blames himself. He thinks he doesn't deserve you."

"Oh... that's not what I think." I answer. "Sure, I'm mad at him, but I get it... he was angry, and..."

"Yeah, when Finnick kissed you."

"Thanks for reminding me."

He smirks. "He loves you so much." he whispers.

I look at him in shock. "Who ?! Finnick ?"

He bursts out of laughter. "No, not Finnick ! Cato, of course ! He's mad in love with you."

First, I feel my heart pound in my chest. Cato still loves me. If he said so to Marvel, it has got to be true, because he doesn't have any reason to lie to him. I start smiling and soon, I laugh along with Marvel, as if there was something really funny about what he just said.

When I calm down, I tell him "But... I can't just forget what happened."

"No, you can't. That's true." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "All you have to do is try."

I smile sadly. "What if I try but nothing happens ?"

He sighs. "Then give it time. Just wait. You'll forgive him eventually, if you still love him."

The question now was 'Do I still love him ?' It's true, though. I don't really know if I'm still in love. I know he is... but am I ?

"Thanks, Marvel." I smile. "It was great talking to you. I still have a lot of people to see..."

"Same. Have a good day, see you really soon, I hope." he grins.

I nod. It's so great to have him back. I hug him tightly for a few seconds before getting out.

I have to talk to someone else now. He probably hates me, but he did something for me. Maybe it was consciously, maybe not... but I want to thank him anyway.

Finally in front of Gale Hawthorne's door, I take a deep breath and knock. Katniss' voice says "Oh, were you expecting someone ?"

"Erm, no..."

The door opens a few seconds later. Gale looks at me in surprise. "Erm... hi, Peeta."

"Hi, Gale."

"It's Peeta ?!" Katniss asks. "Make him come in !"

Gale looks at me hesitantly before opening the door. I wasn't planning on staying long, but I still have to talk to him, so...

Once I get in, I see Katniss on a chair. "Hey, Peeta. How have you been since I've been... dead ?" she asks before chuckling.

"Things have gotten from bad to worse, thanks for asking."

"Why are you here exactly ?" Gale asks.

I turn to face him. "I came to give you thanks."

"For what ?" he frowns.

I sigh. "You saved Lethe. You didn't have to, but you did. So... thank you."

He looks down. "I don't really want to talk about that."

I frown and step forward. "Why ?"

He rolls his eyes, but not in annoyance, but in guilt. "I should have stayed to save them all. I don't deserve your thanks, Peeta, you should be mad at me."

I walk up to him. "Eh, stop that, Gale. You shouldn't blame yourself."

"That's what I've been telling him since I was here but he won't listen to me..." Katniss winces.

"Gale, she's right." I start again. "You're not guilty. You saved a lot of lives that day. You probably don't want to hear what I think but I'll tell you anyway. You could have left alone with your family. But you did not just helped them, you helped a lot of families, even if most of the people were trapped in the Seam. That's where my parents and Cahier were, isn't it ? Lethe was somewhere else for some reason, and... whatever. You still helped him to get away. You're a hero. I owe you." I ramble.

He slowly looks up at me. "You really think so ?"

I smile shyly. "Yeah, I do."

Hesitantly, I give him a hug. I think we both needed one. "Thank you for saying this, Peeta." he whispers.

I back after a few seconds and grins. "You're welcome."

* * *

A few days went by. The Leadership was keeping having 'secret meetings' with some people such as Simon, Finnick, Lethe, Beetee, Johanna, Marvel...

But, as too many people for my liking, I was never invited. I assumed that they were planning their assaults on the Capitol and on the Districts 1 and 2, 4, 7 and 8. The other Districts already had surrendered and were controlled by the rebels.

I was still avoiding Cato, and in one week we still didn't have even one normal conversation.

I talked to his friends, though : Duncan, Tabetha, Jimmy and Norah. I had the surprise to learn that Duncan and Tabetha were expecting a baby. A boy or a girl ? No one knew, but that had been five months already, and her pregnancy was starting to show.

Primrose and I eventually announced to Katniss that we were step brother, therefore the three of us were connected in some way. Katniss did not seem to mind, and Mrs. Everdeen was relieved that none of us took it wrong.

Most of the time I was hanging with Primrose, Marvel and Anary because as much as I liked Cato's friends, I couldn't be with them if he was too.

We eventually had one conversation. It was short. But better than nothing. I was still trying to forgive him, and a short conversation was good enough for me.

It happened one morning. I was about to go to the cafeteria for the breakfast, and when I opened the door, he was putting something on the floor.

He looked at me in surprise. "Oh, erm. Peeta."

"Cato ? What are you doing here ?" I then looked at what he had in his hands. A bowl of hot chocolate. On the floor was a letter.

"I erm... This is for you." he said, handing me the bowl, that I accepted with surprise.

"Thank you... I guess. How do you know I like hot chocolate ?" I asked.

He smiled sadly. "We lived together for almost a year, that's how."

"Right."

"Here." he said, giving me the letter. "Read it if you want. And... let me know." he said, walking away before I had the chance to thank him more.

Intrigued, I went back to my room and started drinking the hot chocolate as I opened the envelope. Of course I wanted to read it !

_Dear Peeta,_

_As you already know I'm not really good with words. So, maybe writing down my feelings will be easier for you to get them._

_I yielded to fear, to anger, and to jealousy. I made a huge mistake, and since that moment, there has not been one minute that I spent not regretting my actions. I let a fool corrupt me, but I still am the only guilty one._

_My vows are still the same, I will protect your life no matter what. _

_I now live in the hope that you might still want me. _

_Your husband Cato, who will always, always love you._

I had to wipe a tear rolling down my cheek when I finished the letter. He actually wrote down his feelings. Maybe he wasn't good with words but was good at something else.

I had to find him. I had to give him my answer.

But he didn't show up. He was not in his room, not in the cafeteria. Neither of his friends or his family had seen him.

I was still looking for for him when suddenly, during lunch, there was a jolt. It was clear that the Capitol was bombarding District 13. Everyone was evacuated to the bunker. After making sure everyone was in the bunker, I realised Cato was not. I searched for him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Cato ?" I asked Duncan, but the boy did not know where his friend was. I asked a few more people, but no one knew.

"Fuck, fuck !" I swore. I was about to go out of the bunker even though guard would probably try to stop me, when suddenly the door opened on Cato before closing a few seconds after.

"Cato." I muttered. "Cato !" I called, and he looked at me.

I ran up to him and slapped him. "Hey !" he yells, putting a hand to his cheek. "What was that for ?"

"What was that for ?" I start laughing like a mad person. "You give me that fucking letter, then disappear all day, and while we're under attack, you're the last one to arrive in the bunker ! You have no idea how worried I was all day !"

"Listen, Peeta... I'm sorry."

"You're sorry ?" I clenched my firsts and started hitting him on the chest. "You fucking... stupid..." I cried before wrapping my arms around his neck. Before he knew it, I was kissing him.

It was fierce and furious, full of love, anger, relief, and so many other things. It tasted like salt, probably because of my tears and his own that were mixed. I soon felt his hands brushing my hips before they pulled me closer to him.

After what it seemed to be an eternity, we stopped kissing but kept our foreheads against one another.

And then, catching my breath, I murmured the four words that he wanted to hear so desperately. These four words that I didn't know if they were true. But now, I do.

"_I still love you_."

* * *

**AN :**

Not a lot of action but a necessary chapter. I hope you guys liked that little Peeto moment :)

xx


	31. In our house, I love that place

**/!\**** Please read**

You've probably noticed that I've been updating the story every two days. Because for a while I won't be able to update as often so I wanted to do something to compensate. :)

**Warnings : **

- This chapter is rated M, for your greatest pleasure. The last smut scene was on chapter 16. It's time to bring it back but please, you guys know it's my weak point so be easy. **This is probably the most graphic smut scene I've ever written. Like, big time... You guys often told me that my smut scenes were not graphic enough so here is something completely above what I've ever written. I hope it's not that bad ! Too many of you guys wanted smut for so long … ! I had to write it. Also forgive me the strange vocabulary. It's not the kind of vocabulary you learn in english class.**

- This is so lovey dovey and soppy that I wanna puke in a corner

**Shouts-out :**

**GhostOnFire**** :** No need to worry about Cato and Peeta, these two will be just fine ;)

**NickChance**** :** Ha, I should have changed Anary's name for Rumor has it. Anyway now he's nice and all, so.. not a stalker :D Love you too, I will read your story when I have time :)

**Aya-of-the-night**** :** Thank you ! :D Yeah I assumed it was time for them to get back together :)

**WholeWheatWaffles**** :** I'm updating as much as I can because now I will be less often on the computer :/ I made you cry again ? Damn xD

**HungerHead4978**** : **Thank you :) I'm really glad you like my fic so much. YA77 is a girl indeed.

**darkshadowarchfiend**** :** It was about damn time they were back together, right ? :)

**sysihuhu**** :** The peeto moment was short in chapter 30 because chapter 31 is full peeto. :)

**LuminateDWorld**** : **Thanks for reading it all at once :) I'm glad you like ! welcome aboard :)

**MangoMagic **** :** Yeah I figured the letter was essential. Thanks :)

**IAmJamieDaughterofHypnos**** :** I don't know I just really like the idea of Marvel and Anary together xD I'm glad you're okay with this choice. Thanks ! :D

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**** : **Wait, I don't get it... Last chapter was unnecessary ? :/ Maybe you meant the opposite ? I don't know :P No, no you were not late on my ship ! And you keep reviewing and all :D To be honest I don't remember who Titus is. So... no I won't bring him back xD Yeah I thought that making a truce between peeta and gale &co would be good. Am I making any sense ?

**jGrcer**** : **I find Anary/Marvel cute as well :D

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 31 : In our house, I love that place

"So..." Cato starts, trying to catch his breath. "What made you change your mind ?"

I take a few seconds to think of an appropriate answer. "Your letter. As soon as I finished it, I knew I wanted to have you back."

He bites his lip. "I still feel bad."

I put my finger on his lips. "Don't." He stares at me but does not say a word. "Cato... don't you ever leave me again. Do you promise ?"

"I promise." he answers before kissing me. "I promise a hundred times. Wherever you'll go, I'll go, even if it's to the other end of the world."

"Good." I say before kissing him again. "Hopefully I won't be that far."

I place my head against his chest and he wraps me with his strong arms. We stay here a few minutes, trying to ignore the jolt and the noises pointing out that the Capitol is attacking the base.

I missed his embrace so much. I missed _him_ so much. This is the man of my life, and even though I was mad before, now comes time for forgiveness.

After God knows how long, the noises stop. They left.

But as the people, relieved, leave the bunker, we stay. "We should follow them before they lock us up in here." I chuckle after a few seconds.

He backs with a light smile. "Right."

I grab his hand and brush its back with my thumb. "I missed this." I smile as we go out.

"So did I." he answers.

We get back to the apartments. He leads me to his room. "What do you want to do today ?" he asks with a smile.

I stand on tip toe and whisper. "Something that we haven't done for too long."

I back and see him smirk. "Are you sure ?"

I bite my lip and nod. "If I take you back, I take you _all_ back."

I walks backwards until I reach the bed, which I lay on. Cato locks the door, then joins me. He crawls up to me. On top of me, he starts kissing me. I brush his cheeks with my palms. He then kisses my neck softly, slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. Once it is open, he places his hands on my hips. His kisses me all the way down my chest, including the medallion that I am still wearing, then raises his hands to pinch my nipples. I moan a little. As they get hard, he kisses my belly button. He then licks each one of my nipples one after another, as with his hands, he unbuttons my pants. He takes my pants off, leaving me in my underwear. He then proceeds to kiss me all the way down my bulge, and I gasp when his mouth reaches it. His hands stroke my abs for a few seconds before they grab the fabric of my boxers and pull it off. He stares at my erection for a few seconds, then quickly glances at me and licks his lips before wrapping his fingers around my length. I gasp as he starts stroking it. Then I feel his tongue making circles around the head of my penis before taking it all in his mouth. I moan and run my hands through his hair. At first, my hands just follow the moves of his hair, but soon, I make him go faster and faster. He stops a few seconds to take his shirt off, then sucks again.

I gasp, and close my eyes. With his hand, he starts playing with my balls. All of it sends shivers everywhere in my body. My breath is heavy and jerky and my chest rises and downs faster and faster. The slurping noises Cato makes also increase my pleasure.

I let out a few moans before feeling that I'm close to the climax. No... Not now ! This is too soon.

"Stop." I whisper, and as Cato stop sucking, my erection falls back on my stomach.

"What ?" he mutters.

"My turn." I reply. He seems surprised as I pull him and soon, he is laying where I was just a minute before.

My hands run all over his body, brushing his nipples. I suck his Adam's apple as I start undoing his belt and his pants. He pushes me back softly to take off his pants and his boxers. When I see his erection, I have to bite my lip to not moan of lust.

He sits cross legged on the bed and gestures me to come here. I comfortably sit on his thighs and feel his erection against my behind.

During the next five minutes, all we do is kiss, as he moves his pelvis. The friction feels good. I feel his hand caressing all the way down my back from my neck to my behind, that he pulls and pushes repeatedly to feel his shaft against it.

Once I feel like he is hard enough, I back and he lays down. I lay down as well and wrap my fingers around his erection. Stroking it lightly, I then proceed to kiss the head before taking the whole member in my mouth, my nose meeting the blonde tuft right above his penis.

I don't know whom it brings the most pleasure to. He likes what I'm doing to him, but his noises and the fact that I'm bringing him pleasure both turn me on.

Unlike me earlier, he doesn't put his hands on my head but half on my neck, half on my shoulders. His moans... fuck.

As I keep sucking, I take one of his hands and interlace our fingers. It's perfect. I found him back.

"Peeta..." he mutters.

I stop and look at him. "What's up, Cato ?"

"Do you want to... fuck me ?"

Another time, I would have wanted. Now, not so much. "No. I want you as you were before we broke up. I want it to be like when we did it in our house in District 2."

He seems surprised for a few seconds, then smirks.

With his strong arms, he takes me by the armpits and pulls me close to him. He positions himself behind me.

He spreads my cheeks and I feel his tongue licking my behind. "Ohhh." I blurt out. He has never done that before. "Ohhh..." I repeat.

He stops. "Open your mouth, babe" he whispers against my neck. Intrigued, I do so. From behind, he places two fingers in my mouth. I suck them lightly before he pulls them off. A few seconds later, I feel one penetrating my behind. I moan as he enters another one. Slowly, the fingers go deeper in my hole and all of a sudden, I cry as he reaches my g-spot. "Do you like that ?" he asks.

I nod madly as he keeps thrusting his fingers. "Yes, yes."

He pulls off his fingers of my behind, and soon, I feel his hard member against me. He leans and wrap his arms around me, pulling me against him. I feel his hot chest against my back, and suddenly I moan as he penetrates me.

"You okay ?" he asks. I turn my head and see his face just next to mine – that's one of the advantages of him being so tall – with a worried look upon it.

"Never been better." I smile. As I kiss him with passion, one of his hands lands on my peck. I put my hand on it, and his other hand grabs my erection and strokes it.

He thrusts thrice before reaching my prostate. It feels so good. At this point I can't differentiate my moans from his, all I know is that he is all warm and so am I.

He still gives me a handjob even though he's already in me, literally.

Each one of his thrusts sends me to another level of heaven. I know I'm in the skies.

He keeps thrusting into me until I see stars.

"I'm gonna..." I mutter.

"Me too..." he whispers.

I'm so close. I feel like I'm going to explode in less than ten seconds. I close my eyes. The stars are here, and are shining bright.

10... I see Lethe, smiling at me. I brush his necklace with my fingertips. We're reunited again. I love you, big brother.

9... I see Cahier. Cahier, even though I did not really know you until I was back from the 74th Hunger Games, I will really miss you.

8... I see my father. Oh, dad, I wish you knew you had a daughter. I will miss you the most.

7... I see my mother. Mother... I wish I had been given the opportunity to tell you that I forgave you.

6... I see the Hawthorne and the Everdeen. I am so happy we are all in good terms now.

5... I see my Dad's bakery. I have the hope that some day, I will bake again.

4... I see District 12. My family being dead, there is nothing that links me to that place anymore.

3... I see District 2. The landscapes were so beautiful, I just hope the war doesn't cause fires. I see home. Kale and Piper are here they look at Cato and I, proud of us.

2... I see Marvel. I have never been so glad the Capitol is monstrous. Because thanks to them, I have him back, like Katniss, Leera, Clove, Anary and Thresh. But then again, they wouldn't be dead in the first place if it wasn't for the Capitol.

1... I see Camilia and Primrose. They are both sitting on the couch of my house, back in District 2, smiling at me happily. That vision didn't change.

0... I see me and Cato in our house. We're in the living room ! We're sitting on the couch, next to Camilia and Primrose. Lethe and Cato's parents are here, they're talking about us a drink in their hand. Jimmy, Tabetha, Norah and Duncan are chatting next to the fireplace. Marvel and Anary are cuddling in a corner. "She's so cute !" Primrose tells me. "Isn't she ?" Cato smiles. "Cato, will I have a child one day ?" Camilia asks. "Of course you will, but I will judge if your boyfriend is good enough for you first." he answers, and his sister pouts. What are they talking about ? There's something between my arms, and I look down. This is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, and I know that Cato and I are her dads. How ? I don't know. We are her dads, and that's all that matters. I look up at Cato and smile genuinely. "She will be like you, Peeta. Strong, beautiful, and clever." he says with a smile. He places his hands on my cheeks and kisses me repeatedly. "I fucking love you." he whispers. "I love you too." I smile.

I am happy. I am in love.

I open my eyes as I reach the climax. Cato's penis is not in me anymore, and we both whimper as we cover the sheets with semen.

I try to catch my breath and look at him. His chest goes up and down fast. I crawl up to him and kiss him. He pulls me close to him, pulls the blankets above us and wraps his arms around me. I feel tired and dirty. But all that matters to me anymore is with me in this bed.

"I love you." he whispers, our faces only inches apart. "At least, that is something I can tell you with words."

"I like it when you show me your love with your body." I tease, drawing imaginary circles on his chest with the fingertip of my index.

"I'll never stop reminding you my love then." he smirks.

"Oh, Mr. Shriver, is that a challenge ?"

"It might be. Do you still need to be convinced, _Mr. Shriver _?" he asks. Right, I'm a Shriver as well, I forgot...

I pout with a smile. "Hmm... yes, but it will have to wait. I'm tired."

"So am I." he grins.

I roll on my side and he wraps his arms around me to keep me close to his warm chest.

"Never leave me again." I mutter.

"Promised."

A light smile born on my lips as I fall asleep.

* * *

Slowly, Cato and I found our 'routine' back. We were basically living in his room since at night, I slept there. We were still excluded of the Leadership's reunions. Cato was mad at them for not telling us what were they plans, but I was fine with it. It left my husband for me and only me, and I know that secretly he was happy too. The only thing we were asked was to participate to a tv spot with all the tributes that had escaped from the 75th arena and the other victors present in District 13.

The Leadership chose not to show the tributes that had been brought back to life. If they were to denounce the Capitol on national tv, they were not going to say they "resurrected" people. It would be against them and spread the confusion everywhere in Panem.

During the following two months, assaults were led against District 7, then District 8 and eventually, District 4.

Prim and Camilia were growing up as teenagers. It was odd. We even had parties for Cato's birthday, then for mine.

Cato spent a lot of time with Clove, and I, with Marvel. It was as if we were members of a family torn apart for too long. Glimmer, who used to be annoying on purpose before she died, had now stopped the act and was normal. She was okay now. But still, I didn't like her a lot. She, Gale, Leera and Katniss were spies for the Leadership, and were often on missions in District 1 & 2. It was all about the discretion, and they had it. They contributed to District 1's surrendering.

Cato and I married again. That was something we both wanted. To have a wedding away from the Capitol, with the people we loved. I was sad my family wasn't there to see me, but at least Lethe was. And of course, so was Marvel. Our vows were still the same, so we didn't change anything. I didn't need to watch the video of our wedding – which was on national tv everyday before we broke out of the arena – to remember what I said, because the words were true at that time and they still were now. I repeated them as if I knew them by heart, and so did Cato.

Two months later, Duncan felt inspired and asked me and Cato our opinion on the possibility that he proposed to Tabetha. We were excited for him and told him to go for it. What could possibly go wrong ? Nothing. Except, of course, that Tabetha's water broke during the ceremony. She gave birth to a beautiful little girl, that Duncan and her named Aurelia – what a beautiful name.

She was so cute ! She was ginger and had freckles. As soon as I laid my eyes on her, I knew I would love her with all my soul. Duncan and Tabetha asked us to be her only godfathers, and we accepted with joy.

We were godfathers. We had a life.

Only District 2 and the Capitol were stopping us from having a nice life, without the fear that one of us could die at any moment. We had to do something, and now that I had another life to protect, I wanted to go to fight. I was capable of that. I spoke to Cato about this and he agreed. That's why we asked for an audience with the Leadership. They gave us one.

We said no one in District 13 could fight in District 2 better than us, since we used to live there. After many deliberations, they agreed to let us join the next assault on District 2.

This was a victory.

We were going to fight.

* * *

**AN : **Wow. I wanted so much to give you guys some smut that I actually disgusted myself. That's so awkward to write M/M smut when you're a guy...

I'll try to update as soon as possible. But I can't guarantee anything, except that I won't drop this story. :)

xx

TR


	32. Everywhere I go I see your face

**/!\ Please read**

So... ! I've received all your messages/reviews with your opinions on last chapter with the smut and stuff. When I don't write smut, lots ask for some, when I do some, lots say it has no point in the story, so I had to take a decision. From now on... who to please ? Who to not please ? Well, I've come to the conclusion that now _I _was the one I would please, and what I want to do is never write smut ever again because I hate it and it worsens my experience. Better this way :)

By the way I'm really sorry ! The chapter has been ready for a few days, already I've tried to update it before, but my internet connexion didn't work. I still don't know why. :/ There's been a storm around my place so that's probably the reason. However. Here's chapter 32. I'm publishing this from a friend of mine, I'm on her wifi.

Also I don't know how I've managed to write this chapter in two days. Honestly, I have so much work now that it seems impossible. I can't tell you when the next chapter will come – as soon as possible, but again, I don't know...

I just had an english class, well let me tell you something, french teens really fucking suck at talking english, omg. I can't even... I had to hold back the urge to correct them all the time.

Also, I've been doing some 'experiments' with the narration so don't blame me please :) (it's only from present to past but still, some moments might seem rushed or so, actually I'm just trying to explore every option possible since this fanfiction also is an exercise for me)

**Shouts-out :**

**Arkham Intmate 1473 **: Hello there, does your pen name have anything to do with Batman ? because I'm playing the ps3 game currently I'm loving it haha. Anyway, on the actual shout out, thank you, I'm glad I can make people cry mwahaha ! *evil laugh* anyway I hope you didn't cry too much though. xx

**TimNikolai** : Yeah I didn't want this to be "another smut scene" so I felt the need to make it special, I think I kinda suceeded though, without being vulgar.

**NoName **: not sure if it's a compliment or not, thank you anyway yeah haha there won't be any smut now :p

**richards25 **: I hope the next chapters pleased you as well. :)

**Stan the panda** : Oh no, I don't know I'm sorry. I didn't really take it well that's true but I'm always stressed by everything so I get pissed off for nothing – literally. Example, this morning when I opened the door my cat wasn't there and it pissed me off - I don't even see a reason now. I'm like a girl on her period all the time haha xD Plus, there might be some of what we call "lost in translation" : I don't always get you guys' thoughts because I'm not fluent.

**MangoMagic **: Glad you liked the smut, at least YOU did xD (lots did not)

**WholeWheatWaffles/mi amore **: Thank you so much :) Yeah I guess you might already have guessed the alternative I found to avoid the mpreg.

**NickChance **: Thank you, lovely ! Also I had the time to read the 1st chapter before internet ran out, I'll review when I'll have it back :) Love !

**StormaggedonDarkLordofAl **: Oh wow, well thank you a lot then :) I'm really glad you noticed that, I think you're the only one who pointed it out (Cato offering to be bottom). I love how you said "you're decent at writing dirty material :\" the smiley cracks me up xD Thank you so much ! I hope you like the next chapter :)

**CapitolEffie :** Don't worry, studies take a lot of my time as well so I get it, no worries :) I know you don't like this kind of moments because it's m/m smut but I had to write at least one. Now you can be sure there won't be another (because I think that in a story, the smut scenes have to be more and more important everytime there's a new one and I think I've reached a point where I can't really do anything more, 'cos honestly, what could I possibly write that would be more described and important than the one from the last chapter ?) anyway I hope you're doing okay at college :) Lots of love ! x

**IamJamieDaughterofHypnos :** Yeah, having their water broke at one's wedding... it's really unfortunate but I found that it could be pretty funny and original without being unrealistic :)

**Dualities :** Haha, thank you :D x

**Ghostonfire : **thank you :)

**HungerHead4978 :** Thanks, I hope you're right :D I won't give Anary/Marvel smut, except if I make a backstory with Marvel's thoughts on the whole story. I'm really happy to hear that you love it though :) x

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 32 : Everywhere I go I see your face

Cato and I were on his bed after an intimate moment between the two of us when someone suddenly knocked on the door. I quickly grabbed a shirt and my boxers and clothed myself.

Cato gave me a surprised look when I motioned myself over the door. When I opened it, I had the shock to find Finnick.

I never thought he would actually come talk to Cato after what happened in the arena.

"Oh, Peeta, I'm glad you're here. I went to your room but you were not there."

Cato then joined me and put a hand on my hip to drag me closer to him.

"... obviously." Finnick finishes.

"What do you want him for ?"

"Rectification. Not just him : both of you actually. And I don't want you, the leadership does. Seems like you guys are gonna be with us for the assault on District 2."

Cato and I made eye contact. Both happiness and apprehension were visible in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for, guys ? President Coin doesn't like to wait."

"Yeah, right." We quickly went inside and fully dressed - I seriously doubted Coin would hve liked to have us in our underwear.

Once we went out, Finnick led us to the meeting room, which actually was an amphitheater.

On the way up there, no one talked until Finnick eventually said something.

"For the sake of our mission, I would recommend you to forget what happened in the arena to focus on what matters. Peeta, I want you to know that I learned my lesson and I am sorry for what I did." He let a few seconds go by before turning to Cato : "To you, Cato, know that this behavior of mine is over now, I won't act like this anymore." I know it standed for an apology but he was to proud to apology to Cato. I hit softly my husband in the stomach to make him react.

"Oh, uh. I guess it's okay, then. Thanks." he just said.

Finnick seemed to be satisfied. He turned and started walking again.

The members of the leadership Mrs. Coin, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Emallion, another man I had yet to meet, were sitting in the center. Coin was in charge of the strategy, Plutarch, of the politics, and Emallion, as I heard, of the military forces.

"Glad to see you eventually stopped hiding." Coin coldly said.

I rolled my eyes as we sat next to Johanna and Simon.

"What were you guys doing that took you so long to come ?" Katniss asked. She was sitting with Gale, Leera and Clove just before us.

Simon coughed and Johanna laughed abruptly. Gale and Leera chuckled and Clove rolled her eyes. I was surprised to see Effie laugh joyfully too, her she used to be easily shocked by this kind of things.

"You really want a picture ?" Marvel joked.

"What ?" Katniss frowned. "Oh ! Come on, guys. I'm sure it wasn't..." She and I made eye contact and I burst out of laugher, along with everyone else just seconds after. Her face became red and her mouth shaped as a O. "Oh... I see."

As Coin asked for silence I felt Cato's hand brushing my leg under the desks. I chuckled and interlaced our fingers, caressing the back of his hand with my thumb.

The woman cleared her throat. "Today, as you might have noticed, we welcome Mr. and Mr. Shriver." After she said this sentence, I felt Cato squeeze my hand so I squeezed it too. "Their knowledge of District 2's functionality will be needed during the next mission. We're sending you all there."

Now that I thought about it, going back there would be weird. Not awkward, just... weird. I used to live there. Going back now, seeing again the faces of the people I used to talk to, and work and live with...

Cato and I were the best assets for this mission. It's common knowledge that District 2 was politically close to the Capitol, but if the citizens and the Peacekeepers saw us, if we told them to surrender in the name of freedom, they might do so. At least, I hoped so. Because they knew us.

I did not listen really carefully Coin's speech. I only got a few words, though : 'the nut', 'masons', 'peacekeepers', and 'train'. Basically, she wanted us to take control of the Nut which was a nest of Peacekeepers. District 13 soldiers would fight with us if things got out of control : eight of them were to come with us.

The mission was for the day after tomorrow. I was feeling rusty : four months had gone by since I last held a weapon. I had two days to spend training for the mission and I didn't intended to waste them. I was sure hoping that the use of weapons would not be necessary, however I didn't have a choice : I had to train, just in case.

Cato and I fought with wooden swords in one of the training rooms. He definitely was better with swords than I was; however, that wasn't the weapon I would take, I was only helping him.

He wanted to me afterwards, but I was not going to throw a spear at him only with the purpose of training - I wasn't going to throw anything at him, whatever the purpose.

Of course we were not the only ones training. The tributes who had been brought back to life had lost their abilities during their year of 'non-life', if I could call it so. They needed practice as much as we did.

The great thing about training with them is that this time, we were not training to fight against each other, but with each other, and the difference was visible. People were talking, laughing, joking around. The atmosphere was not the cold one of the training center. It was much different and better, and this time we were training with a real goal in mind, one that we had chose, not one that was imposed to us : and that mattered a lot.

The two days went by and we were now ready for the 'assault' on my old District. Sitting in the hoverplane, we were waiting for our arrival. Cato was nervous, and so was I. We cuddled during the whole flight.

It was hard for us to get back there. We would most likely see our old friends and colleagues from the masonry. I remember this year when Cato taught me how to build a house. Over one year, with the help of Duncan, Jimmy and other masons, we build three houses. I had never actually done something productive in my life, except of course the cakes I used to bake back in District 12. But I've always thought that true accomplishment was to do something special, that your elders did not do. My parents didn't build houses, but I did. It somehow made me proud. I was making a difference. My father would have fainted if he had been told that I did not really bake as much as I used to, and that I used the time left at the masonries. Of course I still baked, but not to sell my cakes. Only to please the guests when we would have some over, mainly Cato's family, and often, Duncan, Tabetha, Jimmy and Norah. I remember when I was stressing over the fact that the crème brulée that I had promised to bake for Piper Shriver was really bad. I eventually succeeded, but... Oh, yeah, I remember what happened that day. That was my first time with Cato. We were in the woods, and we found that lake.

I can't believe it had been over sixteen months since then. It feels like centuries. It's true, somehow, it makes me feel old. But I'm only eighteen years old – and Cato, twenty. Too young to go to war, yet we have been for two years now.

The hoverplane eventually landed in District 2, near the lake Cato and I shared our love for the first time.

He coughed at the sight of it and we made eye contact. I stood on tiptoe, put my hand on his peck and whispered in his ear "I swear to you that this isn't the last time we will see this lake."

I backed and he raised an eyebrow. "If you weren't my husband, Peeta, I'd swear you're implying something nasty."

I smirked. "I am." I said before walking towards the other members of the troop. I heard him chuckle behind me.

We were now ready for the mission. We walked down the hill until the city was in sight.

Approaching as discretely as possible, I spotted my old house. This time, it was Cato's turn to whisper something in my ear. "Don't worry, babe. We will live in this house again, I swear."

"I wish you were right."

"I am."

"If only."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"I'm not."

"You kinda are."

I sighed. "I'm sorry then, I didn't mean to. I was just nostalgic. I've missed this place."

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, so have I. Let's take it back, shall we ?"

I turned and faced him ; putting my palms on his cheeks I moved closer to him and kissed him softly. "We shall take it. And when it's done, the Capitol will follow."

It was now time for us to get in action. Our team was definitely close to the Nut now.

Quickly glancing at the masonry around, something hit me.

"Something's wrong." I muttered. Everyone looked at me ; of course what I could say would always be listened to, after all I had been sent here with Cato because we know this place : we were some kind of guides.

"What is ?" Cato asked. He obviously didn't get it.

I pointed the masonry with my index. "It's around 10 in the morning, where are the masons ?"

Everyone looked, and soon they looked back at me in shock in expectation of new information.

"What are you implying ?" the commander of the squad, Emallion, asked.

"Well, there are two options. The first one is that they've been told to stay home or in the masonry, but the former is more probable than the latter. Option two : everyone is held back in the Nut. It's big enough for citizens of at least District 1, 2 and 3 to fit in."

"He's right." confirmed Cato. "There are many floors, not to mention the underground ones that the Peacekeepers use for their training."

"And, erm..." I started.

He looked at me in hesitation. "No."

"Yes, Cato... It might be important. But I don't have to say it, you do."

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine. One of the many training schools for the Hunger Games is inside of the Nut."

"How come I only hear it now ?" Emallion frowned.

"Because I was embarrassed." Cato eventually replied. "This is the school I trained in."

It was. He had told me very soon after I settled in District 2, last year. It was kind of a big deal for him, though I did not know why he cared so much for this school. He eventually told me that he did not, that he was in fact repulsed by the idea of seeing his old professors again

He proceeded to explain to the group how the school worked.

"The school trains teenagers until their 18. If they don't participate to the Hunger Games, they still have the possibility to become Peacekeepers, and their training continue until their 22's. This is the most important Hunger Games school in District 2 – maybe in all Panem."

Everyone welcomed the news silently. That meant that there were a lot of civilians in the Nut. We'd have to be careful.

Cato knew an back door and led us to it : the entrance was not guarded. We got inside and quickly found the stairs to get up : the only thing we had to do was to was find the principal director of the Peacekeepers of District 2 and force him to make his Peacekeeper drop their weapons to surrender.

Cato, since he has been 'studying' here for 6 years of his life, knows the way.

We follow him down the corridors. Twelve minutes go by before we eventually run into someone.

"What are you doing here ?!" the man exclaimed. He then laid his eyes on Cato. "You..." He didn't have the time to finish his sentence because Finnick shot him in the neck, the less protected area of his body.

Cato, who was in front, found himself stained of the blood of the man. "Well, fuck." he blurted out as the lifeless body man fell on the ground.

"Why did you do that ?!" Emallion got mad. "We had the obligation to not kill anyone unless it's absolutely necessary !"

"He recognized me..." Cato muttered.

"As the kid said." Finnick confirmed, making Cato pout in annoyance : he didn't like to be called a kid. "Would you have preferred to fail the mission ?"

"No... I guess." the chief responded.

"Then we keep going."

We started walking again. We got on the upper floor. The director was supposed to be on the last one, but once we were there, there were no trace of him : there were only Peacekeepers, that we... got rid of, until we realised the director was not on the floor.

Cato suggested we'd go to the training floors : the director sometimes went there to check on the students. We quickly stole the Peacekeepers outfits to dress as them, that way we wouldn't be noticeable. Cato was now unrecognisable, such as each one of us – we were all kind of 'famous'.

We quickly went to Floor - 4 and hid behind walls. We had a sight on the main training room, where teenagers from 12 to 16 trained – the training from 16 to 18 was slightly different and more complicated, that was why the rooms were separated. The director was not there either.

We casually walked up to the other room. The students did not really care about us, they saw Peacekeepers every day.

It allowed me to wonder : why were they still training ? The Hunger Games were over. What was the point ?

Once we were in the room we noticed that the students training there were much older and stronger, and they didn't all seem to be less than 18. Some seemed to be, like 19 or 20 years old. To not get on their nerves was in our best interest.

The director still was not here. We walked out and noticed another room. This time, a lot of people were training, but oddly they were not teenagers. They were... between 20 and 50 years old. All of them were trying to fire with their guns. Eight Peacekeepers were watching them, ready to intervene if something went wrong.

We were trying to decide which direction to take when the director came in the room – he was at the other end of the room, though – with five other Peacekeepers.

"Hey ! You !" the director shouted at us. "We've had a breach, what are you still doing here ? You should be upstairs with the others !"

I then noticed the badges on the clothes of the Peacekeepers. Those were Head Peacekeepers, and there were four of them in each District, but five in District 2.

Emallion moved toward him. What was he doing ?

"Don't move." he commanded.

"I beg your pardon ?" the director asked, incredulous.

"He's not one of us." one of them muttered. "None of them is, their electronic recognition patches are deactivated, I can see it on my PAD." Oh, right... I forgot Head Peacekeepers kept track of their subalterns by tracking their DNA. Basically, they're not in their right suits."

"Shit." Cato swore.

Around us, all the students had stopped training, and they were now looking at us in fear and, for some of them, in excitation.

"Actually, we just thought it would be fun to switch our suits with each other" Finnick offered, and even though we all knew that there was no chance that the director and the Head Peacekeepers bought that, I was still kind of thankful to him for trying – there was nothing else we could do.

"Very funny indeed. Choraë ?"

A Head Peacekeeper, who was the only woman of the group, nodded at him and dialed something on her forearm – that seemed like an operating system. "Retinal control activated, sir." she said.

Something appeared on the glass of my helmet, obviously scanning my retina. Almost as a reflex, I took the helmet off, as almost every one.

As the Head Peacekeepers were laughing, I noticed that one of the members of the squad hadn't taken off his helmet in time. I didn't know what happened to him, next thing I knew was that he was screaming, holding his head, trying to take his helmet off but before anyone could help him, too many electricity had ran through his brain and he fell on the ground.

The Peacekeepers were laughing, but not us, we were in shock.

"Gentlemen ?" the director said.

The five men took their guns and aimed at us. Almost in reflex, I took my weapon and aimed back at them. A quick glance to Cato and I saw that everyone of my squad was aiming at them as well. It was odd to see Cato, Marvel and everyone I once saw hold raw weapons carry guns now.

"You're outnumbered." Emallion announced. "Drop your weapons and there will be no harm."

The director laughed and exclaimed : "You really think so ?" Almost instantly, the students aimed their guns at us – since when did students have guns ? Cato never mentioned such a thing.

"Really ?"

I had not realised it was me who had talked until I noticed everyone looking at me.

"Oh, you have something to say, kid ?" the director asked.

I swallowed. "No..." I looked around me, glancing at the students, and suddenly, I saw someone I knew : Jimmy's father. I did not know him very well when I lived him, but I appreciated Jimmy enough to at least care about him. The man gave me a sorry look, then it hit me. I was right, they were being held in hostage in the Nut ! "Actually, yes, I have something to say."

"We're listening." Choraë laughed. What a bitch...

I turned to see the so called "students". "Why are you doing this ? Why aren't you fighting for your freedom ? They're keeping you in hostage."

"We don't have a choice" a man explained. "If we don't do what they say, they kill us."

I shook my head. "Don't you get it ?!" I then exclaimed. "It's not about them. It's about you, it's about your freedom ! It's about you, getting rid of the chains of the Capitol ! We all know the history of the humankind. We all know that once, way before the Dark Days, people were sold to slavery. Eventually, they've been freed. The history is repeating itself again, and this is our chance to change it, to make a difference. To free people. We have no purpose in life but serving the Capitol. I am not going to let this continue any longer, we've suffered enough ! I am Peeta Shriver, do you recognize me ? I don't fucking care if I get killed. I don't care about my life, and you shouldn't either !" I yelled at the man. "One must not care about his life if the cause is greater than them. See this man ? He wants you to believe that you have no power, but he is wrong, because you do. All of you do. _You_ have the power. It's your time to act now." All through my speech, I began recognizing people, and they were looking at one another.

Slowly, their weapons pivoted to finally aim at the Head Peacekeepers and the director.

I turned to see the man, whose face was now white. Since I didn't really take well the way he called me 'kid', I asked : "Do you have something to say, _fatty _?" His face turned red – it definitely changed a lot – obviously I hit a weak point : his obesity. I was not mean like this, usually, but I had a lot of feelings.

"No."

"Then tell your men to drop their weapons. We're taking control of the base now."

He looked at me angrily for a few seconds, as if he was going to jump on me and tear my skin with his teeth. "Do as he said." he eventually grunted.

"But, sir-" Choraë started.

"DO AS HE SAID !" he repeated.

The woman glared at me with anger as she dropped her weapon on the ground.

The members of Emallion's squad went to pick up their weapons.

In one hour, the case was solved. We went to every room to free everyone with us younger members of the troop as the squad chased down every Peacekeeper left, with the director. Every one of them eventually surrendered.

We had luck. A lot of luck : if we hadn't been in the room where the prisoners were training with their weapons, we would probably have been made prisoners or been killed.

The squad was staying, and many more people would be sent to District 2 to moderate the conflicts – they would leave when the war would be over. The Nut would be now used as a momentary prison for Peacekeepers.

I was kinda sad, though. As we got back to the hoverplane, I saw my old house again. Hand in hand with Cato, I made the wish that I would see this house again. That I would live there again.

"That was great. I mean, what you did in there... that was so brave." Cato blurted out.

I stopped walking. We had time, the hoverplane would only take off in one hour and half. I stared at his icy blue eyes. "I just did what seemed the best thing to do. It seemed pretty easy, though." I realised out loud.

He sighed. "Let me ask you something, though... did you really think that ? That you didn't care about your life ?"

Oh my, I really had not thought before saying that. "It just seemed... I don't know. The best thing to say to convince them that they had to help me." Then it hit me. He took it wrong. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it with mine. "I do care about my life, because Cato, _you_ are my life. I know how stupid and sickly it sounds, but it's true."

He stared at me in shock for a few seconds. Then a light smile appeared on his lips. "I love you so much." he blurted out before leaning to kiss me.

"You better." I smiled when he backed. "How unfortunate would it be if my husband didn't love me."

He chuckled. "I know, right ?" We laughed for a moment before he told me : "Let's get back to District 13, shall we ?"

I nodded with a genuine grin. He grabbed my hand and we walked toward the hoverplane.

With the hope that this wasn't the last time we came to District 2.

* * *

**AN :**

So, on a scale from 1 to the Twilight 5 trailer, how catastrophic was the change of tense ?

xx

TR


	33. Try to erase them with a flame

**/!\ Please read**

Nothing much to say this time, except that I want to make sure that you understood me well with the AN of the last chapter : I do NOT like twilight – some of you understood the opposite. I don't really feel like bashing today so I won't say what I think about this franchise except that this is the biggest joke in the entire history of the cinema and the literature.

Okay anyway don't get too excited though. This is more of a **filling** and **short** chapter, I just wanted to update. It's kind of a necessary chapter, though, because after this one, shit will go down. (moreover the last chapter was kind of longer than the usual so it compensates)

**Shouts-out :**

**MangoMagic**** :** Yeah, I know that you liked the smut, I'm sorry :/

**lewis-mason**** : **Oh but there will be more sex ! Just not smut. I don't know if you get the difference, though. And that won't be only peeto sex though.

**WholeWheatWaffles**** : **I knew I'd make you laugh xD Yeah, stupid storm ! no actually I love storms. I hate when it's sunny, like big time. I just hate it. I love rainy days ! Haha yeah, it's true that the tributes never carried a gun in the original story. :D Love you. x

**Stan The Panda**** :** what does 'witchoo' mean ? xD Haha xD no Peeta ain't black, indeed. I'm sorry to hear that though, that's like, really rude of your friend :/

**Aya-of-the-night**** : **You feeling better ? :3

**HungerHead4978**** : **You're right ! My story, my rules :p Love you. x

**NickChance**** :** I'm so sorry I still didn't get the chance to review your story, I swear I'm about to do it but again, with that stupid fucking storm and my internet down for a week... :/

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl**** :** Haha, you actually answered the question xD Thanks for the correction (apology/apologize) I didn't know that. :D Yeah, I think that it's time for Peeta to be a little more badass and less fragile, and stuff.

**GhostOnFire**** : **9 ? 9 Is like really catastrophic. I'm sorry you found the chapter was that badly written

**yodeelll **** : **so do I, yodeelll, so do I... twilight is shit ^^

* * *

**Warnings : unnecessarily M-rated chapter **and it's not smut just mature content

**For fun : **If you find the reference to the show 'Community' I will take a special request from you (I will PM you all the details if you're the winner). x

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Chapter 33 : Try to erase them with a flame

The next few weeks, we weren't given any new mission, so we basically stayed in District 13, waiting for one.

Little Aurelia was growing up. Cato and I would daily spend time with her. Other than that, I realised that hanging with the squad was as fun as hanging with our civilians friends such as Tabetha, Duncan, Jimmy and Norah, or even our families.

Gloss and his twin sister, Cashmere, started tagging along with us. It was weird for me at first, but Marvel was actually glad to find them back. They were from his District. And seeing Marvel happy made me happy as well, so I slowly started to accept them. It turned out that they were really friendly. I noticed that Cashmere was often with Simon, and that Gloss, when he was not with his sister or with Marvel, hanged with Finnick a lot.

Everything was perfectly fine until we heard the bad news. Annie Cresta had been found dead. It was common knowledge that she did not eat a lot lately, especially since Finnick told her he couldn't do it to her anymore.

Part of me felt sorry for him, and another part of me felt guilty. He made her realise he was not the right man for her indirectly, when he kissed me numerous times. And even though breaking her with her had been the first thing he had done when he arrived in District 13, he still felt guilty too.

We had been here for eight months now. In the state of starvation she was in, there was nothing more anyone could do at the moment. A lot of people had tried to make her eat, Finnick included, but that had not been working out.

I decided to go to check on him, and Cato told me he would accompany me, which made me smile because he was caring more and more.

We suited up and went to check on Finnick before the funeral. Once we were in front of the door, I turned to my husband. "Cato, it would be better if you just... waited for me outside."

He seemed surprise for a second. "Okay, right. I'll wait right here."

I smiled. "Thanks." I told him before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

I knocked and entered. Oddly enough, Gloss was here. "Oh, I'm sorry... Am I disturbing... ?"

"No !" Gloss exclaimed as he walked up to me. "No, no don't worry, Peeta. I was about to leave." He glanced at Finnick and smiled to him. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Finnick sadly smiled.

When I heard the door close, I stepped forward, but I left two meters of distance between us. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

He sighed. It took it as a signal to come closer. When I eventually reached the chair in front of him, he started speaking.

"Even though I was not... in love anymore..." He looked up at me, depressed, and something hurt me in the chest at the sight of his facial expression. "... I still cared about her, you know ?"

"Yeah." I smiled sadly. "I know." I sat next to him on the bed and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer. He looked up at me. I took his face between my hands and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "I'm here." I whispered. "I'm right here."

He sobbed silently for a few minutes. He eventually backed. "Thank you. I mean, for still being here."

A light smile born on my lips. "Any time. We should get going."

He nodded. "Right."

* * *

The ceremony went... actually, I don't really know. I've never been to the funeral of a person I didn't know. That was really sad, though.

Even though I suspected that Finnick never actually loved her as more of a friend, it pained me.

When she lived, she was very attractive. It surprised me that Finnick wasn't interested. Maybe he did not like girls, I supposed.

Finnick was in grief, so the Leadership decided to give us one week to relax. In the meantime they would elaborate a strategy to get inside of the Capitol and destroy the Source.

The more I saw Finnick, the more I saw Gloss. I was still getting to know him and seeing him so often was kind of odd, and I couldn't help feeling like there was _a shark in the water_.

With Simon stuck all the time with Cashmere, I mostly hanged out with Cato, Marvel, Anary and Johanna. We didn't have a lot to do in District 13, though, but being with my loved ones was all that mattered. I didn't see Lethe a lot, he spent a lot of time with the Leadership. I wondered why he was so privileged.

One day, I decided to check on Finnick. Three days had gone by since I had last seen him. Was he okay ? I excused myself to Cato and left him.

I knocked on Finnick's door. "Yeah !" he shouted. I found his tone a little weird but walked in anyway.

I stopped moving when I saw what was happening. Him and Gloss were on the bed, doing... things.

"Oh... yeah !" he continued before his eyes landed on me. "What ?! Peeta ?!" he exclaimed. Gloss glanced at me in surprise. He pulled out and my eyes caught a glimpse on his member, which was actually bigger than Cato's. It actually hurt me just thinking about getting this in the behind. And think that sometimes I complained about Cato being too big... I'll never say that again.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry, I knocked and I heard 'yeah' and I thought it was for me and... I'm sorry I'll come back later." I rambled as my cheeks flushed. Fuck, why had I to be so awkward ? "I'm really sorry." I told them before rushing out of the room and closing the door behind me.

Okay, they could have locked the door... but still, I felt humiliated, as an intruder, or something.

But part of me felt happy for Finnick that he found someone, because it was obvious that Gloss and him weren't fuckbuddies, but something more.

I went up in my room and sat on the bed. Cato looked at me and saw that something was up. He asked me what it was, and as much as I should have not talked about that, I could hide nothing from my husband. So I told him what just happened, without telling him about Gloss' size – that would kind of hurt his pride.

He started laughing. "Well you sure have a gift to always get yourself in awkward situations."

I smiled. "I know, right ?" I chuckled before I sighed.

"Heh." he said, putting his hand on my cheek. "It's life. They must probably be more embarrassed than you are."

I smiled at him in response and took his hand to kiss it. Then, I started playing with his fingers, making him chuckle.

Someone knocked on the door. "Expecting someone ?" I asked. Cato shook his head.

I went up and opened the door, finding with surprise Gloss and Finnick, this time fully dressed, a bag in the hand. Cato giggled from his seat. "Hey, erm..." Finnick started.

"Yeah... hey." I responded.

"Can we talk ?" Gloss asked.

I shrugged. "I guess we can, yeah." I replied, gesturing them to come inside.

As they did so, Cato moved to approach the chairs from the bed so the four of us could sit. I closed the door and joined them.

"Erm, Cato... ?" Finnick asked, probably wanting for him to leave.

I sighed. "Actually, I kind of told him what happened... I was so embarrassed."

Finnick's cheeks went red and Gloss pouted. "Well I guess we can just talk now." Gloss said. "We're sorry you walked on us doing this... we should have locked the door." He took Finnick's hand and stroke its back with his thumb. "We wanted to wait to announce it officially since it might seem rushed, but..."

"We're dating." Finnick blurted out."

"Oh, that's nice !" Cato chuckled.

I gave him a tired look. "Really, guys, that's great. _Cato and I _ are happy for you."

"We are ?" Cato giggled.

"Shut up." I laughed, hitting him lightly in the stomach. "No, seriously, guys. We are." I smiled. "Of course, I would have preferred not to find out this way, but still. Congratulations." I finished with a grin.

"By the way, Peeta..." Gloss started. "I think that my sister has a big crush on your friend Simon."

I chuckled. "Really ?"

He nodded. "But she's kinda shy though."

"Gotcha." I answered. I'd have to talk to Simon about it.

"Oh, before I forget." Gloss said. He opened his bag and there were four beers, still cold – he probably had just taken them from the 'cafeteria' – more like stolen...

We hanged for like an hour, the incident forgotten. That was great to finally chill with them, since they were always apart from us. Oddly enough that made them the third gay couple in the whole team. I think that Cato and I coming out helped a lot of gay people to come out of the closet too. It certainly was not my goal but I was glad that people followed our example – such as Marvel and Anary, who, to be honest, were really cute together.

They eventually decided to wait a few more days before telling people about them.

And so they did.

I had the opportunity to tell Simon about Cashmere's crush on him, but it turned out that he already knew and that he wanted to make a move but he didn't know what to do.

Gloss and I played the matrimonial agency for a few days before they eventually started dating, but then again they didn't want everyone to know about them so Gloss and I kept it a secret for them.

I liked Gloss, he was nice and funny. I was really glad he and Finnick were together now, because I really cared about Finnick, and I didn't like to see him sad. And Gloss was making him happy.

And I had someone who made me happy too.

Cato was always here, and unlike the time after the 74th games, I wasn't making any nightmare because I knew he was here, and wasn't going anywhere.

For me.

AN :

For those who watch Community : did you find the little reference ? If yes, please write it down in a comment and if it's right (and if you're the first one to say it) then I'll PM you with the details on what you can ask or not for the request ! :D

As I said, this chapter was short. But I kinda felt like I had to do one like this. Kind of light, since what's about to come will be sad and all.

* * *

xx

TR


	34. Hope I never see you again

**/!\ Please read**

First off I'm really sorry for publishing so late. I got a lot going on at school.

Secondly... wut ! So, no one watches Community here ? That's a pity. You're missing something.

Anyway really… sorry for taking so long. And I'm sorry too to the ones I used to read the stories of. I don't have time to read fics anymore :/

So apparently most of you guys will kill me if what I do is too sad… haha, you guys really are not over _Rumor has it_'s ending xD

I just want to remind you : Leera is Foxface. :)

Again, forgive my low level in English. Thank you, have a good time reading I hope :) x

**Shouts-out :**

**Paramour**** :** I'm so glad you like my story so much ! Thank you ! :D Hope you like my other works as well.

**CapitolEffie**** :** Hello there ! Wow that's creepy, you coming to France and all.. xD I hope your cold is gone and that you are doing better. And oh boy, I get you ! The highschool I go to is actually a catholic school. And in my class we're 7 guys and there are 19 girls. You can bet the only one I'd like to f*ck is straight. I hope you find a girl, though :) Love. x

**Stan The Panda**** : **Okay thank you xD I didn't know witchoo. Also I saw that picture of "beep beep faggot" already, haha it made me laugh so much ! also I didn't know there were pandas in Arizona :p

**MangoMagic**** :** Kinda sad, yes :/

**Hungergamesfan97 :** Thank you :)

**sysihuhu :** Yeah, I prefer when Finn is happy, he's my 2d favorite character after all :p

**StormageddonDarkLordOfAl :** Haha, well I can't guarantee those four (Peeta, Cato, Anary, Marvel) will survive. Teehee ! There will be more of gale/katniss, in this chapter !

**HungerHead4978 :** Well erm something evil is definitely about to come…. xD sorry ! I don't know if I'm gonna finish the other fanfics, actually… I might, some day, or during the vacations. Yeah, I might. But not very soon.. :/

**NickChance :** I'm sorry for taking so long to review. And I'm sorry the message was so short. Picture in your head a huge spotlight with the words "I'M SORRY – Thomas Roche" and you have it. :/ I didn't know that this school was so hard. (post-highschool education is really hard in france, we don't have colleges, as you know) Love x

**GhostOnFire :** Yeah I don't like twilight ^^ 9 was bad on the scale xD

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

**Chapter 34 : I hope I never see you again**

This morning, I woke up with a bad feeling. It smelt bad.

This was not going to be a good day, and I knew it – at least, I could feel it.

I glanced to my left. Cato was sleeping peacefully next to me and I could feel his breath againt my naked shoulder.

I looked at the clock. It was 5:47am. I knew I wasn't going to sleep any time soon, and I wasn't in the mood to wake Cato up, so I softly went out of bed.

I searched for my boxers on the floor but wasn't able to find them. It's true that last night with Cato was something I could easily call a 'crazy night', so there was no chance I could find my boxers without turning the lights on, therefore waking Cato up.

I eventually reached the closet. Opening it, I touched softly the clothes to find the part where I put mine – I finally had moved in his room, it was easier that way for both of us, plus it was not as if I almost lived here already.

I eventually found my own clothes and dressed with random ones – the first ones that I could find.

I reached for my belt. I had this little knife, that Cato gave me after we got back together.

I still carried it with me even though we were safe now, just to be sure that I always had something to defend myself with.

I went out, and quickly glanced at Cato before closing the door behind.

The corridor was empty, but the lights were on. That was odd : maybe someone else was up ?

I felt like going to the cafeteria. With any luck, it would be open and I could grab a snack.

Suddenly something jumped on my back and hit me with its fists and feet. What the fuck… ? Ouch !

I shrieked in pain as the person started clawing my neck. I tried to get them off of me but their grip was too strong. I cried in pain and suddenly the door of my room opened on a very naked Cato who looked sleepy.

"What's going on, babe… ? Oh my !" he exclaimed as he saw my assaulter. "What the fuck are you doing, Clove ?"

_Clove ?_ Why on Earth was she trying to hurt me ?

Cato quickly moved behind me and pulled her off of me with no much effort – damn, he was so much stronger than I was – and held her against him.

"Yeah, like that, Cato ! Put your cock inside of me instead of in that faggot's ass !"  
The hatred was visible in her eyes that she had red. I didn't have the time to wonder about the reason why her eyes were red because the next thing she did was to grab Cato's member.  
"Get the fuck off of me !" he yelled as he pushed her.  
"Why ? Don't you want me ? I know you do."  
"That's bullshit ! You were like my sister !"  
Clove screamed and jumped on him.  
"She's not herself." I said.  
"No shit" Cato replied as he tried to get her off of him. She started tearing his skin with her bare teeth. "Get off of me, for fuck's sake ! Ai ! Ouch !" he moaned, just before she reached for something in her pocket.

A blade.  
That was it. Before I even knew it, my hand was holding my knife and the knife was jabbed into her back. She let out a cry of pain before she dropped her blade, which fell on the ground. I retrieved my knife from her body and she fell on the floor, dead.

Cato looked at me in horror. "What the fuck happened ?"

Ignoring the question, I looked at his body. "You're bleeding."

He looked at his wound on his neck. "Shit." He then looked back at Clove. "What are we gonna do about this ?"

"We have to tell what happened to the Leadership. She… she was about to cut your throat with the knife."

"I… I don't understand…" he muttered.

"Her eyes were red."

"Wait… do you think it has something to do with the fact that the Capitol brought her back to life ?"

I nodded. "I'm absolutely sure of it. Go get some pants on, Cato, we have to move, and quickly."

As he went back inside of the room, I heard a noise. It sounded like glass shattered glass.

Still with my knife in my hand, I walked over the provenance of the noise. I heard a baby cry. It was coming from Duncan's and Tabetha's bedroom.

I heard another cried and allowed myself to walk in, hoping not to find myself in the same situation as I was in with Finnick and Gloss.

I found the switch and turned the lights on.

Horrifying.

That's all I could think of.

Duncan and Tabetha both were laying on the floor in a pool of blood. Tabetha's eyes were wide open, her hand was reaching for Duncan's whose eyes were closed.

Glimmer was standing there, a dagger in her hand, blood all over her body. There was blood also on her cheek.

Aurelia was crying in the corner of the room. Glimmer was about to kill her as well.

I jumped on the girl with my knife in hand, ready to kill her. She was not going to kill Aurelia. Not her.

Glimmer turned at the last second and dodged the attack.

"I was wondering if you were gonna show up" she laughed. "It was obvious that Clove was gonna fail. She dead ?" she asked. I then noticed her eyes were red, just as Clove's.

"She is, and for good this time, and you are going to die too."

She laughed and jumped on me. She tackled me on the ground, and in the shock, I dropped my knife. She tried to stab me with her dagger. Her red pupils were so scary. I dodged the weapon once before trying to push her.

And it worked, unexpectedly.

I looked above me : Cato was holding her. Yeah, of course, it must have been him who took her off of me.

As I got back on my feet, he snapped her neck and her lifeless body fell on the ground.

"Fuck." He muttered.

I looked at corpses of Duncan and Tabetha and felt my heart beat faster and faster. They were _dead_. Aurelia was an orphan.  
"Oh man…" Cato whispered as he walked over the little girl.

"What are we gonna do ?" I asked him. "We can't leave her here and there are probably more people…" then it hit me.

Thresh.

Leera.

Anary.

Katniss.

Marvel.

Were they all in this state ?

"Stay here." I told Cato. "Do not leave Aurelia, go back to our room and lock the door, do you understand me ?"

He nodded. "O… okay."

I ran out of the room and headed for Marvel's. I opened the door without knocking, thinking he had left already.

I turned the lights on.

But he was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around Anary who was on top of him.

Anary's eyes opened and he moaned. "What's… what's up ? Why are you here, Peeta ?" he asked as he pulled the blankets above him and his boyfriend to cover his bare body.

"I'm sorry, I…"

His eyes were normal.

I had yet to check Marvel's. I moved closer to the bed, ignoring Anary's "what the hell ?". I was about to open Marvel's eye, but he woke up. His eyes were normal as well.

"What's up ?" he asked with the sleepy eyes.  
"How come you guys aren't affected ?"

"Affected by what ?" Anary asked before yawning.

"By the… oh, fuck it, never mind. Just… stay here, stay safe. Okay ?"

"Uh, okay… I guess." Marvel replied as I went out of the room.

Okay, so I only had 3 people left to check up on.

I heard a grunting, and a door opened on Leera and Thresh fighting.

I couldn't see their eyes, but considering the amount of insults coming out of Thresh's mouth, he was affected. Was Leera too ?

He hit her and pushed her on the ground. She let out a cry of pain. He had something in his hand, but I couldn't see what it was.

Before I could do something to intervene, an arrow flew through the air and went right into Thresh's chest.

Leera yelled and moved just before the boy collapsed on the ground.

I walked up to them as Katniss made an appearance at the other side of the corridor.

"What the hell happened ?" Leera gasped. "I-I don't understand."

She wasn't affected. But was Katniss ?

"Oh, Peeta, you're here ! We have a situation." she said as she helped Leera to get up.

Both of them had their eyes normal. We were hopefully done with the crisis.

* * *

"Okay, so we detected a signal coming from outside." Beetee announced. "Obviously the tributes who have been brought to life have been… programmed, somehow, to rebel against… the rebels. They were supposed to be infiltrated."

"Fantastic." Marvel commented. "So are we, like, time bombs ?"

"No, I actually don't think so." the scientist answered.

"Mind explaining to me ?" Emallion asked.

"Yes, I would like to hear your explanation." Coin added.

At that moment, Aurelia started crying. Cato kissed her on the forehead. "Hush, hush. It's gonna be okay, Aure'."

"Get her out of here." Coin complained.

Cato fleered at her before getting out of the room with the crying baby in his arms. I felt my heart pounding against my chest at the memory of this baby against Tabetha's chest.

"Please… talk." Coin said.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, so I'll keep it short. I analyzed the cerebral activity of the ones who were mentally controlled tonight. I compared the results to Marvel's, Anary's, Katniss' and Leera's. Their cerebral activity was similar, but one spot was different, though. You four," he said to the surviving tributes "have something more in your brain."

"Something more ?"

Beetee nodded. "Something that they didn't have, that made you immune against the signal."

"And what was it ?" Coin asked.

That was obviously what everyone in the auditorium was wondering.

"Well… I only got one hour to make the tests, so what I'm about to say can be totally wrong. But I honestly think it might be the truth."

"For God's sake, spit the word !" Coin frowned.

"Stop." I told her. "Just listen to him already."

She glared at me but didn't say anything.

"I think what you four have that Thresh, Clove and Glimmer didn't, is a reason to live, a true reason for having been brought back to life."

Oh my… it made so much sense.

I glanced at Marvel. I remember his words : "_After all we've been through, I finally got something. I've been given a second chance, and I don't want to miss it this time._"

He had taken his second chance.

And I finally got it. The signal hadn't worked on Katniss, Marvel and Anary because they found a reason to live. Love, of course. Katniss obviously was in love with Gale, and it was useless to even talk about Anary's and Marvel's feelings.  
But what about Leera ?

"I don't get it." Coin muttered.

Beetee chuckled. "Love the strongest force of them all." he said, glancing at Anary and Marvel. The younger boy blushed and took Marvel's hand.

"I mean, I get it for Marvel and Anary." Coin continued. "But what about the girls ?"

"Well, uh-" Katniss coughed. She glanced at Gale who gave her a light smile.

"Oh, okay." Beetee said. "That leaves us…"

Everyone looked at Leera.

"I'm not in love." she muttered, so low that almost no one heard it. "I'm not in love" she repeated when she got that people were expecting her to say it again.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure-" Emallion started.

"I said, I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. Is that clear enough ? Do I need to spell it for you ? I am not." she unnerved.

"Okay, but then… why are you immune ?"

"I… I don't know."

"I know." I realized.

During all our missions, I had never seen someone as devoted as her. "Leera was immune to the signal because she had found something worth living _and_ dying for."

"And what is that ?"

I glanced at her. Before I had the time to say it, she did. "_A cause."_

Which was everyone's here.

Which was mine. And it was something I was ready to live and die for.

* * *

xx

TR


End file.
